


Tea With a Side of Murder

by darkladywolf12



Category: Hakuouki, Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Light Angst, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 87,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkladywolf12/pseuds/darkladywolf12
Summary: "Dear Kakashi-sensei, allow me to explain how everything that happened - and will happen in the months to come - is, was, and always will be your entire fault. You shouldn't have left me unsupervised." *I don't own Naruto and/or Hakuōki*
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Harada Sanosuke
Comments: 51
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

_Sakura,_

_All my shinobi units that have passed within 200 miles of Edo’s borders in the last nine months have returned to Konoha with reports of, and I quote, a pink-haired menace that kills and heals with equal fervor._

_I say this with every ounce of affection and respect I feel for you, but…_

_What the hell did you do?!_

Sakura rolled her eyes at Kakashi’s wording, skimming over the contents of the short letter with her gaze. She glanced out the small window on her left, noticing the height of the sun in the sky. She’d have to report to her captain and start her patrols soon, but she resolved she had some time left to spare on a report to Kakashi. Knowing her sensei, he’d keep sending her hawks until she got back to him. If anything, she’d rather avoid having him send a whole squad to get her to reply. And considering who exactly she was dealing with, she had no doubt the squad would be one very obnoxious Naruto and one very pissed off Sasuke.

She snorted at the thought, absently stroking the spotted belly of the hawk perched on her desk.

Determined to finish the report, she started penning her reply.

_Hokage-sama,_

_I’ve been doing good, thank you for asking. I’m making progress with the sick here, and the first official medical practice of Kyoto is almost open. It still needs a long way to go before it can be classified as anything remotely close to an organized, equipped hospital, but it is already starting to make a difference._

_There is something strange going on here, Kakashi-sensei, make no mistake about that. Most of the men here don’t believe I notice, the gullible fools. But there are some that do. Smart men._

_I’ve seen a few terrifying things here, sensei. People with crimson eyes, white hair, and an uncontrollable bloodlust that robs them of their free will. I’ve never seen anything like this before. I examined the corpse of one of these…creatures. There was something in their bloodstream. Something that didn’t belong there. I can’t say more, lest this report falls in the wrong hands and they manage to break our seal._

_For someone who personally asked you for medical help, Kondou sure seems very eager to keep his lips sealed shut. Are you sure we can trust him? I know you said he’s an old friend, and an honorable man, but people change. You should know that better than anyone, sensei._

_I’ll tell you everything when I return for a short while in a few months. I’m hoping to have a few samples with me too. I can’t wait to run some tests on them in the lab. The resources I must make do with here are primitive at best._

_This fresh batch of nurses I’m currently training shows promise. None of them can channel or even handle chakra but they are eager to learn what they can. They should be perfectly able to deal with most common ailments and injuries by the time I’m done with them. After all, the people of Kyoto don’t require much more than that._

_A pink-haired menace you say? Why, I wouldn’t know anything about that. I have just been doing my job, is all._

_Care to share the names of the units that told you that? After traveling so far away from Konoha that they came so close to Edo’s borders, I should like to check on them. To make sure that they are in peak health, of course._

_And just to avoid any future…misunderstandings, Kakashi-sensei, allow me to explain how everything that happened (and will happen in the months to come) is, was, and always will be your entire fault._

_Was Sasuke one of the shinobi that reported back to you? Really, sensei? Sasuke? Because we all know that if there’s one person on this earth with sound judgment, that’s Uchiha Sasuke…_

XxxOxOxOxxX

_ Ten months earlier… _

Kyoto, Sakura decided as she gazed at the marketplace from under her hood, was pretty in its own unique way. The houses were simple but uniform in their structure, and the people, though apparently more preoccupied with their own thoughts than their surroundings, seemed amiable enough.

Her table in the far corner of the small tea house was a perfect vantage point, allowing her to observe the city and its inhabitants without drawing too much attention to herself.

She sipped at her tea absently, skimming one of her older medical scrolls that she usually carried for when she had a bit of time to kill. After spending the better part of three years post-war rebuilding the village, overseeing the new hospital, and negotiating a home for war orphans, being away on her first long-term solo mission was refreshing, to say the least. She meant to enjoy every second of it.

Leaving a few coins on the table, she picked up her traveling pack and stepped into the busy street. It was chilly outside, and she noticed that most vendors were starting to close for the night. The sun was slowly setting, and she meant to take one last walk around the city before retiring back to her inn for the night, after another fruitless day of searching.

She had yet to locate the man who had sent an official request to Konoha, asking for medical aid. Isami Kondou, she remembered the name. A man that had once helped Kakashi-sensei, the last time he had been on a mission in Edo.

Initially, she had warned Kakashi against fulfilling the request, despite feeling her very soul constrict painfully at the thought of refusing a person in need. This Kondou person had clearly stated in his letter that he had acted on his own, requesting aid from a foreign government without the shogunate’s approval. Sakura knew for a fact that was one of the simplest ways to start a war, and if there was one thing they’d had enough of, that was war.

Despite her doubts and clear warnings that things could get nasty, her sensei felt it was his duty – and a way to repay his debt – to send the requested help. Covertly, of course, and under a secret, S-ranked mission clearance.

Kakashi had tasked her with finding the right person to assign the mission to. Sakura was certain she had taken him more than a little by surprise when the only name he found on his desk was hers.

They all knew that she was the only one with both the medical and combat training that such a mission required. Despite having a reputation of her own, especially after the war, Kakashi couldn’t deny the fact that she was the best medical ninja the shinobi nations had to offer. If there was one person who could take on such a mission – preferably without starting a new war – that was Haruno Sakura.

Despite Naruto’s obnoxious theatrics and Sasuke’s firm belief that it was somehow a trap, she had been allowed to leave the village for a prolonged period of time.

The kunoichi rolled her eyes at the thought of her teammates, and glanced around her, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man she was supposed to be helping.

_Isami Kondou is one elusive man._

Despite not having a specific address, Kakashi had given her a description that was detailed enough, and she was certain that she would recognize him. But first, she had to pinpoint his whereabouts, or at least a place he frequented. Since she had no idea who was an ally in this place, she had refrained from going around asking for the man with his name, lest she asked the wrong people.

From what she knew, Kondou was the head of a team of samurai, an organization called the Shinsengumi. A police force of sorts, or so Kakashi-sensei had told her.

Shifting the backpack on one shoulder, she sighed deeply, resigned to the fact that after three days of being in Kyoto, she still hadn’t found her employer. Deciding that it was time to call it a day, she took the next turn left, eager to return to her rented room, wash, and sleep.

It was dark outside, and whatever light the moon offered was just barely enough to allow her to see a few feet ahead. She walked calmly, confidently, sure in the fact that no one here was a match for her. Many men carried swords and held themselves with arrogance, but she could tell. If anything, she was the most dangerous creature that ever walked these streets.

Chuckling to herself at the thought, she held her cloak tighter around her body and quickened her pace. The inn was just a couple of blocks away, and she could almost hear her comfortable futon calling her name.

“Quick! Call some of the other men to come help!”

Sakura’s head snapped towards the distressed voice, ducking in a nearby alley to hide.

“Damn it, Hijikata! He’s losing too much blood. At this rate, he’ll bleed out before we manage to find a doctor.”

“Where the hell is Kondou? He and Harada should have returned with the medicine by now,” the second male voice hissed, adjusting his grip on a clearly just barely conscious, injured man. Her eyes widened at the sound of the familiar name, and for the first time in weeks, Sakura thanked her lucky stars. Finally, a solid lead.

“Look around you, Hijikata. It’s dark, and the shops are closed. No one in their right mind would open their door this time of night. Not to the Shinsengumi.”

 _Shinsengumi! Kondou’s organization._ Sakura frowned, trying to decide what the best way to approach them was. She knew that no matter what she did, there was no doubt they’d consider her appearance awfully convenient, if not outright suspicious. Still, this was her only chance to get closer to Kondou, not to mention that the man had been right earlier. If they didn’t do something, their injured companion was a good as dead, judging by the impressive puddle of blood at their feet.

Taking a deep breath, she masked her chakra in the unlikely case that they’d sense it and jogged to their side.

“Hey, are you alright? Do you require assistance?”

One of the two, a tall man with long dark hair pulled in a ponytail and hard violet eyes, snapped his gaze to her and glared. One arm supporting his injured companion, his other hand flew to the sword at his hip.

“Who are you? Who sent you here?”

 _They never want to do it the easy way, do they?_ Sakura refrained from rolling her eyes for the hundredth time that day. “Please don’t be alarmed. I’m a doctor. I can help your friend.”

The other man, shorter than the first, with chestnut hair pulled in a bun, and dark green eyes put his body between her and the other two. “We don’t need your help. Go back home and make sure not to walk around after sunset.”

The kunoichi crossed her arms across her chest, making sure her face was partially covered. “I can see that. I’m sure the man clearly bleeding out in your arms begs to differ.” This time she did roll her eyes. The men just growled at her. “Look, you are armed with swords, and I am but a healer with nothing to protect myself. I just want to keep your friend from dying.”

“What makes you think we don’t already have people ready to do that?”

 _This stubbornness of men is why women live longer…_ She sighed, taking a non-threatening step towards them. “Well, if you do, they are doing a pretty lousy job. Considering you two are still here, holding a gravely injured man in your arms, and obviously hoping for a miracle, I’d say your options are rather limited.”

They both fell silent, and Sakura allowed her lips to curl in a triumphant smirk under the hood of her cloak.

“Now,” she continued, “we can sit out here and talk about this while your friend dies, or you can take us to a quiet room, and I will save this man’s life. The choice is yours.”

The two men looked at each other, some type of secret message passing between them. After a few seconds, the dark-haired one looked at her and snarled. “You try anything, and your head will be off your shoulders before you manage to say a word. Are we clear?”

“Crystal. Now lead the way. We’ve wasted enough time as it is.”

Never taking his eyes off her person, the dark-haired man addressed his companion. “Souji, stay here. Bring Kondou and Harada inside the moment they return.”

They didn’t wait for the man’s reply. Picking up the injured bridal-style, they hurried inside a large building, Sakura following close behind. They encountered a couple of people along the way, all men, but none of them seemed to be willing to stop them or question her unfamiliar presence.

Reaching a room at the end of the corridor, the man motioned for her to open the door and strode inside the moment she did. He placed the injured man on a futon and stepped aside, nodding curtly at her.

Understanding that as her cue, she kneeled beside the bleeding male and assessed the damage. He had been stabbed once in the side, fortunately between the ribs, and judging by the angle of the cut and his breathing, it hadn’t pierced any vital organs. His left hand was in terrible condition, bleeding profusely from a long slash that started right above the elbow and reached his palm.

She turned to the man standing a couple of feet away and watching her like a hawk. “I need clean bandages, clean water, a cauterized needle, and sturdy thread. Preferably right now.”

He glared at her, fully aware that she was asking him to leave her alone with his injured friend for a period of time, though she could tell he was torn. With a firm grip on the hilt of his katana, he took a threatening step towards her.

“You try anything while I’m gone, or harm him in any way, and I swear I will hunt you down. I won’t rest until my sword is bathed in your blood.” He hurried out without a word, leaving Sakura with her patient.

Finally alone, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and set to work.

Cutting away the man’s sleeve, her hands shown with green chakra as she quickly set about restoring the torn muscles of the man’s arm. Her time was limited, and she couldn’t heal the whole wound without betraying her identity as a Konoha medic nin – not before talking to Kondou first – but it should be enough to reduce the injury to nothing but a harmless flesh wound. She’d have to stich it up just for show of course, but she figured that was a small price to pay. Her patient would recover fully soon enough and regain full use of his arm.

With one crisis averted, she turned her attention to the stab wound between his ribs and disinfected it with chakra, patiently waiting for the other man’s return with the items she needed.

XxxxX

Sanosuke frowned at the sight of Okita pacing outside the Yagi residence. Hijikata and Sannan were nowhere to be found.

“Souji!” he called, gaining the man’s attention. “What the hell is going on? Where are Hijikata and Sannan?”

Without offering a reply to his question, Souji turned to Kondou. “Did you find the medicine?”

The older man shook his head. “We managed to convince an apothecary on the other side of town to open his shop for our sake, but he didn’t have much left. We only got a couple of doses.”

Souji swore under his breath before hurrying towards the Shinsengumi headquarters. “Follow me! I’ll fill you in.”

Both Kondou and Sanosuke needed no further encouragement, and they ran after Souji.

“We were attempting to move Sannan to one of the rooms and wait for you to return with the medicine when a kid showed up.”

Sanosuke raised an eyebrow. “A kid?”

Souji nodded. “Some boy. Short, swallowed by his cloak, not much to look at. Said he’s a healer, was pretty convincing. He and Hijikata are looking after Sannan as we speak.”

“Local kid? Someone we know?” Sanosuke seriously doubted that. They had never met such a boy in Kyoto.

“Definitely not local. Never heard his voice before and his accent is a bit strange.”

“You entrusted Sannan to some strange kid? Are you guys out of your minds?”

“What would you have us do, Harada? Keisuke’s dying. We have to try everything to save him.”

Sanosuke had no answer to that, and neither had Kondou who chose to absorb the information in silence.

“Hijikata!”

At Souji’s shout, they looked up to see Toshizo hurrying down a corridor with a bunch of items in his arms.

Their vice-commander turned to glance at them briefly, never slowing down. “You’re here, good. Follow me. I take it you have the medicine?”

Sanosuke nodded and they passed a few corridors in tense silence before Hijikata finally burst through a door.

The sight they were met with was equal parts distressing and peculiar. Keisuke was unconscious on a futon, chest bare and red. His brow was sweaty, and his hair was matted due to all the blood. His breathing was labored, but he wasn’t wheezing which they all took as a good sign.

Sanosuke shifted his amber eyes to the figure kneeling beside him. _This has to be the kid Souji mentioned._

Swallowed by his cloak, the boy was shorter than any man Sanosuke had ever seen. His face was hidden under the hood of his cloak, but they could see his hands working on stitching Sannan’s arm back together. His fingers were slim, delicate, feminine even, but he worked quickly and confidently. The kid obviously knew what he was doing. He cut the thread with his teeth and turned to them over his shoulder. They could just make out the shape of his lips as he addressed them.

“Do you have the medicine?”

His voice was muffled, and he spoke softly, but he didn’t appear intimidated by any of them. Definitely not a local kid. Without a word, Sanosuke handed him the small jar with the salve inside. Lifting the lid, the boy smelled the mixture. “It should do,” he said and expertly spread the thick substance on the stitched wound. With one last look at his handiwork, the kid wrapped Sannan’s arm in clean bandages and tied it in place, before doing the same for his side too. Clearly satisfied with the state of his patient, the kid stood and dusted himself before turning his body towards them.

He really was a short boy, and Sanosuke was certain that he was slim as a stick underneath all that fabric.

“Your friend will recover. The blade that stabbed his side was on the short side, and it went right between his ribs without nicking any vital organs. His arm will take a couple of months to heal completely, but he will regain full use of it soon enough. He’s lucky. Had we delayed treatment any more and he would have lost the ability to wield a blade.”

“How do you know he’s left-handed?” asked Souji, crossing his arms across his chest with a suspicious look in his eyes.

“I noticed his sword on his right side. The fraying of the hilt’s cord wrap suggests a left-handed user.”

Sanosuke would never admit it, but he was slightly impressed. _Smart kid. Observant too._

“May we know your name?” Kondou said, stepping forward. “We would like to formally offer our thanks to the person who saved our comrade’s life. I am Isami Kondou.”

The kid’s shoulders shook as he giggled.

 _Giggled?_ Sanosuke frowned but then his eyes widened. _Wait a minute…That kid’s not-!_

“I know who you are, Isami-san. I have been looking for you. Consider me impressed. You’re hard to pin down.”

Kondou raised an eyebrow, hand on the hilt of his sword. “Looking for me? Why, I do not believe we have ever met before. Why don’t you take that hood off? I should like to see who I’m speaking with.”

With another giggle, the kid slipped a hand from underneath his cloak – a hand that was decisively not male – and pulled the hood down.

The shock in the room was palpable, and Sanosuke’s eyes widened at the sight of the woman standing before them. Her hair, illuminated by the moonlight, was a pastel pink that shone almost silver. Woven into a long braid, it fell over one shoulder, reaching all the way to her belly. She was dressed in men’s clothing, with a pale green shirt trimmed in white and grey hakama pants that hung loosely on the dip of her waist. Some kind of purple ornamental marking adorned her forehead, shaped like a diamond.

Her eyes were by far the most striking thing about her though. So bright and so green. Greener than any spring pasture Sanosuke had ever seen.

“Nice to meet you, Kondou-san. Kakashi-sensei sends his regards.” Her smile was wide and welcoming and genuine.

Kondou’s chuckle snapped Sanosuke out of his daze, and he turned to look at the man questioningly.

“Huh, I should have known. That silver wolf always knew how to take me by surprise.” He turned to look at the rest of them, expression cheerful and _relieved_. “Allow me to introduce you. These are Okita Souji, Hijikata Toshizo, and Harada Sanosuke. The young man you treated is Yamanami Keisuke, though proper introductions shall be made once he wakes up.” He turned to them, a pleasant smile on his face. “Gentlemen, you may relax. This young lady was sent by an old friend of mine to help with our…problem. Please welcome our new medic and temporary addition to the Shinsengumi.”

Okita’s eyebrows shot to his hairline. “Eh? A medic? All for us? I’ve heard these guys go through really harsh training before they’re allowed out in the field. She’s pretty cute too.” He flashed her a cheeky smirk. If possible, her smile widened.

Sanosuke had to agree, though cute wasn’t exactly the word that came to mind as he looked at her. She exuded power and a type of relaxed confidence that he hadn’t seen in another woman before. Even Chizuru – brave little Chizuru, who abandoned her home to look for her father – seemed to pale in comparison.

The grin that split his lips came easily and he found himself eager to get to know this extraordinary stranger better. Much better. “May we ask your name, my lady?” he said pleasantly, taking a step closer. He towered over her, his height easily dwarfing her delicate frame.

She glanced up at him and he found himself enthralled by her green – so, so green – eyes looking at him from under thick, rosy lashes. She tilted her head to the side in a way that was so innocently seductive he had to wonder if she was doing it on purpose.

She smiled – a brilliant smile, that knocked the breath out of his lungs – and bowed her head respectfully.

“My name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura.”

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

She glanced up at him and Sanosuke found himself enthralled by her green – so, so green – eyes looking at him from under thick, rosy lashes. She tilted her head to the side in a way that was so innocently seductive he had to wonder if she was doing it on purpose.

She smiled – a brilliant smile, that knocked the breath out of his lungs – and bowed her head respectfully.

“My name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura.”

XxxOxOxOxxX

_So, as you see, Kakashi-sensei, all I did was make a great first impression._

_Thank you, I accept your congratulations._

Sakura was certain the sarcasm in her report wouldn’t be lost on her old sensei. Good. That sly fox deserved it.

_Now, let’s go back to what **you** didn’t do. _

_And that’s warn me that I was willingly entering the den of a pack of wolves. And when I say wolves, I mean the ravenous kind…_

XxxOxOxOxxX

Sakura stood uncertainly outside the room the Shinsengumi used for their meals. Boisterous laughter reached her ears, and she felt her lips lift in a smile. Whoever was on the other side of the door was having fun, and she could certainly use some of that. Sannan’s injuries hadn’t been hard to heal, but watching a man on the verge of dying always took its toll, despite the happy ending.

A hand landed on her shoulder, and she turned to look up at her companion.

Despite Naruto’s insistent refusal to see her as anything but a virginal maiden – “No man is good enough for you, Sakura-chan! Who’s the asshole that’s bothering you this time? I’ll give him a piece of my mind! Back me up here, Sasuke-teme!” – Sakura had eyes and could definitely appreciate a good-looking male when she saw one.

Harada Sanosuke was easily one of the most impressive men she had ever laid eyes on. And that realization spoke volumes, considering she was from a village that seemed to spawn good looking men every other day.

Sanosuke towered over her person, having at least 7 inches on her. With his long auburn hair, dark amber eyes, and broad shoulders, he cut a dashing figure.

“No need to be nervous. They may be loud, but all of them are pretty decent guys. You’ll fit right in.” He winked at her, a friendly smile on his lips that Sakura couldn’t help but reciprocate.

“Thank you, Harada-san. I apologize for keeping you from your duties for so long. I’m sure you had better things to spend your time on than showing me around. I did not mean to be an inconvenience.” She knew that it wasn’t her fault per se, but she still felt slightly guilty that this kind man had been tasked with babysitting her until dinner time. He was a captain, she had learned, and he probably had a whole slew of more important responsibilities to see to.

“Eh? What’s that, now? Time spent in good company is never wasted, is it? Also, last I checked, my name was Sanosuke, not Harada-san.” His grin was honest and warm, a stark contrast to the guarded shinobi she was used to meeting.

Sakura looked up at him in surprise, but then her eyes softened. “Aa. Only if you call me Sakura.”

“You got yourself a deal, my lady! Now, let’s introduce you to the rest of these rascals.”

He pushed the door open, and Sakura’s senses were immediately assaulted by the smell of freshly-cooked food and the sounds of at least half a dozen people enjoying themselves. They didn’t even turn to glance at the newcomers, and she felt Sanosuke sigh beside her.

Clearing his throat, he took a step forward. “Oi! Settle down for a minute!”

They paid him no mind, and Sakura was certain that two of them on the right side of the table were one insult away from starting a brawl.

With a shake of his head, Sanosuke slammed a fist on the table hard enough that every last plate and cup rattled in response. At once, the attention of the whole room was on them, looks of shock on their faces. Sakura resisted the urge to laugh.

“Settle down, you uncivilized charlatans!”

“Ne, Harada, what got your pants in a twist?”

“Shut it, Todou!”

“Huh, who’s the cutie beside you?” A man with short reddish-brown hair, cerulean eyes, and a headband tied around his forehead looked at her questioningly, leaning on his elbows.

Her auburn-haired companion cleared his throat and addressed the room. “Now that I have your attention, you swine, allow me to announce that starting from today, we’ll be in fine company. Meet our newest addition, Haruno Sakura.”

Understanding that to be her cue, the kunoichi stepped forward and bowed deeply. “Nice to meet you. I hope to be of service to you all while I’m here.”

“Ne, fine company? Service?” The man from earlier examined her curiously, rubbing his chin. Then, his eyes widened. “No way! Did they hire a concubine for the Shinsengumi?!”

Out of all the things he could have said, Sakura never saw that coming, and she felt heat rise to her cheeks, both in embarrassment and anger. Before she could respond – and by respond, she meant wipe the floor with the man’s face, first impressions be damned – a spear whooshed past her and lodged itself in the wood right above his head.

“You bloody idiot! Sakura’s not a concubine!” growled Sanosuke, fist clenched. “She will be the Shinsengumi’s personal medic from now on, though you lot deserve to get your asses kicked!”

“A medic? It’s an honor to have one of your kind looking after us, Haruno-san. I am Inoue Genzaburou.”

The new voice pulled Sakura’s eyes to a middle-aged man with black hair pulled in a bun and gentle brown eyes. For some reason, his kindly visage reminded her of Iruka-sensei, and she found herself giving him a soft smile.

“Nice to mee you, Inoue-san. Please, call me Sakura.”

After introductions were finished – Hajime Saito, she decided, was only a little better than Sasuke at communicating –, Sanosuke led Sakura to two empty seats, and she quickly found herself sitting between Harada and Nagakura Shinpachi. 

With a sheepish expression on his face and scratching the back of his head, Nagakura turned to her. “Uh…I’d like to say sorry. You know…for thinking you were a concubine. I was just…surprised is all. Aside from Yukimura, women aren’t all that common in this house.”

_Huh, another woman lives here? That’s interesting._

Watching him squirm while apologizing was entertaining, to say the least, and Sakura wanted to snort in amusement. Managing to contain herself, she smiled at him pleasantly. “Don’t worry about it, Nagakura-san. No offense taken, I assure you.”

“None of that, now,” he said with a wide smile. “Nagakura-san was my father. I’m just Shinpachi, Sakura-chan.”

 _Sakura-chan?_ His grin was contagious and so reminiscent of Naruto, that she found herself unable to do anything other than return it. “You got yourself a deal, Shinpachi.”

She felt someone nudge her shoulder, and she looked up to see Sanosuke smirking down at her, his amber eyes glinting. “Oi, that’s my line.”

Laughing lightly and suddenly feeling bold, Sakura winked at him. “Watch it, Sanosuke-kun. At this rate, I just might end up stealing your captain status away from you too.”

 _What the hell am I doing?_ _This is Ino’s domain, not mine! Get a grip, Haruno, this is only your first night here!_ Really, she hadn’t meant to add the familiar suffix at the end of his name, but it kinda slipped out without her realizing until it was too late.

Beside her, Shinpachi exploded with laughter, throwing an arm around her shoulders in the overly friendly manner that she usually associated with Naruto.

“Damn, Sano! She got you good! It’s gonna be so much fun having you around here, Sakura-chan!”

The young woman laughed along with him, positively affected by the man’s friendliness, until she felt a tug on her hair. Glancing down, she noticed long fingers playing with the tail of her braid, and her eyes traveled up the taut muscles of a strong arm to land on Sanosuke’s face.

She tilted her head to the side questioningly, suddenly uneasy under his intense gaze. The reddish light of the lanterns spread around the room made his hair appear almost as if it were on fire, and only highlighted the deep amber hue of his eyes. If she looked closely enough, she could make out golden veins around his pupils.

His lips lifted in a lopsided grin that made Sakura’s breathing hitch. “Aye, it’s gonna be fun indeed.”

XxxOxOxOxxX

_You threw me in an organization full of rowdy men, Kakashi-sensei._

_With no prior warning!_

_They thought I was a concubine, sensei! A concubine, of all things._

_What the hell did you tell Kondou-san?_

_If anything, I ought to blackmail Shikamaru into arranging so many meetings for you, that you won’t be able to pick up that garbage book of yours for a whole month! You know I can do it. You also know I’m not above actually doing it._

_You do remember what happened to Naruto the last time he decided to be an idiot, right? If I can convince Teuchi-ojisan to stop serving Naruto ramen for a week, what makes you think I won’t burn your Icha-Icha collection?_

_A word of advice: using Tsunade-shishou’s old sake drawer as a hiding spot is not a smart move._

_How do I know? Don’t underestimate the love Pakkun feels for me, Kakashi-sensei. I’m the one he runs to when he’s out of shampoo._

_Speaking of Naruto, please tell him that I want to find my apartment exactly as I left it. Breaking in to sleep in my bed just because he misses me is not an excuse to wreck my kitchen whenever he and Sasuke decide they want to cook._

Right outside her room, Sakura could hear doors opening and people starting their daily routines. She had no doubt that her captain would be knocking on her own door soon enough.

_Things with the Shinsengumi are going great. I’ve been going on patrols around the city these past few months, on top of my duties as their medic. You have no idea how prone to injuries these people are. Very eager to draw a sword too._

_Oh! I have my own katana now. I suppose I failed to mention that in previous reports. It’s not on Kusanagi’s level, of course, and let’s be honest, chakra blades are few and far between. Can you imagine Sasuke’s face if I were to return home with a sword better than his though? Why, I’m almost tempted to try just to see him seethe._

_Mine was a gift from the Shinsengumi, and more specifically from Sano-kun._

_Remember how I told you that these people seem to love getting injured?_

_They are also prone to exceeding, infuriating, Naruto-worthy recklessness…_

XxxOxOxOxxX

_ Nine months ago… _

Her first couple of weeks with the Shinsengumi passed uneventfully and without any solid clues as to what exactly it was that these people wanted from her.

Kondou, for all his kindness and honor, was as tight-lipped as one could get, and whenever she brought up the subject, he simply dismissed it with a “You’ll learn everything when the time is right” and a smile.

In order to fill her days with something other than sitting in her room, waiting for her employer to be truthful with her, she had started going on rounds around town during the day. Information-gathering, mostly. The local apothecary, an old man with a wagging tongue, was a fountain of gossip, and he was more than willing to share.

He was also dead-set on setting her up with his grandson, an arrogant twat of a samurai that Sakura had only met once and never wanted to see again.

From what she had learned from the apothecary, the city did not have a practicing doctor. At least not until Dr. Matsumoto returned from his trip. It made her wonder if that was the reason Kondou had requested her presence.

She had come at a convenient time, that much was true, for soon after her arrival a food epidemic hit the Shinsengumi hard and many men were out of commission. Food poisoning wasn’t something to lose sleep over, especially when she was on the case and providing the needed care but having a large part of your men unable to fight was.

Still, if he intended to have her grasping at straws and keeping her away from Konoha for no serious reason other than to play nurse, he had another thing coming.

However, that theory was quickly squashed.

No one went to the lengths he did to find a medic of her caliber just to have someone bandage the wounds of his men. It was pretty obvious that Kondou was hiding something major from her, and for the life of her, she was just one step away from marching over and demanding answers, orders be damned.

Aside from when she took her meals with the other captains, Sakura hadn’t seen a lot of Sanosuke, Shinpachi, or Souji. Which was a terrible shame considering those three were a constant source of entertainment. She understood the responsibility that came with being division captains though. They were the first to rise and the last to rest.

Which was why, when Sanosuke knocked on her door late one evening, she was more than a little surprised. Even more so, when she saw the somber look on his face. It did not suit him, at all.

“Sakura. I need you to come with me.” His voice did not hold the warmth it usually did whenever he addressed her, and his eyes were burdened with worry. It made her uneasy.

By the time he finished his sentence, she was already pulling her boots on, checking her pouch, and covertly making sure that all her hidden weapons were in place. “Sanosuke? Is something the matter? Is anyone injured?”

“Not yet. Come. Kondou will fill you in once we reach the meeting room.”

 _Not yet?_ Sakura frowned but followed him wordlessly, inwardly listing all the places on her person that hid senbon needles. If there was one thing these hakama pants were useful for, that was hiding weapons.

They hurried through the compound, and Sakura couldn’t help but notice a general uneasiness permeate the air. Men hurried around, and she could see a bunch of them sharpening blades and checking their armor. The compound was like a beehive, with soldiers and officers running back and forth as if demons were chasing them.

_Are they preparing for battle?_

Something was obviously going on, but she kept her mouth shut. Sanosuke hadn’t offered any information and she wasn’t going to burden him with questions. She’d find out soon enough.

Sanosuke opened a door and waited for her to walk in first before closing it behind them. Many of the others were already there, and aside from some nameless soldiers, there were a lot of familiar faces amidst the crowd. It was not difficult to pick up on the tension in the room, and Sakura immediately steeled herself for what was to come.

Hajime approached them the moment the door closed. “The spy Souji arrested finally talked. We’ll be going on the raid tonight. Things aren’t looking all that good, Harada. Kondou has but ten men able to fight. The rest are either stationed elsewhere with no way to return fast enough or sick. The food poisoning epidemic really did a number on them.”

 _A raid? While so severely shorthanded?_ Sakura frowned, thinking of all the bedridden men. Her medicine was certainly helping them, but they weren’t in any condition to fight.

Sanosuke nodded curtly. “Hijikata and I have twenty-four apiece, right?”

Saito nodded. “We might end up dividing the troops. Kondou’s men will head to Ikeda Inn and Hijikata’s troop will go to Shikoku Inn.”

“So, you think we’ll take ‘em along on this one? It’s a night mission. It’d be perfect…” Sanosuke’s brow was furrowed, his eyes troubled. “We lost a couple the other day but there should still be a few left, right?”

Hajime shook his head. “They won’t be seeing combat for a while. They’re having some difficulty adjusting.”

 _Them? They?_ Sakura listened to them wordlessly, trying to make heads or tails of what exactly they were talking about, though she came up empty-handed.

“They stop listening to orders the moment they see or smell blood. It’s rather inconvenient.”

Sanosuke sighed. “They are harder to kill too…” As if suddenly remembering that she was there too, his head snapped to her. Sakura regarded him contemplatively, a hard look in her eyes. These bits and pieces weren’t enough for her to see the whole picture, but they were enough to plant a theory in her mind that was anything but pleasant. She narrowed her eyes at Sanosuke, and he had the decency to look at least a little bit guilty. She resolved to force the truth out of him later, even if she had to pin him to a wall until he talked.

Before any of them could say anything, Kondou walked in the room, dressed in the white uniform that Sakura knew was for charging into dark areas. All conversations ceased, and they stood awaiting instructions. Sakura had a good idea what her presence there meant.

Kondou’s expression was somber, but not unkind, and as he addressed his captains, Sakura could just barely make out the kind of nervousness that she once used to feel before battle too.

“Saito, Vice-Commander Hijikata is almost ready to depart for Shikoku Inn. You’re with him. Make sure none of the ronin escape.”

Hajime, always serious and unnervingly silent, whispered a curt “Understood,” and turned to leave. Glancing at Harada, he nodded curtly, no doubt in a way of wishing them good luck, and walked out of the room without another word.

“Sano, you and Okita are with me. Ikeda Inn is ours to handle. Nagakura and his men have already set up a perimeter around the Inn to make sure the ronin don’t escape before we manage to get to them. We’ll need every man we can spare. I have already sent Heisuke to the infirmary to round up those well enough to hold a sword-”

“Kondou-san.” Sakura’s voice cut the man off resolutely, and suddenly all eyes were on her. She kept her gaze fixed on the older man, unfazed by the multiple pairs of eyes watching her with various degrees of curiosity and indignation. “There’s not a single soldier in that infirmary that will make it through the night if you take them with you. They will be a liability in their state, and I can guarantee you that you will return with your forces irrevocably depleted by the time the sun rises.”

Kondou stared at her contemplatively. “I admire your medical prowess, Sakura-san, but a raid cannot be a success without men to carry it out. I’m afraid we have little choice in the matter.”

“With all due respect, Kondou-san, but that’s where you’re wrong.”

Her words were followed by curious whispering, and Sakura was certain she heard one of the captains, a Kanryusai Takeda, spit out something along the lines of “This woman doesn’t know her place!” She felt Sanosuke shift beside her, but she made no move to acknowledge anyone other than Kondou.

“What would you have me do, Sakura-san?”

“Take me with you. Let me accompany you on the raid.”

“A foreign woman on a raid! How dare you!” the captain from before, Kanryusai, exploded angrily, glaring at her.

“Sakura, what are you doing?” Sanosuke whispered harshly in her ear, but she did not budge. A part of her – a prideful, slightly arrogant part of her – was itching to punch a wall and watch their faces as it crumbled under the might of her fist. She’d had enough of people underestimating her for this lifetime and the next.

“Sakura-san, I cannot in good conscience lead you to battle and so readily jeopardize your safety-”

“Kondou-san,” she cut him off for the second time that day. “You trust Kakashi-sensei’s judgment enough to accept me in your home and your ranks. You allow me to take care of your sick and injured. You’ve already put a lot of faith in me, so please, let me repay that faith. You will find that Kakashi-sensei has taught me well.” She finished her sentence with a genuine smile, and she could already feel Kondou’s resistance slipping.

“You cannot be seriously considering this!”

 _I’m gonna beat the crap out of that Takeda guy one of these days…_ Sakura tightened her fingers around the fabric of her hakama pants behind her back, willing herself to remain calm as she continued to listen to the man list all the things she was going to make difficult for them if she were allowed to join the raid.

She nearly gasped out loud when she felt a hand covertly grasp her clenched fist and slowly untangle her fingers from around the wrinkled fabric one by one.

“Relax. He’s nothing but an uptight son of a bitch.” Sano’s whispered words worked to douse the flames of anger in her belly, and she sent him a grateful smile over her shoulder before Kondou’s voice brought her back to the matter at hand.

“Sakura-san, my plan was to fill you in on tonight’s mission and warn you to be prepared. Should any of us return inured, our lives will be in your hands.”

 _That’s exactly the point!_ How was she supposed to keep them from dying, if she stayed confined to a room while they were out there fighting? _Sanosuke, Shinpachi, Souji, Heisuke…What if one of them gets seriously injured and they do not make it to me in time?_ How would she ever manage to deal with having the power to help but not managing to because she hadn’t been freaking there? _Damn it, Kondou! Let me come on the damn raid!_ She was ready to protest when the man raised his hand and smiled at her.

“However, I suppose you will be a lot more useful to us at the scene itself. After all, we can’t really foresee who will be injured or when. Can anyone think of a better way to avoid fatalities than having our very experienced medic right there with us?” Kondou’s expression was serious, no doubt to keep up the necessary appearances to convince the other captains, but his eyes spoke volumes. “Sano, I’m placing Sakura with you.”

The young woman smiled at him and bowed her head, thanking him inwardly. Her smile slipped from her lips, however, when she heard someone scoff.

“Are we supposed to babysit a woman now? Have we really fallen that low?”

 _Alright, that’s it. I hope Kanryusai likes the sound of his bones cracking._ Narrowing her eyes, Sakura was ready to march over and shove her fist down the man’s throat, when Sanosuke’s broad-shouldered frame stepped between her and Takeda.

“Kondou has spoken, Kanryusai. Now would be a good time to cease your yapping.” Despite his considerable height, Takeda was shorter than Sanosuke, who stared down at the man with hard amber eyes.

“What is it to you, Harada?”

“Are you challenging our Chief’s orders?”

“Tsk!” Takeda scoffed again. “You better free yourself from whatever spell that wench has put you under, Harada, or it’ll be the death of you. Mark my words.”

Sano scowled, his anger taking over for just a minute, and he made to step forward when Sakura put a hand between his shoulder blades to stop him. “Don’t bother, Harada-san,” she told him softly, shifting to formality in the presence of others. “It’s not worth it. Let us not waste another minute. Nagakura-san is expecting us, and we can’t leave him hanging.” Her voice was gentle, placating, and she hoped it’d be enough to stop the argument from escalating. She wanted more than anything to beat the smugness off Takeda’s face, but she would not have Sanosuke getting in trouble on her account.

Sanosuke regarded the man for a few more seconds before stepping back and making for the door. Sakura sighed in relief. With one last smile at Kondou, she bowed to him and the rest of the captains, and followed the auburn-haired man out of the room.

XxxxX

Sakura and Sanosuke arrived at Ikeda Inn right on time to overhear Nagakura and Okita’s conversation.

“Not sure whether they are brave, or stupid, for meeting right next to a government building…”

Okita crossed his arms across his chest. “I knew they’d be here. After all, they’ve always me at Ikeda before.”

“Sure, but the night Furutaka gets arrested? That seems just sloppy to me. Aren’t they afraid of looking suspicious?”

“Well, obviously this is a bit less than normal. They are meeting at the Ikeda Inn, aren’t they?” Okita had a grin on his face, and Sakura was glad to see their spirits high despite the upcoming bloodshed. She could use a bit of lighthearted banter, especially after the disastrous meeting with Kondou and the captains.

As if on cue, Shinpachi spotted them and a large grin split his face as he waved them over cheerily. “Sakura-chan! What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be back at the infirmary in case something goes wrong? Kondou said so yesterday.”

The young woman smiled at him. “Just a simple change of plans, Shinpachi. Kondou-san reconsidered and decided to send me on the raid with you. I should be more useful as your medic here, ne?”

“Huh,” Okita stared at her strangely. “Seems a bit strange for Kondou. He’s not usually one to change plans at the last minute.”

Sakura directed her jovial smile in his direction. “I’m not one to judge Kondou-san’s decisions. After all, he does what he thinks is best to keep the lot of you safe. Wouldn’t you agree, Okita-kun?”

He regarded her for a moment and smirked. “Minx.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Sakura tilted her head to the side innocently, though it was obvious to both Nagakura and Souji that she’d had a hand in Kondou’s change of heart. Sanosuke simply chuckled.

“Ne, don’t be afraid, Sakura-chan. We won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

 _Oh, Shinpachi, your ignorance is cute._ “I’m positive I’ll be just fine, Shinpachi. But I really do appreciate the sentiment, thank you. After all, it’s my job to keep you alive, isn’t it?”

“Well, we’re expecting the Aizu reinforcements so we should be good either way. Still, if Sannan’s recovery is anything to go by, you can’t be too terrible at your job.”

Sakura snorted, smirking at Souji teasingly. “Oh my, Okita-kun. That almost sounded like a compliment. You’re losing your touch.”

Nagakura laughed, and even Sano – though still tense, courtesy of his argument with Kanryusai – cracked an amused smirk.

Sakura smiled to herself, pleased to see them optimistic. It was easy to feel at ease around these men, she realized. A bit too easy, perhaps, and she was certain that stemmed from their willingness to lay down their lives for their leader and friends. It was a sentiment she could relate to all too well. There was not one thing she wouldn’t do for Konoha and Team Kakashi.

As she watched Shinpachi and Souji try to rope Sanosuke into an argument about sake, she felt positive that things would be alright.

XxxxX

It became glaringly apparent that things would not be alright when the reinforcements from the Aizu Domain never arrived.

It was already well into the late hours of the night, and the captains – including Kanryusai, much to Sakura’s dismay – were getting restless.

“Damn it,” Shinpachi cursed. “It’s getting pretty late.”

“What do you want us to do Kondou? We can’t just sit here all night.”

The Chief had been quiet for some time, especially after it became clear that there were no officials coming, but when Okita spoke, he finally stood.

His eyes were determined as he addressed his captains. “We can’t wait here any longer. Okita, Nagakura, and Harada, you’re coming with me. Kanryusai and Todou, you two secure the front entrance. No one’s getting out.” His captains nodded at him and then Kondou turned to her. “Sakura-san, please remain out here and ready to get your hands dirty. Todou or Kanryusai will let you know if anyone requires immediate medical attention. Please keep yourself safe. Should the need arise, our lives will be in your capable hands.”

“Understood.” Sakura nodded, though she did it more out of courtesy than real intention to follow his orders. She had the suspicion that Kondou did not believe her either, but she did not dwell on it. She’d watch the situation closely, and if she thought even for a second that something was amiss, she’d barge in and bring the place down, no questions asked, and orders be damned.

While the others prepared, Sakura inspected the Ikeda Inn from outside, noting all the possible entrance and exit points. The second floor wasn’t too high off the ground, so there was a possibility that one or two rebel soldiers might try to escape from the windows.

 _Perhaps a couple of traps around the perimeter could help with that…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Sanosuke looking at her strangely.

“Sano? Is everything alright? Is there any muscle you would like me to look at? Are you feeling sore from training? Lightheaded? We need you to be in top shape-”

In a gesture that caught her completely off guard, the man chuckled and flicked her forehead airily. “Oi, stop it. I’m perfectly fine. It’s you I’m worried about.”

“Worried? About me? I’m not the one ready to barge inside a building full of enemy soldiers.”

_Not right this instant, at least._

“Things are going to get dangerous, Sakura. Even out here. I want you to be careful. You have to be careful.”

Touched by his concern, she took his hand and squeezed. “I’ll promise only if you do too. You go in, you get the job done, you come out. No heroics, no stupidly putting yourselves in danger.”

His deep amber eyes bore into hers for a moment, before he squeezed her hand in return. “Aye, you got yourself a deal, my lady.”

Sakura smiled. “Good! Now, put that spear to good use, and keep your head on your shoulders.” Despite the two swords strapped to his side, she knew for a fact that his Yari was his weapon of choice. She thought it was oddly fitting.

“Aye.” He gave her hand one last squeeze before he took his place beside Kondou, spear at the ready. Kondou glanced at them and at their answering nods, he ran inside the inn.

“We are the Shinsengumi, retainers of the Lieutenant-General of the Aizu Domain! By imperial decree, you are all under arrest! We act with the authority of the government! Resist and you will be shown no mercy!”

_He certainly knows how to make an entrance, doesn’t he?_

What followed was a cacophony of screams, yells, and the unmistakable sound of steel being unsheathed. Things descended into chaos quickly after that, and despite her faith in the Shinsengumi’s abilities, she couldn’t help the worry that welled up inside her. Through the open door of the Inn, she could see bodies on the floor, and she was certain the dark spots on the windows were blood splatters. So far, two rebel soldiers had tried to flee only to meet a swift end at the hands of Heisuke and Kanryusai.

She bit her lip, willing herself not to barge in before the time was right. Still, it was hard to go against her own instincts. She was a combat medic, and into the fray she belonged.

She heard the sound of pounding feet upstairs, the screams of men dying, the wet thud of bodies dropping to the floor.

And then she heard something that made her blood run cold.

“Okita! Damn it, Okita’s down! We need backup!”

Sakura sprang to action before she even registered that the distressed voice was Sanosuke’s. Ignoring Heisuke’s yells to stay back, she jumped over the body of a fallen ronin and barged into the Inn.

The inside of the building was true chaos. Most tables were either broken or upturned, the curtains were tattered beyond salvaging and most surfaces were painted red. Unfazed by the sight, Sakura located Sanosuke fighting off four rebels, trying to cover Shinpachi as he tried to haul a bleeding Okita over his shoulder.

Cursing under her breath, Sakura ran to them and immediately took hold of one of Souji’s arms.

Shinpachi’s eyes widened when he saw her. “Sakura-chan! Are you out of your mind? Get the hell out of here! You’ll get yourself killed!”

Ignoring him, Sakura examined Okita, her sharp eyes taking in every scar, and cut. Despite the excessive amount of blood, Okita’s injuries weren’t life-threatening. A broken wrist, a cut right above his eyebrow, and a long but shallow slash wound that reached from his knee to his inner thigh. Her relief was short-lived when she heard Sanosuke grunt in pain as one of the ronin managed to land a hit.

“Shinpachi, you need to take Souji out of here. Carry him out and make him chew on one of these,” she said, handing him a small pouch full of soldier pills. “It will help him until I manage to take a good look at him.” While the Shinsengumi’s chakra network was severely underdeveloped, the soldier pill would ease the pain a little bit and help with the bleeding.

“I need to help, Harada. I need-”

“You need to take Okita out of here, right now,” she repeated sharply. Shinpachi didn’t look all that good either. He was pale and the exposed parts of his skin were marred with cuts and bruises. “Leave Sanosuke and the ronin to me.”

“Sakura-chan, you-”

“Now, Nagakura-taichou!”

Her words coupled with the hard expression on her face left no room for argument, and Shinpachi had the good sense not to oppose her. Picking up Okita, he looked at her one last time. “I really hope to see you outside, Sakura-chan.”

Sakura smirked at him. “I’ll treat you to the best sake of your life once this is over.” Without waiting for his response, she turned to where Sanosuke was still fighting, though she could see the state he was in. He wouldn’t be able to keep it up much longer. The battle still raged, and while she had no idea of knowing how things were upstairs, she couldn’t quite bring herself to worry about Kondou right then and there. Half a dozen ronin were closing in on Harada, and that made her blood boil.

Gritting her teeth, her anger fueled by the sight of Sano bleeding, she picked up the katana of a fallen rebel soldier. She could feel chakra spike right beneath her skin, eager to be released and do what it knew best: protect those she deemed her own people.

“Six against one? Hardly seems fair.”

Sanosuke turned to look at her over his shoulder, his shock visible on his face. “Sakura! Get out of here! You’ll get yourself killed!”

Despite knowing that the panic in his voice was born out of worry for her wellbeing, she found herself scowling. “You guys need to stop assuming that I can’t protect myself,” she said harshly, keeping her eyes on the ronin and clenching her fist around the katana’s hilt. “Now, you sorry excuses of men have two options,” she started, addressing the rebels. “You can either lay down your weapons and surrender or you die here like the dogs you are. The choice is yours.”

One of them laughed. “You hear that, boys? The little girl has some bite in her.”

“Hell yeah, I like them feisty!”

“Don’t hurt her too bad. She’s a pretty little thing. We can have our fun with her later!”

 _Oh, I’ll make you regret ever being born._ Standing at Sanosuke's side, she took a second to assess his condition. He didn’t appear too hurt, but exhaustion was clear in his stance and labored breathing. Despite that, he put his body between her and the rebels, raising his Yari to defend them both when the ronin charged at them.

She ducked under his arm and ran forward. She leaped into the air and her leg shot out, catching the man raising his weapon right in the chest and sending him flying backward. He slammed against the wall and fell to the ground, his sword spinning away uselessly. The second man swung at her, but she ducked underneath, fell to her knees, and slipped the blade of her katana through the flesh of his chest. He bent forward with a groan and blood gushing from the wound.

A third ronin tried to catch her at a disadvantage while she was still kneeling, but she reached up, wrapped her arms around his head, and flipped him over her. He smashed down hard on his back, his neck broken and angled hideously. She leapt up just as another rebel swung at her, but she caught his blade with her own effortlessly. She held the blade even, a perfect, undaunted horizon, just like Sasuke had shown her. Doing a backflip to untangle her weapon from his, she planted her feet down and propelled herself forward at a speed that the ronin couldn’t have hoped to match. Like a knife through warm butter, the sharpened blade of her katana easily separated his head from his shoulders.

Drenched in the blood of the rebels, her pink hair appeared almost red, and her eyes shone in the darkness, harsh and cat-like.

XxxxX

In his twenty-four years of living, Harada Sanosuke, captain of the tenth division of the Shinsengumi, could count the times he had been shocked to the core on one hand.

Watching Sakura – that slip of a woman with her pink hair and doe-like green eyes – slice through half a dozen men twice her size was a revelation.

She moved with the grace of a dancer, fierce as a tiger and deadlier than a viper. She swung the katana expertly, the sword one with her arm, with a kind of ease that was equals parts intoxicating and enviable. Her limbs moved fluidly as if each part of her body had a mind of its own but always in perfect harmony as a whole.

Her braid, swishing around wildly, was drenched in blood, as was the rest of her. It was a morbid realization, but he couldn’t deny that battle and destruction suited her, the blood splattered on her cheeks making her eyes blaze with an unearthly green glow.

There were just two men standing, both glancing at each other uncertainly, and for a moment Sanosuke understood them. How could he not when he himself could not move a muscle as he watched the otherworldly display before him?

Kondou was still fighting upstairs and it was highly likely that more ronin were hidden about, but for the life of him, he just could not look away. He did not want to miss a single second of Sakura’s deadly dance.

“This ends here.” Her voice, hard and cold like the steel in her hand, cut through the air and she charged before either of the ronin could react. One minute she was there and the next she was beside them, sword raised and bright and red. Both ronin fell to their knees, slumping forward, dead before they hit the ground.

For a moment, Sakura stood in the middle of the room, taking in the level of destruction and her own handiwork. In that frozen second between life and death, Sanosuke watched her, taking in her countenance hungrily. The katana in her hand glinted in the cool moonlight slipping through the broken windows, and he thought it oddly fitting that something as pure as moonlight would shine on her right after she had taken six lives like it was nothing.

Finally, after a few seconds that felt more like hours, the woman turned to him, her expression of harsh determination slipping into relief at the sight of him still alive.

She smiled at him – a brilliant smile that reminded him to breathe again – as she jogged to his side, with her hair flying about rebelliously, her cheeks painted red, and her eyes alive with the kind of fire that only one who lived for battle could feel.

Months later, Sanosuke would argue that was the moment he fell in love with Haruno Sakura.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

She smiled at him – a brilliant smile that reminded him to breathe again – as she jogged to his side, with her hair flying about rebelliously, her cheeks painted red, and her eyes alive with the kind of fire that only one who lived for battle could feel.

Months later, Sanosuke would argue that was the moment he fell in love with Haruno Sakura.

XxxOxOxOxxX

Sakura felt a wave of relief hit her at the sight of Sanosuke alive, albeit a bit battered. Dropping the katana, she rushed to his side and threw his arm over her shoulders to support his weight, not giving the sounds of battle from above a second thought. Wordlessly, she started to assess the damage more closely, determined to make sure that the man was truly alright before taking off to aid Kondou.

She ran her fingers over his ribs, aiming to ascertain the absence of any broken bone, though any chakra healing would have to wait. First, she had to neutralize the threat, and heal Okita. The rest would follow.

_Costal cartilage intact, true ribs one through seven intact…_

She was broken out of her thoughts when she felt fingers on her skin. Looking up, she met Sanosuke’s astonished eyes. He cupped the side of her face with one hand, and rubbed the blood splatters on her cheek, only managing to smudge them further.

“You…,” he started, his voice an exhausted whisper, "You have a lot of explaining to do, my lady.”

“I,” she said, her fingers continuing their journey over his ribcage, “have to get you out of here and go help Kondou.” Shifting his arm on her shoulder to a more comfortable position, she pushed them both to their feet effortlessly. If Sanosuke had any objections, he kept them to himself and followed her lead. He was limping, she noticed, and made a mental note to take a look at his leg too.

“Sakura-chan! Harada!”

Shinpachi’s frantic voice reached them the moment they crossed the door’s threshold, and the man himself was by their side within seconds. He flung Sanosuke’s other arm over his own shoulder and took the taller man’s weight off Sakura.

“How’s Okita? Did you give him the pill?”

Shinpachi smiled at her, though it looked more like a grimace than a real smile. “He fussed a little bit at first, but don’t worry, Sakura-chan. I shoved the pill down his throat, no biggie.”

Sakura chuckled, thinking of all the teasing she was going to subject Okita to once they were all back in the safety of the Yagi residence. “Good job, Shinpachi.”

The battle upstairs was still going strong, clashing steel echoing through the broken windows.

“I have to go help, Kondou.”

Shinpachi’s eyes widened slightly. “But Sakura-chan! You’ve already put yourself in enough danger!”

Had this been any other situation, she would have laughed at how misguided these men were. “Take Sanosuke somewhere safe and have him sit up, will you Shin-kun? He’s going to be just fine after some proper rest, but for now, watch over him and Okita for me.”

“But Sakura-chan-!”

“Let her go.”

Both Sakura and Shinpachi turned to the auburn-haired captain, who was staring at Sakura as if he were seeing her for the very first time. His gaze was intense, soul-searching, and Sakura felt something in her belly flip.

“Are you out of your mind, Harada? You would have a woman join the battle-”

Not paying his fellow captain any mind, Sanosuke unbuckled one of the two swords resting against his hip and presented it to her. “Here. You’re gonna need this.”

Stunned, Sakura’s gaze shifted from the sword to Sanosuke’s face. His lips quirked up in a smile. “You’ll have to tell me all about those cool moves you pulled in there once we return home.” He winked at her, a playful look in his eyes.

And Sakura understood. She understood that he was placing his faith in her. Faith in her abilities to keep his teammates and herself alive. It was both a blessing and a curse, she knew, to have people put their lives in her hands so readily. She was no stranger to the fear of failure, after all, but there was something unspeakably rewarding about others believing in her so. After spending the better part of her young life thinking herself a disappointment, this type of trust was more than she could have ever asked for. Warmth spread through her body, and she was certain that beneath the blood and grime, her cheeks were rosier than her hair.

She took the sword, her fingers lingering on Sanosuke’s for a couple of seconds in a heartfelt gesture of gratitude. “I will, I promise.” Her lips lifted cheekily. “Who knows, I might even teach you a trick or two. Ne, Sano-kun?”

Patting Shinpachi’s arm reassuringly, she re-entered the Inn and raced upstairs, following the sounds of battle. Much like below, the whole floor was in ruin, with torn doors, broken windows, and the ground covered in blood and splinters of wood.

Hearing someone grunt in pain, she followed the familiar sound to find Kondou cornered by a group of four ronin. His white uniform was covered in red splashes that she hoped were not from injuries of his own.

Pulling four senbon needles from her braid, she flicked them at the rebels with deadly precision, effectively hitting the back of their necks. They dropped dead before they had the time to realize what was going on.

_Warring Era kunoichi tricks 1, ronin who are stupid enough not to cover their rear 0._

“Kondou-san!” she called as she ran to the man’s side, checking him over for any serious injuries. “Are you hurt?”

The man looked at her, shock written all over his face. “Sakura-san? Why aren’t you with Sano? You shouldn’t be here! It’s dangerous!”

Before she could answer him, her eyes flashed as her senses picked up on someone approaching from behind, and her leg kicked out, sending an enemy soldier crashing into the wall. Unsheathing her katana, she stepped between an obviously exhausted Kondou and four rebels trying to circle them.

“Kondou-san, stay behind me.”

“I could never-!”

“You need to save your strength. I’m going to need your help with sorting through the injured once the Inn has been cleared of the rebels. So please, let me handle this. I promise to make it quick.” She flashed him a smile over her shoulder. Before he could protest, Sakura jumped forward, twisting her body mid-air to avoid the swords aiming for her torso. Using her speed and smaller stature to her advantage, she slipped behind the rebels and sent one of them flying with a swift kick. The familiar sound of his spine breaking told her that he wouldn’t be getting back up.

She tore through the remaining three with practiced ease, her body twisting in ways the ronin had never seen before. She could smell the fear in the air. She could nearly see it sipping through their bones. That paralyzing knowledge that death was approaching.

She swung her foot, landing a powerful blow on a rebel’s jaw, the man’s neck snapping like a twig as he crashed into a heap of broken tables. Ducking low to avoid a swing at the head, she elbowed the man in the stomach before slipping her katana between his ribs, all the way to his heart. From her kneeling position, she changed the direction of her blade, and thrust backward, feeling the vibrations of steel tearing through flesh and muscle up her arm. The last of the ronin dropped to the ground with an unceremonious thud.

Sakura stood, taking in her handiwork, and sighed. _How disappointing. I expected more of a challenge. This barely counts as an Academy workout._ She made a mental note to ask a couple of the captains for permission to train with them. Sasuke was a slave driver of a teacher and sparring partner. She’d never hear the end of it she returned home with her sword skills slipping.

Sheathing her katana, she turned to Kondou with a wide smile. “I didn’t take too long, did I?”

Had it not been for the three Shinsengumi captains waiting to receive her care, she would have laughed at the expression on the man’s face. He seemed lost, glancing between her and the ronin at her feet as if expecting to snap out of some kind of illusion at any moment. After about half a minute of awkward staring, Kondou shook himself out of his daze and scratched the back of his head.

“Kakashi did teach you well, Sakura-san. You certainly weren’t lying about that.”

Sakura’s smile widened, allowing herself to bask in the praise for just a moment. Even though she owed Tsunade for everything the woman had taught her, and loved her dearly, she still felt the need to make Kakashi proud. He was, after all, her genin sensei and one of the people she loved the most in this life. Perhaps it was due to her two teammates hogging all his attention when they were kids or perhaps it was something as simple as genuine admiration for all that the man was. Regardless of the root cause, she still got giddy with childlike excitement whenever he called her his favorite, and felt compelled to constantly exceed his expectations.

“I’ll pass your regards to him in my next letter, Kondou-san, but for now, I have three captains I need to check up on and injuries to tend to.” Without waiting for his reply, she turned around and marched out of the room and down the stairs.

XxxxX

Once the sounds of battle ceased, Sanosuke was almost certain the others could hear the frantic beat of his heart as he waited for their comrades to walk out.

He glanced at Okita. The man was propped up against a barrel, slipping in and out of consciousness. Nagakura, though less battered, seemed ready to faint from exhaustion despite his valiant attempts to keep his head from rolling to the side. With his lungs burning and his bones in pain, he wasn't better off himself. An ugly bruise was already starting to form on his torso, and he was certain it would grow to cover at least half his chest.

“Sano-kun! Shinpachi!”

His eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice, and he looked up to see Sakura jogging towards them with Kondou close behind. They looked disheveled, and their clothes were covered in dust and blood, but they appeared unharmed. He allowed himself a sigh of relief, a huge weight lifting from his shoulders.

“Sakura-chan!” Shinpachi sprang to his feet but regretted it instantly when a bout of dizziness hit him, and he staggered back.

“Oi, take it easy!” Sakura chastised him as she kneeled beside Okita. She ran her hands over his ribs and checked his pupils, before tearing a piece of his Shinsengumi uniform off. The ugly slash wound on Okita’s leg glared back at them, but it wasn’t bleeding profusely which Sanosuke took as a good sign.

Sakura inspected him for a minute before motioning for Kondou to approach them. “Kondou-san, I need you to hold him down. I expect his system to fight my chakra at first, and he might hurt himself in the process.”

 _Chakra?_ If Kondou was as confused as Sanosuke was, he didn’t show it, and simply followed the woman’s instructions. He used his body weight to pin Okita’s arms down and nodded at Sakura to indicate he was ready.

She raised the sleeves of her shirt and sat on Souji’s lower legs gently, putting just enough pressure to keep them down should he start thrashing around.

Sanosuke truly didn’t know what to expect as he gazed at Sakura curiously. She had no tools or salves or medicine of any kind on her person. Not even a needle and thread to stitch Okita’s legs back up. How did she expect to treat his wound?

The answer to his question came a few short seconds later, and he found himself gasping in shock at the sight. Nagakura nearly toppled over beside him.

Bright green light surrounded her hands, an unearthly glow that sprung from her fingers like igniting flames. Her palms hovered over Okita’s leg, and just as she had predicted, the man’s muscles started to twitch in protest.

“No matter what happens, don’t let his arms go, Kondou-san.” Her voice was gentle, self-assured, and she never took her eyes off Okita. “Come on, Souji-kun. It’ll be alright in just a moment.” The man was unconscious, but Sanosuke had no doubt that her soft words reached him even in his state.

“Harada, are you seeing this?” Shinpachi nudged him in the ribs, and Sanosuke grunted in pain. Had he been any less shocked, he would have punched Nagakura. Tearing his eyes away from Sakura, he glanced down at Okita’s leg, only to suck in a breath.

The wound -that ugly, despicable reminder that any battle could be their last- was slowly closing, flesh and muscles mending back together until only smooth skin remained. Souji had stopped moving and despite the blood, it was glaringly obvious that the injury was no more.

Sakura spent the next couple of minutes pressing her glowing hands on different parts of Okita’s body, lingering every now and then to heal a cut or a bruise. At some point, Sanosuke could swear he saw her frown at something, but it was gone just as quickly so he chalked it up to his tired mind playing tricks on him.

She treated Nagakura next, urging the man to sit still while she took care of his wounds. He noticed the relief on Shinpachi’s face every time her fingers touched any part of his body. Her green light -whatever it truly was- seemed to rejuvenate the man and by the time she pulled her hands away, he appeared to be brimming with newfound energy.

 _Such power…_ Could see be an Oni? It would explain a few things, that was for certain. He had seen things during his years with the Shinsengumi, but nothing that could explain what he was seeing right then and there. Could this be why Kondou had gone through all the trouble to bring her here? Had he known from the very beginning?

It was obvious that Sakura was a lot more than just a medic if the show she put up back inside the Inn was any indication. Such dauntless skill was rare even among the masters of swordplay. Which begged the question of how she had attained it. And more, importantly, why.

 _Just what are you?_ Though he understood her need to guard her secrets, he couldn’t help but feel a little pang of hurt in his chest at the realization that she didn’t trust him enough to tell him.

 _You hypocrite,_ he chastised himself. _How dare you accuse anyone of keeping secrets...We have been hiding things from everyone..._

Guilt welled up inside him, and for a moment, he was taken aback. It was odd, he realized, to be feeling like that. Usually, he had no qualms about keeping the Shinsengumi’s secrets. He’d lay down his life for Kondou and his fellow captains if he had to. And yet, something about hiding things from her felt akin to betrayal. It was disconcerting to think about.

He was broken out of his daze by the feeling of a hand on his bicep, and he turned to find the cause of his internal turmoil staring up at him worriedly.

“Sano-kun? Are you alright?”

Her voice was gentle and caressed his ears softly. He tried to grin at her confidently, though he was certain it came out more like a grimace due to the pain. “Don’t worry your pretty little head over me, my lady. I’m perfectly fine. Why, I could take those rebels on all over again right this instant.”

She crossed her arms across her chest, clearly indicating that she did not believe a word he said. His grin only grew wider and she sighed dejectedly, shaking her head. Her hands started to glow green again. She pressed them to his chest gently, taking extra care not to put pressure on his bruises, and Sanosuke felt a jolt spread through him.

It was a strange feeling, foreign, and unlike anything he had ever experienced before. His muscles jerked in response to the intrusion, but she did not back away. He could feel her power -this chakra thing, whatever it really was- flowing through his veins. The sensation was equal parts intriguing and distracting, but he felt himself relaxing by the minute as she took away the pain and soreness of battle.

Her energy was soothing, comforting. He found it rather odd that someone who could take lives as easily as she had would also possess the power to cheat death. Deadly, and at the same time, a harbinger of light, this woman was a walking contradiction.

He watched transfixed as the bruises on his body slowly ebbed away, as if absorbed by her delicate fingers. The green glow of her energy cast otherworldly shadows on her blood-dotted skin and had they been strangers, he would have thought her a river nymph. Even more distracting was the sensation of her hands on his chest. Her skin was warm, and Sanosuke couldn’t decide if it was exhaustion that was making him dizzy or the heady smell of the crook of her neck.

When she finally pulled herself away from him, Sanosuke felt a pang of acute loss that he promised himself to address later. Sakura stood and offered him her hand. She pulled him up, lingering just a little bit to make sure that he wasn’t experiencing any bouts of sudden dizziness, and then turned to Kondou.

“Now, Kondou-san, is time to tackle the hard part. Gather a team of men and tell them to comb through the Inn for any survivors. Shinsengumi and rebels alike.” Her voice was firm, confident, and did not leave any room for argument. She turned to Shinpachi. “Shin-kun, I need you to take a few others and use whatever materials you can find to make a few stretchers. We’ll need them to carry those unable to move on their own,” she instructed, glancing at Souji, who was still unconscious. “Okita included.”

Nagakura nodded resolutely. “You can count on me, Sakura-chan!” He saluted her and waved at Heisuke and Kanryusai, who were sitting a few feet away, tired but unharmed. “Oi! Get off your asses and follow me, you lazy bastards!”

“Watch your mouth, Nagakura!”

“Shut the hell up and move, Takeda!”

Shaking her head good-naturedly at Shinpachi’s enthusiasm, Sakura turned to him. “You’re with me, Sano-kun. You’re gonna help me heal the injured.”

Sanosuke frowned in confusion. “No offense, Sakura, but how in the world am _I_ going to help _you_ with that?”

She sent him a conspiring smile over her shoulder. “You’ll understand soon enough.”

Hours later, as he carried an unconscious and depleted Sakura in his arms, safely nestled in the crook of his neck, he finally understood.

XxxxX

A couple of days later, and with the aftermath of the raid resting in Kondou’s hands, morning found the Shinsengumi captains enjoying their meal and a pot of tea.

That is until the door was almost torn off and a very pissed off Sakura marched inside the room. Her eyes, narrowed to slits in anger, immediately located her target. Pointing an accusing finger at him, her face contorted into a snarl.

“Okita! My room. Right freaking now.”

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days later, and with the aftermath of the raid resting in Kondou’s hands, morning found the Shinsengumi captains enjoying their meal and a pot of tea.

That is until the door was almost torn off and a very pissed off Sakura marched inside the room. Her eyes, narrowed to slits in anger, immediately located her target. Pointing an accusing finger at him, her face contorted into a snarl.

“Okita! My room. Right freaking now.”

XxxOxOxOxxX

You could hear a pin drop in the room. Nagakura exchanged uneasy glances with Heisuke before shifting his eyes to Souji, who was sipping his tea calmly. Hajime appeared as stoically disinterested as always, but if one looked close enough, they would be able to see a spark of anticipation in his eyes.

“N-Ne, Sakura-chan, why don’t you calm down and sit with us for a cup of-”

Sakura turned her furious gaze to Shinpachi, who immediately raised his hands up in mock surrender. “No offense, Shin-kun, but now would be a good time to zip it.”

Refocusing her attention on Souji, she clenched her fists at her sides. “You! You irresponsible, reckless idiot!”

Unfazed, Okita looked up at her lazily. “You’re giving me a headache. What got your panties in a twist, Pinky?”

With a sound that could only be described as a predatorial growl, Sakura marched over to him and grabbed the front of his uniform.

“I’ll show you a twist when I twist your neck!” she yelled in his face, tightening her grip on his clothes. With a grunt of indignation, Sakura pulled Okita up by his robes and started dragging him behind her, ignoring his protests and the sound of teacups breaking.

They made for an almost comical sight, and Shinpachi scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he watched them disappear in the distance.

“I got a few coins that say she’ll kill him before the day is over.”

“Shut up, Heisuke! Sakura-chan is not like that!”

“Nagakura is right, Todou.”

“Oh, come on, Saito. Back me up here!”

“I’m not partaking in a bet that’s already lost. Haruno-san won’t kill him-”

“You don’t know that! Did you see how angry she was-”

“-she will only seriously maim him.”

“Shoot! I didn’t think of that!”

Shinpachi sighed dejectedly as he listened to his teammates, before turning to the final member of their group. Glancing at a suspiciously relaxed and silent Harada, he raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

Sanosuke put his cup down and shrugged. “Why would I? You charlatans are entertaining enough.”

“Wipe that smirk off your ugly mug, Harada, before I do it for you.”

Sano smirked. “I’d like to see you try, Nagakura.”

Shinpachi rolled his eyes, but grinned, enjoying the lighthearted verbal matches with his teammate. “Aren’t you even a little bit worried about Sakura-chan? Souji can be pretty harsh, ya know.”

Sanosuke snorted and closed his eyes, leaning back against one of the wooded pillars that supported the roof. “Worried about Sakura? I’d be more worried about Souji, if I were you. If he starts antagonizing her in his usual manner, she might end up bringing us his balls on a platter.”

“That’s…encouraging,” Shinpachi said dryly, taking in the relaxed countenance of his friend. “You have a lot of faith in Sakura-chan, don’t you?”

The auburn-haired man feigned a few seconds of deep thought. “Huh, I suppose I do.”

For a couple of minutes, they lapsed into comfortable silence, before Shinpachi finally decided to break it by asking the one question he had been dying to ask. “What happened inside the Ikeda Inn, Harada? I leave you alone with Sakura-chan and the next thing I know, you are offering her your sword and allowing her to join the battle all on her own. What exactly did you see?”

Sanosuke regarded him silently for a few seconds before his lips broke out into a conspiring smirk. “I’m not telling you anything. I want to see your face when you finally see for yourself.”

“Oh, come on, Harada!”

“Suck it up, princess.”

“I officially hate you. Asshole.”

XxxxX

Sakura slammed the door shut behind her and turned to glare at the man currently taking up space in her room.

“You idiot! You reckless moron!”

Okita regarded her lazily. “So you’ve said before,” he drawled. “You’re getting repetitive. It’s boring.”

Forcing herself not to punch him right then and there, she pointed at a futon. “Sit.”

“I don’t have time for this.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Was I not clear enough?” she said sweetly before her eyes hardened again. “I’m not asking, Okita. Sit your damn ass down.”

After a short staring match, the man finally relented and followed her instructions. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she kneeled in front of him. “Does anyone know?”

“No.”

“Did you even mean to tell anyone?”

“No.”

Stunned, Sakura frowned. “So, you intended to die alone?”

He seemed unfazed by the notion, but her observant eyes picked up on the tightness around his mouth. “This is my life. And my death. It’s no one’s business.”

Before she could control herself, her hand shot out and delivered a sharp slap on his cheek. It wasn’t powerful enough to hurt, but she hoped the sting would get her point across.

“You,” she started, “have no right to make that decision for them. Did you ever stop to think about them? About how Kondou and the other captains would feel if they were to wake up one day and find you cold in your room?”

He met her gaze, but he was not really looking at her, she knew. There was a far off look in his eyes as if he was trying to block bad memories out.

“Do you know what tuberculosis does to you, Souji? It devours your lungs from the inside out. You start with persistent coughing fits that get progressively worse. Then the pain starts, and it hurts to even breathe. You get chills, night sweats, the fatigue is so great that you can’t bring yourself to get out of bed in the morning. Then one day, the blood comes, and you keep coughing it up and it just doesn’t stop. Kondou, Hijikata, Nagakura, Harada…They would all be forced to witness that until your flame was finally snuffed out. You don’t get to hurt them or yourself like that, Souji, I won’t let you.”

He remained silent, but she could see the tension in his muscles, and she understood that as her cue to continue. Taking in his clenched fists, her eyes softened. “You conduct yourself like a selfish bastard, but you’re not like that. Are you, Souji-kun?” She tilted her head to the side, relaxing her shoulders and making herself appear as non-threatening as possible. “This is your way of protecting them, isn’t it? You’re keeping everything locked up inside, so they won’t have to suffer with you.”

He averted his gaze from hers and that was all the answer she needed. She took his hand in both her own and squeezed it tightly. “I’ll help you. I can heal you, and I will. But, Souji-kun, you don’t have to carry your burdens alone. You have a lot of friends who would be more than willing to shoulder them with you.”

“I…do not like depending on others.”

Sakura chuckled, letting his hand drop. “I don’t either. I hate it, actually. Gives me quite a headache.” She grinned at him, noticing his expression begin to ease. “But we cannot do everything alone, Souji-kun. You, me, or anyone else.”

“How did you find out?”

Sakura shrugged. “When I healed you the other day. In a way, my chakra is like a pair of eyes. It swept through your system and allowed me to create a vivid picture of what was going on in your body. To describe it simply, your lungs were like a beacon of glaring red light in a sea of healthy blue.”

Souji nodded, deep in thought. “And you…you can heal me? You can make this red light disappear?”

The young medic’s eyes softened. Regardless of how hard he tried to hide it, she could still hear the hopeful tone in his voice. “Of course I can, Souji-kun. Tuberculosis is not a death sentence where I come from, so don’t you worry. You’ll be as good as new in no time.”

She saw him nod and took it for what it was; his own way of saying thank you. It was obvious that Okita felt uncomfortable accepting help, something that she understood all too well. Her heart went out to him.

“I will make you better, Souji-kun. But I have a few conditions.”

He frowned. “Conditions?”

“Duh! What did you expect?”

He narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms across his chest. “I’m listening.”

_You’re too easy to tease, Souji-kun._

“Hm, let me think.” Pretending to be deep in thought, she rubbed her chin with two fingers. “First of all, starting from today and until I deem your treatment complete, you’ll meet me here every two days at noon for your healing sessions. Unless the world is coming to an end, you are not allowed to miss even one.”

In the corner of her eye, she noticed a small smirk playing at his lips. He nodded. “Go on.”

“Two, should you feel weakness at any point during the coming weeks and until the virus has been purged from your body, you are to come directly to me. No delays, no waiting until later, no stupidly putting your pride above your health. You run straight to me, no matter what I’m doing or who I’m with. Understood?”

“That is acceptable. Any more terms?”

“Just one. You won’t try to shoulder your burdens alone ever again. You are precious to many people in this life, Souji-kun, and it’s about damn time you realized that. Do we have a deal?”

He seemed to ponder it for a bit. Then, he nodded resolutely. “Deal.”

Sakura clapped her hands in front of her happily, resisting the urge to throw her arms around him and hug him in delight. “Good! Now, let’s get started on the first healing session, shall we? Please undo the front of your uniform and lay back.”

“Hn,” he snorted, smirking at her playfully, and she rejoiced at having the Souji she knew back. “If you wanted me undressed so desperately, you should have just said so.”

She simply whacked him on the head. “Idiot.”

XxxOxOxOxxX

_As you can see, Kakashi-sensei, pure, unadulterated stupidity and criminal disregard for one’s wellbeing is not just a Naruto and Sasuke thing. And yes, I’m looking at you too, sensei._

_You still haven’t shown up for that physical I scheduled for you. Two years ago._

_In any case, the raid didn’t result in anyone getting seriously injured, which was a huge relief. I would hate to have to set up an ER unit with just a couple of stretchers and a few slings._

_Speaking of the ER…please tell me my hospital is still standing. I have never been so far away from the fruit of my labors for such a prolonged period of time, and I’m anxious. Are you taking good care of it? Are my nurses handling the patients as they should? Are you guys watering the plants of my herbarium on the third floor?_

_I want a full status report, Kakashi-sensei! I mean it!_

_Also, let Genma know that if he wants to retain his ability to further the Shiranui line, I better not hear a word about him seducing nurses in closets again when I get back._

_I mean that too._

_In any case, I’m getting seriously homesick just thinking about my hospital, so I’ll stop that line of conversation right here._

_Chizuru, the only woman other than me residing here, is a big help. In a house full of rowdy men, the girl’s a solace. Girl time, Kakashi-sensei. I pity you, men. You won’t ever know the therapeutic effects of girl time._

_Chizuru has become my apprentice of sorts. Of course, I can’t teach her medical ninjutsu, but I can teach her a few things about herbs. She’s soaking everything up like a sponge. It’s refreshing, actually. Even I - in all my experience courtesy of you, Naruto, and Sasuke - get tired of babysitting overgrown babies after all._

_Remember the last time Gaara asked to borrow my services for a couple of months for that inter-village seminar on effective response to unknown poisons while out in the field? Remember Naruto’s reaction? Yeah, well…That’s another thing you three have in common with some of the captains here. Possessiveness…_

XxxOxOxOxxX

“Remarkable.”

Sakura chuckled, finding Keisuke’s expression of awe rather endearing. His gaze never strayed from her fingers, observing every move she made as she pushed her healing chakra into one of the unlucky Shinsengumi soldiers who had gotten injured during the raid.

“And you’re able to heal all injuries and ailments with this power?”

Sakura shook her head. “Medical ninjutsu can heal a lot of things that would have resulted in death, but it still has its limitations. No one can heal everything, Keisuke-san.”

He absorbed her words like a sponge, likely filing them away in some corner of his mind so he may think about them later. “Is this how you healed my hand?”

Sakura smiled. “Largely, yes. However, your injury wasn’t all that serious, so a lot of the work was done naturally, without any chakra. After all, there is no better healer than the body itself, and whenever possible, it should be left to heal on its own.”

“Fascinating. I am needed elsewhere right now, but may I pick your brain at a later date, Sakura-san? I should very much like to learn more about your practices. Perhaps we may even adjust a few of them and implement them here.”

Never one to back away from a chance to discuss her profession, Sakura smiled enthusiastically. “Of course, Keisuke-san. Come and fetch me whenever you want, and we can chat over a pot of tea. I hear the gardens are the ideal place for interesting conversations.”

The man returned her smile. “That would be lovely, Sakura-san, thank you,” he said in the soft manner she had come to associate with him. “I must take my leave. Thank you for allowing me to observe your work, Sakura-san.”

“Don’t mention it, Keisuke-san. Please remember not to put too much pressure on your hand. The tendons have yet to mend completely, so please be mindful.”

“Of course. Have a pleasant rest of the day.”

“You too.”

“Oh, Keisuke-san! A moment!”

The man stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her with a pleasant smile. “Yes, Sakura-san?”

Sakura scratched the back of her head sheepishly, blushing a little. “May I trouble you with asking someone to bring me a bowl of clean water and some fresh bandages?”

Keisuke bowed his head, smile still in place. “Of course. I’ll make sure they are delivered to you promptly.”

“Thank you, Keisuke-san.”

With Keisuke gone, Sakura was left working in silence. She started humming to herself absently, a merry little tune she had picked up from a merchant’s wife during a mission to Mist.

She checked the soldier’s vitals one last time before moving on to the next one. She still had another half a dozen of them to run checks on, but she was pleased that no one was in life-threatening condition. They wouldn’t be going out in the field for at least another month, and Sakura was more than willing to allow their bodies to heal the last of their injuries in their own time. Their chakra network was considerably underdeveloped, and their bodies could potentially go into shock or have other kinds of severe reactions if she were to pour more chakra than they could handle into them.

She was ready to move on to the next soldier when she heard a knock, and she raised her head to receive the new arrival.

“Excuse me, Haruno-san, I did not mean to interrupt your work. Sannan-san asked me to deliver these to you.”

The girl standing in the doorway with a nervous expression on her face was short and appeared to be close to the kunoichi’s age, perhaps a year or two younger. Sakura smiled kindly, trying to alleviate the worry she could clearly see in the young brunette’s dark eyes.

“You must be Chizuru,” she said, still kneeling beside the injured soldier. “Please forgive me for not making your acquaintance earlier.”

“Don’t say that, Haruno-san! You have a really important job to do. I wouldn’t want to waste your precious time.”

Sakura giggled, the young girl reminding faintly of Hinata. “Please, call me Sakura. Come. Why don’t you keep me company? It does get a bit lonely around here.”

Chizuru smiled widely, and immediately moved to Sakura’s side, kneeling beside her, and placing the requested items down.

“Now, what do you say you help me extract some poison from this man?”

The brunette looked up at her stunned. “I couldn’t! I don’t know anything about extracting poisons. I will only hinder you-”

“Nonsense!” Sakura cut her off, waving her concerns aside. “I hear your father is a doctor, right Chizuru?”

“That’s true.”

“Well, in that case, you must have seen him tend to patients many times before, correct?”

The younger woman nodded.

“Ah, see? I’m positive you’ll be an excellent helper. Here,” the kunoichi said, “Hold the bowl steady for me, and I’ll extract the poison. This man has a minuscule amount in his system, and his body shouldn’t have any trouble purging it, but I’d rather not take any chances.”

Sakura placed her fingers on the surface of the water and daintily pulled a water bubble from the bowl. With practiced ease, she pushed the bubble in the man’s chest, easily locating the poison in his right lung. Even though unconscious, the soldier’s facial muscles twitched and his arms spasmed momentarily, but he quickly settled down. The toxin was relatively weak, and the amount was infinitesimal, allowing Sakura to extract it without any trouble.

In the corner of her, the medic noticed Chizuru’s shocked expression and the barely audible awed gasp. “This technique can be pretty painful for the patient,” Sakura explained, letting the toxin-infused water to fall back in the bowl. “But this man was lucky. This poison is most likely plant-based, and unless you know how to increase the potency, the plants I noticed around this area aren’t poisonous enough to cause any real trouble.”

Chizuru nodded, glancing between the water bowl and the medic’s fingers. “My father uses plants to make his medicine, but it never occurred to me that the same plants can be used to make poisons too.”

Sakura smiled at the girl kindly, feeling decades older than her despite the meager two-year gap between them. “Poison making is an art, Chizuru. I can tell you from experience that poisons have many a time achieved what swords couldn’t.”

Chizuru hummed, apparently deep in thought. “That’s scary to think about.”

“The world can be a scary place.” Sakura knew that better than most. Deciding the mood had gotten somber enough, the pinkette put a reassuring hand on Chizuru’s shoulder. “But that’s where us medics and good doctors like your father come in, right, Chizuru? To create a world of better chances.” She squeezed the girl’s shoulder, and flashed her a wide smile, hoping to lift her spirits. “Now, how about we check on the remaining soldiers together and then go herb hunting? I could use your help with picking up a few things from the storage rooms.”

The young brunette’s enthusiastic “Yes! You can count on me!” was all the reward Sakura needed.

XxxxX

“There you are!”

Chizuru gasped, startled by the sudden arrival, but Sakura merely glanced over her shoulder, her lips splitting into an involuntary grin when she saw who was leaning against the door of the storage room.

“Ne, Sano-kun, don’t just sneak up on us like that. You startled poor Chizuru half to death.”

The man chuckled, bowing his head in apology. “Forgive me, Yukimura. I’m merely the messenger.”

Before Chizuru could answer, Sakura hanged the last bunch of herbs to dry and turned to face him. “A messenger who has been standing there for half a minute and still hasn’t relayed his message? Why, you’re a lousy messenger, Sano-kun,” she teased, a playful glint in her eyes.

Sanosuke put a hand against his chest. “You wound me, Sakura. I must disagree though. Many a lass has told me that I know how to use my mouth in amazing ways.”

_Did he…Did he just-_

His smirk was predatory, and Sakura’s eyes widened, taken aback by the suggestive nature of his response. She felt her cheeks grow hot and she was certain that she was blushing to the roots of her hair. She met Sanosuke’s eyes, and he winked at her. His gaze was intense in a way she hadn’t noticed before and it sent chills down her spine.

Desperate to escape his deep amber pools of secret promises and the erratic beating of her own heart, she turned to Chizuru, who was helplessly glancing between them. “Chizuru-chan, these herbs need about seven to ten days to dry so make sure to come and check on them in about a week. Now,” she said, taking a few breaths to cool herself down. “If Harada-taichou would be so kind as to relay his message to us, that would be ideal.”

Never taking his eyes off her, Sanosuke cleared his throat. “Yukimura, Sannan is looking for you. He and Kondou are looking into a few leads that could be connected to your father. They could use your eye.”

The young woman's eyes widened, and she quickly made for the door. She turned at the last minute to bow to them both. “Thank you, Harada-san. Sakura, please consider me next time you require assistance again.” She left a moment later without waiting for a reply.

Suddenly realizing that she was alone with Sanosuke, Sakura wanted to smack herself. _Letting Chizuru take off so soon probably wasn’t the best idea…_

“As for you…”

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of his voice closing in, and she gulped when she noticed that he was close enough to touch. Sakura was positive he saw her shudder, but she tried to plaster an unaffected expression on her face.

“Well? As for me?” Thankfully, her voice did not reflect her internal turmoil.

“…Hijikata is looking for you.”

Embarrassment and elevated heartrate momentarily forgotten, Sakura’s eyebrow shot to her hairline. “Hijikata? Looking for me? Is he not feeling well?” She frowned at the thought. “Let me go grab my medical pouch from my room and-”

Sanosuke chuckled and grabbed her by the forearm right as she was about to sprint past him to fetch her supplies. “Slow down, Sakura. Hijikata is in perfect health.”

“He is? Why would he be looking for me then?” She and Toshizo weren’t exactly the best of friends. Neither had done anything to anger the other, and he seemed to respect her medical knowledge, but he wasn’t exactly a social butterfly, so they never actually managed to develop any kind of close friendship. Not like she had with Shinpachi, and Oikita, and Heisuke. Not like her and Sanosuke.

“He didn’t share any details, but I suspect it has something to do with the raid. He’s expecting us in his office. Don’t worry, I didn’t tell him about any of the stunts you pulled inside the Inn.” He winked at her, giving her arm a squeeze.

Sakura hummed in response. “You didn’t?” she replied in slight disbelief, and only a moment later realized her mistake. The predatory smirk returned full-force, and his amber gaze pinned her to the spot.

Reaching up, he gently caught her chin between his fingers, tilting her face up to look at him. “Now, why would I do that? It would take away my status as special when it comes to you, and we can’t have that, can we?”

Stunned to silence, Sakura was left looking at him with wide eyes and cheeks tinted pink. _If I don’t die of embarrassment, someone, show some mercy. Kill me now…_

Not waiting for her to respond, Sanosuke dropped his hand to his side and made a show of bowing. “After you, my lady.”

Snapping out of her flustered daze, Sakura huffed and marched forward. “Shut the door behind you! I won’t have my herbs damaged!”

His laughter was the only response she received, but Sakura couldn’t bring herself to glance at him over her shoulder as she walked, making sure to keep some distance between them.

She pressed her hand to her chest, trying to calm the frantic beating of her heart. She could sense his gaze on her, and the pleasant chills it sent down her spine.

_Oh, no…Oh, no. No no no…Damn it, Haruno!_

Hesitantly, she touched her chin where Sanosuke’s fingers had been, and felt something in her belly do a somersault.

_Congratulations, Sakura. You’re officially in deep shit…_

XxxxX

They never made it to Hijikata’s office.

They were only halfway there when Sakura spied Toshizo’s impressive form standing close to the Yagi residence’s gate, talking to someone. The Vice-Commander’s frame hid whoever he was with, but Sakura was thankful, nonetheless. Being in the company of other people meant that she wouldn’t be alone with her thoughts. Thoughts that were wandering down an extremely dangerous path where an auburn-haired captain was concerned.

“There’s Hijikata. Good.” Sanosuke caught up to her in two long strides and only then did Sakura realize that he had allowed her to walk ahead on purpose, probably wanting her to stew in her own embarrassment.

She huffed inwardly. _Jerk…_

Harada’s voice alerted Toshizo to their presence, and the dark-haired man turned around to meet them. “Harada, Haruno-san. Thank you for coming.”

Pushing the past half hour to the back of her mind, Sakura smiled. “Of course, Hijikata-san. How may I be of ser-”

The rest of her sentence died on her lips when she spied who exactly was standing behind Toshizo. Eyes wide, a happy grin split her face, and her whole body hummed with barely contained enthusiasm.

“Iba Hachiro?!”

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Harada’s voice alerted Toshizo to their presence, and the dark-haired man turned around to meet them. “Harada, Haruno-san. Thank you for coming.”

Pushing the past half hour to the back of her mind, Sakura smiled. “Of course, Hijikata-san. How may I be of ser-”

The rest of her sentence died on her lips when she spied who exactly was standing behind Toshizo. A happy grin split her lips and her whole body hummed with barely contained enthusiasm.

“Iba Hachiro?!”

“Bless my good fortune and the vision before me!” The man’s dark green eyes widened, before a smile that rivaled hers lit up his handsome face. “Sakura-hime!”

XxxxX

_Sakura-hime?_

Sanosuke crossed his bandaged arms across his chest, observing the scene before him. He hadn’t seen Hachiro in a long while, but it was obvious he and Sakura were familiar with each other.

_Awfully familiar with each other._

“Hachiro-kun! I’m so glad to see you!” With a skip in her step, Sakura rushed to the man and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. He reciprocated the hug eagerly, tightening his arms around the medic’s body in the overly familiar way of someone who has repeated the motion many times before.

“Sakura-hime! The Gods must be smiling down upon me,” he said, releasing the woman from his embrace and taking her hands in his. “I have been graced with the chance to behold your beauty again.”

Sakura giggled at the man’s words, her cheeks tinted pink. “Always giving me too much credit, Hachiro-kun. It’s good to see that you haven’t changed since we last met.”

Something in Sanosuke’s gut snarled.

“My, Toshi! When you mentioned being in league with a foreign doctor, I never imagined this! How did you guys manage to lure Sakura-hime away from Konoha? I spent a good month trying to convince her to allow me to present her to the Shogun and have her spend a couple of months with us in Edo, but she simply refused to leave her village.”

The longer Iba held onto Sakura’s hands, the louder the snarling in Sanosuke’s gut grew. His eyes narrowed.

Hijikata cleared his throat. “May I ask how you two know each other?”

 _Yes, do tell us. Please._ Sanosuke couldn’t wait to know the answer to that question.

Iba grinned. “I was sent to Sakura-hime’s village on the Shogun’s orders. I was entrusted with overseeing the process of establishing the proper diplomatic relations with the military officials. The Hidden Villages, though secluded and very secretive, offer exemplary military services. Their warriors are remarkable. The Shogun’s hope was to contract a few instructors from Sakura-hime’s village to train his troops.”

Sanosuke filed that piece of information for later. _So that’s why…She’s not just a medic. She’s also a soldier._

“As the Hokage’s student, she was tasked with being my escort and guide around the village and the diplomatic tables every time our delegation paid a visit. You should see her, Toshi. She’s a force of nature!” Iba winked at Sakura, who blushed, tilting her head to the side shyly.

Sanosuke wanted to yell at her for being so damn alluring without even trying, and then proceed to smack himself for being so uncontrollably affected by it.

Hijikata nodded. “I see. I was not aware the shogunate had expressed such interests. That piece of information would have made Kondou’s job a lot easier when he first sought to contact Haruno-san’s leader.”

“Well, it’s not exactly a secret that the Shogun has been looking for strong allies to tackle a few rising problems. No one has ever attempted any form of alliance with the Hidden Villages. The Shogun saw a chance to strengthen his position and took it. Perhaps you should let Sakura-hime train your captains, Toshi. I would argue she could take on any of them and wipe the floor with their faces!”

Something ugly twisted in Sanosuke’s chest, a strange kind of possessiveness that he hadn’t felt in a really long while. It was illogical, he knew, to wish the other man had never witnessed what he himself had only a mere couple of days ago. Hell, Iba probably knew more about her than Sanosuke did. That thought made his stomach lurch.

Remembering his words to her from a little earlier, Sanosuke wanted to shake his head at his own presumption. _Special when it comes to her? Get a grip, Harada. As you can see, you never were special._

If he had noticed the power Sakura exuded, that meant others had and would too. Yet, the familiarity between the woman and Iba was a painful reminder that he was not as close to her as he wanted to be. Not nearly as close as he wanted to be.

Sakura chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of her head. “Don’t listen to him, Hijikata-san. Hachiro-kun likes to exaggerate.”

The Vice-Commander regarded her with interest. “Still, Haruno-san, his words might have merit despite your insistence that they don’t. I have known Iba for many years and I do trust his judgment. I shall call on you to partake in a spar one of these days. I’m sure the other captains will be more than willing to test your skill level.”

Sanosuke shifted his eyes to Toshizo, trying to gauge what his intentions were. Hijikata was a man of few words, but he meant what he said. He would be requesting a spar, though Sanosuke couldn’t quite tell why he seemed so interested. Iba’s words had obviously affected him and if Sakura’s village truly exhibited the military prowess Iba claimed, then perhaps their Vice-Commander wanted to test the theory.

Sanosuke knew that Sakura had run to Kondou’s aid back at the Ikeda Inn, so it was safe to assume that their Chief had witnessed something similar to what he had.

_Did Kondou tell Hijikata? Is that why he wants to test her? To see if the rumors are true?_

Sanosuke knew Hijikata. He was well aware that whatever the man did was always with the Shinsengumi's best interests at heart. It was rather likely that Toshizo still didn’t trust Sakura completely, so he meant to gauge her skill not only to see how they could utilize her to the fullest but also to see how serious of a threat she could potentially become.

The thought of Sakura being anything other than her usual soothing presence of gentle green light and soft-spoken words was upsetting, to say the least.

“You’re in for the shock of your life, Toshi. I know I was when I first witnessed her in action.”

Sanosuke shifted his gaze elsewhere for fear that the others would pick up on the annoyed scowl that slipped on his face without his consent. He couldn’t look at them any longer. The sight of Hachiro holding Sakura’s hand while she blushed like a lovesick teenager was turning his thoughts dark.

He got dangerous when his thoughts turned dark.

“I see,” Hijikata answered, seemingly unfazed by the other man’s enthusiasm. “Consider me adequately interested, Hachiro. Now, we need to finish our previous conversation, and I’d rather we did it within the privacy of my office. Harada, thank you for fetching Haruno-san. You can return to your patrols.”

As if taking note of him for the first time, Hachiro’s gaze shifted to him. “Harada! Long time no see!”

Trying his hardest to keep his sudden distaste from showing, Sanosuke plastered a pleasant smile on his face. “Iba. It has been a while. Good to see you again after so long.”

Iba grinned. “I’ll say! We’ll have to catch up sometime. Are Nagakura and the others still around?”

“Alive and kicking. Why don’t you join us tonight for supper? We can share a bottle of sake or two.”

Immediately, Iba’s eyes shifted to Sakura. “Will you be there too, Hime?”

Sakura smiled kindly, and Sanosuke clenched his fist behind his back. “I usually join the captains during mealtime, so yes, I will be there too.”

“Splendid! We shall see everyone tonight then. Now, let us retreat to Toshi’s office. We have a lot to talk about. It was nice seeing you again, Harada. I hope to hear all about the Shinsengumi’s exploits later. After the Ikeda Inn incident, you have made quite a name for yourselves.”

Sanosuke nodded, trying to muster all his charm to make his pleasant demeanor appear convincing. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, the streets of Kyoto require the service of my spear. Hijikata, Iba.” His eyes shifted to Sakura, who was looking at him strangely, as if trying to crack a puzzle. “My lady.”

With those words, Sanosuke turned around and began the short walk to where Nagakura was surely waiting for him. Unable to resist the urge, he glanced at the three over his shoulder.

Sakura was watching him walk away with a frown on her face.

XxxxX

“Damn it, Harada! I dislike these damned ronin as much as you do, but you are being brutal. What’s gotten into you today?”

Sanosuke ignored Nagakura. Ducking to avoid the swing of a sword, he twirled his Yari in his hand and hit the ronin with the butt end of the spear, taking a sick kind of satisfaction in the sound of his nose breaking.

Fueled by bouts of illogical anger, he threw himself into battle, hoping the sounds of clashing steel would silence the roaring in his gut.

_Why would she offer you her undivided attention, in the first place?_

He kicked a charging ronin in the chest, sending him crashing into the abandoned fruit cart of a street vendor.

_What do you have to offer her in return?_

He twirled his Yari above his head and then his hand shot out, catching a ronin in the ribs. Noticing a rebel trying to sneak up on Nagakura, he jumped over a pair of blades meant to ruin his legs and caught the man in the neck.

_How do you compare to an Okuzume, Harada? A personal guard of the Shogun compared to a division captain in an organization of samurai that are more hated than respected?_

He jumped back to avoid crashing into a staggering ronin who was clutching his bleeding side.

_After all, even if you did stand a chance, it won’t be very long before she is called back to her village. And then she’ll leave._

The thought sent an unpleasant jolt through him, a jarring realization that made his blood run cold.

_She’ll leave. And I’ll never see her again._

“Harada! Watch out!”

He didn’t watch out fast enough.

XxxxX

“Had I known you were coming, I would have made sure to come receive you, Sakura-hime.”

Sakura smiled at Hachiro, gratefully accepting the cup of tea he offered her. “The mission was classified as S-Rank, Hachiro-kun. And you know what that means. I couldn’t have sent word without jeopardizing my cover and going against direct orders from the Hokage.”

“Aa, I understand. Still, I would have liked to show you the kind of hospitality you deserve.”

“You’re too kind, Hachiro-kun,” she started, sipping her tea. “But the Shinsengumi have been more than accommodating. I assure you, I’m treated with the utmost respect.”

_Well…Aside from Kanryusai, of course._

“I’m very glad to hear that. The Shogun would be greatly displeased if he were to hear that the alliance he wishes to achieve is at risk because of some rowdy samurai.”

The medic put her cup down, her brow slightly furrowed. “Hachiro-kun, the Shinsengumi are anything but a bunch of rowdy samurai,” she said resolutely, feeling defensive of Kondou and the other captains. “Please inform the Shogun that his worries are for naught. If anything, the way the Shinsengumi conduct themselves is a reason to see this alliance signed. These men and my village have a lot of things in common, you know.”

As they sat under the shade of a tree in the Yagi Residence’s gardens, Hachiro observed her for a minute. Then, he shook his head, a smile forming on his lips. “Of course, Sakura-hime. I should have known you’d develop feelings of camaraderie for the Shinsengumi. Honor and protecting one’s birthplace are an integral part of your culture, is it not?”

 _Well, camaraderie is one way to put it._ She was certain that her…reactions to Sanosuke were something and camaraderie was not it. “That is quite right.” 

“Is that why you chose to leave your village and travel all the way to Kyoto?”

Sakura put her cup down. “An alliance with the Shogun will be beneficial to all parties involved, Hachiro-kun. Edo is extraordinarily rich in goods and trading routes that are not being used because of the problems with the Satsuma. Your Shogun is a smart man to employ our services. I’m sure you are aware that it’s not only instructors he is after. He wants shinobi to act as road patrols against the raids carried out by the Shimazu family’s men. We would be fools not to jump at the opportunity to negotiate a share of the benefits for ourselves. My services are a sign of good faith. My Hokage allowing his Head Medic to travel all the way here is a testament to our commitment. Also, shinobi pay their debts. Hokage-sama owed Kondou-san for saving his life many years ago. You could say that I’m here to repay that debt in his stead.”

Hachiro hummed in understanding, pouring them both a fresh cup of ryokucha. “I admire your dedication to your comrades, Hime. To be completely honest though, I’m surprised your teammates allowed you out of their sight. Why, if I do remember correctly, that blond one – Uzumaki-san, was it? – promised me bodily harm if I tried to, and I quote, seduce your innocent mind and drive you to depravity.”

“He did what?!” Sakura nearly choked on her tea. Overcoming a short coughing feat, much to her companion’s amusement, she sighed deeply. “That Naruto…I apologize on his behalf, Hachiro-kun. Naruto has trouble controlling his overprotective feelings. Don’t judge him too harshly because of them.”

“Judge him harshly?” The man chuckled, smiling at her widely. “Quite the opposite, Sakura-hime. I consider you a dear friend of mine, so knowing that you are treasured by those around you puts my mind at ease. Especially considering the nature of your profession.”

She looked down at her hands shyly, her cheeks tinted pink. She was not used to people expressing their feelings for her – friendly or otherwise – so earnestly. Hachiro’s face was positively glowing with honesty, and the young medic found herself smiling at him softly. “Thank you, Hachiro-kun. I consider you a dear friend as well. I give you my word that I’ll move heaven and earth to see our alliance to the end.”

“I have no doubt that you will, Hime. Now, why don’t we-”

“Sakura-chan! Someone! Fetch Sakura-chan!”

The frantic voice that she recognized as Shinpachi’s had Sakura jumping to her feet in an instant. Without wasting a second, she took off towards the gates, positive that was where the voice was coming from. She ducked and jumped over objects and people alike, just barely resisting the urge to take to the rooftops.

“Sakura-chan! Over here! It’s Harada!”

The moment her eyes fell on the two figures, Sakura’s blood ran cold in her veins. “Sanosuke!” With her heart pounding in her ribcage, she flash-stepped to their side. “Shin-kun! What happened?” she barked, assessing the damage done to the unconscious man draped over Nagakura’s shoulder.

“Nothing we weren’t expecting, just some ronin causing trouble. But Harada…he was out of it. He acted rush. That’s not like Sano at all. He’s usually a beast in battle but being so reckless is not like him.”

Sakura, more preoccupied with gauging the extent of the man’s injuries, filed the information away for later. _Hang in there, Sano-kun. And once you’re better, I’ll kill you myself for being an idiot._

“Can you carry him to my room, Shin-kun? That’s where I keep my medical pouch. Come quick!”

They hurried to Sakura’s room and she nearly tore the door off in her worry. “Put him on the bed. Gently!”

Once Sanosuke was laid on the bed, Sakura put a comforting hand on Shinpachi’s bicep. “I got him, Shin-kun, don’t worry. Your timely reaction probably saved his life. You should be proud.” She tried to smile at him encouragingly. “I know you won’t rest even if I tell you to, but I need you to keep your wits about you and stand outside my door in case I require your assistance.” She doubted she’d really need Shinpachi’s help. The man had already done all he could, and the rest was entirely up to her, but she knew what it was like to watch a teammate suffer and feel completely useless.

Giving him something to do, even if that was to simply stand guard outside her door, was a solace. It’d keep his mind focused on something other than feeling helpless and thinking of everything he could have done to prevent the situation. Such a sad frown as the one he was sporting did not belong on the face of a person as positive as Nagakura.

Shinpachi nodded, eyes clouded. “I’ll do anything. Just take care of him, Sakura-chan. Holler if you need anything and I’ll be beside you in a second.”

“Good,” the medic said, kneeling beside Sanosuke. “Now shoo! I gotta start the surgery.”

She didn’t wait for a reply and focused her attention on her patient but took note of Shinpachi closing the door behind him.

Sanosuke’s breathing was swallow and difficult, though it was obvious that his lungs were not damaged. Forming a chakra scalpel, she cut off the bandages around his abdomen, careful not to cause him any further discomfort. Two deep slash wounds glared back at her, blood flowing freely in thick scarlet rivers. His flesh, raw and weeping and red, was hot to the touch.

Without missing a beat, Sakura’s hands ignited with green chakra, and she pressed them to his abdomen. A strangled cry of agony slipped past Sanosuke’s lips, a dagger that logged itself in Sakura’s chest.

_Come on, Sano-kun. You can’t do this to me. Not now._

She mended the flesh and muscle back together, focusing on the sight of healing tissue to give her hope. The war had left its own scars on her, and though she had tremendous faith in the knowledge Tsunade had imparted to her, her fear of losing the people dear to her had increased tenfold.

_You don’t get to do this to yourself or to me, Sano-kun. I won’t let you._

Hours of pouring chakra into him later, Sanosuke’s breathing had returned to normal and there was no trace of the wounds left to remind them of how close he had come to death.

Sakura allowed herself a sigh of relief, and the green light around her fingers died out. Rising to her feet slowly, she pulled the door open. The moment he saw her, Shinpachi rushed to her side.

“Sakura-chan! Is Harada alright? Don’t tell me-”

“Shin-kun, take a breath. Sano-kun is doing just fine. He’s not going anywhere anytime soon. He just needs a good night’s sleep and he’ll be back on his feet by morning.”

Shinpachi sighed deeply, his shoulders visibly releasing tension. “Thank the Gods. And thank you, Sakura-chan. Had it not been for you, I have no doubt that Harada wouldn’t have made it.”

“Oh, he’s still not out of danger, Shin-kun.”

“What? But you just said-”

With a sickly-sweet smile on her face, Sakura cracked her knuckles. “Those ronin didn’t kill him but I just might do. The jerk deserves it for putting us all through this hell!” She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest stubbornly. She knew she was being a bit unfair, but while her control over her emotions had definitely gotten a lot better over the years, anger still was her go-to way of hiding her fear.

For a few seconds, Shinpachi just stared at her in stunned silence. Then, he threw his head back and laughed, slinging an arm around her shoulders. “You show him, Sakura-chan! I’ll be cheering for you!”

The grin he flashed her lifted her spirits, and for the first time in hours, the atmosphere felt lighter.

“Can you do me a favor, Shin-kun? Can you please ask Chizuru-chan to bring some water and a few clean rags? A change of clothes for our wounded idiot would be good. He’ll rest better if he’s comfortable.”

Shinpachi grinned and offered her a thumbs up. “You got it, Sakura-chan! I’m off!”

“Thank you, Shin-kun!” she called after him, as she watched him jog away. “Oi! Nagakura! You get some rest too, you hear me?! I better not catch you sneaking around the compound looking for booze!”

His boisterous laughter reached her ears. “Oh shoot, Sakura-chan! Way to ruin my fun!”

XxxxX

When Sanosuke woke, it was to the distinct, albeit strange, combination of cinnamon and blood assaulting his sense of smell.

He looked around, the moonlight sipping through the window painting everything in dim silver hues. He was in someone’s room back at the Shinsengumi headquarters, that much was obvious, but not in his own. Off to his right, there was a pile of bloodied rags and a bowl of water that was tinted dark pink.

 _We were at the market, rounding up the ronin. Nagakura and I…We were fighting._ He frowned, but then his eyes widened slightly. _I was stabbed. Twice._

With a bit of effort, he lifted his head to glance at his abdomen. While his pants were stained with blood, his stomach was clean and scar-free. Even more notable was the absence of the two stab wounds.

_Somehow, I made it back. Nagakura…he must have carried me back home. To…Sakura. I made it back to her._

He sighed deeply, allowing his head to fall on the mattress only to lift it back up when his pillow shifted. Taken aback, he tried to twist his neck enough to see.

The first thing he noticed was the tail end of a pink braid. Following the path of the rosy locks, his eyes rested on the face that had been haunting his dreams for at least the past fortnight. With her head leaning on the wall her mattress was pushed against, Sakura was fast asleep, the moon bathing her form in its otherworldly light.

_I…I am in Sakura’s room. In her bed. With my head on her lap._

His eyes swept her features, committing them to memory. _For when she’s no longer around_ , he told himself. _I want to remember._ Unable to control himself, he reached his hand up and cupped her cheek. Her skin was smooth beneath his calloused fingers. Hesitantly, he brushed his thumb over her parted lips. It was feather-light, and barely counted as a touch, but it was enough to set his soul on fire. He could only imagine what it would feel like to touch her with his lips, to be consumed by her taste and her smell.

_Stop the foolish dreaming, Harada._

He abruptly pulled his hand back when she stirred and within seconds, he found himself starring into a pair of hypnotizing green eyes that made him think of the coming of spring.

When she saw that he was awake, she carefully cradled his head and shifted her position so she was kneeling at his bedside. “Sano-kun! Are you alright? How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere? Do you need me to-”

Sanosuke laughed, despite his muscles protesting the motion. “Slow down, Sakura. I’m a little sore, but other than that, I feel great. Thank you for saving my hide. Again.” The smile he sent her slipped from his lips when he saw the frown on her face. “Is something wrong? Are you not feeling alright?”

“How can you ask me that, Sano-kun? You’re the one that almost died. You scared me half to death, you jerk!”

Stunned for just a moment, Sanosuke chuckled. “Well, good thing you were here to piece me back together, correct?”

“What if I wasn’t? What then?”

Sanosuke shrugged. “I guess we’ll never know.”

“Nagakura brought you to me dead on your feet, Sano-kun. One minute I’m drinking tea with Hachiro-kun, and the next Shin-kun is screaming bloody murder and I find you with your abdomen cut open.”

Sanosuke’s mood immediately soured at the mention of Iba. “I’m sorry I worried you and ruined your evening.”

Sakura scowled, huffing in irritation. “That’s what you got from what I said? Nagakura told me all about what you did. How you were out of it, doing one reckless thing after the other.”

Sanosuke’s scowl matched her own. “Well, Nagakura should mind his own damn business.”

“He saved you, you ungrateful brat. When you appear so willing to throw your life away right before his eyes, then you’re his business.”

“What I do with my life is up to me,” he said, his temper flaring, caving under the day’s pressure. Because of Iba, because of nearly perishing, because of his own inability to overcome his cowardice and simply give in to his desires and kiss her. “I will not be lectured by a woman who’s just crossed the threshold into adulthood. I’ve seen more death than you have.” He immediately regretted his words when he saw her expression.

Sakura looked taken aback, and a flash of hurt crossed her face before it disappeared completely. Her eyes hardened to steel and the look she gave him pained Sanosuke more than any ronin sword ever could. Her voice was ice when she spoke.

“No, you haven’t.” She clenched her fists on her lap. “Very well. Next time you decide to throw your life away, come straight to me. I’ll put you out of your misery,” she snarled, her eyes blazing angrily. “The ronin didn’t finish the job today, but be warned, Harada. I always do. And my blows never miss.”

She made to leave, and the thought of her walking away made his heart constrict painfully. Without thinking, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

“Sakura, I…Forgive me.” He tightened his hold on her, hoping that his touch would get his point across much more effectively than his words. “I’m a despicable human being and a terrible friend. You…Shinpachi…You care about me. You saved my life and I, rotten thing that I am, took my anger out on you. Please, forgive me.”

She didn’t move or speak, and with each second that passed, Sanosuke’s hope crumbled piece by piece. Until finally, after what felt like hours, he felt the mattress beneath him shift, and he glanced up. Sakura kneeled across from him, her wrist still in his grasp, and regarded him with an unreadable expression on her face.

Sanosuke averted his gaze, ashamed to look her in the eye after the bitter words he had dared speak.

“Look at me, Harada.”

Hesitantly, he raised his eyes to hers. She was still hard to read, but her gaze appeared softer, and Sanosuke decided to hold onto that little bit of hope.

“You don’t get a say in what Shinpachi feels for you, or what Kondou feels for you, or what Heisuke feels for you. You don’t get a say in what I feel for you. People care about you because they want to care. They see you for who you are, and they want to see that person happy.” Her voice was sharp, and he was well aware that he deserved it, but for the life of him, he couldn’t get past her words.

_What do you feel for me, Sakura?_

“Shin-kun…He was worried sick, and though exhausted himself, he sat outside this door for six hours, anxiously waiting for news on your condition.”

Sanosuke winced visibly, feeling guilt well up in his stomach. He knew Nagakura would never hold it against him, and perhaps deep down he wanted him to. He wanted Nagakura to yell at him and curse him and call him a disgrace. Because that was better than the heartwarming forgiveness he knew Shinpachi would readily offer him. Because then, like a heavy load of iron, Nagakura’s forgiveness would turn to guilt in the pit of his stomach. And he already had enough guilt to last him a lifetime.

“How do you think he felt, watching you tempt death?”

He looked away, ashamed. “Sakura, I-”

His words died abruptly on his lips when he felt her fingers on his face, cupping his cheek. He raised his eyes to hers, drowning in the green hues of her irises.

“How do you think I felt when I saw Shinpachi carrying you through the gates, drenched in blood? Not knowing if you were still alive or if he was bringing a corpse back to me?” Her voice had lost its edge. She sounded drained, as if the life had been sucked out of her. “It hurt, Sano-kun.”

Instinctively, his opposite hand reached for her face, and he started rubbing circles on her cheek with his thumb. “I’m sorry, Sakura. I’m so sorry-”

“Don’t,” she whispered, and he could feel her breath caress his chin. “Don’t be sorry. Just promise me you won’t ever do anything like that again.”

Sanosuke’s shoulders sagged in relief, and he was finally able to breathe again. _We’re ok. We’ll be ok…_

“I promise.” He pressed his forehead to hers. “I promise.”

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

“How do you think I felt when I saw Shinpachi carrying you through the gates, drenched in blood? Not knowing if you were still alive or if he was bringing a corpse back to me?” Her voice had lost its edge. She sounded drained, as if the life had been sucked out of her. “It hurt, Sano-kun.”

Instinctively, his opposite hand reached for her face, and he started rubbing circles on her cheek with his thumb. “I’m sorry, Sakura. I’m so sorry-”

“Don’t,” she whispered, and he could feel her breath caress his chin. “Don’t be sorry. Just promise me you won’t ever do anything like that again.”

Sanosuke’s shoulders sagged in relief, and he was finally able to breathe again. _We’re ok. We’ll be ok…_

“I promise.” He pressed his forehead to hers. “I promise.”

When she drew back half a minute later, her cheeks were tinted pink and her lips were pulled back in a grin. “I’ll hold you to that promise.”

The deep curve on her lips was the prettiest thing he had seen in a long while, much like a spring flower blooming right before his eyes. It was genuinely sweet, with just the right touch of shyness, and he found his gaze straying to the little dimple right above the corner of her mouth. Sanosuke’s body filled with newfound warmth, as if the sun itself flowed in his veins.

Her fingers dropped from his cheek, and he resisted the urge to grab them and put them back as a sense of acute loss hit him at the absence of her touch.

“Now,” she said, placing her hands on his shoulders, “lay back so I can give you one last check-up before I proclaim you perfectly healthy.” She flashed him another grin, and Sanosuke, too pleased with himself and their close proximity, simply allowed her to push him on his back.

Her hands, aglow with green light, were pleasantly cool to the touch as she placed them on his abdomen. Just like before, he felt her energy flow through his body, soothing and rejuvenating. He closed his eyes, enjoying the cooling sensation, and his lips lifted in a small smile when humming reached his ears.

Her voice was soft, and she appeared completely unaware that she was doing it, but Sanosuke was thankful. Memories like these he would keep in his thoughts, his to remember and treasure. Even if he woke up one day to find her gone, even if she left tomorrow never to return, these stolen moments of pink hair and emerald eyes and gentle touches were his to keep.

 _When she leaves, they will be all I’ll have left of her._ So, he was going to be greedy. He’d spend as much time in her presence as he could, and he’d try his hardest to keep those eyes – so, so green – trained on him. He knew that would hurt him more in the end, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when she was so close and so warm, and so damn beautiful.

“Huh? What’s this?”

His eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice, and he lifted his head to look at her.

“This scar here,” she continued, tilting her head to the side in that special irresistible way. “How did you get it?”

Sanosuke chuckled. “A long time ago, when I was younger and more foolish than I am now.”

Sakura smiled at him cheekily. “It gets more foolish than this?”

“Oi, medic, your bedside manner is terrible,” he teased, pleased with himself when she threw her head back and laughed. Then, her attention shifted to the scar again.

“I was challenged to do it,” he started. “It sounds idiotic to even say it now.”

“You don’t have to tell me, Sano-kun, really-”

“Ritual suicide. I was challenged to commit ritual suicide.” He saw her freeze for a second, and then her eyes fell to his abdomen again. “And I actually did it. I failed miserably, obviously, and ended up alive to tell the tale.” He tried to gauge her reaction, but her face remained as calm as ever, as if she had seen similar things many times before.

He was about to speak but he stopped abruptly. His breathing hitched and his shoulders tensed when he felt her fingers on his skin. If she took notice of his reaction, she didn’t say a thing.

She traced the scar with the tip of her finger, her eyes following the motion. Her touch was light and delicate, but it left a burning trail on his skin. Sanosuke bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from giving in to his roaring instincts and doing something he’d later regret.

 _Stop now that you still can, Sakura…_ Every cell in his body was aware of her presence, urging him to give in to her nymph’s song. She seemed so blissfully unaware of what she was doing to him, of the sinful thoughts flooding his head, that Sanosuke had a hard time navigating his way through the fog of desire that fell over his mind.

“I wear it with pride, you know,” he said in an attempt to distract himself, trying hard to keep his internal turmoil from showing. “I survived. It’s a badge of honor. I designed my family crest based on that beauty.”

She seemed surprised by that. “Huh? Really?”

“A circle with a horizontal line in the middle. The one I wear on my back. Any sons I have will bear it with pride too. No matter what, we survive.”

Sanosuke watched her as she absorbed his words, appearing deep in thought. Then, she giggled prettily and shook her head.

“Now, this is a strange coincidence if I ever saw one.”

“A coincidence?”

“It just so happens that my family crest is a white circle. The circle of life, ever moving. One’s end means another’s beginning.”

Sanosuke hummed deeply in his chest, feeling oddly pleased. _Harada, you hopeless sap…_

Chuckling, he reached forward and flicked her forehead where her diamond was. “Who knows? Perhaps it isn’t a coincidence at all. Perhaps it is just fate.”

XxxxX

Sakura’s eyes widened when his fingers touched her forehead, but what took her even more by surprise was the warmth she saw reflected in Sanosuke’s amber gaze.

A lock of dark auburn hair had fallen over the right side of his face, but she could still see his orbs of gold and honey peeking at her. It was as if someone had taken all the hues of autumn and placed them in his eyes.

Despite what most people thought, autumn was by far her favorite season. It reminded her of slow nights spent in the company of the stars on the roof of her apartment. It reminded her of her mother’s pumpkin pie and the safety of wearing Naruto’s orange jacket. Of the reds and browns and oranges of the changing leaves. It reminded her of home.

She had never looked in another person’s eyes and felt like coming home the way she did when she looked in Sanosuke’s.

It was a strange kind of realization - groundbreaking even – but at the same time, it felt familiar. Like something that had existed in the back of her mind for a bit, but only now was she able to realize what it was. It felt natural. And how could it not? This was Sanosuke. Kind, funny, warm, protective Sanosuke.

Shocked by the swirl of emotion in her belly, she averted her gaze, certain that her cheeks rivaled her hair. Daring a glance at him once more, her breathing caught in her throat. With his unique red ponytail unruly and falling over one shoulder, his eyes – oh, those eyes – half-lidded and positively glowing, and his chiseled torso bare for her eyes to drink in, Harada Sanosuke was a devastatingly handsome man.

A shy smile lit up her face. “Aa. It might be fate indeed.” The last traces of healing chakra around her fingers died out, and she sighed in relief at the knowledge that despite the close call, he was alive and healthy, and within arm’s reach. For the hundredth time since Shinpachi brought him in bloodied and battered, everything that could have gone wrong flashed through her mind.

As if sensing her thoughts – or perhaps he had simply gotten really good at reading her; she did wear her heart on her sleeve, after all – he reached out and took her hand in his.

“Don’t,” he said. “Don’t think about what could have gone wrong. I’m here. We’re both here and we’re both alive. No what ifs.”

She stared at him, her lips parted in an involuntary expression of awe at how easily he had seen through her and how much better his words made her feel. “We’re here.” She squeezed his hand. “And you’re still an idiot who’s going to be very sorry if you ever pull a stunt like that again.”

Sanosuke threw his head back and laughed, a deep, velvety sound that made Sakura’s heart flutter in her chest. Looking for something to take her mind off the reactions the man elicited from her, her eyes fell on something on the other side of her room.

“Oh, I got something that’s yours,” she said, standing, and walked over to the corner where the object was. She returned with a katana in hand, the same sword Sanosuke had given her back at the Ikeda Inn. She sat back down and offered it to him. “Here, it’s time for me to return this.”

To her surprise, he pushed the sword back towards her. “Keep it. It’s yours now.”

“But, Sano-kun! I can’t keep this-”

“It’s yours,” he said, his voice firmer. “This sword will no longer serve me, not the way it will serve you. You can think of it as a thank you gift. Or you can think of it as me protecting you, no matter where you are in the world. The way you protected me and my comrades.”

His grin was wide and all sorts of mischievous, the kind that Sakura was certain had made many women weak at the knees. After a moment of silence, she retracted her hand, the katana still in her grasp.

She offered him a thankful smile and glanced at him bashfully from under her lashes. “Thank you, Sano-kun. I…I won’t ever forget this.”

He winked at her playfully. “We can’t have you forgetting about me, can we?”

Sakura couldn’t help but laugh. “I don’t think I could ever forget you even if I tried.” The words slipped past her lips before she had the time to stop them. Realizing what she had just said, she rushed to save herself from further embarrassment. “Any of you. Shin-kun, Souji-kun, Heisuke…Everyone in the Shinsengumi.”

“Good! Because we won’t be forgetting you anytime soon.”

She was touched by his words and more than a little affected by their heartfelt confessions in such an intimate setting. Especially right after her own personal realization that her feelings for Sanosuke went way beyond friendship. Blushing, she coughed into her fist to regain her composure and put on a thoughtful expression.

“I could make an exception for Kanryusai, though.”

Sanosuke scowled at the mention of the man. “If he ever gives you any grief again, just come find me and I’ll teach him a lesson. He’s had it coming for a while now.”

With a crease of amusement dimpling her cheek, Sakura cracked her knuckles. “I appreciate the sentiment, Sano-kun, but I’m not letting you take my fun away from me. I have my own sword now, don’t I?”

“Plotting murder already? I like it!”

Sakura rolled her eyes, though it was hard to hide her amusement. “I’m surrounded by idiots, what did you expect?”

“Why, I wouldn’t know anything about that.”

“Cut the act, Harada. You’re their leader.”

Sanosuke placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt. “Right here, Sakura. You wound me right here.”

The woman raised a challenging eyebrow. “Considering your track record, I’m positive you’ll survive. Speaking of wounds though,” she said, placing her hands on his bare shoulders and pushing him back. “You need to get some rest. I healed you but your body is still fatigued and recovering from shock.”

Sanosuke chuckled. “In that case, I better get going. My room is waiting for me and I’ve intruded enough as it is.” He made to stand, but Sakura didn’t budge.

She shook her head, pushing him back down. “Don’t even think about it, Harada. You’re not allowed to move an inch until morning. You’re sleeping here.”

After a few seconds of stunned silence, the predatory smirk was back on Sanosuke’s face. “Had I known this would get you to invite me into your bed, I would have gotten injured a lot earlier, my lady.”

Trying in vain to hide her blush, Sakura whacked him lightly on the head. “You’re impossible,” she huffed. “After all, I’m not sleeping here.” She stood, grabbing her new sword and her medical pouch along the way.

“What? Where are you going?”

“Didn’t you know? Hachiro-kun decided to stay here for a couple of days and he invited me to spend the night in his room.”

Sanosuke froze, gaping at her and looking positively scandalized. “W-What-”

Sakura snorted before dissolving into fits of laughter. “Close your mouth, Harada, lest you catch a fly. Hachiro-kun isn’t even in the compound. You need to be comfortable and this mattress just barely fits you as it is. I’m sleeping over at Chizuru-chan’s tonight.”

Without waiting for him to overcome his shock, she turned around, her braid swishing as she did so, and walked out of the room.

“Sweet dreams, Sano-kun!” she said in a sing-song voice before closing the door behind her.

XxxxX

When Sanosuke woke up the next morning, it was to Sakura’s scent engulfing his senses.

The events of the previous day came rushing back to him, and a happy smile split his face. Something had changed between him and Sakura the previous night. Something had shifted, he could tell, and he couldn’t wait to dive deep and discover what it truly was.

After all, he had every intention of following through with his new conviction. He _was_ going to be greedy. He was going to hog Sakura’s attention as much as he could.

_If that means going up against someone like Iba, so be it._

With a self-satisfied grunt, he stood and looked around the room. His spear sat right beside the door and a change of clothes along with his Shinsengumi uniform awaited him at the foot of the mattress. Beside the clothes, he spied a bowl of fresh water and a bunch of clean bandages like the ones he wrapped around his abdomen and arms.

_This woman…_

He could almost feel her fingers on his face again, and he sighed, smiling to himself. _Look at you, Harada…You have turned into a lost puppy that wags its tail whenever she’s in the room…_

He washed his face, scrubbing his skin clean of the last leftover blood splatters.

_How unfair life can be…_

If there was one thing that very few people knew about him that was his dream of one day becoming a family man. As a hot-blooded teenager, he cared little about plans for the future. His training was the only thing he took seriously. If he were to be completely honest, he couldn’t really remember when the shift finally happened, and he suddenly started wishing for more. For a home, and the gentle touch of a woman and an adoring family to return to every day.

The Shinsengumi were all he had, but he had no doubt in his mind that he’d be more than willing to lay down his spear if the right woman came along. A loving woman who’d see his scars and seek to understand them. A woman like Sakura.

_A woman who will be ordered to leave one of these days, you fool…_

He wrapped the bandages around his torso, taking extra care not to touch his old scar. Because that’s where her hands had been the previous night, and he couldn’t glance at it without remembering the hot desire that had coursed through his veins at every feathery touch of her dainty fingers.

It was equal parts scary and deliciously exciting, the way she had managed to awaken such raw, primitive emotion in him in just three months after her arrival.

Perhaps he had unknowingly committed terrible sins he was being punished for or perhaps the fates simply hated him. Whatever the reason, he thought it cruel that life would throw Sakura – beautiful, strong, compassionate Sakura – in his way just to show him everything he could have and then snatch her away; tear her from his grasp, just as he had started to come to terms with the knowledge that his heart was not his anymore.

Wasn’t that what it meant to be in love? To desire the other person in newfound ways, in ways that went beyond the physical instincts of a man worshiping a woman’s body. To count every unbearable moment until they were back in each other’s company, loyal and dedicated until their last breath.

While he’d had his fair share of flings and dalliances, he’d never been in love. Not the way he remembered his parents being when they were alive. It did make him wonder if he looked at Sakura the way his father used to look at his mother.

Did his eyes betray him too? Did his expression soften and melt whenever his eyes fell on the pink-haired medic? Would she ever look at him with the same adoration that used to shine in his mother’s gaze whenever she looked at her husband?

Sanosuke gritted his teeth. _What the hell is wrong with you, Harada? Get a grip, you disgrace! Didn’t you vow never to give up? To always survive?_

He had. After that failed ritual suicide, he had made a promise to himself and to the souls of his parents. He would survive and he had no intention of giving up. If there was one thing he was, that was resilient. And stubborn. Too stubborn for his own good.

Dressed, Sanosuke tied his Shinsengumi forehead protector in place and glanced at Sakura’s bed, bringing the serenity of her sleeping face to the forefront of his mind. After waking in her embrace once, he doubted he’d ever enjoy another night’s sleep in his own bed. The sun itself couldn’t replace the warmth of her body next to his, and Sanosuke wasn’t ready to give that up.

 _Not now, not ever._ He clenched his fists. _This can’t end here, not like this. She can’t leave. I…I can’t lose her._

Grabbing his Yari, he looked at her bedroom one last time over his shoulder and exited. He walked confidently, with a determined look in his eyes. Because he had made a decision, consequences be damned.

_I will convince her to stay. Even if it means taking on her whole village. Even if it is the last thing I do._

His patrols didn’t start for another couple of hours, but he could really use a spar. He was restless and working up a sweat had always been his way of choice to release some tension. Opting to skip breakfast – he doubted he could stomach anything right now – he went in search of Nagakura. He had to apologize and there was no better way for men to settle their differences than with a nice, intense sparring match.

He was ready to step inside the main hall of the Yagi Residence when he heard someone calling him. He glanced to the side to see Heisuke racing up to him.

“Harada! Oi, Harada!”

“Todou? Is everything alright?”

The young man reached him, panting slightly, but there was a wide grin on his face. “I heard about yesterday. Glad to see you in one piece.”

Sanosuke ruffled Heisuke’s hair, a move that earned him a half-hearted glare. “Thank you, kid. Why are you running around like that?”

The younger man immediately perked up. “Oh, you don’t know. Come quick then! We’re gathering at the training grounds. You don’t want to miss this!” With his message relayed, Heisuke turned back around and started running again.

“Todou? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Todou!” Sanosuke shook his head in irritation, and for a moment humored the idea of ignoring Heisuke’s invitation, but his curiosity got the better of him. His spar with Nagakura would have to wait.

Arriving at the training grounds, he was surprised to see most of his fellow Shinsengumi captains already gathered there.

“Oi, Harada! Glad to see you up and about, man. You gave us a real scare yesterday.”

“Sorry about that, Nagakura.”

Shinpachi clapped him on the back, his sunny smile in place. “Nah, just make sure not to almost die on me again. Good thing Sakura-chan was around, eh?”

Sanosuke simply nodded. “Was she called here too?”

Nagakura motioned to their left. “Over there!”

True to Shinpachi’s word, Sanosuke could spy the pastel pink of her locks between the larger frames of Iba and Sannan. Despite the height difference, one of her arms was slung over Souji’s shoulder. Judging by their expressions, she was teasing him about something and though Souji didn’t seem too pleased, he still appeared unwilling to push her away.

It was no surprise, really. Sakura had a way with people, so it was only natural that Souji wouldn’t be immune to her charm. Sanosuke couldn’t hold it against him.

“Oh, there’s Hijikata.”

Nagakura’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. Hijikata cleared his throat, demanding their attention.

Always blunt and not one to beat around the bush, Toshizo got straight to the point. “It has been brought to my notice that our guest and temporary Shinsengumi medic, Haruno-san, may be skilled in the art of the sword.”

Sanosuke frowned. _Hijikata, what are you doing…?_ He glanced at Sakura. If she was surprised, she didn’t show it. If anything, she appeared perfectly calm, and her body was relaxed as she leaned against Souji’s side.

“Given the recent…increases in ronin activity, Kondou and I are entertaining the idea of sending Haruno-san on patrols with some of our divisions. That way, we ensure a faster response in the case of serious injury, and we avoid potentially life-threatening situations.”

As much as he didn’t like the idea of Sakura exposed to more danger than was necessary, Sanosuke couldn’t argue with their Vice Commander’s logic. After all, he himself was well aware of how capable the woman was.

Hijikata crossed his arms across his chest. “Which is why we have called you all here today. We have arranged a sparring session simply to gauge Haruno-san’s skill and choose which division to assign her to accordingly.” Toshizo turned to the woman herself. “Haruno-san, I apologize for not informing you of this earlier. It was a last-minute decision.”

Sanosuke refrained from snorting in disbelief. _No, it wasn’t. Nothing you do is ever last-minute. Hijikata, who are you trying to fool?_

If Sakura saw through his lie, she didn’t seem fazed by it. She smiled at the dark-haired male with genuine ease. “Do not apologize, Hijikata-san. If anything, I have been waiting for a chance to stretch my legs.”

Hijikata nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer. “In that case, let us not tarry any longer. Allow me to present your opponent for today.”

_Who-_

“Saito Hajime.”

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Hijikata crossed his arms across his chest. “Which is why we have called you all here today. We have arranged a sparring session simply to gauge Haruno-san’s skill and choose which division to assign her to accordingly.” Toshizo turned to the woman herself. “Haruno-san, I apologize for not informing you of this earlier. It was a last-minute decision.”

Sanosuke refrained from snorting in disbelief. _No, it was not. Nothing you do is ever last-minute. Hijikata, who are you trying to fool?_

If Sakura saw through his lie, she did not seem fazed by it. She smiled at the dark-haired male, a genuine and easy smile. “Do not apologize, Hijikata-san. If anything, I have been waiting for a chance to stretch my legs.”

Hijikata nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer. “In that case, let us not tarry any longer. Allow me to present your opponent for today.”

_Who-_

“Saito Hajime.”

“What? Has Hijikata gone mad?” Nagakura exclaimed beside him worriedly, his eyes shifting between Sakura and the captain of the third division. “We have got to put a stop to this, Harada. Sakura-chan cannot go up against Hajime. Saito’s a monster with a blade. He could injure her or-”

“Nagakura, stop.” Sanosuke put a hand on his companion’s shoulder, earning himself a surprised stare. “Sakura will be just fine.”

“How can you say that-”

“Nagakura. Observe.”

They both turned to the middle of the training grounds where the medic and Hajime seemed to be exchanging pleasantries. The presence of the captains gathered in one place had attracted attention and the number of spectators appeared to have doubled in just a couple of minutes as more and more soldiers from all divisions arrived to satiate their curiosity.

Hijikata and Kondou approached Sakura and Hajime with the standard wooden training swords, handing them one each with a bow. Something that Kondou said to the woman elicited laughter from her.

Sanosuke grabbed Nagakura by the collar of his uniform and started dragging him closer to the spectacle. Stopping beside Souji, he let Shinpachi go, ignoring the man’s curses.

“Harada. Still alive I see.”

Sanosuke smirked. “I’m touched by your concern, Souji.”

“Concern? Pinky was right. I am losing my touch.” Okita crossed his arms across his chest. “Do you happen to know anything about this?”

“He does, the jerk, and he refuses to say a word-”

Sanosuke whacked Nagakura on the head. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Okita.”

Okita stared at him for a few seconds before he snorted and looked back at the two people getting ready to spar. “You’re a bad liar, Harada. Your eyes betray you.”

_They do, eh?_

Sanosuke did not have anything to say to that. Leaning on his Yari, he focused his attention on the pair currently standing opposite each other. Hijikata said something to them – probably setting a few ground rules – and returned to Kondou’s side a safe distance away.

Hajime fell into his battle stance and Sakura followed suit. If Sanosuke had any doubts before, seeing how easily her body readied itself for combat dispelled every single one of them. Grace and muscle memory of that caliber could only be achieved after years of hard-earned experience.

Hajime charged. A second later, so did Sakura.

They fell into a graceful dance, matching each other’s movements in a way that was both enviable and beautiful to behold. Sakura ducked and leaped with an ease that left the men around them whispering among themselves.

The training swords clashed with a resounding ‘crack’ and for a moment, Sanosuke was certain that at least one of them had snapped in two. With impressive strength, Sakura pushed Hajime away, causing him to lose his footing and stumble back. Darting forward, she closed the distance and took a swing at him. Hajime just barely managed to block her strike, and to the astonishment of all watching, he retreated a few steps back to untangle himself from her.

“Okita…Okita, are you seeing this?”

“Shut up, Nagakura. I need to focus.”

Heisuke whistled in unconcealed awe. “I’ve never seen Hajime struggle this much. Usually, the fact that he’s left-handed gives him an edge but that doesn’t seem to be of any use to him now.”

“Where has Sakura-chan been hiding all this time? Look at her!” Nagakura’s eyes were wide, his mouth forming a bewildered ‘o’.

The woman backflipped to avoid having her legs kicked from under her. She landed on her feet with barely a thud and expertly dodged a barrage of swift swings.

Heisuke gasped. “She blocked it! That’s Hajime’s signature move. No one has ever managed to block that!”

A strange sense of pride welled up inside Sanosuke as he took note of the reactions of the people around him. A part of him wanted to go up to them and tell them “I knew it. I knew she was special from the moment I met her.” Another part of him – a more primitive, possessive part of him – wished no one had witnessed how breathtaking she really was.

_Do not let that get to you, Harada. It’s you she held in her arms last night._

Hajime raised his sword and brought it down in a powerful swing. And then the crowd gasped loudly, a wave of hushed whispers that spread from one side of the training grounds to the other.

Even Sanosuke himself watched with wide eyes as Sakura blocked the bone-crushing blow not with her sword, but with her bare forearm. He resisted the urge to run over to her to see if she was ok, though his worries seemed to be for naught. She appeared completely unfazed, and there was not a single sign of discomfort marring her features. Even from a distance, he could see that her eyes were bright.

“Sakura-chan blocked that with her arm?!”

_How is she not in pain? Hajime is a master swordsman, but she went up against six ronin back at the Ikeda Inn and wiped the floor with their faces. I saw it with my own eyes. How did she not dodge that?_

“Is she…Is she smiling?”

Souji nodded, equally as curious as Heisuke. “For someone who just lost, she looks awfully pleased with herself.”

Sakura stepped back, lowering her arm. She bowed respectfully and then flashed Hajime a wide smile. “Thank you for the spar, Saito-san.”

“Saito Hajime wins!”

Hijikata’s announcement was followed by a round of applause. Hajime’s subordinates cheered him on, many of them running up to him to congratulate him on his victory.

Sanosuke, more preoccupied with questions about the medic’s wellbeing than with the victor, followed her with his gaze as she headed to where Kondou was. They exchanged a few words, and Kondou placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile. Sakura appeared content, as if she had just accomplished something only she knew of.

Before he could walk up to her, Nagakura threw an arm over his shoulder. “Harada, you asshole! You knew! You knew and you didn’t say a thing!”

Sanosuke smirked, shaking the other man off him. “I told you, Nagakura. I wanted to see your face once you finally saw for yourself. And I was not disappointed. The way your jaw dropped, I expected your tongue to roll out at any moment.”

“How long?”

Sanosuke shrugged, glancing at Souji in the corner of his eye. “Since the Ikeda Inn incident. Who do you think saved our hides, Okita?”

The other man regarded him with interest, his green gaze calculating. “Your eyes betray you, Harada. You might want to keep that under control.”

Even though the hair at the back of his neck stood on edge, Sanosuke appeared unaffected. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Okita.”

Souji huffed, looking almost insulted. “Yes, you do. Nagakura is an idiot, but I am not.”

Sanosuke watched Okita leave, frowning slightly. _What does he…?_

“I’m not done with you, Harada! I demand an explanation. How could you keep Sakura-chan a secret? Where did she learn all that? Do you think she could teach me-”

Sanosuke chuckled, shaking his head at his partner’s antics.

It was going to be a long day.

XxxxX

Sakura hummed to herself as she checked on the soldiers still trapped in the infirmary. Even though she had not been able to go all out the way she did with Naruto and Sasuke, her morning spar with Hajime had certainly helped with lifting her spirits.

It felt good to finally be able to stretch her muscles after so many weeks of relative inactivity.

She wiped the brow of a soldier, checked his vitals, and made him swallow a vitamin pill of her own creation before moving on to the next man. Her fingers moved deftly, repeating standard procedures that she could perform with her eyes closed.

She was changing a soldier’s bandages when she felt the presence of someone entering the room.

“Saito-san,” she said without turning to look at him, more focused on her patient. Tying one last knot, she shifted her eyes and attention to the captain of the third division with a smile. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”

“Haruno-san. Why didn’t you dodge that last attack?”

Of all the things he could have said, Sakura had not expected that. Tilting her head to the side in a show of innocence, she clasped her hands in front of her. “I’m sorry, Saito-san, but I’m afraid I don’t understand. You won fair and square.”

The man frowned, shifting on his feet in agitation. “That’s the problem though. I did not win. You let me win.”

“Again, Saito-san, I don’t know-”

“Let us not kid ourselves, Haruno-san,” he cut her off resolutely. “You were in position and perfectly capable of not only deflecting it but of simultaneously hitting my right side which I carelessly left open. And yet, instead of securing victory, you allowed that blow to land. Why?”

Sakura sighed. If she were to be honest, she was a bit impressed. She had not expected him to see through her little ruse. Not so easily, at least.

_Lesson learned, Haruno. You hate being underestimated. The least you can do is extend the same courtesy to others, even when they do not know ninjutsu._

Squaring her shoulders, she put a kind smile on her face.

“You’re a master of your trade, Saito-san, and you are clearly observant. Surely, you saw the crowd that gathered to witness our little show?”

The man nodded. “I do not see how that’s relevant to my question.”

Sakura rested her chin in her palm. “Oh, it’s very relevant, Saito-san. You see, more than half the soldiers affiliated with the Shinsengumi were there. I’d venture a guess that most of your division was among them.”

“The presence of my subordinates should not affect battle.”

Sakura clenched her fist on her lap. “Saito-san. You’re a leader and that means you’re responsible for the lives of the people you lead. They should look up at you, seek you for guidance and reassurance. Much like the way you look up to Kondou-san. Now, tell me, how would you feel if you were to see Kondou-san defeated by a foreign woman you knew little to nothing about?”

The man took an involuntary step back, and a look of understanding flashed across his face.

Sakura couldn’t help but smile. “You see now, Saito-san? My victory would have meant nothing. An ego boost, perhaps, but little else. Your victory, on the other hand, meant everything to the soldiers that follow your orders on a daily basis. Their morale is strengthened by the knowledge that a man as capable as yourself is there to lead them to battle. Your victory was a demonstration of your skill and a reminder of why these men choose to follow you. It was very much deserved, I assure you.”

For a little while, Hajime looked lost in thought, mulling over her words. Sakura simply waited patiently, pleased with herself. It was obvious that Saito was an overachiever, and he took nearly everything seriously. He reminded her too much of Sasuke. Though he was better at communicating than the Uchiha, Sakura figured he too was one of those people who needed a friendly push in the right direction from time to time.

 _Let it be known that Haruno Sakura never turned her back on brooding sword wielders with the social skills of a rock._ She giggled inwardly at her own thoughts.

Finally, Hajime nodded, visibly relaxing. “Aa. I understand. You have my sincere thanks, Haruno-san. I’m in your debt.”

“There is no debt to pay, Saito-san. Helping people is my job, remember?”

He regarded with interest, focusing his unmoving gaze on her, and for a moment Sakura feared she had somehow overstepped her bounds. Her worries were dispelled a moment later when she noticed a small smile playing at the man’s lips.

“Aa. You are a peculiar woman, Haruno-san. I finally see why Kondou went to such great lengths to bring you here.”

Sakura blushed under the scrutiny of his gaze. “Me? I’m just a medic, Saito-san. And please, call me Sakura.”

“In that case, I have a request.”

The woman nodded, intrigued. “Of course. What can I do for you?”

“I want you to become my sparring partner.”

Sakura’s eyebrow shot to her hairline in surprise, but she nodded eagerly, a grin spreading on her face. “Of course. It’d be an honor, Saito-san.”

The man nodded, features relaxed. “It’s settled then. I will seek you out when the time comes. I’ll leave you to your work now.”

“Thank you for coming to visit me, Saito-sa-”

“Hajime. My name is Hajime.”

Sakura’s momentary astonishment was almost immediately replaced by a happy grin, too pleased with the fact that she had finally managed to get on the stoic captain’s good graces to care about maintaining a more composed façade.

He bowed his head in a show of respect and gratitude and made to leave. He was ready to step out of the door when Sakura spoke.

“You should smile more, Hajime-kun. It suits you.”

For the first time since meeting him, Hajime’s composed expression slipped, and a look of shock crossed his face. With a quick “Excuse me”, he walked out and shut the door behind him.

Unable to control herself, Sakura burst out laughing at his embarrassment and hasty retreat.

_Oh, Hajime-kun, you are easier to tease than even Souji._

Humming happily to herself, she returned to tending to her patients, though the grin remained on her lips.

She had seen the blush on Saito’s face, and she was never going to let him live it down.

XxxxX

“Sakura! Come look at this!”

The medic lifted her eyes from the leather pouches spread before her when she heard Chizuru calling her. She turned to the old man across from her and gave him her kindest smile. Scribbling a bunch of measurements on a slip of paper, she gave it to the cheerful vendor.

“Here, Tanaka-san. I’m sorry you have to go through all this trouble on my account.”

With a boisterous laugh, the leatherworker waved her off. “Don’t worry your pretty little head over me, good doctor. These fingers are old, but they still remember their craft. I’ll make you your new pouch in no time.”

Sakura bowed her head, hands clasped in front of her in gratitude. “Thank you, Tanaka-san. Have a great day and please, be mindful of your back pain.”

“I will, good doctor!”

Waving at the man, Sakura caught up with Chizuru, who was examining a cart full of herbs. “What do you have there, Chizuru-chan?”

The young brunette turned to her with a wide smile. “Look!”

Sakura took one of the flower petals and brought it to her nose, inhaling the sweet aroma. “Chrysanthemum. Pretty high quality too. Good job, Chizuru-chan.”

Taking a small jar from the pouch hanging on her hakama pants, Sakura turned to the seller. “Good afternoon Nakamura-san!”

“Oh, Sakura-chan, welcome back! How may I help you?”

Handing the jar to him with a smile, she pointed to the dried yellow flowers. “Could you please fill that with chrysanthemum?”

“Ah, good eye like always, Sakura-chan.”

The medic waved his praise off. “Thank you, Nakamura-san, but all the credit goes to Chizuru-chan here. She noticed the petals.”

“Ah, imparting your knowledge, good doctor?”

The young woman shrugged. “Just doing my duty. Were it up to me, this world would have more healers than soldiers.”

“Aa, may your dreams come true, Sakura-chan,” he said, handing her the jar.

Accepting the object from the man, she put it back in her pouch. “Thank you, Nakamura-san. Please let me know when the medicine for your stomachaches runs out and I’ll fix a fresh batch for you right away.”

“You’re too kind to this old man, lassie.”

Sending him a cheeky smile, the medic feigned an expression of shock. “Old man? Why, you can’t be older than forty!”

Laughing loudly, the man turned to his grandson, a boy no older than ten that Sakura had seen many times before. “See, Hiro-kun? That’s the kind of girl you bring home to your parents.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

Both Sakura and Chizuru whirled around at the sound of the new voice, only for the medic to blush to the roots of her hair when she saw who it was, and his words registered in her head.

“Harada-san, Nagakura-san!”

“Heyo, Yukimura, Sakura-chan! What are you guys doing here?”

Regaining her composure – a feat that got progressively harder whenever Sanosuke was around – she cleared her throat. “After the morning spar, Chizuru-chan and I decided to head into town for supplies. I need to make more medicine for the injured in the infirmary, and check if anyone in town requires medical assistance.”

Turning to the old vendor, she handed him a few coins. “Here, Nakamura-san. I trust that’s enough?”

“More than enough, Sakura-chan.” He turned a critical eye to the men, recognizing their uniforms. “No trouble here, right lads?”

Before either Sanosuke or Shinpachi could answer, Sakura plastered her most cheerful smile on her face and addressed the vendor. “No need to worry, Nakamura-san. These kind gentlemen here, as well as many others from the Shinsengumi, have helped me many times before.”

She glanced at the two men in the corner of her eye, hoping that they would get her message and keep quiet. Apparently understanding what she was trying to do, they remained silent.

The vendor raised an eyebrow. “They have?”

“Oh, yes, of course. You see, sickness and injury do not care if it’s night or day, and many a time I’ve had to walk the streets after sundown.”

Nakamura looked almost scandalized. “Sakura-chan! You should know better! The streets are dangerous for a young lady such as yourself.”

“But that is where these brave samurai come in, Nakamura-san. They keep me company and make sure I’m safe whenever I have to answer a call or make my rounds after dark.”

“Huh, won’t you look at that.”

Sakura nodded, smile in place. “I really trust these men, Nakamura-san, and you should too. They are honorable and always make sure that I’m within the safety of my home before leaving.”

She was no fool. She had noticed from the very beginning that people seemed mistrustful of the Shinsengumi, and despite the slight improvement since the Ikeda Inn incident, Sakura still thought it rather unfair. She hoped that by playing her cards right, she would be able to change the peoples’ opinion for the better. 

Nakamura looked skeptical, but he nodded after a while, going as far as to offer Sanosuke and Nagakura a good-natured smile. “Well, if the lass says you’re a good sort, then I believe her.”

Sakura bowed her head in thanks. “Have a great day, Nakamura-san.”

“You too, Sakura-chan.” He turned to Sanosuke and Shinpachi. “Keep the ladies safe, you two.”

Brimming with excitement, Nagakura pumped a fist in the air. “Yes, sir!”

Sanosuke’s reaction was a lot milder but he still bowed his head to the man in respect.

They said their goodbyes and started walking deeper into the bustling marketplace. It was only an hour past noon, and the people were running around, completing errands, or trying to sell their goods.

With Shinpachi and Chizuru walking a little ahead and engaged in lively conversation, Sakura turned to Sanosuke, who was walking beside her. “I don’t remember giving you the green light to go on patrols, Harada.”

He flashed a wide, unabashed grin. “Oops.”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Had I known you’d flee, I would have tied you to the bed.”

A smirk that was equal parts shameless and challenging split his face, and Sanosuke lowered his mouth to her ear. “Is that a promise?”

His hot breath caressed her skin, making the hair at the back of her neck stand on edge. “You,” she started, “are an incorrigible flirt.”

“It’s one of my many charms, my lady.”

“I don’t think you know what that word means. Or how to count.”

_Breathe, Sakura. I need to remember how to breathe._

She put a hand on his chest, meaning to push him away, but immediately regretted it. His skin was warm to the touch, and she could feel hard muscle rippling beneath her fingers as they walked. Her mind was flooded with images from the previous night, and of the auburn-haired captain bare-chested in her bed.

With a profession like hers and her teammates’ propensity for getting injured, she was no stranger to the male physique. After all, long term missions often called for teams to change clothing in front of each other. And if there was one thing shinobi were good at even in times of peace, that was keeping in shape.

But this was not Naruto, or Kakashi, or even Sasuke.

This was Sanosuke. Red-haired, broad-shouldered Sanosuke with his spear-wielding hands, and his golden eyes and a smirk so sinfully kissable-

She pushed him away abruptly, huffing in an attempt to hide her flustered condition, and quickened her pace to walk beside Chizuru and Nagakura, who were completely oblivious to what had transpired.

She heard him laugh and dared to glance at him over her shoulder. She found him watching her and the moment he caught her eye, he winked at her playfully.

_Kami have mercy on me…_

XxxxX

“Oh man, I’m beat!”

Sanosuke snorted. “You did absolutely nothing today, Nagakura.”

“Shut up, Harada! Making the ladies of Kyoto swoon is exhausting work.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Nagakura. The only lady that approached you today was a cat.”

He could hear Sakura and Chizuru’s amused giggles behind them, and he threw them a wide grin over his shoulder. They had about another hour or two of sunlight, and Sanosuke could not wait for a proper meal and the chance to rest.

The Shinsengumi compound had just come into view when Sakura spoke up from behind them.

“You guys go up ahead, and I’ll catch you later.”

“Eh? Is something wrong, Sakura-chan”?”

The woman smiled, waving his concerns off. “Nothing to worry about, Shin-kun. Just an errand I need to run. A bit of extra herb picking. Did you know that jasmine only blooms at night?”

“Yeah, but-”

“Nagakura, Yukimura, you two return home. I’ll accompany Sakura and make sure she stays safe.”

The medic shifted her eyes to him, an unreadable expression on her face.

Sanosuke threw his hands up in mock surrender. “You heard the vendor from before. I gotta keep my lady safe.”

She stared at him for a few moments, before relenting with a deep sigh. “Fine. You can tag along.” She turned to Yukimura and handed her a jar. “Chizuru-chan, take this to the storage room where we keep the other herbs. I’ll teach you how to brew it in the morning.”

“Thank you, Sakura! I can hardly wait.”

Saying their goodbyes to Nagakura and Yukimura, Sanosuke and Sakura turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. In the corner of his eye, Sanosuke watched her, taking in her relaxed shoulders and easy stride. She started humming to herself, and he let her, content with basking in her presence.

_And yet, something feels off…_

They started following the river and it did not take long for him to realize that they were walking towards the woods. They crossed the first cluster of trees, and Sakura immediately started examining plants here and there until they found themselves in a small clearing.

Abruptly, her whole countenance changed. Her face hardened and she focused her gaze on the tree line, crossing her arms across her chest. “Alright, I think I’ve had enough of you sneaking around. Why don’t you come out now?”

Almost instantly, two figures emerged from among the trees, and Sanosuke immediately tensed, hand on his Yari.

“My, little girl. You have a good head on your shoulders. Too bad it’s not gonna do you any good once I take it.”

Instinctively, Sanosuke jumped in front of Sakura protectively, spear at the ready. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he growled out two names he knew all too well.

“Kyo. Amagiri.”

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

They started following the river and it did not take long for him to realize that they were walking towards the woods. They crossed the first cluster of trees, and Sakura immediately started examining plants here and there until they found themselves in a small clearing.

Abruptly her whole countenance changed. Her face hardened and she focused her gaze on the tree line, crossing her arms across her chest. “Alright, I think I’ve had enough of you sneaking around. Why don’t you come out now?”

Almost instantly, two figures emerged from among the trees, and Sanosuke immediately tensed, hand on his Yari.

“My, little girl. You have a good head on your shoulders. Too bad it’s not gonna do you any good once I take it.”

Instinctively, Sanosuke jumped in front of Sakura protectively, spear at the ready. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he growled out two names he knew all too well.

“Kyo. Amagiri.”

“Long time no see, Harada.”

“Not long enough, Shiranui.”

Kyo threw his head back and cackled. “Always so unwelcoming, Harada. And here I was excited to see you.” He pulled his pistol out and pointed it at Sanosuke. “We haven’t played in a while, have we?”

_Damn it! Why do these two always have to be stuck at the hip?_

“I don’t have time for your games, Shiranui. As you can see, I’m escorting a lady.”

The man smirked. “Oh, don’t you worry. Amagiri will take really good care of her.”

Sanosuke bared his teeth in a snarl. “Over my dead body.”

Kyo jumped forward, gun at the ready. “Let’s get to that then!”

Despite wanting more than anything to stay where he was and shield Sakura, Kyo’s shots forced him to the side, effectively separating them.

“Sakura-”

“Stay focused on your own fight, Harada! I’ll be fine!”

Sanosuke prayed she knew what she was doing.

XxxxX

Sakura’s eyes hardened as she followed the large redhead's movements closely. His face was serious, stoic even, and he did not appear to be carrying any weapons on his person.

_A taijutsu type then…_

To her surprise, the man – Amagiri, as Sano had called him – stepped forward and bowed. “Please forgive me, but I have to fight you.”

She fell into a battle stance, her chakra already circulating wildly just beneath her skin. “Feeling sorry for fighting will only end up killing you in the long run.”

The man simply grunted and charged. His punches were swift and powerful, and Sakura could not help the spark of excitement that ignited in her belly. She could not remember the last time she’d had a good fistfight outside of training with her teammates.

She dodged his attacks with ease, taking advantage of their size difference to slip between his defenses. Locking his arms in an iron hold, she delivered a powerful kick to his gut that sent him crashing into a tree. Before he had the time to get up, Sakura propelled herself forward after him and punched him hard. The tree trunk exploded into splinters under the force of her first, and she heard the man groan in barely concealed pain.

She jumped back to avoid the broken parts of the tree, and taking advantage of her enemy’s state, dared to check on Sanosuke.

He and the other man – Kyo, if she remembered correctly – were going head to head, though she could see that Sanosuke was panting slightly.

“Please keep your eyes on me.”

She reacted instinctively before Amagiri finished his whole sentence, and backflipped out of the way of his punch.

_Interesting. My punch did not kill him. Not many would have survived that, and certainly no normal human. Who is this man?_

He tried to overwhelm her with a flurry of punches and kicks, but she evaded them easily. For the millionth time in her relatively short life, Sakura inwardly thanked Tsunade’s grueling training methods.

She looked around, determined to put an end to her fight and go help Sanosuke, but her options were limited. The clearing was not big enough for her to use her strength without risking Sanosuke’s safety, and they were far too close to civilian population.

_Huh, I guess it cannot be helped…_

Untangling herself from their exchange of blows, Sakura jumped back to put some distance between them. In a move that clearly caught her opponent off guard, she tilted her head to the side and offered him her most innocent smile.

“Well, this was fun but I’m afraid I must put an end to it. You see, Sano-kun and I are already late for dinner.”

Her fingers flew through the familiar seals, her whole body brimming with the overflow of chakra as she called upon the body of water to their left.

“Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!”

The wind picked up and the earth started to rumble, throwing Sanosuke, Kyo, and Amagiri off balance. The trees shook as tendrils of water appeared out of nowhere and began twisting around each other, quickly taking form.

The water dragon roared, ferocious in its fury, and dived in towards Amagiri and Kyo, who were unable to get out of the way in time. It swept them both up, and with a flick of Sakura’s finger, brought them crashing down on the forest floor. With one last roar that shook the ground, the dragon dissipated.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, gazed trained on the two bodies. They were not dead, that much was obvious by the rise and fall of their chests. Good. After all, her intention was not to kill. What she really wanted was answers.

“Sakura! Are you alright?”

Sanosuke rushed to her side, checking her over anxiously. She pressed a hand to his bicep to calm him down, glad to see that he was in one piece.

“Don’t worry about me, Sano-kun. I’m perfectly fine.”

“What was that?”

She shrugged. “Just a trick up my sleeve.”

“Quite a trick that was, little mortal.”

They both tensed at the sound of the new voice and turned to regard the newcomer. Sakura immediately disliked him. Tall, with blond hair and crimson eyes, the man exuded arrogance and self-assurance.

_Little mortal?_

“Look at what you did to my good friends here.”

Taking a step forward to subtly put herself between the stranger and Sanosuke, she followed his every move with her eyes. “Perhaps you should have taught your friends some manners. Accosting a lady in the woods? How very disappointing.”

The man chuckled – a dark sound, that made the hairs at the back of her neck stand.

“You’re amusing, I’ll give you that. And strong. Stronger than anyone I’ve met in a while.” He sniffed the air, taking a deep breath. “Ah, I can smell a demon on you. How curious.”

 _Demon…?_ Then, it clicked. _He must mean the residue of Kyuubi’s chakra that remains in my system. But wait. How can he smell that? Could he be a sensor?_

Sakura huffed, feigning disinterest. “I’ll tell Kurama you said hi.”

“Huh, the Fox Demon from the East? Now that’s a name I haven’t heard in a long time.” 

He walked towards her slowly, confidently. He came to stand right in front of her, but she refused to back down. Catching her chin in his hand, he forced her to look up at him.

“Sakura! Let her go!”

The blond man laughed. “Sakura, huh? How fitting.”

Without breaking eye contact, Sakura’s arm darted out to keep Sanosuke from taking another step. He stopped abruptly, though she’d bet it was more out of shock than compliance.

“Talk to me, little mortal,” the stranger purred in her ear. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now.”

Sakura smirked, and for a moment, the man’s composed façade slipped. “I can give you two.” She looked down, and he followed her gaze to see the glinting blade of a kunai pressed to his stomach. When he looked back up at her with hard red eyes, it was to find a thin senbon needle between her lips.

Pushing the needle to the corner of her mouth in a fashion that Genma would be proud of, Sakura leveled the man with a calm stare. “Now, it seems to me that you have two options. Option number one, you try to harm me or my partner, and I give you ten seconds to decide how you want to die. I either gut you like a fish or stick this needle in your neck. Be warned, it’s coated in toxins that cause excruciating pain. It’s a slow, agonizing death. It’d take the gutting if I were you.”

The dangerous glint in his crimson eyes and the growl that erupted in the back of his throat made Sakura’s smirk widen. “Option number two, you take your pathetic cronies with you and walk away with your limbs intact. It’s a bargain, really.”

He did not move for a few seconds, and Sakura was ready to put some pressure on the kunai when he finally released her chin and backed away. Sanosuke immediately rushed to stand beside her, spear at the ready.

“You have guts, little mortal.” He chuckled. “I can’t decide if you’re really brave or simply that big of a fool.”

The stranger helped Kyo and Amagiri to their feet, though both still seemed rather shaken. He turned to her, composed façade back in place, and smiled cruelly.

“Since you amused me, I shall extend you the courtesy of introducing myself. I am Kazama Chikage.” He bowed with an air of nobility that was hard to miss. “Remember my name. Us Oni never forget, little mortal. We’ll see each other again, Sa-ku-ra.”

“Don’t bet on it.”

She watched them take their leave, and despite having more questions than answers, she sighed in relief when their forms finally disappeared in the trees.

The moment they were alone, Sanosuke stepped in front of her and took her face in his hands. “Sakura, are you alright? Did he do anything to you?”

_You are always worried about me, aren’t you, Sano-kun? You always make sure I am safe…_

She shook her head, smiling. “I told you, Sano-kun. Do not worry about me. He didn’t harm a single hair on my head.”

The man sighed deeply, his shoulders visibly relaxing. “Thank Kami.” He pulled her to him, engulfing her body in his embrace.

After a moment of stunned hesitation, Sakura relaxed and put her arms around his waist, pressing herself closer to him. She could hear his heartbeat, every single pound in his chest. It was a soothing sound, a rhythmic song that promised warmth and laughter and reminded her of everything she had ever dreamed of as a young girl.

_Oh, Sano…_

“Who were these people? Seems like you have a history.”

Sanosuke scowled. “This was my first time meeting that Kazama guy, but the other two I’ve come across before. The one you fought was Kyuujyu Amagiri. The other was Shiranui Kyo. A pair of pests is what they are. Satsuma dogs, who cause trouble wherever they go. We have fought again in the past.”

Sakura filed that information for later. She had to get word to Kakashi soon. Apparently, things were a lot more complicated than initially thought.

_Could the Shogun be leading us to disaster-?_

“Let’s get you home, my lady.” Sanosuke’s voice broke her out of her thoughts. He smiled down at her and made a show of bowing.

Sakura giggled. “Be still my beating heart! My very own knight in shining armor.”

He took her hand in his and squeezed it. “I’ll always be your knight in shining armor, my lady.”

She squeezed back. “I know. Come now, let us head back. I’m starving!”

“Now that you mention it, you do look more like a ravenous dragon than a princess.”

“I hate you, Harada.”

_An Oni…Kazama Chikage…I will remember that name._

XxxOxOxOxxX

_This mission is officially the most nerve-wracking thing I have ever done in my life, Kakashi-sensei. And that’s including the War._

_For a place so small and lacking in technological advancements, Kyoto sure hides a lot of secrets. I do miss the old days sometimes, sensei, when we were still stupid genin and you had to save our asses three times a week. Simpler times, those were._

_I did a bit of digging into that Kazama guy and the whole ‘Oni’ thing. People are scared to talk about them, but you know me, I can be pretty convincing. Turns out, the Hidden Villages are not the only ones inhabited by demons. Though Oni are vastly different from the Tailed Beasts, their capabilities far exceed those of an average human. I would say even a Special Jonin would have some trouble with them. Their hierarchy is a jumbled mess of ancestral families and heirs, but from what I’ve gathered, the purebloods are at the top. The apex predators, so to speak. Kazama’s one of them. He’s also a grade A asshole._

_I haven’t seen Kazama in a while, and I hope it stays that way. That man has a superiority complex bigger than Sasuke’s._

_Bigger than freaking Sasuke’s, sensei. I used to think there was no existing unit to measure the size of his ego. I take that back. He’s a little less than half a Kazama._

_Having said that, Kazama did not cross my mind for a while after that as I had way more pressing matters to attend to._

_I must have done something terrible in my previous life, sensei, because for the second time in my relatively short present life, I saw my previous people going off to war…_

XxxOxOxOxxX

Sakura frowned. “So, you’re saying that this Kazama guy is indeed in league with the Satsuma?”

Hijikata nodded gravely. “That is what our sources report, though he seems to be a bit of a wildcard. Whatever he does is for his own benefit. He is a formidable opponent. I’m surprised he allowed you off so easily.”

“He’s obviously after something,” Sakura started, deep in thought. “He’s looking for something, something he believes will help him with whatever plan it is he has. And he thinks that the Shinsengumi have it. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have let his dogs loose on us.” She swept the room with her gaze, watching the expressions on the faces of all the captains.

_What could that something be?_

Kondou sighed, the deep lines in his face making him look older than he really was. “The Satsuma and Choshu forces are wreaking havoc on villages, setting crops on fire, pillaging. They are trying to force Tokugawa’s hand. They are hoping that a military response to their actions will strip the Shogun of his power and influence.”

“Those bastards!” Nagakura gritted his teeth angrily. It would be a lie to say the rest of the captains didn’t share that sentiment.

Sakura glanced at Kondou, then at Hijikata. “I could send a message to the Hokage. Ask him to deploy the shinobi units earlier. The journey from Konoha to Edo takes about two weeks. We could have several three-man cells arriving in about seventeen days, twenty tops. Our men could hold off the Satsuma and Choshu forces and protect the villages unofficially until the contracts are signed.”

Kondou shook his head. “I appreciate the sentiment, Sakura-san, but Hatake has already put his head on the line by sending you here off the record for my sake. The alliance with the Shogun has not been signed yet and I went behind his back to bring you here. We all know he is aware you are here courtesy of young Iba, and he simply turned a blind eye to my indiscretion because it benefits his cause. However, if word of that gets out, we could be jeopardizing everything. Tokugawa will not be able to help, not when he never sanctioned my calling you here. We can’t risk the alliance, not now.”

Sakura’s frown deepened, and despite her own reservations, she knew that Kondou was right.

“Which leaves us with this letter I got today.” Kondou took a piece of paper out of his uniform. “New orders from the Aizu Domain. The Shinsengumi are to go to the front lines.”

Sakura felt her breathing hitch at the news, and her blood ran cold in her veins. _Oh, no…_

“Sannan and Souji, you two have not recovered fully. You remain here.” If the two captains had anything to say about that, they kept it to themselves. Kondou turned to Todou. “Heisuke. You are to remain here as well. It’s up to you three to protect our headquarters.”

Sakura clenched her fists and made to speak but Kondou silenced her by raising his hand. “I know what you’re going to say, Sakura-san and my answer is no. This is not about us anymore. If I allow you to come even as a medic, word will spread like wildfire. If the wrong people were to learn of your presence here, it would only mean disaster. I’m certain you have no wish to start a war between your village and the Imperial nobles.”

Gritting her teeth, Sakura turned her gaze away wordlessly. Because regardless of her own feelings, Kondou was right. If the Satsuma and Choshu forces took wind of her identity as a foreign official operating in Edo territory in secret, that could possibly drag Konoha into the conflict. She could be labeled a spy. There was no doubt that in an effort to mitigate the backlash, the Shogun would denounce not only the alliance but also the Shinsengumi as a whole for harboring her. Konoha would be in a very precarious position and who knows what would happen to Kondou and the others.

_And now Kazama and his Satsuma-loving cronies know I am here, which means things might already be over. Damn it all!_

She felt a hand on her back, and she shifted her eyes to Sanosuke, who stood beside her. His expression remained unreadable, and he was not even looking at her, but she could feel his thumb rubbing comforting circles on her lower back.

“Toshizo and I have already started preparations.” Kondou looked each of his captains in the eye. “Saito, Nagakura, Harada, get ready. We’re leaving for war tomorrow at dawn.”

Something inside Sakura broke.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura clenched her fists and made to speak but Kondou silenced her by raising his hand. “I know what you’re going to say, Sakura-san and my answer is no. This is not about us anymore. If I allow you to come even as a medic, word will spread like wildfire. If the wrong people were to learn of your presence here, it would only mean disaster. I’m certain you have no wish to start a war between your village and the Imperial nobles.”

Gritting her teeth, Sakura turned her gaze away wordlessly. Because regardless of her own feelings, Kondou was right. If the Satsuma and Choshu forces took wind of her identity as a foreign official operating in Edo territory in secret, that could possibly drag Konoha into the conflict. She could be labeled a spy. There was no doubt that in an effort to mitigate the backlash, the Shogun would denounce not only the alliance but also the Shinsengumi as a whole for harboring her. Konoha would be in a very precarious position and who knows what would happen to Kondou and the others.

_Damn it all!_

She felt a hand on her back, and she shifted her eyes to Sanosuke, who was standing beside her. His expression remained unreadable, and he was not even looking at her, but she could feel his thumb rubbing comforting circles on her lower back.

“Toshizo and I have already started preparations.” Kondou looked each of his captains in the eye. “Saito, Nagakura, Harada, get ready. We’re leaving for war tomorrow at dawn.”

Something inside Sakura broke.

XxxxX

“Are you sure you have everything?”

“Yes, Sakura.”

“The soldier pills I made you?”

“Yep.”

“The roll of bandages?”

“That too.”

“The jars of healing ointment?”

“I’m positive they are in my bag. Where you put them. Ten minutes ago.”

Sakura scowled and whacked him on the head. “Don’t get smart with me, Todou. I can kill you in your sleep and make it look like an accident.”

Heisuke laughed and put his hands up in mock surrender. “I get it, Sakura-chan. You’re worried. It’s already been a month since the others left and now, I’m leaving too. It’s a lot to deal with, especially for someone like you. It’s in your nature to care and worry about people.”

Sakura sighed dejectedly, his words hitting too close to home for her liking. _You have no idea, Heisuke…No idea…_ She looked up at him when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

Todou flashed her a grin. “But I’m telling you this now, Sakura-chan. You don’t have to worry about me. I’m only recruiting new soldiers, after all. You shouldn’t worry about the others either though. Saito, Nagakura, Harada, Kondou…They are some of the most capable people I’ve ever met. They’ll come back soon enough, you’ll see.”

Despite the situation, Sakura found herself smiling, her spirits lifting. Touched by his words and attempt to make her feel better, Sakura threw her arms around his middle and hugged him tightly. Heisuke returned her embrace without a moment’s hesitation.

“You be careful and come back alive, you hear me? I mean it, Todou.”

The young man laughed and saluted her good-naturedly. “Aye, ma’am! It’s a promise!” He adjusted his bag on his back and put a hand on the hilt of his sword. “Well, I’m off. Sakura-chan, Hijitaka. I’ll see you guys soon!”

Hijikata, who up until then hadn’t said a word, nodded. “Take care, Todou. We’ll await your return.”

Sakura watched him walk away with a sad frown on her face. “You come back in one piece, Todou Heisuke! Remember your promise!” she yelled after him.

Heisuke flashed her a grin over his shoulder. “I won’t ever forget, Sakura-chan! Wait for me!”

“I promise! You hear me, Todou? I promise!”

She and Hijikata remained at the gates until they could no longer see Heisuke in the distance. The young woman sighed, feeling the weight of everyone’s absence heavy on her shoulders.

“They’ll be fine.”

Surprised, she turned to look at the man beside her. “Hijikata-san?”

“Todou, Nagakura, Saito, Harada…They will all be fine.”

She looked down at her feet. “I…I’m just really worried, Hijikata-san. I keep thinking that one or more of them might not come back.”

“That’s disrespectful.”

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him stunned.

“All these men put their lives in your hands willingly,” he continued, turning around to leave. He glanced at her over his shoulder. “They trust you to keep them alive when the time calls for it. Do them the same courtesy. Trust them with their lives. Have faith in their resolve to return.”

Without waiting for her reply, Hijikata walked away, leaving Sakura to mull over his words.

_He…He is right._

Despite Hijikata’s stern voice, she knew that he was right, and that the man only intended to cheer her up. She absently wondered if he said all those things to her just because he needed to take his own advice too. These men were his friends, they had grown up together.

_They will come back. Nagakura, Saito…They will come back._

Smiling softly to herself, she stared off into the distance.

_You’ll come back to me, won’t you, Sano-kun?_

XxxxX

The next morning, she rose before dawn feeling restless.

Deciding that she would not be getting back to sleep anytime soon, Sakura got dressed and went in search of something to occupy herself with until it was time to head to town for her usual rounds. As fortunate as it was that the infirmary was finally empty of injured soldiers, it still left her without anything to do until noon each day.

The compound was still fairly quiet, though she was almost certain Hijikata was already up and working. She was in the process of entertaining the idea of breakfast and tea, when she spied Souji’s form sitting alone in the gardens. She knew for a fact that his patrols didn’t start for at least another couple of hours, so it was strange to see him up and about so early. Souji never missed the chance to sleep in.

_Could his lungs be giving him trouble?_

Frowning, Sakura approached him, making sure to make enough noise so as not to startle him.

She sat down beside him but didn’t say a thing. She knew that Souji was a private person, and he would not appreciate her prying, regardless of her good intentions. They had come a long way, and it would be a cold day in hell before she knowingly did anything to jeopardize their friendship.

“What are you doing up, Pinky?”

Sakura smiled. “I could ask you the same, Okita.”

He shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Despite his frugal reply, the medic understood. “Aa. I couldn’t either.” _I’m worried too._

Taking advantage of their proximity, Sakura laid her head on Souji’s shoulder, releasing a deep sigh. “I hope your lungs are not giving you any trouble.”

She felt him shake his head. “Nah, I feel fine. No coughing, no trouble breathing. Just peachy.”

The young woman smiled, feeling her mood brighten. “That is great to hear, Souji-kun. At this rate, give it another month of healing sessions, and you’ll be as good as new.”

“Aa.”

They fell into comfortable silence, watching the sun rise in the distance, and Sakura felt herself relax. Involuntarily, she pressed herself closer to Okita, reveling in the warmth of his body against the early morning chill. Her eyelids started to drop, and her muscles relaxed as Souji’s comforting company chased away her worries for a bit.

She hummed under her breath when she felt a pull at her hair, and suddenly her view was obstructed by a curtain of pink locks.

“Huh?” She lifted her head to look at Souji questioningly, only to notice him holding the leather cord she used to tie her braid.

“I was curious. You always keep your hair in that braid.” He spent a few seconds staring at her, his eyes searching her face. He reached out and put the locks falling in front of her eye behind her ear. “You should wear it down more often. It suits you.”

Sakura was momentarily stunned by both his move and his forwardness, but then her eyes softened, and she smiled at him prettily. For Okita to be this vulnerable, this unguarded…It only spoke of how much the absence of his friends and Kondou was affecting him.

_Don’t worry, Okita. I got you now. You’re not alone._

She linked her arm with his and laid her head on his shoulder once more. She giggled, glancing up at him in the corner of her eye.

“Aw, you’re such a softie deep down, Souji-kun.”

He huffed in annoyance, though judging by the blush coloring his cheeks, she knew he was not nearly as annoyed as he wanted to appear.

“Don’t worry, Souji-kun. Your secret’s safe with me!”

“Haruno?”

“Yes, sweetie pie?”

“Shut up.”

Sakura simply laughed.

XxxxX

_ A few days later… _

Sakura was a light sleeper by nature, and years of missions coupled with the intensity of war had honed her senses to an enviable degree.

So, when her sensitive ears caught the sound of someone running towards her room, she was on her feet before they even managed to knock.

She pulled the door open forcefully to find a panting Chizuru right outside her room.

“Chizuru-chan? What’s wrong?”

“Sakura!” the young girl said, out of breath and looking upset. “The town! It’s on fire!”

Sakura’s eyes widened. “What?”

“A band of Choshu rebels! They are setting everything on fire!”

Cursing under her breath, Sakura grabbed her medical pouch, put on her combat boots, and was sprinting out of her room in seconds. She glanced at Chizuru over her shoulder.

“Where are Hijikata and the others?”

“They have gathered outside the main hall. Hijikata-san sent me to fetch you.”

Nodding in understanding, Sakura picked up her pace, mentally apologizing to the young girl behind her for pushing her so hard. “Let’s go, Chizuru-chan!”

“Hai!”

They reached the main hall in record time to find Hijikata and the rest of the captains still in the Yagi Residence.

“Hijikata-san!”

The man turned to look at her and nodded in greeting. “Haruno-san. I trust you’re aware of what’s going on.”

“The fires. Why are the Choshu setting Kyoto on fire?”

“Their forces suffered a great loss. The Shogun’s army is pushing them back, and they are losing ground. This is retaliation.”

Sakura nodded thoughtfully, taking in Sannan’s words. “Alright, we need to regroup. How many men do we have at our disposal-”

“We do not take orders from you, woman!”

The medic groaned inwardly. _Of course Kanryusai would be here…_

In the corner of her eye, she noticed Souji take a threatening step towards the man, clearly ready to jump to her defense. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she took a deep breath to calm herself. “Kanryusai, now is not the right time-”

“Do not speak to me like that, wench!”

_Alright, that’s it!_

Feeling the last remnants of her patience dissipating, Sakura marched up to him and pulled him down by the front of his uniform. “Ok, listen here, you spoiled brat. I’ve had it with your arrogance and your attitude. Out there, there are people losing their families and their livelihoods while we stand here, listening to you running your mouth. We are going to regroup and aid those people. So, either do your part to help, or shut up and crawl back inside your hole while we do our job.”

She released his robes, and the abrupt change caused him to lose his balance and stagger back. Not waiting for a reply – and she never expected one, in the first place – Sakura turned to Hijikata, who was staring at her with barely concealed interest.

“Now, how many men do we have at our disposal?”

“Not counting us here, three dozen.”

Sakura nodded. “Good. They should be enough.” Mission mode kicking in, Sakura turned to Okita. “Souji-kun, take ten men and search for the rebels causing the trouble. I doubt they stuck around after setting the fires, but let’s not take any chances.”

For a moment, Souji glanced at Hijikata, and Sakura worried that she had overstepped her bounds. After all, Hijikata was the Vice-Commander and she was only the medic. A medic who had just given his men orders and ridiculed one of his captains with her little outburst. If there was one thing she didn’t want, that was to insult the man.

To her utter surprise, Hijikata nodded. “Souji, you heard Haruno-san.” Then, he turned back to her once more. “What else would you have us do?”

Sakura was stunned for a moment, but she quickly regained her composure and her eyes hardened. “Keisuke-san, you take ten men as well. Help with the extinguishing of the fires. Catching the rebels will mean nothing if we don’t save the town.”

Sannan offered her his usual kind smile. “Consider it done, Sakura-san.”

Taking a deep breath, Sakura turned to Toshizo. “Hijikata-san, take ten men with you and help evacuate the neighborhoods worst affected by the fires. See if anyone’s trapped in their homes.”

Toshizo nodded in understanding. “What are you going to do?”

“Chizuru-chan and I will take the remaining six men and tend to the injured.” She turned to the young brunette beside her. “Chizuru-chan, I need you to run to the storage room and retrieve the ointment for burns we made the other day. The one in the large blue jar, remember? See if there are any rolls of bandages we could afford to spare.”

“Yes! You can count on me, Sakura.”

“Good. Get our supplies and come meet me at the gates.”

Hijikata turned to the men gathered around. “You have your orders. Let’s move out.”

Sakura only prayed they were not too late.

XxxxX

The town was in pandemonium.

Sakura’s stomach sank at the sight of the disaster, and she immediately started barking out orders to the men accompanying her and Chizuru.

“Check the houses and the alleys for survivors or people that require help. Bring them out in the open, away from debris. And please make sure to stay away from buildings that could potentially collapse on your heads.”

They followed her instructions without delay or complaints, and for that she was thankful. If anything, her little show with Kanryusai had earned her at least a bit of respect.

Pushing her sleeves up to her elbows, she turned to the brunette. “Chizuru-chan, we have to split up. You keep the ointment; I’ll manage without it. You take the left side and I will take the right. Stay on the main road, and always within sight of one of us. We do not know if the rebels are still around. If anything happens, you scream for help and you run. Do you understand?”

The young woman nodded gravely.

“Good. Let’s go save some lives.”

The next few hours were spent with Sakura going from patient to patient, mending bones, and healing burns. She occasionally caught glimpses of Chizuru off to the left, and of Souji searching the town for any sign of the rebels. Once, he even ran up to her to see if she was alright. She was touched by his concern, and it served to lift her spirits amidst all the disaster around them.

Finding the kids was the worst part. Children who never managed to get out of their houses or who died from inhaling too much smoke. Sakura had always had trouble accepting the death of children. Even as a kunoichi, it always took her far too long to go back to normal after an Academy student left their last breath on her operating table.

She chose to keep Chizuru away from them. The girl was already traumatized enough by the sight of death and destruction. Sakura hated the idea of giving her more of a reason to be haunted by nightmares.

By the time dawn rolled around, they had counted sixty-five dead and more than a hundred injured. Sakura tended to every single one of them. Mothers and fathers, sons and daughters, siblings, and cousins. All of them had lost something, and Sakura tried to console them the best way she knew how, each tear-stained face chipping away at her soul.

She was working on a young mother who had lost her husband when Souji approached her from behind.

“Haruno, you need to stop. You’ve been at it for more than eight hours.”

Sakura shook her head, holding her eyes open with difficulty. “I can’t stop, Souji. Not until I make sure everyone’s alright.”

“You’ve checked everyone over already. This is your third round.”

The young woman wiped her brow, her breathing labored. “I need to…I need to-” The light around her hands flickered out, and her vision swam as a bout of dizziness hit her.

“Hey, Haruno, are you-Sakura!”

She collapsed and Souji managed to catch her just a second before she hit the ground. Okita shook his head, cradling her to his chest.

“You insufferable woman. Harada will kill me if I let anything happen to you while he’s gone.”

The next few days, people grew familiar with the sight of an unconscious Sakura being carried back home by Souji.

XxxxX

_ A couple of weeks after the fires… _

Sakura stepped into the light of the rising sun, breathing in the chilly morning air. The day promised to be pleasant, and with the rebuilding of the neighborhoods that had suffered the most damage during the fires underway, she sincerely hoped it stayed that way.

She put her hand on the hilt of the sword she had taken up to carrying since the captains’ departure for the front lines. The same sword Sanosuke had given her. Its weight was comforting, it kept her grounded. She had never been one to carry around weapons larger than her kunai as they tended to be a hindrance. When out in the field, knee-deep in a teammate's guts and doing absolutely everything to save them, the last thing a medic wanted was a blade knocking around their feet or weighing on their back.

Still, she could no longer imagine herself without the red-wrapped sword against her hip. Being without it felt wrong, and she could not bear the thought of abandoning it in her room to collect dust.

_Or…It’s really the one that gave it to you that you’re missing, you hypocrite…_

She shook her head, determined not to let her mind wander down that path. Regardless of how painful the thought was, the possibility existed that Sanosuke wouldn’t return. They hadn’t heard a word from them in two months and each day that passed made that realization all the more difficult to accept. Sakura was no fool. She knew the numbers, she knew the statistics and the chances of survival. And she absolutely hated it.

Because Shinpachi, and Hajime, and Kondou were not numbers on a spreadsheet that some nurse had left on her desk for her to look over.

Sanosuke was not just a nameless soldier whose life had been turned into a percentage.

_What…What happens if he doesn’t return?_

She immediately pushed the notion out of her mind.

_No! He promised. He will come back. He has to._

Sano…He couldn’t die. Not when the thought of never seeing him again made her chest _burn_.

Determined to shift her thoughts to more pleasant things, she made her way to the meal hall to find Genzaburou Inoue sitting outside, watching the sunlight sip through the foliage.

“Inoue-san, good morning!”

The man smiled at her kindly. “Haruno-san. Bright and early as usual.”

She smiled at him. “Would you like some tea? I could use a cup.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to put you through all the trouble-”

She waved his concerns off. “No trouble at all, Inoue-san. You just sit tight, and I’ll be back shortly.”

True to her word, Sakura returned ten minutes later holding a tray laden with a steaming pot of freshly brewed green tea. Placing it between them, she poured the older captain a cup and sat down beside him. The man’s presence was calm, and it radiated a kind of fatherly warmth that Sakura usually didn’t see in hardened warriors. It was a pleasant change, and the woman found herself relaxing as she sipped her tea.

“Will you be joining the others in town today, Haruno-san?”

She nodded. “They need all the hands available, Inoue-san. And I also need to do my rounds. The sick and injured cannot be kept waiting.”

“I admire your dedication, young lady, but you should probably take a bit of time for yourself too. From what I hear, Souji has had to carry you back unconscious more than a dozen times these past two weeks.”

The look in his eyes was reprimanding but caring, and she found herself smiling widely at him. “Come on, Inoue-san. I have to keep Souji busy somehow. Can’t have him going soft on me, can I?”

The man chuckled, sipping at his tea. “Oh, I think he’s already gone soft on you, Haruno-san. And he’s not the only one.”

Sakura stared at him strangely, but before she could ask him what he meant, her attention was drawn away by the sound of exuberant voices.

She raised an eyebrow, curious as to what could have caused such a commotion. She was about to stand to go check if anyone had gotten into some sort of fight when a figure came into view.

Sakura registered the sound of her teacup breaking, but she could not bring herself to care. Her hands flew to her mouth, her eyes wide.

“Heyo, Sakura-chan! Long time no see!”

“Shi-Shinpachi!” Jumping to her feet, she ran to him and started checking him over for injuries, desperate to make sure that he was well. “Does it hurt anywhere? Were you injured? Did you have to be patched up at any point? Did the medic do a good job-”

Laughing boisterously, Shinpachi stopped her ranting by pulling her in for a hug. He held her tightly, pulling her so close that he lifted her off the ground. “I missed you, Sakura-chan! Things were so boring without you!”

Still buried in his embrace, Sakura chocked out a laugh. “Only you would find the front lines boring, Shin-kun. I missed you too. Do you have any idea how hard it is to joke around with Souji and Hijikata?”

Nagakura threw his head back and laughed, releasing his hold on her. “Have no fear, Sakura-chan! Your favorite Shinsengumi is back!”

“Really? Is Hajime-kun here?”

Shinpachi put a hand where his heart was. “Ouch, Sakura-chan. Ouch! Hajime is giving his report to Hijikata. They should be done in a couple of hours.”

Sakura nodded, smiling brightly. Then, her smile slipped. “Shin-kun…Where’s…Where’s Harada? Why isn’t he with you?”

Nagakura’s countenance immediately changed, and his shoulders slumped. He looked crestfallen, as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders.

Sakura’s heart sank.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

“Shi-Shinpachi!” Jumping to her feet, she ran to him and started checking him over for injuries, desperate to make sure that he was well. “Does it hurt anywhere? Were you injured? Did you have to be patched up at any point? Did the medic do a good job-”

Laughing boisterously, Shinpachi stopped her ranting by pulling her in for a hug. He held her tight, pulling her so close that he lifted her off the ground. “I missed you, Sakura-chan! Things were so boring without you!”

Still buried in his embrace, Sakura chocked out a laugh. “Only you would find the front lines boring, Shin-kun. I missed you too. Do you have any idea how hard it is to joke around with Souji and Hijikata?”

Nagakura threw his head back and laughed, releasing his hold on her. “Have no fear, Sakura-chan! Your favorite Shinsengumi is back!”

“Really? Is Hajime-kun here?”

Shinpachi put a hand where his heart was. “Ouch, Sakura-chan. Ouch! Hajime is giving his report to Hijikata. They should be done in a couple of hours.”

Sakura nodded, smiling brightly. Then, her smile slipped. “Shin-kun…Where’s…Where’s Harada? Why isn’t he with you?”

Nagakura’s countenance immediately changed, and his shoulders slumped. He looked crestfallen, as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders.

“Sakura-chan…I’m sorry-”

Sakura’s heart sank. “No…it can’t be. He can’t be-”

She grabbed the hilt of her sword, tightening her hold almost painfully to hide her trembling fingers. Tears sprang to her eyes, clouding her vision.

“Sakura-chan, he-”

“My, my…Are those tears for me?”

Sakura’s brain froze. _That voice…_ Wiping her tears on her sleeve, she focused her eyes on the figure standing behind Nagakura. A chocked sob rose to her throat, and she flung herself in Sanosuke’s arms without thinking. He caught her easily, pulling her close, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck, not caring that they had an audience. As she inhaled the comforting smell of pine that seemed to cling to him at all times, she felt herself truly relax for the first time in two months.

He laughed in her hair, a deep rumble in his chest that reverberated throughout her body. “Now this is a welcome back worth waiting for.”

Remembering the stunt he and Nagakura tried to pull just a few moments earlier, she pulled back and pointed an accusing finger at him. “You! You insensitive, good-for-nothing, insufferable jerk!” she snarled, hitting his chest.

Sanosuke winced and help up his hands. “Oi, that’s gonna leave a bruise.”

Sakura seethed. “A bruise? The only reason I haven’t broken your arm is that it’d be up to me to heal you right after!”

“Ne, Sakura-chan-”

Sakura turned to him, eyes narrowed and blazing. “And you! You were in on this too!”

Shinpachi immediately jumped behind Inoue, throwing his hands up in surrender. “Forgive me, Sakura-chan! Please don’t kill me!”

Pinching the bridge of her nose to calm herself, Sakura glared at him. “What were you thinking-eek!”

Her words turned into a yelp of surprise when Sanosuke threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side. “You missed me.”

Sakura huffed, turning her face away from him. “As if I’d miss you!”

He laughed, and yet again, she felt the tingle all the way to her toes. “Come on. Admit it.”

“I won’t and you can’t make me.”

“Is that so?” Sanosuke smirked that same smirk that made her insides flutter. He took her chin between his fingers and lowered his face to hers. “Didn’t you miss me even a little bit?”

Sakura’s cheeks grew hot, affected by his closeness and his warm breath on her lips. _Kami have mercy…_

“I believe her head will explode if you move your mug any closer to hers, Harada.”

Broken out of her daze, Sakura untangled herself from Sanosuke’s arms. She could not decide whether to thank or curse Souji for the interruption, so she opted for rolling her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest.

“I love you, Souji-kun, but you’re an idiot.”

“Oi, why does he get a confession and I don’t, Sakura-chan?”

“Because you might be an adorable, overgrown puppy, Shin-kun, but I’m still mad at you.”

“She means you’re a moron, Nagakura.”

“Shut up, Souji!”

“Now, gentlemen, we’re in the presence of a lady-”

“Mind your own business, Inoue! I have a score to settle here.”

Sakura sighed as she listened to them bicker, but she could not help the wave of happiness that swept her whole being. They were back and they were alive. After two months of constant worry and tension, they were finally home.

_Whoever is out there…Thank you for looking after them for me._

A hand brushed her lower back and she raised her eyes to glance at Sanosuke.

He regarded her with the gentleness she had come to associate with him and smiled cheekily. “One of these days, I’m going to get you to say it to me, my lady.”

She tilted her head to the side in question. “Eh? What do you mean?”

He shrugged. “I’m not telling. You gotta figure that one out yourself.”

“What am I supposed to make out of that? Sano? Sanosuke!”

Winking playfully at her, he walked over to separate Nagukura and Souji before a brawl broke out.

“Harada Sanosuke, come back here right this instant!”

XxxOxOxOxxX

_I am telling you, sensei. I do worry about you men sometimes. You have absolutely no self-preservation instincts._

_The nerve of those two, making me think that Sano-kun was dead…_

_I am still proud of myself though. I mean, I did not break any of their bones for that little stunt so that has got to count for something, right? We both know I would not have done it anyway. I was so deliriously happy to see them alive and well, that I didn’t stay angry for long._

_Don’t tell them I said that, though. I’m still holding that incident over their heads and I will continue to do so until my last breath._

_The conflict with the Satsuma-Choshu forces left a lot of open wounds, sensei. The fires destroyed a quarter of the town, and it’s only thanks to the combined efforts of the Shinsengumi that we didn’t grieve any more victims. It took us a lot of time and a lot of manpower to get Kyoto back on its feet. Even then, there was too much grief in the air. There still is, but people have had a bit of time to come to terms with their losses._

_The good news is that people are not so mistrustful of us now. They are more willing to talk, to cooperate. They all saw how dedicated Souji-kun was to catching any remaining rebels, and how determined Keisuke and his men were to put out the fires. We made a name for ourselves that night, though I wish that recognition had come about another way._

_One of the villagers I healed mentioned a man with long hair and a gun that looked suspicious. To this day, I haven’t confirmed if that really was Shiranui Kyo being his usual troublemaking self, but as far as I’m concerned, it was him. His description matched and I know for a fact that his boss, Kazama, owed the Choshu a favor. It makes sense that they would try to raise hell._

_Still, after Shinpachi, Hajime, and Sanosuke’s return, things were relatively quiet._

_Or not._

_It really depends on how you look at it._

_Knowing what I do now, I would say it was the calm before the storm…_

XxxOxOxOxxX

“What in the world are you two doing?”

Tapping her foot impatiently, Sakura stared incredulously at the two men occupying her room. Chizuru stood behind her, glancing between her mentor and the two captains.

From his place on the floor, Shinpachi scratched the back of his head. “H-Hey, Sakura-chan. What are you doing here?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking that? You’re in my room, Nagakura.” She shifted her gaze to Sanosuke, who was leaning against her pillows. “Anything you want to add?”

“Nope.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Sakura took a deep breath. “Allow me to rephrase. You have thirty seconds to give me one reason why you two are in my room. And it better be a good one.”

Shinpachi chuckled nervously. “We, uh, we might have messed up the kitchen while trying to make dinner. Just a little bit.”

“You messed up the kitchen. A little bit. While trying to make dinner.”

Sanosuke shrugged. “Yeah, and now Gen is a little bit angry. And looking for us.”

“He went off on us, Sakura-chan! It’s like he snapped! He was so steamed I thought he was going to draw his sword. I’ve never seen him that furious.”

_Why do I always have to get stuck with babysitting duty?_

“Did you two lazy asses even apologize?”

Sanosuke looked at her as if she had just grown a second head. “Are you kidding? We ran for our lives. We’ve been hiding out here ever since.”

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. “And you thought to hide in my room to avoid Inoue-san?”

Shinpachi nodded cheerily. “Well, yeah! Gen would never enter a lady’s room without being invited in first. He has manners.”

“As opposed to you two.”

“Exactly! We don’t have manners.”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Clearly.”

Sanosuke chose that moment to whack Nagakura on the head. “Stop making me look bad, you dog. Speak for yourself.”

“Oi, shut up, Harada! You were in that kitchen with me!”

Sighing deeply, Sakura entered her room fully. “Alright, alright. That’s enough. You two,” she said, glancing between them, “are coming with us to the kitchen. You’re going to apologize to Inoue-san and clean up your mess. Then, Chizuru-chan and I are going to make dinner. I’m don’t trust you idiots within ten meters of a pan.”

“I got a better idea. Why don’t we stay here-”

Grabbing the back of their clothes, Sakura pulled them both to their feet. “Move.”

She pushed them out of her room, right before the surprised eyes of Chizuru. They walked towards the kitchen in silence and had the situation been different, Sakura would have laughed at the trepidation in both men’s gazes. They looked ready to flee.

The moment they entered the kitchen, Sakura gasped at the extent of the disaster. Pots and pans were thrown all over the pace, knives were logged in cupboards, and different kinds of produce were thrown all over the floor.

Inoue spotted them almost instantly, and his face contorted into an expression of rage. “There you are, you miserable little cretins!” he bellowed, completely unlike the man Sakura was used to interacting with.

“H-Hey, Gen…Calm down, will you?” Shinpachi raised his hands in a placating manner. “No point in scolding us now, right? The food’s already a mess, and yelling won’t get it back. Anyway, we need to figure out how to get rid of the evidence, fast.”

Inoue glared at Shinpachi. “Don’t give me that ‘anyway’ nonsense, young man!” He seemed ready to lecture them again but then he deflated; his shoulders dropped, and he sighed heavily. He turned to Sakura and Chizuru. “Haruno-san, Yukimura, I apologize you had to see this.”

Sakura smiled kindly at the man. “Do not apologize, Inoue-san. It’s not your fault these two have no idea how to conduct themselves properly.”

“Aww, come on, Sakura-chan-”

“Silence!” Inoue pinned him with a hard look. “Enough talking. Time to rectify your mess and start cleaning. The floor first, perhaps? Now, move!”

Grumbling, Shinpachi headed to the storage room adjacent to the kitchen to grab some cleaning supplies, mops, and buckets.

Sanosuke crossed his arms across his chest. “Aren’t you two going to help?”

Sakura plastered a thoughtful expression on her face. “Huh, I don’t think that we will. This is your mess, after all. Right, Chizuru-chan?” She flashed the younger woman a grin over her shoulder. Chizuru seemed just barely able to hold in her giggles.

“You evil, evil woman.”

“Harada!” Inoue barked, handing the man a mop. “Less talking, more cleaning!”

Sakura didn’t care to hide her laughter, and she wiggled her fingers playfully at Sanosuke when he shot her a narrow-eyed look. “Eyes on the floor, Sano-kun. We wouldn’t want you to miss a spot, would we?”

“You will pay for that, my lady, I assure you.”

She smiled at him cheekily. “Give me your best shot, Harada.”

Sakura and Chizuru spent the next ten minutes watching Inoue barking orders at Shinpachi and Sanosuke, who looked more annoyed by the minute. It would be a lie to say that Sakura wasn’t enjoying the show, and if the looks Sanosuke kept sending her were any indication, he too was aware that she was having the time of her life.

Feeling slightly guilty for making fun of them, Sakura sighed and flashed Chizuru a wide grin. “Ne, Chizuru-chan, let’s help these two finish up, and then we can cook dinner.”

The young brunette nodded and immediately grabbed a clean rag.

Sakura walked over to Sanosuke, who was in the process of scrubbing pots and pans. “Move over, slowpoke. I’ll take it from here.”

He hummed in surprise. “You’re helping now? What changed your mind?”

She shrugged, feigning indifference. “I’m just hungry, is all. Cannot sit around forever waiting for you two rascals to finish your chores. Now, move your fine ass over there.”

His eyebrow shot up, before a self-assured smirk lit up his face. “You think I have a fine ass?”

Realizing what she had said, Sakura blushed to the roots of her hair. Picking up a pan, she started to scrub it in an attempt to avoid him. “Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

If she had hoped that would dissuade him, her hopes were quickly squashed when he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side.

“Harada!”

“Oh no,” he whispered in her ear, “you’re not getting out of this, my lady.” His breath was hot on her skin, and it sent shivers down her spine. “After all,” he continued, “I’m positive yours is finer than mine.”

The pan dropped from her hands with a ‘clang’ that had Inoue, Nagakura, and Chizuru glancing at them strangely. Sakura did not dare look at them for fear that they would notice her burning face. Souji had dropped a few hints in his usual oh-so-subtle way and told her that ‘if the others weren’t as thick as a sack of bricks’, they would have noticed too. The last thing she needed was more people asking difficult questions.

Sanosuke’s arm tightened around her waist, eliciting a flustered yelp from her. “Payback is sweet, isn’t it, Sa-ku-ra?”

_Someone, kill me now…_

Taking a shaky breath, Sakura wiggled herself out of his hold and bumped him with her hip. “More working, less talking, Harada. You missed a spot.”

Sanosuke laughed and made his way over to Nagakura to help him with the sacks of rice, leaving Sakura breathless and red in the face.

XxxxX

“Oh, man! What are we supposed to cook now?”

“Well, not your whining, that’s for sure.”

“Shut up, Harada!”

Sakura groaned and glanced at Chizuru helplessly. “Just so you know, I did not sign up for this when I accepted this job.”

The young girl giggled, sending her friend a sympathetic look.

Sighing, Sakura turned to the two men bickering a few feet away. “Alright, you two. Cut it out. We gotta get dinner started right now if we want to be on time.” With a thoughtful look, she started going around the room, checking what ingredients were available.

“You people are officially a disaster.”

“That’s not helping, Sakura-chan.”

“I never meant it as a compliment, Shin-kun.” Turning to Chizuru, she motioned to the pots and pans. “Chizuru-chan, you know your way around a kitchen, right?”

“Um, a little bit, yeah.”

“Good! Can you please run to the storage room where we keep our herbs? Fetch the little yellow jars. I have some dry leaves that could add a bit of flavor.”

Turning to Shinpachi, she handed him a pot and a knife. “Shin-kun, you’re on taro pealing duty. Chizuru-chan will help you with that as soon as she returns.”

“As for you,” she said, turning to Sanosuke, “You’re helping me make the broth for the miso soup. Chop chop, lads. We don’t have all day.”

As Chizuru hurried to fetch the requested herbs and Nagakura started peeling the taro, Sanosuke turned to her. Leaning close to her face, he flashed her a wide, lopsided grin.

“Why, I do like a woman who can give me orders.”

Rolling her eyes, Sakura met his stare, not backing down despite the loud flutters in her chest. “You like all women, Harada.”

“Nah,” he said winking. “Just the really cute ones.” Pulling back like nothing had happened, Sanosuke stretched his arms. She hoped he didn’t notice the way her eyes kept shifting to the taut muscles moving just beneath his skin.

“Come now, Sa-ku-ra. We have dinner to make.”

_This man…What is this man doing to me? Haruno, you have officially crossed the point of no return…_

XxxxX

Sakura breathed in deeply, taking in the chill of the air and the wafting smell of jasmine. The night was quiet, and the breeze felt pleasantly cool on her skin as she walked back to her room.

Dinner with the Shinsengumi was a lively affair, filled with boisterous laughter, a lot of alcohol, and more than a few almost-brawls. The last meal of the day was always the most exuberant as the worries and exhaustion melted away, and the men finally got the chance to unwind before starting all over again the next morning.

She giggled at the thought of Souji and Saito butting heads over one thing or another though she never paid too much attention to their fights. After all, one sake cup was all it took for them to make up.

If she were to be completely honest with herself, it wasn’t exactly her lack of worry or observational skills that prevented her from focusing her attention on their bickering. Rather, it was the presence of a man that kept her thoughts a jumbled mess.

A man with red hair, and a warrior’s spirit, and gentle eyes of aged gold that could make her heart melt in her chest.

For the first time since realizing that what she felt for Sanosuke went beyond simple friendship, Sakura allowed herself to dive into her own emotions.

She had always had this idea in her head that a person’s feelings were a lot like an ocean. Ever moving, and ever-changing, always in accordance with one’s experience in life.

For the past few years and after the end of the ‘Sasuke era’, her ocean had been mostly quiet; a few occasional ripples, but other than that, her waters had been calm and dark and predictable. Such an ocean was easy to navigate. It was safe, and it held no surprises. Kami knew she had had enough of those to last her a lifetime.

But then Sanosuke barged into her life out of nowhere, making a home for himself in her heart and getting so far under her skin that she had trouble deciphering where she started, and where he ended.

Her ocean was wild, but in a way that promised laughter and adventure. The sun shone brightly over her waves, bathing them in the hues of Sano’s amber eyes, flooding her senses with the smell of pine and sake that she had come to associate with his hugs.

It was scary how a chance meeting with someone she would not have met under normal circumstances had brought such a monumental shift in her.

_But how was I supposed to know? This mission…Is it even a mission anymore?_

The harsh reality was that when the little note with the Hokage’s orders came, she would have to leave. Her village would never allow her to remain back, not her. No matter what she said or how she felt, or how much she wanted to stay. Gods, she felt like a traitor just thinking about it.

What used to be ‘them’, and ‘the Shinsengumi’, was now ‘us’. It was ‘Shin-kun’ and ‘Souji-kun’ and ‘Chizuru-chan’. It was Harada Sanosuke and everything he filled her being with.

And one day would come, that she would be asked to leave them all behind.

The thought made a chocked sob rise to her throat, and she was glad she had refused Chizuru’s invitation to walk back to their rooms together. No one could see her like this. Not Chizuru, not Shinpachi, and most of all, not Sano. He would keep asking, she knew. He would keep asking and she’d cave because his voice and his warmth did funny things to her.

And she would tell him _everything_ , every last secret in her heart, and she simply couldn’t do that. She’d never put that burden on him. He wasn’t responsible for her heart and she’d be damned if she allowed anything to ruin the numbered days of friendship they still had together, herself included.

_So, suck it up, Sakura. Put a smile on your face and be like you’ve always been. Nurturing a broken heart…You’re a master of that trade, after all._

Realizing she had reached her door, Sakura glanced one last time at the night sky and entered her room.

Immediately, the hairs at the back of her neck stood on the edge and she whipped out a kunai, ready to pounce on the intruder.

“Why, hello there, Sa-ku-ra. I think it’s about time you and I had a proper chat.”

Blond hair, red eyes. Sitting on her bed was none other than Kazama Chikage.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

What used to be ‘them’, and ‘the Shinsengumi’ was now ‘us’. It was ‘Shin-kun’ and ‘Okita-kun’ and ‘Chizuru-chan’. It was Harada Sanosuke and everything he filled her being with.

And one day would come, that she would be asked to leave them all behind.

The thought made a chocked sob rise to her throat, and she was glad she had refused Chizuru’s invitation to walk back to their rooms together. No one could see her like this. Not Chizuru, not Shinpachi, and most of all, not Sano. He’d keep asking, she knew. He’d keep asking and she’d cave because his voice and his warmth did funny things to her.

And she’d tell him everything, every last secret in her heart, and she simply couldn’t do that. She’d never put that burden on him. He wasn’t responsible for her heart and she’d be damned if she allowed anything to ruin the numbered days of friendship they still had together, herself included.

_So, suck it up, Sakura. Put a smile on your face and be like you’ve always been. Nurturing a broken heart…You’re a master of that trade, after all._

Realizing she had reached her door, Sakura glanced one last time at the night sky and entered her room.

Immediately, the hairs at the back of her neck stood on edge and she whipped out a kunai, ready to pounce on the intruder.

“Why, hello there, Sa-ku-ra. I think it’s about time you and I had a proper chat.”

Blond hair, red eyes. Sitting on her bed was none other than Kazama Chikage.

Overcoming her momentary surprise, Sakura fell into a battle stance. “What the hell are you doing in my room?”

The man waved his hand dismissively, leaning back on her futon like he owned it and looking incredibly pleased with himself. “Put that thing away, you won’t need it. If I intended to hurt you, I would have done it already. You can trust that I come in peace.”

Sakura snorted at that, maintaining her grip on the kunai. “I trust you as much as I’d trust a wolf to guard a herd of sheep.”

Kazama chuckled, and the velvety sound that slipped from his lips was in total contrast to the chill that seemed to cling to him. “You’re a smart woman. Which is why I’m here today.”

“I hardly think you sneaked into my bedroom to compliment my intelligence.”

“You are, of course, correct.” He motioned to the empty space beside him. “Why don’t you sit?”

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest. “I don’t think so. My sitting arrangement does not affect your tongue. And you better start using it before my patience runs out.”

Kazama spent a few seconds sweeping her form with his eyes. His gaze was penetrating, and even more unnerving than Sasuke’s was. “I shall get to the point then. I want you to join me.”

Out of everything he could have said, Sakura never saw that one coming. “What? Is this some sort of joke?”

His eyes hardened. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t insult me. I did not come here to jest.”

Apprehensive and insanely curious, Sakura raised her eyebrow at him. “If I recall correctly, you do not concern yourself with ‘little mortals’ such as me. What changed?”

He shifted on her bed. “Certain…exceptions can be made. You possess power that I want. And while I’d never deign to breed with vermin, no matter how powerful or pleasing to the eye, I could use an ally such as yourself.”

“Your way of trying to convince me is atrocious.”

He smiled and that quirk of his lips sent an unpleasant shiver down Sakura’s spine.

“Allow me to rephrase then. You may join me, and you have my word that I shall not harm a hair on your friends’ heads.”

Sakura’s eyes narrowed instantly, and with a flick of her wrist, her kunai lodged itself in the wood beside his head. “You do not want to make that mistake, Kazama. I do not respond well to threats.”

“Perhaps. I’m so very good at delivering them, though. It’d be a shame not to give you a taste.”

Sakura growled low in her throat, taking a step forward. “I think you have overstayed your welcome.”

“Do you love your village, Sa-ku-ra? Do you love Konoha?”

The medic’s eyes flashed dangerously, her chakra swirling wildly just beneath her skin. “Konoha has nothing to do with this.”

“Yet. Your loyalty to the Shinsengumi is misplaced, to say the least, and whether you realize it or not, you risk dragging your people into a conflict that was never yours to begin with.”

“Are you threatening me with war on Konoha?”

“Threatening? Not at all. I’m merely stating the facts.” Cold and calculating, his red gaze searched her face. “Make no mistake, Tokugawa will fall, and his allies will fall with him, your Shinsengumi included. You wouldn’t want your precious Konoha to suffer, would you? From what I hear, you just got out of a war yourselves. It would be a shame if, say, the trading routes that supply your village were to close indefinitely. Wouldn’t that be a disaster?”

Sakura gritted her teeth. “Konoha is not weak, and we have all the Hidden Villages on our side. An attack on any of them would result in the decimation of your forces. You’re a fool to think the opposite.”

He chuckled darkly. “You are so naïve, Sa-ku-ra. Do you really believe that real wars are fought on the battlefield? Your battle-hardened shinobi mind is so one-dimensional. No wonder you choose to stay so isolated. No, little pet, real battles are fought around the diplomatic tables, and behind closed doors.”

“You underestimate us.”

He waved her off, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. “Or you overestimate yourselves. You shinobi are strong, but you are still human. Your current society is unstable, pliable, ripe to be taken and molded through the greed of your political leaders. And I,” he said, “have enough sway both in this world and yours to bring your precious Konoha to its knees. Surely, you did not think that Edo is the only place inhabited by Oni. Your Hidden Villages are full of them, hiding in plain sight. You’ve given some of them enough political power to influence things in my favor. I should thank you for that. Your revered Fire Daimyo? A spineless creature who owes my family more than he can repay in this life and the next.”

_Oni? On our councils? Do the Hidden Villages even know? And the Fire Daimyo…I need to get this to Kakashi as soon as possible. He’s bluffing, it can’t possibly be true._

Her grip tightened on the hilt of her sword. “So, what is it? Either I join you or you declare some sort of international embargo on Konoha?”

“To start with, yes. Though to be honest, I’m completely disinterested in the affairs of your village. While I’m not above using the aces up my sleeve, I’d rather we didn’t resort to that. Way too much time and effort for a bunch of pests. Perhaps we should opt for a shortcut, hm?”

Sakura felt herself flush with anger, but she managed to rein her emotions in. “What kind of shortcut?”

“You and I both know that you have sway here. These men listen to you, for better or for worse. Convince them that it’s in their best interests to stay out of the fight and join me. Once I repay my debt to the Choshu, we can talk about catching bigger fish. Do those simple tasks and you have my word that I will not slaughter every single one of your Shinsengumi friends while I force you to watch. You can’t protect them all, little pet. It would be a shame if anything were to happen to them. What was the name of that man you were with? Harada? You wouldn’t want to find his head outside your door, would you?”

Sakura’s blood ran cold, and she unsheathed her katana without thinking. “You bastard!”

“Oh? Did I hit a nerve? How interesting.” He stood, and dusted his clothes calmly, his imposing presence turning the atmosphere in the room stifling. “Put that away, little pet. We shall not fight, not today.”

Sakura’s nerves nearly reached their breaking point when he walked up to her and took her chin between his fingers. “Think carefully, little pet. A lot of things depend on your decision.” Lowering his face to hers, he hummed thoughtfully. “I was right. For a human, you really are pleasing to the eye.” Smirking, he placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth, leaving her too stunned to react. “I’ll return for your answer. Make sure it’s the right one.”

He disappeared just as suddenly as he had appeared, but Sakura remained rooted in place, looking at the dent left his body left in the mattress. Finally snapping out of her daze, she scrambled to write a quick letter to Kakashi-sensei, hoping that her words would be enough to convince him to investigate the matter of the Fire Daimyo and the Council. She had zero evidence and it was highly likely that Kazama was simply trying to scare her into a deal, but she was not willing to take any chances. She only hoped Kakashi would share the sentiment.

Summoning one of Katsuyu’s daughters, she ordered the little slug to take the message back to Konoha as soon as possible with strict orders to deliver it to the Hokage, and him alone.

Alone in her room once more, Sakura’s legs gave out from beneath her and she fell to her knees, staring blankly at her walls.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

XxxxX

If Chizuru noticed her sour mood the next day when she arrived outside her door to fetch her, she didn’t say a thing. Sakura was thankful for that, though she knew some of the captains would be harder to avoid. Nagakura tended to speak his mind without thinking, and Souji was sharp as a whip. Sanosuke would notice too. He always did, so adept at reading her as he had become.

She dreaded the upcoming meeting with Kondou and the others. She had yet to decide what to do about Kazama’s proposition, and she wasn’t sure what to tell them. There was absolutely no way she was going to take Kazama up on his offer, but she had to be methodical. Her village was directly implicated and despite trusting Kondou and Hijikata enough, she had no intention of revealing sensitive information. What she needed was a plan. A plan that would keep both Konoha and the Shinsengumi safe without dragging them into this mess.

Chizuru left to go prepare tea the moment they arrived outside the main hall, and Sakura took a deep breath to regain her composure. Plastering a pleasant expression on her face, she knocked on the door and entered.

“Good morning. I hope I’m not interrupting.”

All heads turned to her, and she wanted to roll her eyes at the scrutiny of some, one of them being Kanryusai. Since their little argument the other day, the man’s hatred seemed to have increased tenfold.

“Yo, Sakura-chan!”

Kondou smiled at her widely. “Sakura, welcome. We were just discussing our options for our new headquarters. We could use your insight. I understand that you know a few things about portable units?”

“That is correct, Kondou-san, though my expertise pertains more to medical units and field hospitals. Nevertheless, I’ll help you to the best of my ability.”

Hijikata sighed. “The Yagi have been good to us so far, but this place is getting crowded.”

Sanosuke nodded. “True, it is getting a little small, especially with the new guys coming in.”

“Man, if we could move to a new place that would be great. The dorms are getting stifling.”

“Nagakura’s right. The guys over at Maekawa residence are practically smushed sushi, the way they sleep.” Sano sighed. “Ah, to be a young grunt these days. I wish there was something we could do for them.”

Souji scoffed. “Easy for us to say but imagine trying to find who else is willing to let us stay at their place. I mean, we are Kyoto’s most hated.”

“May I borrow the lady’s eye?”

Sakura turned at the sound of those words to find Itou Kashitaro looking at her with his usual pleasant smile. He was one of the recruits Heisuke had managed to secure. If she recalled correctly, he had even tutored Todou at one point. A strategist and military advisor, with a good head for numbers. For some reason, Sakura had taken an instant dislike to him.

“Of course, Itou-san. What would you have me look at?”

“Take a look at this,” he said, pointing at a dot on a map. “What do you think of this location? I hear you have field experience, so perhaps you could enlighten us.”

For a moment, Sakura examined the map thoughtfully. “Considering the map’s scale, I’d say the place is large enough to house a few hundred men. The tactical advantage would allow for better fortification in times of panic. If you notice here,” she said, indicating a spot, “and here, there are hills. Higher ground, good vantage points. Outposts could be set with scouts on rotation. Unless the enemy is invisible, they will be seen before they manage to get within attacking distance. May I ask, what location is that, Itou-san?”

“That’s the Nishi Hongwan Ji temple, Haruno-san.”

Kanryusai crossed his arms across his chest. “I don’t see any reason for them to accept us.”

“Perhaps,” Itou said. “However, that does not negate the points our lovely medic made.” He directed a smile in her direction. “Additionally, it is well known that the Nishi used to shelter the Choshu ronin. If we move to the Nishi Hongwan Ji temple, it will be an advantageous hiding spot from the ronin.”

Kondou clapped his hands. “Ah! I see! Very good points. I can’t believe you put this much detail into it. Also, thank you for your insight, Sakura.”

Kondou seemed impressed, but a voice in the back of Sakura’s head protested. Keisuke seemed to share the sentiment, and he did not hesitate to speak up about it.

“Don’t you think it a bit…uncouth, to use force against men of the cloth?”

Itou’s brow twitched, as if disturbed by the idea and faced Sannan directly. “Would you say that to the Choshu ronin who inhabited the temple and did as they pleased?” Regaining control of his emotions, he smiled. “But my, aren’t you nice, Sannan. You’re even considering the feelings of outlaw ronin who actively disrupt the peace of Kyoto.”

Itou’s deflection of Sannan’s words left a bitter taste in Sakura’s mouth, another sentiment Keisuke seemed to share.

“I agree that this extremist Imperial Nationalist party must be dealt with, but this seems…”

“So, what are you saying?

All heads turned to the man standing beside Itou with his arms crossed and an annoyed expression contorting his features. Sakura fought to keep the scowl off her face. Allegedly Itou’s younger brother by blood, Miki Saburo was a brat who had taken it upon himself to antagonize her every chance he got. He considered her inferior, and he never bothered to hide it.

“When we meet them in a fight,” he said, “do you expect them to respect the Shinsengumi on name alone, and to engage in a fight, fair and square?” He cackled. “Wouldn’t it just be peachy if all those Choshu ronin were on their best behavior, like a Kamakura warrior?”

Itou patted his brother’s arm. “Saburo, watch your mouth now, darling.”

The man chuckled. “Heh, my mistake. Couldn’t help myself.”

Itou turned to the room and smiled his foxy grin. “Apologies, everyone. This young one, here, tends to let his mouth run free, you see.” He shifted his attention to Keisuke. “So, Sannan, don’t take it too personally. I’m sure we need a person like you to make the Shinsengumi succeed. Even if your injury has left you unable to draw a blade, your indubitable wit-”

Unable to hold her tongue anymore, and feeling defensive of Keisuke, Sakura stepped forward. “Itou-san, who told you that Sannan-san is unable to draw a blade?”

“No one specific, Haruno-san. Word goes around.”

She giggled prettily, plastering a pleasant expression on her face. “You should probably double-check your sources, Itou-san.”

“What do you mean, Haruno-san?”

She pinned him with a look. “I saw to Sannan-san’s treatment myself, Itou-san. Didn’t you know? His arm has healed completely and is fully functional.” She tilted her head to the side, smiling sweetly. “You’re a distinguished scholar. It’s unbecoming to fall prey to such unsubstantiated gossip.”

Miki scowled. “Watch how you address a man far above you, woman.”

Immediately, the atmosphere grew tense and before she could respond, Sanosuke and Nagakura stepped forward.

Sano regarded the man with hard eyes. “You might want to keep those thoughts to yourself, Miki.”

Shinpachi nodded, crossing his arms across his chest. “Sakura-chan has saved our hides numerous times before. She’s one of us.”

Someone came to stand beside her, and Sakura looked up to see Hijikata looking at the two men with a sour expression on his face.

“Itou. Sannan is smart, like you said. But above all else, he is a swordsman of the Shinsengumi. Even if his injury had rendered him unable to pick up a sword, he’d still be as irreplaceable as he is today.” Hijikata’s words were hard, resolute, and for the umpteenth time since her arrival, Sakura understood why he was the Shinsengumi’s Vice Commander.

Saburo scoffed. “You let a woman run around the compound giving your men orders, Hijikata. And carrying a sword, nonetheless. How disgraceful.”

Toshizo’s eyes narrowed. “She can have that sword pressed to your throat in the blink of an eye, Miki. She has proven her skill many times before, and she is one of the Shinsengumi. It would serve you to remember that.”

To say that Sakura was surprised would be an understatement. She had expected Sanosuke and Shinpachi to jump to her defense, but she had never foreseen Hijikata doing the same, and so vehemently at that. Warmth flooded her being, moved by their words.

_They consider me one of them?_

The realization was equals parts heartwarming and soul-crushing. It made the prospect of leaving all the more difficult to deal with.

_It seems that no matter what I do, I’ll end up hurting the people I care about._

Gods, she felt like such a traitor for even thinking that she had to decide between Konoha and Kyoto. It should be easy. Every fiber of her being should be screaming ‘Konoha’ and ‘Naruto’ and ‘Sasuke’ and ‘Kakashi.’

But it wasn’t. Her insides were a jumbled mess, a cacophony of voices. And the loudest of them all howled Sanosuke’s name.

“Oh dear, I didn’t mean to cause such a fuss. Next time I’ll keep my thoughts to myself,” Itou said apologetically. Then, he turned to her. “I apologize on the young one’s behalf, Haruno-san. As I said, the impulsivity of his youth causes him to speak without thinking sometimes.”

Somehow, Sakura doubted every single word he said, but she kept that to herself.

“You are quite the beloved member here, aren’t you, Haruno-san? It’s so nice to see such a tight-knit group. You must be a really charming woman to have won the favor of so many Shinsengumi captains.”

Sakura had to keep herself from sputtering in disbelief. _Did he…Did he just insinuate…_

In the corner of her eye, she noticed a dark shadow cross Sanosuke’s face and she realized he was just a second away from giving Itou a piece of his mind. Subtly, she pulled the sleeve of his uniform to stop him, and fortunately, he seemed to get the message, though his eyes remained angry.

With a sickeningly sweet smile on her face, she addressed Itou. “I assure you, Itou-san, that if you ever find yourself knocking on death’s door, I will show you exactly how charming I can be while piecing you back together.”

Feeling the tension in the room reach new highs, Kondou immediately tried to restore order. “Well, for now, let’s keep business strictly in terms of finding a new headquarters location. Itou, would you mind coming with me? I would love to continue our previous conversation about a new base.”

The man smiled. “Of course, I’d love to.”

Seeing the two get up, Takeda followed suit. “Chief Kondou! May I join as well?”

“Of course; I want you to hear what Itou has to offer and broaden your views. Even the captains of the Shinsengumi must push themselves to learn more than fighting. It is our responsibility to strive to gain knowledge and get better.”

Takeda nodded. “Yes, sir.”

With the departure of the three, Sakura’s attention was pulled to Miki, who still stood before them.

Noticing her gaze, he smirked at her coldly and slinked off to leave the room.

Once Miki’s footsteps weren’t audible anymore, Souji groaned in agitation. “Ugh, who brought those bastards into the Shinsengumi?”

Shinpachi crossed his arms across his chest. “The culprit’s still in Edo. Damn it, Heisuke…When he gets back, I’m gonna give him a few punches.”

“I got a better idea. I’m gonna save my punches for that bastard Miki.”

Sighing, Sakura put a placating hand on Sanosuke’s bicep. “Don’t talk like that, Sano-kun. Whether you like it or not, they are part of the Shinsengumi now. Although…”

“Although?” he probed, looking at her questioningly.

“From what I know, Itou is with the Imperial Nationalist party, right? Doesn’t it surprise you to see people with the same beliefs as the Choshu forces joining the Shinsengumi?”

Hijikata hummed thoughtfully. “Well, nationalists think themselves to be above the Choshu for whatever it’s worth. I mean, the Imperialist National party is…Well, just listen to the bullshit he was going on about the other day. It seems as though he has rubbed off on Kondou, which is a bad influence in my opinion.”

Souji sighed. “Well, Kondou is a nice person. He tries to see the good in people. Which is why he is easily swayed by silver tongues, by those who appear virtuous…but are real scumbags.”

Sano tightened his grip on his spear. “So, Itou is our Deputy Commander, and his little brother is the captain of the ninth division, huh? That’s gonna be a real bitch to deal with.”

“Hey, Hijikata. Can’t you come up with some bullshit excuse to kick those two bastards out? Ever since they arrived, it’s been all bad vibes and sour moods.”

“You know damn well I can’t do that, Souji. I mean, look at the way Kondou fawns over Itou. It’s…”

“Sickening.”

Toshizo snorted. “Well, that’s one way to put it. Besides, he brought a large force of men with him when he joined. You think they won’t riot if he were to just…disappear?”

“Aren’t you like, the Commander from hell? Make something happen.”

“Here’s a better idea. Why don’t we make you Commander in my stead, Souji? You can do as you please with Itou then.”

“Hell no! Too much trouble.”

Noticing a silent Sannan standing aside, Sakura left the other captain to converse among themselves and headed towards him. “Keisuke-san? Are you alright?”

“Don’t concern yourself with me, Sakura-san. I’m fine.” He offered her a kind smile and she could tell immediately that it was fake.

“Forgive me for being blunt, but please don’t lie to me. I can tell.” She smiled at him gently. “I’m almost certain that Itou was simply being a bastard, but even if there are such nonsense rumors going around, you and I both know them to be false.” She took his hand in hers and squeezed it comfortingly. “After all, Hijikata was right. Even if your injury had been serious, your worth to the Shinsengumi and as an individual wouldn’t have diminished one bit. Why, I believe you are one of the smartest people I’ve ever met. Your sword skills are just an added bonus.”

Obviously surprised, Keisuke looked down at their joined hands and then back up at her. His eyes softened. “Thank you, Sakura-san.”

“Please, call me Sakura.”

“Only if you call me Keisuke.”

She grinned widely. “It’s a deal.”

“Ne, Harada, if you’re not careful, Sannan will snatch Pinky away from you.”

“Souji-kun, you’re dead.”

**TBC**

**Souji ships SanoXSaku! XD**


	12. Chapter 12

Noticing a silent Sannan standing aside, Sakura left the other captains to converse among themselves and headed towards him. “Keisuke-san? Are you alright?”

“Don’t concern yourself with me, Sakura-san. I’m fine.” He offered her a kind smile and she could tell immediately that it was fake.

“Forgive me for being blunt, but please don’t lie to me. I can tell.” She smiled at him gently. “I’m almost certain that Itou was simply being a bastard, but even if there are such nonsense rumors going around, you and I both know them to be false.” She took his hand in hers and squeezed it comfortingly. “After all, Hijikata was right. Even if your injury had been serious, your worth to the Shinsengumi and as an individual wouldn’t have diminished one bit. Why, I believe you are one of the smartest people I’ve ever met. Your sword skills are just an added bonus.”

Obviously surprised, Keisuke looked down at their joined hands and then back up at her. His eyes softened. “Thank you, Sakura-san.”

“Please, call me Sakura.”

“Only if you call me Keisuke.”

She grinned widely. “It’s a deal.”

“Ne, Harada, if you’re not careful, Sannan will snatch Pinky away from you.”

“Souji-kun, you’re dead.”

XxxxX

“You guys are a disaster.”

Sanosuke chuckled. “You do know how to make a man feel special, Sakura.”

Tapping her foot, Sakura pointed at someone in the distance. “ _You_ are supposed to be patrolling, and _I_ am supposed to be delivering medicine to people who need it. Instead, we’re standing here, watching Nagakura fail at sweet-talking a girl.”

“Fail? One would think you’re jealous.” He smirked at her.

“Jealous? Of what? Of Nagakura who’s currently making a fool of himself, or of the poor girl who’s too flustered to do anything?”

A thoughtful look crossed Sanosuke’s face. “I don’t know. Seems to me that you’d love to have someone whispering sweet nothings in your ear.”

“That’s ridiculous-”

“Sakura-san! Over here, Sakura-san!”

_Oh no…Someone, show mercy and kill me now._

Sakura groaned at the sound of that voice, causing Sanosuke to look at her curiously, but she plastered a pleasant expression on her face as she turned around to face the man.

“Masaki-san. What a pleasure to see you.” _Not._

Futaba Masaki was a handsome young man a few years older than her with chestnut brown hair and violet eyes. The only grandson of an affluent apothecary, he wandered the streets of Kyoto like he owned the place. In true brat fashion, his couple of cronies were never far behind him.

He was also quite literally the biggest pain in the ass Sakura had ever had to deal with.

He and his grandfather were dead set on getting her to accept his advances and they never missed a chance to remind her of their good breeding. In an attempt to get her to agree, he had spent the whole duration of one of her supply trips to his grandfather’s shop trying to convince her of how he was going to make all her wishes reality if she only gave him the chance.

“Your beauty shines brighter than the rising sun, Sakura-san. You grow more radiant every time I see you.”

“You’re too kind Masaki-san-”

“I am but a mortal in your angelic presence, Hime.”

Sakura scratched the back of her head awkwardly, trying hard not to let her annoyance show. “Thank you, Masaki-san, but I think you exaggerate-”

Without warning, the man’s hands shot out and grabbed hers. “Sakura-san! Please accept my sincerest affections!”

“Um, Masaki-san-”

“Oi, brat, hands off her.” With a scowl on his face, Sanosuke slapped the man’s hands away from hers and stepped in front of her, effectively blocking Masaki’s view.

The man looked scandalized, glaring openly at Harada. “How dare you! Do you know who I am?” Masaki’s hand flew to the hilt of the sword against his hip.

“I couldn’t care less who you are, kid. No man should ever put his hands on a woman without her permission.” Noticing where the other man’s hand was, Sanosuke chuckled darkly, narrowing his eyes dangerously. “Please, do me a favor and draw that sword. Make something happen.”

Behind Masaki, one of the men accompanying him stepped closer to him. “Futaba, watch what you’re doing. That’s not just any man. That’s-”

“Remove yourself from my presence, cretin!” Masaki pulled his sword out, the unsheathing of the blade catching the attention of the people around.

Sano smirked, twirling his spear in his hand. “I can’t decide if you’re brave or just that big of a fool, kid.”

“Who are you to call me a kid, you blackguard?!”

“The man who’ll kick your ass if you don’t back off and behave.”

Sakura sighed and put a hand on Sanosuke’s bicep. “Sano-kun, let us not cause a scene in the middle of the street. Please.”

The red-haired man glanced at her, searching her face for a few seconds, and then his shoulders relaxed. “Heh, you’re lucky I can’t say no to my lady here.” He flashed her his usual lopsided grin and Sakura had no doubt that he saw the blush that rose to her cheeks.

Across from them, Masaki’s companions grabbed him by the arms. “Let it go, Futaba. Don’t you know who that is? That’s Harada Sanosuke of the Shinsengumi.”

Futaba blanched, though to his credit, he stood his ground and put his sword back in its scabbard. “It appears we have garnered an audience.” With a determined look on his face, he bowed to Sakura. “Sakura-san, I shall keep your fair countenance in my thoughts and heart until we meet again. I hope you will have realized the sincerity of my affection for you by then. I bid you a good day.”

“Good day to you too, Masaki-san.”

She waited for the men to disappear in the crowd and sighed in relief. “That man just can’t take no for an answer…”

Sanosuke crossed his arms across his chest. “This has happened before?”

Sakura shrugged, completely missing his frown. “A few times. He and his grandfather seem convinced that I’ll make the perfect bride for Masaki. It’s kinda sad, really. He’s not a bad man, only a little…spoiled.”

Sano scowled. “If he bothers you ever again, just come to me and I’ll have a talk with him.”

She waved his concerns off. “It’s not a big deal, Sano-kun, really-”

Grabbing her hand mid-air, he pinned her with a serious look. “Sakura. I mean it.”

She flushed under the scrutiny of his gaze. “A-Alright.”

“Ok guys, what did I miss?”

Dropping her hand, Sanosuke sighed deeply as he turned to look at Shinpachi. “Nagakura, how nice of you to join us. Tired of rejection already?”

“Shut up, Harada. I wasn’t rejected.”

“Really? It sure looked like that from where I was standing.”

“Well, perhaps I should shove my fist down your throat to show you another angle, you bastard.”

“Now, that’s not the kind of language you use in the presence of a lady, young man.”

All three of them turned around at the sound of that voice and Sakura beamed at the sight of the familiar herb vendor.

“Nakamura-san! What a pleasant surprise.”

The old man chuckled, his kind blue eyes crinkling. “Indeed, Sakura-chan. You’ve been so busy lately; I hardly see you around the shop.”

The young medic smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, Nakamura-san, but you know what a toll the fires took on our town. People need my services more than ever now.”

“Aye, I know. You are a local celebrity now, Sakura-chan. No one can forget how willingly you disregarded your own wellbeing to help the people. Why, I believe I alone saw that other young man carrying you back home unconscious at least half a dozen times.”

She looked at her feet shyly. “Please, Nakamura-san. I was simply doing my duty.”

The man patted her arm. “Was that Masaki bothering you again? What was this? The tenth time? I could speak to his grandfather. Perhaps Gorou will be able to set him straight.”

Sakura giggled prettily. “I don’t think he’ll listen to you, Nakamura-san. I’m afraid Futaba-san actually encourages Masaki. Please don’t go through all the trouble on my account.”

“You’re a real heartbreaker, good doctor. Half the young lads in town are vying for your attention.”

“Are they now?”

Nakamura raised an eyebrow at Sanosuke’s question. “Well, of course. Anyone with eyes can see how great our good doctor is. As I said some time ago, Sakura-chan is the kind of woman you bring home to your parents. Wouldn’t you agree, Harada-san?”

Getting more flustered by the minute, Sakura bowed quickly at the older man. “It was wonderful to see you again, Nakamura-san, but we must get going. These two need to get back to their patrols and I need to deliver medicine to a few more houses. Please say hi to Hiro-kun for me!”

“I will, Sakura-chan. Take care of yourself.”

“You too!”

XxxxX

Nakamura Akio stared after the trio as they walked away, his eyes straying to the protective hand the young man with the spear put on the medic’s lower back as he scolded her for not taking proper care of herself. Sakura’s flushed face was visible even from a distance.

He chuckled to himself, a nostalgic expression on his face. “Ah, to be young and in love.”

Turning around, he resumed his walk towards his home where his own lovely wife of forty years was waiting for him.

He just couldn’t wait to see her.

XxxxX

Sakura sighed, the exhaustion of the day weighing heavily on her shoulders, as she made her way through the dark streets of Kyoto. Night summons were by no means her favorite, but when a man came knocking on her door, frantically pleading for someone to help his wife who had just gone into labor, there was absolutely no force capable of keeping her from offering her services.

Seeing that new mother’s joy at finally holding her baby in her arms after hours of hard labor was all the reward she needed. After all, she was no stranger to the shadows of night. Shinobi thrived in them.

She knew Sanosuke, Shinpachi and Souji hated it when she went out alone after sundown. Even though they knew perfectly well that she could take care of herself, they always demanded that she take at least one of them with her. It was a waste of their time if you asked her, and she never hesitated to tell them just that. Surely, as captains of the Shinsengumi, they had better things to do than escort her around town.

_Don’t be too hard on them, Sakura. It is only because they care._

This time she was alone. Kondou had called an emergency meeting a couple of hours before Sakura was summoned for the birth, so she never actually got to see any of the captains to let them know she was needed in town. It was of no consequence as Chizuru knew where she was, but she had no doubt that the three men would have a few words to share on the matter considering it was well past midnight.

She looked up at the sky as a canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the sea of blackness. Her mind immediately flew to Konoha, and she wondered what Naruto and Sasuke were up to. Were they missing her? Were they pestering Kakashi for information on her mission and whereabouts? Of course they were. This was Naruto and Sasuke. She was surprised they had not shown up outside the Shinsengumi headquarters demanding to know why she wasn’t sending them any letters. They knew she couldn’t, not when the mission was filed under an S-Rank classification, but that had never stopped them before.

She chuckled at the thought of her teammates. Gods, how she missed them. She missed everything about them. Naruto’s sunny smile, Kakashi’s constant excuses, even Sasuke’s brooding. She missed everything.

_Huh, Naturo and Shin-kun would get on so well with each other. And I’m sure Sasuke and Hajime would find at least a bit of common ground._

As soon as those thoughts crossed her mind, she caught herself frowning. _I’m not…I’m not replacing them…Am I?_

No. There was no place on Earth that would ever compare to Konoha, no trees that would look greener or birdsong that would sound sweeter. There was no other Naruto or Sasuke or Kakashi. There was no other Will of Fire.

_But it is not that simple anymore, is it?_

Despite the grief that welled up inside her, she allowed her thoughts to wander down that particular path. Because there was no other Shinpachi, or Souji, or Hajime either. There were no others like the Shinsengumi. This place and these people…In a unique, unexpected way, they were her own. They depended on her to treat their wounds and heal their sick and bring them hope. After all, Konoha, in all its magnificent glory, was missing something important.

Konoha did not have Harada Sanosuke.

She sighed deeply, naively wishing that would be enough to rid herself of her worries and her guilt. Looking up at the sky, she prayed for an answer, searching in the vastness of the unknown for a sign.

_Please…Hear my plea. Help me make the right choice-_

Without warning, the silence of the night was pierced by what could only be described as a wail. Immediately alert, Sakura gripped the hilt of her sword and got off the main road.

She intended to keep herself in the shadows and follow the disgruntled moaning, but that plan quickly flew out the window when she heard a woman’s scream. Without hesitation, she took to the rooftops, expanding her senses, and finally locating a person’s faint chakra signature. It was all over the place, indicating that the person was experiencing feelings of extreme fear and that only fueled Sakura’s need to run to her aid.

When the next scream rang in her ears, she knew she was close.

“No! Stay away from me, monsters!”

Her eyes flashing, she jumped down from the roof and landed between a young-looking woman dressed as a geisha and what looked like a group of samurai. What struck her the most about them was the white uniforms. Uniforms she knew all too well.

_Shinsengumi?_

She gritted her teeth, pointing the tip of her sword at them. “Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing? What division are you from?”

If they heard her, they said nothing and simply continued to approach them. The young woman’s terrified whimper from behind her made Sakura even angrier.

“Oi! Answer me!”

The soldiers only cackled – an ugly, ominous sound – and raised their heads. A shocked gasp slipped past her lips when she finally got a chance to look upon their faces.

Their hair was pure white, shining under the light of the waning moon, and their eyes glowed red. Their faces were contorted in expressions that could only be described as bloodthirsty.

_Who…What are these creatures?_

Falling into a battle stance, Sakura glanced at the woman cowering behind her. “You need to leave now. I’ll hold them off.”

When the woman didn’t move, Sakura waved her hand at her. “What are you waiting for? Go hide or you’ll die!”

When the woman still didn’t appear to be comprehending her words, Sakura sighed. “What’s your name?”

The girl turned her frightened eyes to her. “A-Akemi.”

“Right. Akemi. I’m Sakura. Where are you heading to?”

“I-I work in Shimabara. I-I’m supposed to go home.”

“Good. Now, I want you to listen carefully. Can you do that, Akemi?”

The girl nodded fearfully.

“I need you to find a place to hide. I promise to keep you safe, but for that to happen, you need to take cover. Do not come out until I come get you.”

That seemed to finally do the trick. The young woman nodded and took off, disappearing in an alley. With that taken care of, Sakura shifted her attention to the creatures dressed like Shinsengumi soldiers.

_What the hell is going on? What happened to these men? Are they even men anymore?_

She had little time to ponder it. With an ugly grunt, the creatures lunged at her with their swords raised. With no other choice but to defend herself – Shinsengumi or not – Sakura threw herself into battle.

_These creatures…They are stronger than the average human._

One of them tried to grab her from behind but she ducked in the nick of time, the creature’s sharp nails managing to graze her shoulder blade and she berated herself for underestimating her opponents.

_They are faster too._

Taking out a kunai, she slashed one of the men’s side, but that did not seem to slow him down in the least. Before her surprised eyes, the wound closed, leaving behind a torn uniform and smooth skin.

_What in the world…They regenerate?!_

Noticing that they were trying to surround her, she backflipped to put some distance between them, releasing half a dozen shuriken midair. Under normal circumstances, the men would have already fallen dead with sharpened steel lodged in their chests, but these creatures were only slightly delayed.

Brandishing her sword, she propelled herself forward and jumped over them, twisting her body in time to decapitate one of them. The body slumped to the ground, where it twitched for a few seconds before going limp.

_Bingo._

The sight of their dead comrade did nothing to deter the remaining three, and they lunged at her again. With practiced ease, she plunged her blade up one’s head from underneath and kicked the body away to disengage. Delivering a swift kick to one of the creatures’ jaw, she rolled herself over the second one’s back, slitting its throat with a kunai before finishing it off with her sword. She made quick work of the last one, severing its spine and pushing her katana through its heart for good measure.

“Over there! I hear commotion!”

“What the-Sakura?!”

With her sword still in hand and her clothes tattered and covered in blood, Sakura turned her furious gaze to a bewildered Sannan.

“Keisuke, I think it’s about time you people and I had a chat.”

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Noticing that they were trying to surround her, she backflipped to put some distance between them, releasing half a dozen shuriken midair. Under normal circumstances, the men would have already fallen dead with sharpened steel lodged in their chests, but these creatures were only slightly delayed.

Brandishing her sword, she propelled herself forward and jumped over them, twisting her body in time to decapitate one of them. The body slumped to the ground, where it twitched for a few seconds before going limp.

_Bingo._

The sight of their dead comrade did nothing to deter the remaining three, and they lunged at her again. With practiced ease, she plunged her blade up one’s head front underneath, and kicked the body away to disengage. Delivering a swift to one of the creatures’ jaws, she rolled herself over the second one’s back, slitting its throat with a kunai before finishing it off with her sword. She made quick work of the last creature, severing its spine and pushing her katana through its heart for good measure.

“Over there! I hear commotion!”

“What the-Sakura?!”

With her sword still in hand and her clothes tattered and covered in blood, Sakura turned her furious gaze to a bewildered Sannan. A group of soldiers should beside him with equally as befuddled expressions on their faces.

“Keisuke, I think it’s about time you people and I had a chat.”

The man pulled at his collar as if it was choking him. “Sakura, what are you doing here? You shouldn’t be out after dark.”

She snorted, sheathing her sword. “I could ask you the same thing. Why are you out, Keisuke, and why was _I_ attacked by a bunch of bloodthirsty monsters in Shinsengumi uniforms?”

The man shifted uneasily on his feet. “I…I believe it’s time to call a meeting with Kondou and the others. I’m not authorized to answer those questions.”

Rolling her eyes, Sakura crossed her arms across her chest. “No offense, Keisuke, but I don’t give a rat’s ass who has the highest level of clearance. I want answers.”

“I will send a messenger back to headquarters right away. They will be ready for us.”

“They better be.” Glancing over her shoulder, she motioned to the corpses of the creatures. “Have your men find the one who suffered the less amount of damage and bring it with them. I need to run some tests.”

Keisuke nodded uncertainly, but she couldn’t bring herself to care much about politeness.

_This…This is what Kondou and the Shinsengumi have been hiding from me._

Awful thoughts ran through her mind, as she stared at the bodies. Memories from Orochimaru’s bases and his human experiments flashed before her eyes and she felt her stomach lurch.

_No…It can’t be._

Kondou wouldn’t do something like that. He wasn’t that kind of man. None of them were like that. Did the others know? Were the other captains aware? How were they even creating these creatures? The questions made her head hurt.

_Ok, Sakura, get a grip. One problem at a time._

Leaving the soldiers and Keisuke to clean up the mess they were apparently responsible for, Sakura headed towards the opening of the alley Akemi had disappeared into earlier.

She peered into the darkness. “Akemi? Akemi, are you there?”

Sakura was ready to walk deeper in the alley when she heard the faint tap of feet on stone and she spied Akemi coming out of the shadows.

“Akemi! Are you alright?”

The girl nodded, her hands clasped in front of her. She looked disheveled and shaken, but Sakura couldn’t see any visible injuries. That was always a relief.

She offered the girl her hand and smiled when Akemi took it tentatively. “Come, I’ll take you home.”

“T-Thank you, Haruno-san. I owe you my life.”

Though the girl’s voice was a whisper, Sakura still heard her. She raised an eyebrow in surprise. “You know who I am?”

Akemi nodded. “Everyone knows you, good doctor. How could we not? Haruno-san saved so many people when those terrible fires happened.”

Sakura smiled at the girl. “Please, call me Sakura. How much more until we reach your home?”

“Just around that corner.”

“You walk all this distance alone every night?”

“I have to, Haruno-eh, Sakura. It’s the only way.”

Sakura hummed thoughtfully. “Please be careful, Akemi. If any of your coworkers can walk with you, please ask them to. I’ll ask the Shinsengumi to increase nighttime patrols.”

“The S-Shinsengumi? Oh, please! Don’t go to all that trouble on my account-”

“Nonsense!” Sakura waved her concerns off and smiled at her. “I’m a doctor. It’s my job to help people, remember?”

“Thank you, Sakura. Oh, here’s my home.”

Letting the girl’s hand go, Sakura patted her head. “Get some rest, Akemi. You did good tonight. How about I come pay you a visit tomorrow after I’m done with my rounds?”

The girl’s eyes brightened. “That would be lovely. Thank you, Sakura.”

“Good! Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Akemi-chan. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight!”

Turning around to walk away, Sakura’s eyes hardened.

_And now, let’s go face the real monster of the night._

XxxxX

When Sakura entered Kondou’s office with Sannan in tow, Sanosuke could practically feel the fury rolling off of her in waves.

Immediately, he took note of her tattered clothes and the bloodstains marring her skin, his worry skyrocketing for a moment. Apparently, Souji shared the sentiment, and he went to approach the woman.

“Pinky, are you hurt? Did any-”

Keeping her eyes focused on Kondou, she raised her hand to stop him. “Souji-kun, I appreciate the concern, but now’s not the time.”

The atmosphere in the room was suffocating, and the tension that permeated the air weighed heavily on everyone’s shoulders.

“Kondou-san, I believe it’s time you told me the real reason why you brought me here.”

With a solemn expression, Kondou sighed. “I believe I owe you an apology, Sakura. I called you here, put your life in danger more times than I care to admit, and I have kept secrets from you. I have a hard time deciding where to start.”

“The beginning would be a good place. Kondou-san, tonight I was summoned to help a woman deliver her child. On my way back to headquarters, a young girl and I were attacked by a group of…creatures, wearing Shinsengumi uniforms.”

Sanosuke tightened his grip on his Yari at the thought of her facing the Furies. Darkness was their domain, they thrived in it.

_And she faced them alone. What if…_

He didn’t know who he was angrier with; her, for taking off in the middle of the night without an escort, or himself, for keeping this from her. Had something happened to her, he wouldn’t have been able to bear it.

“I’m terribly sorry, Sakura. I never meant to endanger you-”

“Kondou-san,” she cut him off, “I do not want you to apologize. Not to me. I’m a warrior, I face danger on a daily basis. If you really want to apologize, then you should go find the young girl who nearly lost her life tonight.” She crossed her arms across her chest. “What were those things?”

Hijikata stepped forward, his face an expressionless mask. “We call them Furies. Rasetsu. They were men, who made a decision to strip themselves of their human nature in favor of being something else.”

“How?”

“Something you must understand,” Kondou started, “is that we never chose this. We never wanted to be a part of it.”

“Part of what?”

“Yukimura Kodo’s program.”

Sakura’s eyebrow shot to her hairline. “Chizuru-chan’s father? What does he have to do with this?”

“The Shogunate gave all of us very specific orders. Doctor Yukimura developed a formula that grants those that consume it abilities usually only the Oni possess. They are stronger, faster, more difficult to kill.”

Sanosuke saw the woman’s eyes widen. “Is that what you’re trying to do? Turn humans into demons?”

“The Shogunate forced our hand, Sakura. There was nothing we could do.”

“The ones I fought…They wouldn’t listen, they wouldn’t even speak. It’s as if they weren’t in their own heads.”

Hijikata nodded. “The Water of Life comes with a cost. The Furies slowly lose their sanity, they develop an uncontrollable bloodlust. When they reach that point, they no longer obey orders or laws.”

Sanosuke watched the expressions on Sakura’s face change from curious to contemplating. He’d give anything for a glimpse into her mind.

“Is that why you’re so dedicated to finding Chizuru-chan’s father? So he may continue his experiments?”

“Kodo supposedly found a way to counter the bloodlust by refining the formula. However, before we could get a hold of him, he disappeared.”

Sakura starred at Hijikata before turning to Sannan and nodding. Immediately, the man sprinted out the door only to return a few seconds later accompanied by three soldiers. In their arms, they carried a decapitated Fury.

Nagakura blanched beside him. “Gross! Why did you guys bring this thing here?”

Without a word, Sakura kneeled beside the corpse and closed her eyes. She pressed her glowing hands to the creature’s bloody chest.

Sanosuke held his breath, the hairs at the back of his neck on edge. There were so many things he wanted to ask. Her uniform was tattered, and covered in blood. Was she alright? Was she hurt?

Was there anything at all he could do to get her to forgive him for lying to her? Would she?

 _What if…What if she decides that she’s done? That she wants nothing to do with any of us? Nothing to do with me?_ His heart constricted in his chest.

After what felt like hours, Sakura’s eyes snapped open, and she took a deep, steadying breath. “Kondou-san, I don’t think you realize what you’re dealing with.”

The Chief frowned. “What do you mean?”

“This Water of Life, this formula…” she started, “Nothing about it is fit for living creatures. You see, I detected it in this Fury’s bloodstream when in reality, I shouldn’t have. This creature is dead, has been for a couple of hours. I shouldn’t have found anything alive in its veins. And yet…”

“What are you saying, Sakura-chan?”

She glanced briefly at Nagakura, before her eyes met his. The way she averted her gaze caused Sanosuke’s stomach to drop.

“Even though the host is dead, the formula continues to eat at the Fury’s body. Much like a disease, it’s feeding off of it as we speak. It will continue to feed off of it until nothing is left. This formula of yours, this Water of Life, is nothing but a parasite and it will eat anyone that consumes it from the inside out.”

You could hear a pin drop in the room as they all took the time to absorb the woman’s words. Sanosuke shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

_Is that what we’ve been doing? Feeding men to a pest? A parasite?_

“Is that why you called me here, Kondou-san? To finish Kodo’s work? To force life into people who were supposed to die by turning them into monsters? To help you perfect the same drink that will make your men wilt and turn to ashes? Because if that’s the real reason, I’ll be gone before dawn and you won’t ever see me again.”

Sanosuke felt his heart stop in his chest. _No…_

For the first time in hours, Kondou’s lips quirked up in a relieved smile. “No, Sakura. That’s not why I called you here, though tonight’s made me all the more thankful that I did.”

“What then?”

“I asked you here to help us put an end to this plague. The Shinsengumi no longer wish to be associated with this. When word reached me that Hatake became Hokage, I just couldn’t leave the opportunity pass me by. I knew if there was one person on the planet I could ask for help, that was Kakashi. Your Hidden Villages may value their privacy, but even we have heard of the medical prowess some of your shinobi exhibit. You see now, Sakura, why I went to the lengths I did to bring you here. Why I went behind the Shogun’s back. You are the last ace up our sleeve.”

All the captains, Sanosuke included, turned to look at their Chief. It was a big announcement, they knew, and it probably wouldn’t go unpunished. Kondou’s decision directly opposed the Shogun’s orders and that was bound to have consequences. The majority of them had cosigned it though. Sanosuke and the other captains knew exactly what they were walking into.

He shifted his eyes to Sakura, who appeared deep in thought. Then, her face was lit up by a smile and immediately, the air around them became lighter.

“You shouldn’t have kept that from me, Kondou-san, though I do understand why you did. You didn’t trust me enough and I understand the feeling. To be completely honest, I used not to trust you either.” Her smile widened. “But I do trust you now. So, rest assured that I will do everything in my power to put an end to this, one way or another. In return, I have but one request.”

“Please, let us hear it.”

Her eyes swept the room, going from one man to the next until they finally landed on him and the breath caught in his throat.

“I want all of you to swear to me that you won’t ever consume even a drop of this thing. Not a single drop. I don’t care how much of it you have left. Every last bottle will be destroyed. No one will suffer this dehumanizing fate ever again.”

“But what of the Shogun? We can’t go against direct orders!”

Sakura shot Kanryusai a scathing look. “Your Shogun is trying desperately to secure an alliance with my village to tackle the Satsuma and Choshu raids. Isn’t that why he ordered the creation of this formula? I will speak to my Hokage. We will reevaluate the terms of the alliance. We have seen our fair share of atrocities, and I must tell you, Kanryusai, my people and I do not hold human experiments in particularly high regard. That along with a promise to deploy more shinobi squads to compensate for the loss will be used as leverage. Your Shogun would be a right fool to refuse. If word reaches the other Kage that Tokugawa is sanctioning such heinousness, he can kiss his alliance goodbye. The Hidden Villages won’t ever open their doors to him again. If he wants to maintain his control, he will listen very carefully to what we have to say.”

Kondou seemed to ponder her offer, though Sanosuke couldn’t see what there was to think about. The woman’s words were irrefutable and presented them with just the right way to finally rid themselves of Kodo’s abomination.

Finally, their Chief nodded resolutely. “Consider it done, Sakura.”

The relief in the room was palpable, and Sanosuke found himself releasing a breath. _Thank Kami…_

Dusting her pants, Sakura addressed the room. “Now, I believe that’s enough for one night. I will need to run a few more diagnostics on this Fury’s blood and tissue samples to get a better idea of what I’m dealing with.”

Sanosuke couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm.

Looking like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, Kondou bowed his head. “Thank you, Sakura. For everything.”

“Don’t thank me. Not yet, at least.” Whirling around, she turned to Sannan. “Keisuke, may I trouble you with taking care of this body? Don’t dispose of it just yet.”

The man nodded. “Of course, Sakura. I will see to it myself.”

She flashed him a thankful smile. “Thank you.” Then, she turned to the rest of the room. “Gentlemen, have a good night.”

Her departure was followed by a moment of silence before the other captains started to converse among themselves.

“Man, Sakura-chan sure is scary when she’s mad.”

“You’re only scared because you’re the only one stupid enough to incur her wrath, Nagakura.”

“Shut up, Souji!”

Quietly, Sanosuke slipped out of the room.

XxxxX

Sakura was disappointed to realize that the sight of her room no longer provided the comfort it used to. Not after Kazama’s visit. Ever since her conversation with him, she couldn’t help but remember his cackle and his menacing smile every time she stared at the spot where he had sat, spewing all sorts of threats against Konoha and the people precious to her.

With an exhausted sigh, she sat down to pen a quick letter to Kakashi with her findings and a few things about the alliance that needed to be reconsidered. It would be a lie to say that what Kondou told her in that office hadn’t shaken her, though she was thankful he trusted her enough to do so at last. This mission suddenly made a lot more sense. She finally understood her purpose.

Still, her findings were a lot more unsettling than she had predicted.

_Furies, the Water of Life…_

She had searched her fair share of Orochimaru’s old bases in Sound while hunting Sasuke, and she never wanted to see anything similar ever again.

While the Furies weren’t inside tubes with chemicals dripping in their veins, they were still the products of experiments conducted by one man who wanted to mess with the natural order.

_Poor Chizuru…I hope she manages to overcome this._

She had no idea if the younger woman knew of her father’s endeavors, but something told her she didn’t. She could only hope that Chizuru’s heart would be able to take it.

_Have some faith in the kid, Sakura. Chizuru-chan is young but she is strong. She’ll manage. After all, she has all of us here in the Shinsengumi to help her._

Immediately, she realized that she had, yet again, called herself one of them. This time though, she couldn’t quite bring herself to feel guilty. She couldn’t tell whether that was because she no longer felt guilty or because she was just too damn tired of feeling that way. Why should guilt accompany her thoughts all the time?

Why should she feel guilty for something that felt _so damn natural?_

Untying the sash keeping her shirt closed, she set her sword down and started rummaging through her medical pouch for some fresh bandages. Her shoulder where that Fury had managed to graze her with its claws stung like hell and while she was not going to waste chakra on a pair of scratches, she had no intention of allowing the wound to get infected.

So focused on her task she was, that she failed to hear the faint knocking or her door opening.

XxxxX

Sanosuke stood outside her door for a moment, contemplating what he was going to say.

Should he try to explain himself? Would she listen if he did?

Should he simply ask for forgiveness, hoping that she thought highly enough of him to offer it?

 _Focus, Harada. You need to focus._ He shook his head, preparing himself. Taking a deep breath, he knocked lightly on the door and entered.

“Sakura? I came to check on-”

His words died on his lips, and his eyes widened as he drank in the sight before him.

Sakura was turned away from him, and she seemed to be unaware of his presence. Her shirt was loose, dropping down her shoulders and baring the expanse of her back and neck to his eyes. Even in the dimness of the room, the creamy tone of her skin shone under what little moonlight could pass through the window.

His mouth went dry, and his eyes spent a few seconds memorizing her shape and the sheen of sweat clinging to her.

“Sano-kun!”

Her voice brought him out of his daze and he finally managed to focus on something other than the red-hot desire running through his veins. Before she could put her shirt back on, his eyes fell on the scarlet streams marring her back.

“Sakura, you’re hurt.” He stepped closer, taking in the three claw marks on her shoulder.

“Oh, those? Don’t worry about-”

“Stop,” he cut her off, taking the clean bandages from her. “Allow me.”

He took her hand and led her to the bed, coaxing her to sit down with her back turned to him. Without a word, she let her shirt fall loose around her again, leaving her bleeding wounds and her back visible. Painfully aware of how few layers of fabric separated them, Sanosuke soaked the fresh bandages in the basin of water she always kept at her bedside.

“You don’t have to do that, Sano-kun. I can heal myself, you know.”

“I know.”

He touched the wet bandages to the wounds, stroking away the blood and grime. He watched transfixed as the drops of water trailed down her back, following paths he wished he could trace with his fingers.

All his life had been about being a warrior and surviving; about being the last man standing. He had never learned how to be gentle, but around her, he found himself unable to be anything else but that.

So close he was to her that he could smell her. The cinnamon and the lavender and something else that was entirely her. He could feel the heat of her body seeping into his chest, and he wondered what it would feel like to lean in and kiss her neck the way it deserved to be kissed. The way her whole being deserved to be kissed and worshiped and loved.

_One way or another, this woman will be the death of me…_

He leaned closer to her ear. “Forgive me, Sakura. I never meant to lie to you. I’ll spend the rest of my life helping you find a cure to make up for my mistakes, I swear.”

Her head wobbled from one side to the other as he continued to run the soaked bandages and his fingers all over her back. “I’d rather you spent it doing something that makes you happy, Sano-kun,” she said sleepily, her breathing starting to even out as the exhaustion of the day finally caught up.

He smiled tenderly in her hair. “That’s easy. I could spend the rest of my life protecting you.”

**TBC**

***squeal***

**...**

**...**

**...**

***squeal some more***


	14. Chapter 14

He took her hand and led her to the bed, coaxing her to sit down with her back turned to him. Without a word, she let her shirt fall loose around her again, leaving her bleeding wounds and her back visible. Painfully aware of how few layers of fabric separated them, Sanosuke soaked the fresh bandages in the basin of water she always kept at her bedside.

“You don’t have to do that, Sano-kun. I can heal myself, you know.”

“I know.”

He touched the wet bandages to the wounds, stroking away the blood and grime. He watched transfixed as the drops of water trailed down her back, following paths he wished he could trace with his fingers.

All his life had been about being a warrior and surviving, about being the last man standing. He had never learned how to be gentle, but around her, he found himself unable to be anything else but that.

So close he was to her that he could smell her. The cinnamon and the lavender and something else that was entirely her. He could feel the heat of her body seeping into his chest, and he wondered what it would feel like to lean in and kiss her neck the way it deserved to be kissed. The way her whole being deserved to be kissed and worshiped and loved.

_One way or another, this woman will be the death of me…_

He leaned closer to her ear. “Forgive me, Sakura. I never meant to lie to you. I’ll spend the rest of my life helping you find a cure to make up for my mistakes, I swear.”

Her head wobbled from one side to the other as he continued to run the soaked bandages and his fingers all over her back. “I’d rather you spent it doing something that makes you happy, Sano-kun,” she said sleepily, her breathing starting to even out as the exhaustion of the day finally caught up.

He smiled tenderly in her hair. “That’s easy. I could spend the rest of my life protecting you.”

XxxOxOxOxxX

_Not to brag or anything, Kakashi-sensei, but I told you so._

_I knew something was wrong the moment I set foot inside the Shinsengumi headquarters._

_Granted, I never imagined I’d find a whole human experimentation program hiding right beneath our noses, but many things did seem strange. I don’t know what Kondou told you when he sent that first letter, but he sure as hell took his sweet time telling me._

_I know we’ve taken care of the problem now and the creation of Furies has been outlawed, but you know me. I’m never letting you live it down. It just feels so good to be right. Wouldn’t you agree, sensei?_

_Wipe that sour expression off your face, Hatake. I get the attitude from you. Who do you think I blame whenever Souji-kun tells me I’m too much of a smartass for my own good?_

_A couple of weeks after that incident, Kondou finally announced the Shinsengumi's impending relocation to the Nishi Hongwan Ji temple. Not all of us were happy with that decision, mind you, but oh well, I’m not the Chief._

_To be fair, the temple really does offer a lot more room. It can house nearly twice as many men as the old compound. Has a prettier view too._

_The new infirmary is a stellar upgrade from the last one, and I even got my own office. That makes training new nurses a whole lot easier, you know._

_The move itself was relatively easy. The Shinsengumi don’t have a lot in terms of material possessions aside from weapons and clothing, so it only took us a couple of days to relocate and settle in._

_Now, as you very well know, subtlety is not my strongest point. But to my defense, no one bothered to give me a heads up!_

_I know things worked out just peachy, but uh, sensei, a few months ago…I did something really stupid…_

XxxOxOxOxxX

“Souji! Get back here!”

“Ne, Pinky, I didn’t know you kept such toys around.”

“That’s the point, smartass. You’re not supposed to be aware of things I keep concealed.”

Okita twirled the kunai between his fingers, examining it closely.

“Watch it, Souji! You want both your eyes intact, don’t you?”

“Huh, what kind of damage could this little thing do? Sure, it’s pointy, but it just doesn’t seem all that effective.”

Marching up to him, Sakura snatched the kunai away from him. “Give me that.” Putting it back inside her pouch, she glared at the man. “Why were you going through my things?”

The man shrugged. “You were late for my check-up and I was bored.”

“How is that an excuse?”

“You know, for a girl, your stuff is terribly dull. Does Harada know?”

Flushing, Sakura nearly choked on her own saliva. “W-What?”

“Do I know what?”

Jumping in surprise, Sakura whirled around to find Sanosuke leaning against the door of her office, glancing between them curiously.

“That Pinky’s girl closet-”

“Sano-kun!” Blushing furiously, the medic jumped between the two men, desperate to steer the conversation to safer topics. “Nothing, nothing at all. Souji here was curious about the progress of my research, but he was just leaving.” She sent the man a pointed look over her shoulder. “Weren’t you, Souji-kun?”

Okita snickered. “You’re pathetic.” Stretching his arms above his head, he made to leave, but not before sending Sakura a smirk over his shoulder. “No fun, at all, Pinky. No fun at all.”

“Souji, you have ten seconds to leave this room or I’ll poison you.”

He gave them a two-fingered wave and walked out. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t, kids.”

Hiding her burning face in her hands, Sakura cursed under her breath. “I’m gonna kill that man one day.”

“Please save me a seat when you decide to do it. I want to watch.” Still leaning against her door, Sanosuke flashed her a wide smile.

Shaking her head, Sakura turned her eyes to him. “I think I’ve had enough of Okita’s antics for one day. What can I do for you, Sano-kun?”

“Smile for me? This room could use more light.”

He said it easily, his lopsided grin in place, and Sakura found herself unable to do anything but beam at him. “You’re the biggest flirt I’ve ever met, you know that?”

He winked at her. “Only when it comes to you.”

With flushed cheeks, Sakura crossed her arms across her chest, feigning indignation. “You came all the way to this little hideout of mine for a reason. State your business, Captain Harada.”

He chuckled. “Aye, my lady. Kondou wants to see us. Says he’s got a big announcement to make.”

Immediately interested, Sakura hummed in understanding. “Big announcement? Are we finally kicking Itou and Miki out?”

“I hardly think so, but let us not lose hope.”

Sakura sighed. “Aa. Let me grab my pouch, and we can be off.”

“After you, my lady.”

They walked to the new headquarters’ main hall, a spacious room flooded with light from more than a dozen windows. By the time they arrived, most of the captains were already there along with a big chunk of the soldiers.

Sakura looked around curiously. “Huh, must be something big indeed. Nearly the whole organization is present.”

“Heyo, Sakura-chan!”

The woman turned just as Nagakura threw an arm around her shoulders. “Shin-kun.” Noticing someone else behind him, she smiled. “Hajime-kun.”

“Sakura. Harada.”

“Ne, Harada, do you have any idea what Chief wants?”

“Perhaps he finally realized what a bag of bricks you are, Nagakura, and means to kick you out while we celebrate.”

“Shut the hell up, Souji, before I make you!”

Sakura shook her head at their antics but smiled, nonetheless. With Sano, Souji, Shinpachi, and the rest of the Shinsengumi around, it was easy to forget that she wasn’t in Konoha. She hadn’t felt homesick in a while, and if she were to be completely honest with herself, having to spend any amount of time away from these men seemed a lot more difficult a task than she cared to admit these days. They could be brash, and rough around the edges, but she wouldn’t have them any other way. 

“That’s a pretty smile you got there, Pinky. Thinking of the last time you undressed me?”

Beside her, Sano coughed in his fist. “Last time she did what?”

Souji smirked. “Didn’t you know, Harada? Pinky here made a habit of taking my clothes off every other day while you and the others were gone.”

Beat-red, Sakura whacked him on the head. “Souji!” Turning to Sanosuke, she clapped her hands in front of her in embarrassment. “This idiot here caught a nasty cold and because he didn’t tell me in time, I had to arrange for multiple healing sessions to get his lungs to work properly again. The only thing he had to do was untie the front of his uniform!”

It was a mutual decision between Okita and herself to keep the true nature of his illness from the others. While he was no longer sick and not a single trace of his tuberculosis remained, he still wished to keep how close he came to death a secret. There was no doubt in both his and Sakura’s minds that Kondou and the others would be upset if they ever found out.

A thoughtful look crossed Okita’s face. “Huh, don’t know about that. You got pretty hands-on.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, the medic swatted him on the arm. “Oi, stop it. Otherwise, the next time my hands are on you, it will be to throttle you.”

Souji shrugged, but the wide grin on his face told her the teasing was far from over. She was thankful when Nagakura finally managed to rope Okita and Saito into a conversation about the ronin, effectively taking his attention off her.

Sanosuke leaned closer to her ear. “Hands-on with Souji? I feel left out.”

“Sano-kun, usually, when I put my hands on you, it’s to heal you after you’ve stupidly gotten yourself injured.”

“Oh, there are other ways.”

The grin he sent her was wolfish, and it made her knees tremble. It took her a few seconds to find her voice, but the arrival of Kondou kept her from saying anything. It was probably for the better. With Sanosuke so close and so devilishly distracting, she couldn’t be sure that she wouldn’t make a complete fool of herself.

_It should be a crime for a man to look so handsome without even trying…_

“Settle down, settle down!”

Kondou’s voice brought her back to reality and she turned her attention to him.

“By now, I imagine most of you have heard that Tokugawa Iemochi, the fourteenth Shogun of the Tokugawa Shogunate, will be visiting our city of Kyoto. The Shinsengumi have been tasked with guarding him as he passes through the city on his way to Nijo Castle.” His words were followed by excited whispering.

Sakura’s eyes widened. _Not only will the Shogun himself pass through here, but we will be his personal guard?_

Nagakura seemed to share her thoughts. “What?! The Shinsengumi guards of the Shogun?!”

Sanosuke whistled. “That’s one big promotion.”

Hijikata chuckled. “Heh, too hard for them to ignore us after Ikeda and Hamaguri, huh? Our work’s finally paying off.”

“Guess you could say the fate of the country will be resting on our swords.”

_Well, Souji’s not exactly wrong._

Toshizo clapped him on the back. “That’s exactly it. You better be ready for it.”

“Guarding the Shogun…” Takeda said thoughtfully, “That’s one big role.”

Beside him, Itou smiled his usual foxy grin. “Indeed. Rejoice, friends. We have been granted a great honor. This is the perfect opportunity for us to thrust our name into the forefront of the masses.”

Kondou nodded. “We ought to get our assignments handed out. Toshi, Souji, and I will manage the troops that will escort the Shogun. Nagakura, Harada, and Saito, you three will be in charge of setting up a perimeter around Nijo Castle. No one goes in or out without permission or an escort.”

The men nodded, excited grins splitting their faces.

Kondou turned to her. “Sakura, you’re one of us, so I expect you to stand with us when we escort the Shogun to Nijo-jo.”

For a moment, Sakura’s eyes widened, stunned by the man’s public proclamation. It was no secret that many of the captains already considered her one them but there still were those who thought of her as an intruding foreigner who did not belong among their ranks. For Kondou to declare her a member of the Shinsengumi so openly…It dispelled any doubts regarding what her position in the organization was.

Her expression softened and she bowed her head respectfully. “Of course, Kondou-san. It would be my honor.”

The man smiled kindly at her. “Good. Your task is probably one of the most important. Considering the circumstances, we need to make sure that we are prepared for everything. What materials do you need to set up a medical unit outside Nijo Castle?”

Sakura beamed at him. “Just a large tent, a few beds, and myself, Kondou-san.”

“Excellent. Make us and your sensei proud.”

“You have my word.”

XxxOxOxOxxX

As Sakura found out, Nijo Castle was a place for the Shogun to stay on his way to the Capital, though it had been a while since the last time someone had stayed in it.

With the recent ronin activity, it was no wonder that everyone was on edge, and working extra hard on patrols. Since arriving at the Castle a few hours earlier, she’d only managed to catch glimpses of Sanosuke and the other captains.

_Well, of course. They take their jobs very seriously._

Humming an old song under her breath, she went about putting the finishing touches on the makeshift infirmary. As she had told Kondou, a tent, a few beds, and her chakra were the only things she needed.

She rummaged through her pouch, taking note of her supplies and what she’d have to restock at some point in the near future.

_Bandages, sealing scrolls, soldier pills, ointment jars…_

The ruffling of the ten’s opening alerted her to the presence of someone else, and she turned to see who it was.

A young man – perhaps a year or two older than her – stood before her, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “Um, good afternoon. Are you Haruno-san?”

Sakura put her pouch down and smiled. “That would be me. How can I help you?”

“I am Akuyaki Katsuo. I believe I injured my right leg during a training session and Chief Kondou directed me to you. May I trouble you with taking a look at it? With the Shogun here, I wouldn’t want to be caught in a compromising situation.”

“Yes, of course. Please, have a seat.”

She directed him to a bed, taking note of the slight limb, and helped him sit down. She kneeled before him and started massaging his leg. “Please let me know where it hurts.”

“Have you been with the Shinsengumi for long, Haruno-san?”

“A few months now. I’m their resident medic.”

“A medic?” the man said thoughtfully. “Aren’t you medics extremely sought after? How do they manage to afford you?”

Sakura smiled at him kindly. “I am a doctor, Akuyaki-san. Proper care and medicine shouldn’t be accessible only to those with enough coins in their pockets. After all, the Shinsengumi have dedicated their lives to the noblest of causes. They protect the public. I’m happy to aid them in any way I can.”

“Yes, of course. Forgive me, Haruno-san.” He winced when she pressed a particular nerve in his calf. “Still,” he continued, “word goes around regarding the Shinsengumi.”

“Oh, really?” she said, feigning indifference. “What kind of nonsense rumors are circulating again?”

“Scary rumors, Haruno-san. People speak of white-haired monsters in Shinsengumi uniforms that kill mindlessly and drink the blood of their victims.”

Sakura’s eyes flashed but she kept her composure, continuing her examination. “Surely you don’t believe unsubstantiated gossip, Akuyaki-san?”

“I don’t know, Haruno-san. People talk. And when they speak of these monsters, they speak of something else too. A drink called Water of Life-”

In an instant, Sakura had a kunai pressed to the man’s neck, her eyes narrowed to slits. “Who are you and who sent you?”

Akuyaki’s – or whatever his true name was – eyes widened, and he vainly tried to put some distance between his jugular and the sharp blade of her weapon.

“I asked you two very simple questions. I hate repeating myself so don’t make me say that a third time.”

“I’m no one! I’m just a soldier!”

Sakura pressed her kunai harder, breaking the skin and drawing a thin line of blood. “Wrong answer. Lying won’t get you very far with me so I advise you to reconsider your strategy.”

“I swear, I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

Sakura chuckled darkly. “I am working really hard to see my village’s alliance with the Shogun through and ensure the safety of all parties involved, including the Shinsengumi. It will be a cold day in hell before I allow anyone to stick their meddling noses in that. You come here knowing things no one but a few select individuals are supposed to know. So,” she said, glaring at him, “you have thirty seconds to tell me the truth or your head rolls.”

“Hey, Sakura-What in the world is going on here? S-Sakura, what are you doing?!”

Without breaking eye contact with her target, Sakura addressed Kondou. “Be careful, Kondou-san. I have reason to believe this man is a spy.”

“That’s not a spy!” the man behind her sputtered, causing her to glance at him over her shoulder in confusion.

“Then who-”

“That’s the Shogun!”

You could hear a pin drop in the room as Sakura absorbed what Kondou had just said.

_Holly hell…_

Finally realizing who exactly it was she had just threatened, Sakura jumped back and scrambled to bow low.

“Please forgive me, Seii Taishogun! I had no idea-”

To the utter bewilderment of both Kondou and Sakura, the Shogun threw his head back and laughed loudly. “My, Kondou! You did say your medic was spirited, but I never expected this. At ease, Haruno-san. You have pleased me greatly.”

“Huh?” Sakura looked up at the man. She would have never guessed him to be the most powerful man in Kyoto. _He’s so young…So…unassuming._

Tokugawa smiled at her. “I’ve been wishing to meet you since Iba brought tidings of your presence in Kyoto. Let me tell you, getting my guards to agree to allow me to walk in here without them was a daunting task. As I understand it, you are here as an authority in the medical field, but we both know that your Hokage sent you here as a sign of good faith.”

The woman nodded. “That is correct, Tokugawa-sama.”

“Good. I admit, me posing as a soldier to meet you was also a form of test. I am sure you understand the need to make sure that one’s potential allies are as dedicated as they proclaim to be. You have exceeded my expectations, Haruno-san. Please forgive my unorthodox methods.”

Flushing to the roots of her hair, Sakura rushed to save herself from further embarrassment. “Tokugawa-sama! Please, do not apologize to me! I was the one who pressed a weapon to your neck-”

The man raised his hand to stop her. “You are the one who very readily protected your village’s interests and by extension, my interests. I say that is commendable, Haruno-san, and proof that this alliance was the correct decision. It is my understanding that you were the one who proposed the new amendments to the alliance? Regarding the use of the formula?”

Sakura nodded nervously, suddenly worried that she might have overstepped her bounds. “Tokugawa-sama, that formula is death in a bottle. It robs men of their humanity-”

“I have been made aware of that, Haruno-san, make no mistake. Your Hokage was very thorough in his explanation and he offered very good alternatives. He also trusts you blindly. Which is why I have decided to accept the new terms, though please keep that to yourself for the time being.”

Relief flooded her body, and she nodded. “Of course, Tokugawa-sama. My lips are sealed.”

“Good! Now, would you mind healing this cut? I’m afraid blood will stain the uniform and I would hate to return it damaged to the poor soldier I borrowed it from.”

Scrambling to her feet, Sakura pressed her glowing hand to the Shogun’s neck.

Beside them, Kondou scratched the back of his head with a smile on his face.

XxxxX

Nagakura guffawed loudly as she recounted her meeting with the Shogun later that night.

“Damn it, Sakura-chan! I wish I'd been there to watch!”

“Stop it, Shin-kun. It was not funny at all! I could have injured the Shogun. The Shogun!” She hid her face in her hands.

Souji snickered. “Oi, Harada, keep your woman in check or she might kill the Emperor next.”

Sanosuke chuckled, throwing his arm around her shoulders, and pulling her closer. “Watch it, Souji, or I might let her unleash her wrath upon you instead.”

“Cut it out, idiots! I can’t handle any more embarrassment today!”

“You’re too uptight, Pinky. You need to take care of that.”

“Souji, cut it out this instant or so help me God, I will…”

She let the sentence die on her lips as a chill went down her spine.

Picking up on her change of demeanor, Sanosuke frowned and squeezed her shoulder. “Sakura? Are you alright?”

The hair at the back of her stood on edge, and without answering him, her gaze was drawn to the section of the palace's roof not illuminated by the moon. There they stood. Three figures that Sakura wished she had never laid eyes on.

_Oh no…_

She immediately pulled out a kunai, a move that alarmed the captains around her. They followed suit and unsheathed their weapons, following the direction of her gaze.

The three figures jumped down from the roof, landing gracefully a few feet away from them.

“You!”

Kazama smirked, his red eyes glinting dangerously. “Hello, Sa-ku-ra. I have returned for you.”

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

Picking up on her change in demeanor, Sanosuke frowned and squeezed her shoulder. “Sakura? Are you alright?”

The hair at the back of her stood on edge, and without answering him, her gaze was drawn to the section of the roof not illuminated by the moon. There they stood. Three figures that Sakura wished she had never laid eyes on.

_Oh no…_

She immediately pulled out a kunai, a move that alarmed the captains around her. They followed suit and unsheathed their weapons, following the direction of her gaze.

The three figures jumped down from the roof, landing gracefully a few feet away from them.

“You!”

Kazama smirked, his red eyes glinting dangerously. “Hello, Sa-ku-ra. I have returned for you.”

Immediately, Sanosuke and Okita stepped in front of her, weapons at the ready. Souji pointed the tip of his blade at the Oni. “You lay a hand on her and you die.”

Kazama scoffed. “Lay a hand on her? You fool. I’m not here to hurt her. I’m here to take her with me.”

Gritting his teeth, Sanosuke took a threatening step forward. “Over my dead body.”

Kazama’s face contorted into an expression of disgust. “You again? The culture and the nose of a dog, I see.”

Hajime glared at him. “One could say the same about you.”

“I figured you were here for the Shogun’s head.” All eyes turned to see Hijikata approaching, sword drawn. “What do you want from our medic?”

“I do not care for you or your Shogun right now. The matter concerns me and Sakura alone.”

Sanosuke tightened his grip on his Yari. “Heh…Haven’t seen these punks since that day in the forest and look at them now. Barging in and demanding that we hand over one of our own.”

Kyo smirked, cocking his pistol. “I guess we’re fated, aren’t we, Harada? Can’t say I’m particularly happy.”

Amagiri stood beside him. “If you are going to be in our way, then we have no choice but to fight.”

Hajime readied his blade. “Go on, make something happen.”

Chikage shot him a dismissive look. “While the looks on your faces appear formidable, I have no interest in the likes of you. Hand over the woman, and we will go in peace.”

“Like hell we’re going to give you Sakura-chan!”

Unsheathing his own sword, Kazama rolled his crimson eyes. “This is getting tiring fast. You wouldn’t want me to deliver on my promise, would you, Sakura?”

“Huh? What promise?” Heisuke asked, glancing at the medic over his shoulder. “What is he talking about, Sakura-chan?”

Taking a deep breath, the woman took a few steps forward, coming to stand a few feet away from the Oni. She glared at him heatedly, her hand on the hilt of her sword. “You have a lot of nerve coming all the way out here just to threaten my friends, Kazama.”

“I told you I’d return for you the last time we met.”

The woman shook her head. “You said you’d return for my decision. Do I really have to spell it out for you?”

His eyes bore into her. “I don’t think you realize the kind of steel and fire this decision of yours will rain upon everything you care about.”

In a flash, Sakura had her sword drawn and pressed to his neck. The others tensed around her, but Kazama was the only one she could see in her furry. “Say that one more time. Talk to me, Demon. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now,” she growled in his face, repeating his own words from that day in the woods.

Kazama chuckled darkly, raising his hand to twirl a lock of her hair between his fingers.

“Don’t touch her, you son of a bitch!” Sanosuke’s voice was harsh, a snarl that promised pain.

“You better rein in that dogs of yours, Sa-ku-ra. He’s getting out of line, and I just might decide that I want his head as a trophy.”

_How dare you…_

Eerily composed, Sakura’s eyes bore into Chikage’s. “I’m not going to take your head as I desire neither to start a diplomatic episode nor a quarrel with that clan of yours, but I think you have overstayed your welcome, Kazama. Take your sidekicks and leave now that you still can. You are outnumbered, and one word from any of us will have the Shogun’s troops attacking you on sight. Last time I was lenient, but I won’t be this time.”

Kazama regarded her with an unreadable expression on his face. A few moments later, he placed a kiss on the lock of her hair still in his hold and smiled cruelly at her. “This decision of yours will haunt you for the rest of your life,” he said, as he stepped back. “I can promise you that, Sa-ku-ra.”

The woman glared. “Good. Because _I_ am going to haunt _you_ for the rest of yours.”

“Amagiri, Kyo. We’re leaving.”

“Oh man! And here I was in the mood to wipe the floor with Harada’s face.”

“I’d like to see you try, Shiranui.”

Putting some distance between them, Kazama bowed mockingly. “Do not think for one second that this is over. I will have you. I hope to see you soon.”

“You’d be the only one.”

She watched them leave, her eyes never straying from their figures until they disappeared into the night. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was to come.

_Well, shit…_

Turning to the others, she saw every single one of them watching her expectantly.

“Let’s go somewhere quiet where we won’t be overheard. Fetch Kondou too. There’s something I need to tell you.”

XxxxX

When Sakura finished recounting her last meeting with Kazama, she let the captains and Kondou take a minute to absorb her words.

Kondou sighed. “You should have come to us right away, Sakura. That same night.”

“I realize that now. It was foolish of me to keep it from all of you. After all, he did break into the compound. He could have hurt any of you in the process.” She shifted uncomfortably on her feet. “You know very well by now, Kondou-san, that there are very few things I wouldn’t do to protect my people, the Shinsengumi included. Kazama threatened Konoha’s interests. He promised war and riots instigated by his family’s allies hiding in plain sight all across the Shinobi Nations. I had to get word to Kakashi-sensei to ask for his advice. This is my village he threatened.”

“Did you manage to get word to Hatake?”

The woman nodded. “I sent him a message right away. He has ordered an internal investigation. The other Kage have been informed too. No stone will be left unturned.”

“I understand. You have been put in a difficult position, Sakura. However, as you said, Kazama broke into the compound, directly threatened a member of the Shinsengumi, and could have harmed you or worse…Should anything similar happen in the future, I want you to report it immediately.”

“Yes, Kondou-san. You have my word.”

“Having said that, I would like to thank you for taking our wellbeing into consideration too.”

She tilted her head to the side, frowning. “Into consideration? Kondou-san, I’m more worried about you than I am about Konoha. Kazama is here, he’s close to the Shinsengumi. Closer than he’ll ever be to my village. Right now, if it comes down to choosing between protecting the Shinsengumi and protecting Konoha, I’ll choose you. From now on, I’ll always choose you.”

Her declaration was met with stunned silence. She was perfectly aware of the implications of her announcement. She was willingly putting the Shinsengumi above Konoha. Were she to say that in front of the Council back home, she’d be branded a traitor in a heartbeat. But for the life of her, she just _didn’t give a damn._

Konoha was strong. It had Kakashi, and Naruto and Sasuke, and an army of very capable shinobi to keep it safe. The Shinsengumi though…Against the forces of demons, who did they have to protect them?

As friendly as the Shogun had looked during their meeting, she had no doubt that if push came to shove, he’d send the Shinsengumi to their deaths without a moment’s hesitation. And she just couldn’t bear the thought of that. She had worked too hard to convince them to condemn that cursed Water of Life and Yukimura’s program to let the ambitions of Kazama ruin everything.

“Aw, come on, Sakura-chan! You’re going to make me tear up!”

With Shinpachi’s proclamation dispelling a great deal of the tension in the room, Sakura released a breath and smiled. “Now, Shin-kun. Did you really expect me to allow any harm to come to my favorite Shinsengumi?”

“Ha! In your face, Harada! Didn’t I tell you I’m her favorite?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Nagakura. Pinky is obviously talking about me.”

“Shut up, Souji! Your ugly mug could never be Sakura-chan’s favorite.”

“She’s put her hands all over my body, Nagakura. I win.”

“Zip it, Okita.”

“Jealous, Harada?”

Despite the situation, the medic found herself laughing. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she saw Kondou smiling down at her.

“You see, Sakura, I think there’s one thing you got wrong.”

“Huh?”

“You want to protect everyone, but to me, it seems like everyone here wants to protect _you_.”

XxxxX

Sanosuke found her later that night, laying on the grass and staring up at the night sky. Her eyes were closed but her breathing told him that she was not asleep.

Without a word, he laid down beside her, crossing his arms behind his head. For a few minutes, they remained silent. Sanosuke never had any problems with talking to women but this time he didn’t know what to say to her.

He kept his eyes on the stars, forcing himself not to look at her. Every time he did, all he saw was Kazama touching her and kissing her hair. It made his blood _boil_.

He felt her shift beside him, and in the corner of his eye, he saw her turn her body towards him.

“Are you mad at me, Sano-kun?” she whispered, almost as if she were afraid of the answer.

Sanosuke hummed in thought. “I guess I am a bit mad.” In the corner of his eye, he saw her wince at his words.

“Please forgive me, Sano-kun. I never intended to lie to you. I truly believed that keeping it a secret was me keeping you safe.”

Sanosuke chuckled humorlessly. “You don’t get it, Sakura. It’s not you I’m mad at.”

“Huh?”

He kept his eyes on the sky, mulling over what he meant to say next. “I’m mad at myself.”

“Mad at yourself? Why?”

“Because I let Kazama get to you. I promised to be your knight, and yet that son of a bitch slipped past us and found you. He was in your room alone with you. The things he could have done…” He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists as all kinds of terrible images flooded his mind. “I am a failure.”

The woman sat up abruptly, her eyes wide. “Sano-kun, no! Please, don’t say that. You…You are one of the bravest men I’ve ever known.”

Sanosuke stared at her for a few seconds before he shook his head. “Brave? How is a man like me brave? A man who can’t even protect the woman he…” Realizing what he was about to say, he caught himself just in time. “Women shouldn’t be asked to protect themselves against the likes of Kazama.”

“You know I can take care of myself, Harada.”

He offered her a small smile. “That’s not what I meant, Sakura. I know you can protect yourself. Hell, I’m in awe of you every time I see you, but…What kind of warrior am I if I’m not able to protect those I cherish?” He thought he heard her breathing hitch, but he brushed it off as his mind playing tricks on him. “How am I going to look you in the eye, knowing I let that scumbag get so close to you?”

He wasn’t sure what he expected her to say, but she left him completely bewildered when she took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her.

“Like this,” she said firmly, “You’re going to look me in the eye like this, and you’ll continue to do so for the rest of your life, Harada. Do you want to know the best way to protect me? Do you?”

Her emerald eye bore into his, wild and determined, and despite his shocked state, he managed to nod.

“Then never change. Be yourself, be the man I know you are. Because that Harada Sanosuke is one of the greatest men I have ever met.”

Sanosuke stared at her, committing her features to memory. From the furrowed brows and tight mouth to the disheveled hair and bright eyes, he wanted to remember everything. Giving into an urge that he found himself both unable and unwilling to control, he circled his arms around her body and pulled her flush against him.

_You stubborn, compassionate, beautiful woman…_

He held her tight, feeling her heartbeat against his chest even through the layers of fabric separating them. He had heard sweet songs before, but he was certain that if he were to become deaf the very next minute, he would spend his last seconds listening to her heartbeat.

“Sano-kun?” she whispered, her voice questioning, probably confused by his sudden actions.

He shrugged, flashing her a lopsided grin. “You looked cold.”

It was a terrible lie and they both knew it, but she didn’t say a thing. Instead, her eyes softened, and she laid her head back down on his chest, pressing herself closer to him.

For the first time in a really long while, Sanosuke felt light. Lighter than he had ever felt before. Even when Sakura’s breathing evened out and she fell asleep on him, he stayed awake, unwilling to spend a single second in the darkness of slumber. He had her in his arms, and he was going to cherish it and enjoy it for as long as it lasted, if only for a single time.

_I love you, Sakura._

XxxxX

“Sakura. Sakura, wake up.”

The medic opened her eyes with difficulty, only to shut them immediately when light assaulted her sensitive irises.

“C-Chizuru-chan?” she said groggily, squinting to make out the figure above her.

“Good morning!” the younger girl said cheerily.

Sitting up, Sakura ran a hand through her hair. “What time is it?”

“It’s an hour past noon.”

“Eeeh?” Sitting up abruptly, Sakura’s eyes widened. “An hour past noon? Oh no…Oh no! I slept in!”

Jumping to her feet, she threw her clothes on and hastily brushed her hair, tying it in her usual braid. “My pouch, I need my pouch,” she murmured under her breath, completely ignoring Chizuru who was watching her rummage around her room with an awkward smile on her face.

“Wait.” As if suddenly remembering something, Sakura stopped. “How did get in here? I don’t remember returning to my room last night.”

“Um, about that, Sakura-”

“I went out after the meeting,” she mused, securing her sword in place, “and I sat down to stargaze. Then, Sanosuke-oh.”

Chizuru coughed in her fist. “Harada carried you back last night. He came to find me after he dropped you off to tell me to come and help you change into more comfortable clothing. He said you were exhausted and to let you sleep in. He’d explain your absence to the others.”

Sakura’s mouth formed a perfect ‘oh’ as she took Chizuru’s words in, and a soft smile touched her lips without her noticing.

_I don’t deserve someone like you in my life, Sano-kun…_

“I see,” she said and grinned at the younger girl. “Thank you, Chizuru-chan. I really appreciate your help. Do you have any idea where the others are?”

The girl nodded. “Hijikata-san sent me to fetch you. Another meeting is to take place in a few minutes in Kondou-san’s office.”

Sakura nodded in understanding. “Thank you, Chizuru-chan. I’ll be on my way. Would you like to head to the market later? I need to stock up on a few supplies.”

“Sure! Please count me in.”

“Great! I’ll see you later, Chizuru-chan.” Beaming at the girl, Sakura left her room to head to Kondou’s office.

She knocked on the door, and the moment she stepped inside, her eyes immediately sought Sano’s. He smiled at her from beside Nagakura.

“Good afternoon. Please, excuse my tardiness,” she said bowing.

Kondou smiled at her kindly. “Sakura. Good, you’re here. Do not worry. Yesterday was a difficult day, for you most of all.” Then, his expression turned serious. “And today doesn’t seem any better either. Yamazaki, if you will.”

Yamazaki Susumu was a man Sakura had only seen a handful of times. Usually silent, the only thing she knew about him was that he used to be the resident medic before her and that he now put his ninja skills to good use as a spy and informant.

_For him to be here…Something big is happening._

Yamazaki cleared his throat. “We have reason to believe that Choshu rebels are plotting an attack on Kyoto. We do not know when or how many of them there are, but we do know that a high-ranking official will arrive in town within the month. He’ll probably use an alias and a disguise, but our contact from within reports that they will be staying in Shimabara.”

Souji crossed his arms across his chest. “Shimabara? Seems like a strange choice of accommodation for a rebel leader.”

Sakura hummed thoughtfully. “Or a really clever one. Shimabara is very crowded. It’s easy to get lost amidst the myriad of faces that come and go every day. It’s also a place that one wouldn’t think to search when looking for paramilitary officials.”

Hijikata nodded. “That is correct. Yamazaki, will our contact be able to tell us the name of the place the rebels will be staying at?”

Yamazaki nodded. “He’ll send us a coded message with the place once he finds out. He will help us identify the leader when the time comes for it.”

“Good. That leaves us with one last obstacle to overcome. We need to find a way to infiltrate the place and make the arrest.”

Souji snorted sarcastically. “You’re not asking for anything difficult, are you, Hijikata?”

Sakura cleared her throat to gain their attention. “I have an idea. And you’re not going to like it.”

**TBC**

**Sano is a badass mf with a heart of pure blood and he just makes me swoon. <3 **


	16. Chapter 16

Yamazaki cleared his throat. “We have reason to believe that Choshu rebels are plotting an attack on Kyoto. We do not know when or how many of them there are, but we do know that a high-ranking official will arrive in town within the month. He’ll probably use an alias and a disguise, but our contact from within reports that they will be staying at Shimabara.”

Souji crossed his arms across his chest. “Shimabara? Seems like a strange choice of accommodation for a rebel leader.”

Sakura hummed thoughtfully. “Or a really clever one. Shimabara is very crowded. It’s easy to get lost amidst the myriad of faces that come and go every day. It’s also a place that one wouldn’t think to search when looking for paramilitary officials.”

Hijikata nodded. “That is correct. Yamazaki, will our contact be able to tell us the name of the place the rebels will be staying at?”

Yamazaki nodded. “He’ll send us a coded message with the place once he finds out. He will help us identify the leader when the time comes.”

“Good. That leaves us with one last obstacle to overcome. We need to find a way to infiltrate the place and get close to him to make the arrest.”

Souji snorted sarcastically. “You’re not asking for anything difficult, are you, Hijikata?”

Sakura cleared her throat to gain their attention. “I have an idea. And you’re not going like it.”

XxxxX

“You cannot be serious.”

Sakura rolled her eyes at Sanosuke’s disbelieving expression. “For the hundredth time, Sano-kun, I am very serious.”

“But Sakura-chan, what you suggest is dangerous.”

She shrugged. “Everything we do could potentially be dangerous. After all, I’ve done this before.”

Heisuke looked at her questioningly. “You have?”

“Of course I have, Todou. What, do you think I’ve never been on seduction missions before?”

“Seduction what?”

Sakura snorted. “Close your mouth, Harada, lest you catch a fly. These missions are an important part of our training back home.”

“What exactly do you do on those missions, Pinky?”

The woman glanced at Souji. “I get close to the target, seduce them, get them piss drunk either on sake or some opioid, and extract the information I want. Piece of cake.”

“That’s…disturbing.”

“No, Hajime-kun. That’s useful. After all, I never allow anyone to touch me.”

“You don’t?”

She rolled her eyes again. “Of course not. What do you take me for, Todou? I pose as a consort. That doesn’t mean I am one.”

Hijikata stared at her thoughtfully. “Say we agree to this plan of yours. We have no clothing or the slightest idea of how to prepare you. How are we going to get you in Shimabara unnoticed?”

Ignoring Sanosuke’s grumbling, Sakura smirked at Toshizo. “Leave that one to me.”

XxxxX

“Akemi-chan! Hello!” Sakura beamed at the girl the moment she opened the door.

“Sakura-chan?” The younger woman’s eyes brightened. “Sakura-chan! What a wonderful surprise! Come in, come in.”

“Thank you, Akemi-chan. How have you been?”

“I’ve been good,” she said as she led the medic to a low table with brightly colored futons thrown around it. “I took your advice. I walk home with a coworker these days. She lives just down the street.”

Sakura smiled. “That’s good to hear. I was worried about you, you know.”

“Would you like some tea, Sakura-chan?”

The woman shook her head. “Thank you, Akemi-chan, but I can’t stay for long this time. I still have to go on my rounds around town. I do have a favor to ask of you, however.”

The younger girl smiled. “Of course, Sakura-chan. Whatever you need.”

“Do you think you could help me find work in Shimabara?”

“Eeeh? Why would you do that?”

Had the situation been different, she would have laughed at the girl’s expression of genuine shock. She giggled. “I have a really important task to complete, Akemi-chan. You see, it has been brought to my attention that many girls in Shimabara do not have access to proper medical care,” she lied easily, “and as you very well know, those girls are either too poor or too proud to ask for help.”

Akemi nodded sadly. “I know, Sakura-chan. Some of my colleagues are like that. Also…”

Sakura frowned at the way the girl trailed off. “Also? What’s wrong, Akemi? Is anyone giving you trouble?”

“These men have been visiting Shimabara lately. They aren’t good men, Sakura-chan. They scare the other girls and they scare me too. They don’t care if we say no. They…they stop at nothing.”

_Ronin bastards._

“Don’t worry, Akemi-chan. I’ll make sure you stay safe. That’s a promise.”

The younger woman’s eyes widened before they turned sad. “But I don’t want anything to happen to Sakura-chan either. You’ve already put your life in danger for me once.”

The pinkette reached out and took the girl’s hand. “Now, now. Don’t be upset, Akemi-chan. That’s why I need to enter Shimabara undercover. To find out more information and get those girls and yourself the care you need. Can you please help me with that? It’ll be our secret.”

Akemi nodded eagerly. “Whatever you need.”

Sakura smiled. “For starters, I need an outfit…”

XxxxX

“Sano-kun, will you please stop pacing? You’re giving me a headache.”

Ignoring her, Sanosuke crossed his arms across his chest in agitation. “Can you please explain to me why you are so dead set on going today? According to the reports, the rebels won’t be in town for another two weeks.”

She glanced at him over her shoulder as she checked her pouch one last time. “I need to familiarize myself with the environment and get a better understanding of the layout of the buildings. Map out escape routes, potential hiding places, good vantage points. It’s a process.”

“I don’t like this, Sakura. At all.”

“You don’t have to like it, Sano-kun. All you have to do is see the advantages and make sure to behave tonight. I won’t have you ruining my cover, you hear me?” She took one last look at her room, sweeping the space with her eyes to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything. “Alright, I think I have everything I need.”

“Except sound judgment, you mean?”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Oh, stop it. I’ll be fine.” She flashed him a smile. “After all, you and some of the others will be there, correct? You’ll keep me safe.”

Sanosuke groaned, running a hand through his red ponytail. “The moment I realize something’s not right, I’m getting you out of there. No questions asked.”

Knowing she had won, Sakura beamed at him. “It’s a deal!” Linking her arm through his, she started dragging him out of her room. “Come now, time is of the essence and I need to give you guys a few pointers before I go find Akemi to get ready.”

They found Souji, Shinpachi, and Heisuke waiting for them by the gates.

“Alright, now that you’re all here, a few ground rules.” She stared at each one of them pointedly. “You don’t interfere unless I signal you to, you don’t do a single thing that might blow my cover, and you don’t come anywhere near me unless absolutely necessary. The moment you enter Shimabara, you forget all about me. We’ve never met, you don’t even know my name. To you, I’m just another geisha. Are we clear?”

When no one answered, Sakura glared at them. “I said, are we clear?”

Souji scoffed. “We heard you the first time, Pinky. We get it.”

“Good! Now, I must get going. Make sure you arrive after sundown. Wish me luck!”

The men watched her go with varying degrees of annoyance and worry on their faces.

“Pinky better stay safe.”

Sanosuke nodded. “She will. She has to.”

XxxOxOxOxxX

When Harada, Nagakura, Okita, and Todou crossed the gates of Shimabara, it was already two hours past sunset. The place was already bustling with life as it usually was, but for the life of him, Sanosuke could not bring himself to feel any sort of excitement.

“Where did Pinky say she was going?”

“Sumiya. That girl, Akemi, works there. She promised to get Sakura in and give her proper attire.”

Souji nodded. “Well, we have given Pinky enough time to prepare. Let’s head to the House. Hijikata said we have a couple of hours to scope the crowds without raising suspicion. That should give Pinky enough time to do her thing.”

Sanosuke grunted in agitation. “Let’s get this over with.”

“My, Harada. I’ve never seen you so displeased to be surrounded by beautiful women before.”

“Shut up, Okita.”

The walk to Sumiya House was a relatively short one, despite familiar faces stopping them to exchange pleasantries ever so often. The three-part ageya had a large frontage on the street, and by the looks of it, people were already starting to flock to the entertainment house.

Sanosuke and the others knew their way around, so they immediately headed to the large banquet hall on the first floor. Able to accommodate at least a hundred people at any given time, they knew that would be Sakura’s post for the night. That girl, Akemi, had managed to get her inside but new geisha were never allowed to enter the private rooms before proving themselves in the common hall.

Sanosuke didn’t know whether to feel relieved that Sakura wouldn’t be called to… _entertain_ in a room, or agitated that she’d be around a whole slew of drunks and degenerates.

The banquet hall was nearly full, but they managed to find seats that allowed them a good enough view of the main entrance and two of the side entrances that the geisha used. They were immediately welcomed, and sake was brought and poured for them by girls that looked vaguely familiar.

“Harada, if you keep looking at everyone like that, you’re gonna get us kicked out. Relax.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Souji.”

Okita rolled his eyes. “You’re glaring, idiot. And Pinky’s not even in the room yet. You’re going to give us away.”

Heisuke surveyed the room over his cup. “There are a lot of people here. Are you sure she’s not somewhere around already?”

“Are you really saying that we’re gonna miss Pinky? Have you seen the color of her hair? She stands out.”

Sanosuke sipped at his drink. _That’s what I’m worried about._

“But won’t that make Sakura-chan even more recognizable? Everyone in town knows the good doctor.”

“Yeah. Women and children and the elderly. Not people that frequent Shimabara. Doesn’t matter if the whole of Kyoto knows her name, anyway. All that matters is that to the rebels coming in, she’ll be nothing but a pretty face and an attractive body.”

“Watch your mouth, Souji.”

“Don’t go all protective on me, Harada. All I’m saying is that it makes sense for her to become a familiar face around here. That way, when the time comes, no one will question her presence.” Souji sighed. “When did I become the voice of logic amongst a bunch of morons?”

Sanosuke took another sip of his sake, hoping that the alcohol would help calm his nerves. Under normal circumstances, the lively atmosphere of Sumiya coupled with the beautiful women willing to fulfill his every need would have been enough to make him unwind and enjoy himself.

_But things aren’t what they used to be, Harada, are they?_

What pleasure could drinks, or women give him that would ever compare to the feeling of holding the one woman he loved in his embrace?

The geisha around him were undeniably beautiful and elegant, but none of them had soft pink hair or wild green eyes, or gentle hands that could take his pain away with a single touch.

 _Huh, look at you, Harada. You’re hopeless._ He chuckled to himself. _So, this is what it means to be in love. To choose her; to always choose her._

“Hey, is that-?”

“What’s wrong, Todou? Close your mouth, or something might fly in.”

“Guys, that’s-!”

“Holy shit…”

“Harada, you may want to pay attention now.”

When Sanosuke raised his eyes to where Souji was pointing, it took every ounce of practiced discipline he had in his body to keep him from choking on his drink.

Sakura walked in the room through one of the side entrances with poise one would expect from a seasoned geisha. Her kimono was a light teal color, with a white, gold, and pink flower pattern decorating the hem and sleeves. The obi was dark pink with gold trimming and a dark green obijime tied like a flower in the middle.

Against her naturally pale skin, the purple and blue makeup on her eyelids did wonders for her eyes, and he had no doubt that she would be stopping men dead in their tracks with just a look. Piled atop her head in an elegantly intricate updo, her hair seemed to sparkle under the light of the lanterns.

“Sakura-chan…She…She’s…”

“Bloody gorgeous.” Heisuke whistled under his breath. “I think I’m in love.”

“Huh, won’t you look at that. Who knew that’s what she hid under the men’s clothing and that smart mouth.” Souji sounded disinterested, but the appreciative look in his eyes as he drank in the sight of the woman was clear as day.

She kept her eyes low, and her whole demeanor screamed of demureness and innocence. The hostess directed her to a group of men sitting nearly across from them, and she immediately went to sit beside them. With experienced hands, she poured them their drinks, keeping up her façade of vulnerability.

_Kami, that woman will be the death of me._

Okita turned to Sanosuke with a snicker. “Pick up your jaw, Harada. Someone might trip on it.”

“Shut up, Souji.”

He watched as she poured more sake into the cups of the men, offering them disarmingly charming smiles, and groaned.

_This is going to be a long night._

XxxxX

Sakura sighed tiredly as she crossed the gate of the compound with slumped shoulders. She was certainly no stranger to pretending to be a courtesan for the sake of missions, but she had forgotten how exhausting it was to wear the attire for more than a couple of hours.

Her feet hurt, courtesy of the uncomfortable geta shoes she had been forced to wear, and she was certain her neck would be stiff all day long tomorrow if she didn’t do something about it soon.

It was well past midnight by the time she reached the corridor leading to her room, and she was ready to call it day, dreading the moment she would have to go through the same process all over again. She would take a dozen rogue shinobi over that any day.

Fortunately for everyone involved, the night had gone off without a hitch and for that she was thankful. She’d seen Sanosuke, Souji, Shinpachi, and Heisuke, and knowing their tendency to be overprotective - Sano especially - she had expected them to react when a couple of the men got particularly rowdy.

_Thank Kami they didn’t._

Dragging her feet the rest of the way, she felt her spirits lift at the sight of her door.

_Huh? Is that-?_

“Sano-kun?”

The man stood outside her room, leaning against the wall beside her door. He turned to look at her the moment he became aware of his presence and pushed himself off the wall.

“Sakura, you’re back.”

She smiled tiredly at him. “What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“I wanted to make sure you returned home safely.”

Her smile widened, her heart fluttering in her chest. “You didn’t have to, Sano-kun. I don’t feel comfortable knowing that you go through all that trouble on my account.”

“Sakura. Stop. It’s no trouble. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

Her smile slipped to be replaced by a worried frown. “Are you sick? Do you need me to take a look at your temperature? I could prepare you a sleeping draught-”

The man chuckled and patted her on the head. “Don’t lose sleep over me, I’m fine. I was just worried about you.”

Her green eyes softened. “Don’t worry about me, Sano-kun. I’m a big girl, remember?”

He sighed, dropping his hand to his side. “A big girl who willingly puts herself in every dangerous situation that presents itself.”

“We’ve had this conversation before, Harada. You know I can protect myself.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Do I? Just the other day you admitted to finding Kazama Chikage in your bedroom. And you didn’t report it to anyone. How’s that protecting yourself?”

_Oh, please, I’m too tired to deal with this right now._

With her patience already worn thin, Sakura scowled. “If this is your way of telling me that you’re worried about me, then you’re doing a terrible job.”

His scowl matched hers. “Perhaps I wouldn’t have to do this if you thought before you acted.”

Sakura felt like she had just been slapped. “You did not just say that. If _I_ thought before I acted? Need I remind you that I literally had to put you back together after you went and got yourself stabbed twice?”

He crossed his arms across his chest. “That was different. I was doing my duty.”

Sakura scoffed. “So, it’s your duty to get yourself killed? Is that what you’re trying to tell me? Give me a break, Harada.” She shook her head, shifting on her feet in agitation. “You know what? I don’t care. Do whatever you want. Just leave me the hell out of it.”

Brushing past him angrily, she was about to open her door, when she felt a pair of arms around her shoulders and Sanosuke slammed her back to his chest. Too surprised to say anything, she waited for him to speak first.

With a shaky breath, he leaned his forehead against the back of her head. “Sakura…I…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take my anger out on you. I’m just…really worried. Worried that something will happen to you when I’m not there to help you.”

Sakura’s eyes widened in shock but softened a second later and she turned around in his embrace to face him. She pressed her hands to his chest, feeling his heartbeat against her palm.

“I…I’m sorry too, Sano-kun. I don’t like depending on others to protect me. I need to pull my own weight and I work really hard to achieve that.” She lowered her eyes, looking away from him. “I guess I…I don’t know how to let others take care of me.”

With a gentleness that surprised her and made her breathing hitch, Sanosuke took her face in his hands. “I want to take care of you.”

_No, you don’t, Sano-kun. I’m not worth it._

The earnestness in his amber eyes made her chuckle humorlessly. “It’s rotten work.”

He shook his head, rubbing circles on her cheek with his thumb. “Not to me. Not when it’s you.”

Her heart nearly exploded in her chest when he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Goodnight, Sakura.”

She was left staring at his back as he walked away, too stunned to do anything but press a hand to her chest in a vain attempt to calm her frantic heartbeat. Her skin tingled where his lips had touched her; a fire that flowed and pooled at her belly.

_What…What the hell just happened?_

XxxxX

“Ah, Sakura. You’re here, good.”

The woman smiled apologetically at Kondou. “Please excuse my tardiness, Kondou-san. A soldier from the fourth division got injured during one of his rounds and I had to tend to him before coming here.”

“Of course, of course. The wellbeing of our men takes precedence.” He crossed his fingers behind his back. “Now, I have good reason for calling you here.”

As Kondou drowned on about new additions to the troops and amendments to the rules of the Shinsengumi, Sakura dared steal a glance at Sanosuke who stood some distance away.

He was not looking at her, and he had not turned to spare her a look even once since her arrival. That was unlike the Sanosuke she knew. The man always had a smile and a kind word for her. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d walked in a room and he hadn’t come over to greet her.

_Was last night…Was last night nothing but a spur of the moment thing? A ruse? Hell, did he simply have a bit too much to drink?_

Sakura frowned and something ugly twisted in her belly.

_Does he…regret it?_

She averted her gaze, focusing her eyes on Kondou instead. She was painfully aware of the vines of hurt coiling around her lungs, making it hard to breathe.

_Alright, Sakura. You’ve put your heart back together once before. You can do it again. You got this. Just breathe._

“However, the most important reason why I called you here has to do with the information Yamazaki brought us the other day. We have news.”

Kondou’s words broke her out of her gaze, and her ears perked up with interest, pushing thoughts of Sanosuke to the back of her mind. She’d have no shortage of time and space to think on that in the privacy of her room.

Yamazaki nodded. “It has been brought to our attention that the ronin are moving faster than we anticipated. Whether they received new orders from higher above or their leader is in a rush to avoid arrest, the fact remains. The official will be here in less than a week.”

“Are they trying to force our hand for some reason?”

Hijikata shook his head. “I doubt that’s the reason, Souji. They are probably trying to feed us false information to throw us off their trail.”

“How do we know we have it right this time around?”

“That’s easy. You have me.”

They all turned at the sound of the new voice to see a man walk in the room with a charming smile on his face.

“Good afternoon. I’m your contact and informant, Sakamoto Ryouma.”

**TBC**

**Ryouma my elegant, beautiful sweetheart! XD**


	17. Chapter 17

Sakura frowned and something ugly twisted in her belly.

_Does he…regret it?_

She averted her gaze, focusing her eyes on Kondou instead. Still, she was painfully aware of the veins of sadness coiling around her lungs, making it hard to breathe.

_Alright, Sakura. You’ve put your heart back together once before. You can do it again. You got this. Just breathe._

“However, the most important reason why I called you here has to do with the information Yamazaki brought us the other day. We have news.”

Kondou’s words broke her out of her gaze, and her ears perked up, pushing thoughts of Sanosuke to the back of her mind. She’d have no shortage of time and space to think on that in the privacy of her room.

Yamazaki nodded. “It has been brought to our attention that the ronin are moving faster than we anticipated. Whether they received new orders from higher above or their leader is in a rush to avoid arrest, the fact remains. The official will be here in less than a week.”

“Are they trying to force our hand for some reason?”

Hijikata shook his head. “I doubt that’s the reason, Okita. They are probably trying to feed us false information to throw us off their trail.”

“How do we know we have it right this time around?”

“That’s easy. You have me.”

They all turned at the sound of the new voice to see a man walk in the room with a charming smile on his face.

“Good afternoon. I’m your contact and informant, Sakamoto Ryouma.”

Sakura raised an eyebrow. The informant’s purplish hair was pulled in a short ponytail with a few locks falling in soft waves around his face. Golden-eyed and broad-shouldered, he was an undeniably handsome man with a charming smile to match his warm aura.

“Ryouma. It’s been a while.” Kondou’s smile was welcoming as he approached the man.

Sakamoto was quick to return it. “Kondou. It’s been too long indeed. Alas, that is the life of one who lives with the foe in order to provide information to the friend.”

Kondou laughed. “Always so dramatic. Come, we were just discussing the change in the rebels’ plans.”

“Aa. I did warn you about that. I suspected the General would switch things up before long.”

“The General?”

Sakamoto turned to Todou. “That’s what they call him. A blackguard of the cruelest kind who does not recognize enemy from ally. He is guided by his pocket alone.”

Hijikata frowned. “A mercenary?”

Sakamoto nodded. “He’s been employed by the Choshu to lead the impending attack on Kyoto. Make no mistake though, he holds no love for them or their cause. The only thing he’s interested in is their coin.”

“How long do we have until the attack?”

Ryouma shrugged, pondering Souji’s question. “The General and his group will be here in less than a week, five days tops. They have found accommodation in Shimabara, where they will stay for at least a few nights. He never announces the day of his attacks until it’s time to start preparations, but from what I’ve seen, we have a little over a fortnight to come up with a plan.”

“How many men?”

“The General and his group are twenty people, but he has another two hundred men ready to fight. They will arrive just before the attack.”

Sakura hummed thoughtfully, mulling over the man’s words. “We need to keep our eyes open then. They will likely avoid the northern part of Kyoto as having to cross the river will hinder them and put them at a disadvantage. We need scouts on rotation. A dozen three-man teams with a messenger hawk each to give us the signal should the need arise.” She turned to the captains, intentionally avoiding meeting Sanosuke’s eyes. “Do you know of any abandoned buildings around Kyoto?”

Nagakura nodded. “There are a few old barns and sheds that no one uses anymore. Why do you ask, Sakura-chan?”

“Two hundred rebels will not just attack the city. They will be carrying supplies, weapons, food. They will need places to store them. Places like these abandoned buildings. We can set up traps inside and around the barns. It should rattle the Choshu and destroy at least a part of their supplies.”

Kondou nodded, smiling at her. “That sounds like a great idea. Thank you, Sakura. Your input is always valuable.”

She smiled genuinely at the man. “I told you, Kondou-san, I’ll do everything in my power to ensure the safety of the people of Kyoto and the Shinsengumi.”

“Sakamoto, I am curious. How did you manage to slip away and come all the way here?”

Sakura pretended not to be affected by the sound of Sanosuke’s voice.

Ryouma smiled widely at Harada. “Oh, it wasn’t difficult at all. The General trusts me enough that he allowed me to take a few men to scout the area. They are currently unconscious in some inn of Shimabara. Sleeping draughts are especially useful, wouldn’t you agree?”

Despite the gravity of the situation, Sakura found herself giggling. Raising her eyes, she found Sakamoto smiling at her charmingly. She blushed under the scrutiny of his gaze, tilting her head to the side shyly.

Yamazaki stepped forward. “I’ll see to that. I can take a few men and scout the area. Make a list of the places that look promising and take note of any areas that might prove difficult to defend.”

Hijikata clapped him on the back. “Your eyes have never disappointed us, Yamazaki. We have faith in you.” He then turned to the room. “As alarming as this information is, we need to keep our composure and prepare to the best of our ability. For now, we keep this under wraps until we have formulated a proper plan. No need to cause panic among our men or the public. We will meet again once we have more to go on. Dismissed.”

Determined to avoid Sanosuke at all costs, Sakura checked her pouch to make sure she had everything she’d need for her rounds and made to leave, only to find herself staring at someone’s toned chest. Looking up, she found Sakamoto’s scintillating golden eyes watching her with unconcealed interest.

“I do not believe we have met before.”

Sakura smiled at him. “No, we have not.”

The man took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, planting a gentle kiss on her knuckles. “Of course. What a dishonor it would be to forget a presence as radiant as yours. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sakamoto Ryouma.”

Sakura flushed, taken aback by the compliment and the earnest tone of his voice. “My name is Haruno Sakura. I’m the Shinsengumi’s medic.”

He held her hand noticeably longer than what was considered appropriate before allowing it to fall to her side. “What a terrible time for me to be away from the Shinsengumi, then. I’m being robbed of the chance to experience the care of your graceful hands.”

“S-Sakamoto-san-”

He flashed her a disarming lopsided grin. “Ryouma, please. The formalities are unnecessary. I would say anything that keeps me from getting to know you better is unnecessary.”

The man was bold, that much was obvious, but Sakura found herself enjoying his flirtations. Ryouma was handsome and charming, and she could use the distraction.

“Ryouma then,” she tested the name on her tongue, smiling widely when his eyes lit up. Looking closely, she noticed a small beauty spot under his left eye.

“My name falling from your lips sounds so much sweeter now. May I have the honor of calling you Sakura?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I must admit, Sakura, I am impressed by your knowledge of war tactics. Is your father an officer? A strategist perhaps?”

Sakura giggled prettily. “Not exactly. I actually fought in a war.”

Ryouma’s perfectly shaped eyebrow shot to his hairline. “A woman fighting in a war? Did you serve as a medic?”

Sakura nodded. “Partly, yes. I did spend a lot of time in the front lines too, though.”

“You jest. You cannot be older than twenty! How old were you during the war?”

“Sixteen.”

His eyes widened. “How extraordinary. Would you mind sharing a few stories? I would very much like to know more about your experiences and your battle methods.”

Flattered, Sakura smiled apologetically. “Forgive me, but I have to leave for my rounds around town. Perhaps another time?”

Unfazed, the man stopped her. “Would you be interested in some company then? I must admit, I am extremely interested in seeing you work.”

Sakura was ready to politely decline when her eyes involuntarily landed on Sanosuke, who was laughing at something Nagakura had said.

_You know what, I’m not going to sulk and cry in my room. Life goes on, Sakura, and you must follow its course._

Plastering a smile on her face, she addressed Sakamoto. “Of course, Ryouma. I could use the company. My rounds can get a little lonely sometimes.”

“Excellent.” Sakamoto grinned and offered her his man. “Perhaps I can tempt you with a cup of herbal tea and some sweets after we’re done? I know just the place.”

Linking her arm through his with cheeks tinted pink, Sakura smiled at him pleasantly. “That’s the best idea I’ve heard all morning.”

XxxxX

Sanosuke watched with narrowed eyes and clenched fists as that Sakamoto escorted Sakura out of the meeting room by the arm.

_He wouldn’t dare…_

“My, that’s one scary look on your face, Harada.”

“Now’s not the time, Okita.”

“Tsk, look at her. All smiles and blushing cheeks. Wasn’t she looking at you like that only yesterday, Harada?”

Sanosuke turned to Souji with his arms crossed across his chest. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t,” Souji replied, clearly not convinced. “I don’t know what you did, Harada, but you better fix it. Pinky is ripe for the taking and that Ryouma seems ready to snatch the fruit and bite into it. I mean, who wouldn’t?”

“Zip it, Okita.”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, Harada. Still, the truth doesn’t change according to your ability to stomach it.” Souji laughed to himself. “You’re not nearly as subtle as you think you are.”

“Really?” Sanosuke said mockingly. “If I’m as transparent as you say I am, how come she hasn’t noticed?”

“Who, Pinky?” Souji snorted. “Don’t make me laugh. That woman has a brilliant head on her shoulders, but when it comes to this kind of thing, she’s as thick as a sack of bricks. You pair of idiots fit each other.”

Sanosuke remained silent.

Souji made to leave but he glanced at Harada over his shoulder. “Having said that, I must warn you that you’ll have a number of people to answer to if you do anything stupid.”

Taken aback, Sanosuke raised a challenging eyebrow. “Is that a threat, Okita?”

“A promise. Don’t hurt her, Harada.”

With those words, Souji turned around and walked away, leaving Sanosuke alone to gather the jumbled mess that were his thoughts. His eyes lingered on the door.

_Watch out, Sakamoto. I’m coming for her._

XxxxX

_Harada, you fucking screw-up…_

For the third day in a row, Sanosuke watched over the rim of his cup as a dressed-up Sakura sat beside Sakamoto, giggling like a besotted teenager at something he was whispering in her ear.

They were back in Sumiya, with the medic yet again posing as a geisha in order to locate their targets. It made perfect sense for Sakamoto to tag along to point out the right people, but for the life of him, Sanosuke couldn’t stand the man.

He had made a habit of complimenting Sakura every chance he got, smiling at her charmingly, snatching her away for walks around town, and even fetching her lunch whenever they went to town for her rounds.

Sanosuke hated it.

He hadn’t spoken to Sakura in nearly four days and it was killing him.

He knew it was his fault. He should not have reacted the way he had, and he certainly should not have kissed the corner of her mouth, though he could not bring himself to regret that.

He had gotten a taste of her skin and he was not ashamed to admit that he was positively addicted. He could only imagine what it would feel like to kiss her the way he wanted to; deeply, and boldly and wholeheartedly.

_Kami, I’m an idiot…_

He should not have left her standing there with just a pathetic goodnight. He should have devoured her mouth properly and he should have claimed her right then and there, the whole world be damned. He should have shown her what she truly meant to him.

Instead, he had turned and fled like the coward he was. A victim of his own insecurities and thoughts of inadequacy, he had abandoned her there confused and alone.

But how could he ask her to give herself to him, to leave her home and stay with him, when he couldn’t protect her from the likes of Kazama and Kyo and Amagiri? How could he ask her to trust him to become the guardian of her heart and body, when he had allowed someone else to touch her with intension to harm?

 _So, what are you going to do?_ a little voice whispered in his mind. _Let her live her life with the likes of Sakamoto? Look at him. He’s all charm and confidence. And is that a blush on her cheeks?_

An almost predatory growl rose to Sanosuke’s throat and he just barely managed to keep it in.

_Are you going to let her go just for someone like Ryouma to snatch her up?_

The sake cup cracked in his hold, drawing the attention of Nagakura, who was seated beside him.

“Harada? Are you alright, man? You look a bit…out of it.”

“Go back to your drink, Nagakura. I’m fine.”

He signaled for one of the geisha to bring him another cup and watched as she filled it. Her face was vaguely familiar, and he figured she’d probably served him before. She retreated to her previous position, leaving him to his own devices, most likely alarmed by the somber expression on his face.

Over the rim of his cup, he stared at the way Sakura played with her fan, holding it gracefully. He knew that its purpose was to shield them whenever Sakamoto pointed out members of the rebel group to her, but his mind kept playing cruel tricks on him.

Images of Ryouma catching her chin between his fingers like he had and stroking her skin like he had and stealing kisses behind that fan flooded his head. He gritted his teeth in irritation.

_Over my dead body._

XxxxX

_ The next day – Sumiya House _

“Sakura-chan!”

Dressed and ready to head to the banquet hall for the fourth day in a row, Sakura turned at the sound of Akemi’s voice.

“Akemi-chan? Is something wrong? Is anyone giving you a hard time?”

“Oh, nothing of that sort. Sakura-chan, you’ve been requested,” the younger girl exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together. “Someone wants a private audience with you.”

Sakura blinked. “They do?”

Akemi nodded enthusiastically. “Keiko wants you to be on the second floor, last door to the right in ten minutes.”

Sakura winced at the mention of the hostess. Keiko was one of those women that would have thrived as a shinobi. She was older than most girls that worked there and way more experienced. She ran a tight ship, and anything less than perfection was not tolerated. She was probably the most sought-after geisha of Sumiya House, but she never mingled with guests the way all the other girls did. Knowing that Keiko had given the order, Sakura could do little to avoid it.

_Great…Just what I needed. A bunch of rowdy drunkards trying to grope me._

Groaning inwardly, she plastered a pleasant smile on her face for Akemi’s sake. “Thank you, Akemi-chan. Tell Keiko I’ll be up in a minute. Do you have any idea who requested me?”

“Sorry, Sakura-chan. Keiko didn’t say.”

The medic’s shoulders slumped in disappointment. “Don’t worry about it, Akemi-chan. I was just curious. I guess I’ll find out soon enough, no?”

Akemi patted her on the arm with an encouraging smile. “I’m sure you’ll do great, Sakura-chan. I’ve seen you work. You’re a natural.”

_Um, is that a compliment?_

Sighing, Sakura steeled herself for what was to come. Perhaps she looked like a natural to Akemi, but seduction missions had never been her favorite. More often than not, her emotions got in the way and she had trouble reconciling her kunoichi side with her feelings as a woman.

She dreaded the moment she’d walk into that private room. She would have to sit pretty, with her head low and her mouth closed. She would have to endure the lewd comments and the wandering hands of strange men.

Strange men who did not have red hair, and gentle amber eyes, and a smile that was equal parts sinful and heartwarming.

She shook her head. _Snap out of it, Haruno. You’re here for a reason. Do your bloody job and get it over with._

Squaring her shoulders, she made her way to the second floor. Standing outside the room, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Falling to her knees, she slid the door open and put her fingers on the floor in front of her like Akemi had shown her, eyes down.

“Good evening, my name is Kumiko,” she said bashfully. “I am honored to serve you for the evening. Please be kind to me.”

“Yo, Sakura-chan! No need to be so formal or use the fake name with us, ya know?”

Sakura’s eyes snapped up and widened at the sight. “Shinpachi?!”

Around a large table filled with food platters, Nagakura, Heisuke, Kondou, Okita, and Sanosuke sat with cups in their hands and smiles on their faces.

“Pick your jaw up, Pinky.”

“What are you guys doing here?”

Kondou laughed. “Well, Sakamoto let us know that the rebels were called back by the General. Something about a meeting to regroup. It was a pretty last-minute decision and we did not get a chance to tell you. So, we thought we’d come and get you out of having to serve in the banquet hall. And good thing we did. Look at you! You look beautiful.”

Sakura flushed. “Thank you for your kind words, Kondou-san.”

“Bah! No need to be so modest, Sakura-chan. The man says it the way he sees it.” Shinpachi winked at her, taking a large gulp from his cup. “After all, we could use the chance to have a bit of fun and unwind.”

Affected by his positive energy, Sakura felt her spirits lifting.

“G-Good evening, Sakura-chan.”

“Huh? Todou? Are you alright? Why is your face red? Do you need me to check your temperature?”

“Don’t pay the idiot any mind, Pinky. He just can’t get over you in women’s clothing.”

“S-Shut up, Souji!”

Kondou clapped Heisuke on the back. “Well, tonight everything’s on me. Eat as much as you want.”

Shinpachi’s arm shot up in celebration. “You’re the best, Chief!”

Sakura found herself giggling at their antics. “I’m not sure I should be here though. I’m supposed to be spying on the rebels.”

“Don’t worry about it, Pinky. As mentioned earlier, Sakamoto sent us a note to let us know that the rebels have left. Your mission is officially over.”

Shinpachi nodded enthusiastically over a plate of sliced pork and rice. “Yes, Sakura-chan. You don’t have to lose sleep over that. Just enjoy yourself tonight!”

Taking a minute to mull over his words, Sakura finally smiled. “Well, I guess the mission truly is over. So, a bit of fun would not hurt, would it?”

Nagakura whistled. “Yoohoo! That’s the spirit, Sakura-chan! Drink up!”

The sake must have been strong, as faster than Sakura thought possible – long before she reached her fourth cup – most of the men were drunk.

“Heyyyy, Sakura-chan! You having fun?”

Sakura snorted in amusement at the sight of a red-faced, stumbling Nagakura. “I could ask you the same thing, Shin-kun. You look like you’re having too much fun.”

“There’s no such thing as too much fun!”

“Ne, Sakura-chan?”

Setting her cup down, Sakura turned to Heisuke. “Anything I can do for you, Todou?”

“Is your hair natural?”

Sakura blinked. “You’ve known me for six months, Todou. Shouldn’t that be obvious?”

With a dreamy smile on his face and cheeks red from the alcohol, Heisuke reached out and took hold of a lock of her hair. “It’s so soft though. And pink. Like flower petals!”

“That’s why my parents named me Sakura, silly.”

“Does it taste like flowers too?”

Watching as Heisuke brought her hair closer to his mouth, she immediately snatched the lock back and gently pushed his face away. “Alright, young man. I think you’ve had enough for tonight.”

“Er, Nagakura, perhaps you should cut yourself off for the night? Your hand looks pretty shaky holding that cup.”

“Bah! I’m totally fine, Chief! This much won’t get me drunk.”

“It won’t get you drunk because you’re already pissed, you idiot.”

“Shut your mouth, Souji!” Nagakura squinted. “Hey, Okita, since when have there been two of you? Do you have a twin brother? Oh, man! Wasn’t one Souji enough? Now we have to deal with two of them?!”

Okita sighed. “Yep, he’s totally three sheets to the wind.”

Shinpachi glared, though it was not nearly as intimidating as he wanted it to be. “I’m not drunk in the least. See, look. Completely sober-”

He didn’t even get to finish his sentence before his eyes rolled back, and he toppled over, unconscious before he hit the floor. The room was filled with his snoring.

Sanosuke sighed. “He never changes. Still can’t tell where his limit is.”

Trying hard not to laugh, Sakura turned to Kondou. “You guys should probably head back to the compound. Nagakura can’t sleep here and Heisuke doesn’t look too good either.”

“What will you do, Pinky?”

“I’ll stay for a little while longer to help clean up and then I’ll head home too. No need to stick around if the rebels aren’t here.”

Sakura helped haul Heisuke to his feet and then did the same for Nagakura. “Take care of these two. I’ll prepare something for when they wake up in the morning with killer hangovers.”

“Always have to be a pain in the ass, Nagakura,” Souji grumbled loudly, but still shifted his shoulder under Shinpachi to hold him up as they exited the room. Kondou followed suit, supporting a stumbling Heisuke.

Sakura sighed but her lips still curled into a smile. _Half a year ago I didn't even know the Shinsengumi existed and now_ …Now they were some of the most important people in her life. She supposed it was rather poetic, how complete strangers could just waltz into one’s life and change it forever.

She turned to walk out of the room to call for the girls on cleaning duty when she noticed that she was not alone.

Sanosuke was still there, settled in his seat, and looking at her expectantly.

_Damn…_

She had not talked to him in nearly four days and if she were to be frank, it was almost unbearable. She had thought that staying away from him would cause the burning in her chest to subside, but it had only intensified it. She had thrown herself into her work more zealously than ever before, hoping for a reprieve that never came. She had even taken up Sakamoto on his offer for tea a couple of times, but despite being a perfectly charming man, he just was not Harada Sanosuke.

After _that night_ , she had resolved to put it in the past and move on. Now she understood the foolishness of that notion. She really should have known better. How could she uproot feelings that reached to the deepest parts of her being? How could she ever hope to drown the fire that a single touch of his fingers ignited in her belly? How could she ever teach her heart not to fly every time he held her close?

_Haruno, you are hopeless…_

Sighing deeply, she kneeled beside him and took the bottle of sake in her hands. “May I?” she asked softly, keeping her eyes low, afraid that if she met his gaze, he’d see the tears that threatened to fall.

Wordlessly, he presented her with his cup and she carefully tipped the bottle over it. She could feel his gaze on her the whole time. Not once did it waver, nor did he look away.

Harada took a sip from his sake and then violently threw the cup against the wall, shattering it and making Sakura flinch. She stared at him, wide-eyed and at a complete loss. She had never seen Sanosuke act this way. Not kind, gentle, comforting Sanosure. Not her Sano.

He clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on his lap.

“Eek! Sano-ku-”

“I hate this,” he said in her hair. “I hate that things between us have been so cold lately. I just can’t stand it.”

Tears sprang to Sakura’s eyes, but she blinked them back, tightening her hold on the front of his clothes. “Sano-kun, I…I never meant to upset you or doubt your intentions. I’m so sorry-”

“Don’t,” he cut her off. “Don’t apologize. I’m the one at fault here. I doubted you, I showed little faith in your abilities even though I’ve seen the power you wield.” He chuckled humorlessly. “It seems that all I’ve been doing is apologize to you. I guess I’m simply that much of an idiot when it comes to you.”

He looked down at her and took her face in his hands. “I’m sorry, Sakura. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me one more time?”

 _You_ , she wanted to scream. _It is you I find in my heart. No matter what I seek, or where I turn, it is always you._

Afraid of what might rush out of her mouth, she settled for leaning into his touch and nodding. Despite the strength she knew his hands contained, his hold was gentle. His face took up her entire range of vision and all her mind could do was catch on details; the smooth slope of the bridge of his nose, the veins of bright gold in the amber of his eyes, the puffs of warm air that caressed her cheek every time he breathed.

She forgot how to use her voice when his gaze fell to her lips and lingered there. Air shuddered into her lungs and she held it. A thumb slowly slid across her cheek and jaw to gently brush against the corner of her mouth, where he had kissed her the other night.

_Is he…Is he really…?_

He leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss to the purple diamond decorating her forehead. A jolt traveled down her spine when his lips touched her skin, and she found herself looking up at him in awe.

“Sakura,” he whispered reverently, his voice low and rough, “can I hold you for just a little while longer? The chances of me seeing you like this again are slim. I want to memorize you, right now, so I will never forget.”

_These words, these touches...This cannot be just me…I cannot be the only one feeling this…_

He gazed at her with such a heated look in his eye, and a smile so tender that something deep in her heart threatened to melt. Even if she was imagining more than what was really there, even if this was simply Sanosuke’s overzealous way of asking for her forgiveness, she allowed herself to be greedy and bask in his warmth and his presence. If this was her very last chance to be held like this by him, then she was going to savor every second.

He didn’t release his hold on her chin, his fingers burning imprints in her skin. Her whole world seemed to narrow down to simply Sanosuke, there, with her. She buried her nose in the crook of his neck in response, pressing herself as close to him as she could.

_Forever, Sanosuke. I beg of you…hold me and never let me go._

**TBC**

**There is not enough SanoXSaku content in this world. XD**


	18. Chapter 18

She forgot how to use her voice when his gaze fell to her lips and lingered there. Air shuddered into her lungs and she held it. A thumb slowly slid across her cheek and jaw to gently brush against the corner of her mouth, where he had kissed her the other night.

_Is he…Is he really…?_

He leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss to the purple diamond decorating her forehead. A jolt traveled down her spine when his lips touched her skin, and she found herself looking up at him in awe.

“Sakura,” he whispered reverently, his voice low and rough, “can I hold you for just a little while longer? The chances of me seeing you like this again are slim. I want to memorize you, right now, so I will never forget.”

_These words, these touches...This cannot be just me…I cannot be the only one feeling this…_

He gazed at her with such a heated look in his eyes, and a smile so tender that something deep in her heart threatened to melt. Even if she was imagining more than what was really there, even if this was simply Sanosuke’s overzealous way of asking for her forgiveness, she allowed herself to be greedy and bask in his warmth and his presence. If this was her very last chance to be held like this by him, then she was going to savor every second.

He didn’t release his hold on her chin, his fingers burning imprints in her skin. Her whole world seemed to narrow down to simply Sanosuke, there, with her. She buried her nose in the crook of his neck in response, pressing herself as close to him as she could.

_Forever, Sanosuke. I beg of you…hold me and never let me go._

XxxOxOxOxxX

_Posing as a courtesan of Shimabara was…an interesting experience, to say the least._

_You have no idea how willing people are to talk to a pretty face here, Kakashi-sensei. They see the fancy clothes, and the makeup, and the innocent smiles and they just wag their tongues, no questions asked. It’s embarrassing!_

_I didn’t even have to assassinate or threaten anyone, imagine that! Pour a bit of sake into these people, bat your eyelashes, and just like that, they become goldmines of confidential information._

_I’m not sure whether to be flattered or ashamed of them. Probably ashamed. Hell, you could put Sasuke in women’s clothes and they’d spill everything to him too. Don’t tell him I said that! Have you been on the receiving end of his temper lately? I don’t want to wake up one day and find him outside the headquarters demanding a spar to restore his honor._

_Though, now that I think about it, he could use a few days off. I could take him to Shimabara. Personally, I think he just needs to get laid._

_So, um… While you read this next bit, Kakashi-sensei, keep in mind that I’m your favorite student and that I’ve done tons of paperwork for you._

_I think this is the part where **I** start explaining why I dropped off the radar for a little while. _

_Because aside from an apology, what I owe you is an explanation…_

XxxOxOxOxxX

“Eh? A festival? Guys, we need to prepare for an attack. There’s no time for festivals.”

Souji threw his arm around her shoulders. “Come on, Haruno. Don’t be a killjoy. We have been scouting the area nonstop for ten days and there have been no signs of enemy soldiers. And didn’t you hear what Sakamoto said? The General ordered his little army of scoundrels to retreat.”

Sakura frowned. “And doesn’t that worry you? Why did he give that order? Amassing two hundred soldiers is no easy feat. Why would he tell them to go back so suddenly?”

Okita shrugged. “Orders from above. Perhaps the Choshu ran out of money. In any case, our inside information corroborates the General’s movements. Come on, Pinky, even Kondou told us to relax. There’s no attack happening. Not now, anyway. Sakamoto will let us know the moment he has any new information.”

Sakura’s frown remained on her face for a little while longer, but then she felt herself relax, affected by the captain’s reassuring words. “Well, I guess a little bit of fun never hurt anyone. A Light Festival, you say?”

Shinpachi nodded enthusiastically. “Yep! Oh, man! You’ll love it, Sakura-chan. It has food and drinks and bonfires and pretty girls!”

“I doubt she’s into pretty girls, Nagakura.” With his arm still around her shoulders, Souji glanced down at her. “Are you, Pinky? ‘Cause if you are, consider me interested.”

Flushing, Sakura elbowed him in the ribs in warning. “Cork it! With that mouth of yours, it’s beyond me how no one has taken your head yet, Okita.”

He sent her a smirk, the one she knew meant that he was about to say something equal parts witty and embarrassing. “It’s what I can do with this mouth that has kept me alive, Haruno.”

Sakura groaned. “Taking a leaf out of Sano-kun’s book, Souji?”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “And how do you know what Harada can do with his mouth, Pinky?”

Realizing that she had walked right into that, Sakura averted her gaze quickly and rushed to change the subject. “So, the festival! Tell me more, Shin-kun!”

Okita snickered. “You’re pathetically easy to tease, Haruno.”

“Shut up, Souji!”

XxxxX

“Holy hell…” Turning to the two girls giggling behind her, Sakura looked at them helplessly. “What did I ever do to you to deserve this?”

Chizuru rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Don’t be so dramatic, Sakura. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Yes, Sakura-chan!” Akemi chirped from her right. “One would think you’d be used to it by now. I mean, you didn’t have any trouble back at Sumiya House.”

“That’s not the same. I was on a mission!”

“Mou, Sakura-chan. Must everything be a mission with you?” Akemi shook her head, as if she were reprimanding a misbehaving child.

“What in the world possessed you to bring me here?” the medic said, looking around the seamstress’ shop helplessly. Rows upon rows of shelves were precariously weighed down by all kinds of ornaments, ribbons, and jewelry. The whole right side of the small shop was dedicated to fabrics. From cotton to silks, there were colors and patterns the likes of which Sakura had never seen before. Amidst all that, the seamstress herself was a bubbly woman who kept watching them like a hawk, too excited to have three new customers at once to really care about manners.

“You need clothes.”

“My clothes are fine, thank you.”

Akemi looked positively scandalized. “You can’t possibly be thinking of attending the festival in…that.”

Sakura looked down at herself. “What’s wrong with my uniform?”

Akemi stared at her as if she had just grown a second head. “Sakura-chan, those are men’s clothes. You are not a man, are you?”

“They are practical.”

“They are ugly.” She turned to the shelves with a thoughtful look. “You need proper attire for the festival. Something that will bring out your eyes and compliment your complexion.”

“Akemi, I don’t wear such clothes.”

“Did you say anything, Sakura-chan? Because I’m positive I heard absolutely nothing.” Turning to the seamstress, Akemi grinned widely. “Honoka-san, may we employ your services? We could use your experienced eye.”

Sakura stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, scratching the back of her head as she watched Akemi talk animatedly with the owner of the shop.

_Man, Akemi sure knows how to get her way…_

“Ah, that sounds lovely! Could you please find something for Chizuru-chan too, Honoka-san?”

“Oh, there’s no need to-”

Catching the girl’s arm before she could escape, Sakura smirked. “Oh no, don’t even think about it, Yukimura. If I must suffer, you get to suffer with me.”

“Come on, girls! Time’s of the essence and this is the most important day of the festival. Quickly, now!”

Groaning, Sakura allowed herself to be dragged to the back of the shop by the seamstress and a smiling Akemi, who looked way too pleased with herself.

_This is going to be a long day…_

Later – a lot later than Sakura had hoped – they walked out of the shop with their purchases secured in boxes and the well-wishes of the seamstress, who was more interested in spreading the word that their town’s good doctor had visited her shop than in charging them the full price.

XxxxX

Sakura beamed at Chizuru through the mirror as she put some finishing touches on the girl’s hair. The comb she used to secure the bun in place was decorated with flowers, leaves, and little pearls, a stark contrast to Chizuru’s dark locks. Sakura thought it looked terrific on her.

“You look beautiful, Chizuru-chan. All the boys will be looking at you tonight.” She winked at the younger girl, watching as her cheeks glowed pink at the praise.

“Thank you, Sakura. Do you need any help getting ready too?”

The medic shook her head, patting Chizuru’s arms fondly. “Nah, you go on, Chizuru-chan. No need to waste your time on good old me. I’ll manage on my own. Run along and I’ll come find you later.”

“Are you sure? I can help with your hair and the sash.”

“Thank you, but there’s no need. I can take it from here. You go have fun!”

“If you say so, Sakura. I’ll catch you later!”

The medic waved at her. “See you later, Chizuru-chan! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t!” she couldn’t help but add, knowing that Chizuru’s face would probably get as red as a tomato.

Giggling to herself, Sakura closed the door and looked at the box in the corner of her room with a critical eye. She hadn’t opened it and she was of a mind to simply let it be and wear her usual clothes to the festival, but the feeling of guilt that welled up inside her stopped her. Both Chizuru and Akemi had spent a lot of time helping her pick it out – she certainly hadn’t made it easy for them – and she did not want to upset them by not wearing it. Akemi wouldn’t see it as she had to work, but Sakura had no doubt that she’d be asking Chizuru next time they saw each other. The medic was loath to think of the lecture Akemi would give her if she were to learn that she never wore the yukata.

With a deep sigh, she untied the pink ribbon and opened the box. She ran her fingers over the fabric, marveling at the softness and detailed embroidery. It truly was a beautiful article of clothing, making Sakura think that it was wasted on her. She knew nothing about dressing up like this. She knew all about medical vests, and jonin outfits, and practical clothes that allowed movement in battle, but she had no idea how to act dressed so fancily outside of missions that required it.

_Well, no turning back now._

Pulling the yukata out of the box, she began the process of putting it on, taking extra care not to pull any threads or damage it in any way.

Once she was satisfied with the result, she sat in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection thoughtfully.

_Now, what to do with this rat’s nest on my head…_

XxxxX

“Alright, this is exciting!”

Sanosuke shook his head at Shinpachi’s antics. “Get a grip, Nagakura.”

Hijikata crossed his arms across his chest. “Harada’s right. Keep your eyes open. No way to know when someone here might start shit. Need to be ready as soon as they make a move. Keep your guard up you three. You spot anything suspicious, don’t take your eyes off them. Understood?”

Heisuke blinked. “No, no, we’re…We’re here to have fun, right? What’s the point in looking all scary?”

Hijikata glared at him. “Don’t give me that. You’re a Shinsengumi captain. You’re always on duty.”

Sanosuke sighed. “Damn it, Hijikata. Kondou asked us to help you relax, but…He might as well ask us to move Mount Fuji.” His shoulders slumped.

“Hn. I can’t believe this.” Hijikata scoffed. “We don’t have time for this festival crap. The attack might have been called off, but anything could be brewing in the shadows.”

Nagakura pouted, sighing dejectedly. “Hey, c’mon, that doesn’t make sense. You guys make us bust ass day in and day out. Least you can do is let us have a little fun.”

Shinpachi was starting to sound irritated, causing Hijikata to glare at him harder. “Sorry, not sure I heard that. You telling me you got a problem with your responsibilities?”

“Now, gentlemen, I think that is quite enough. You’re in the middle of the street and people are staring. It’s unbecoming.”

A smile split Sanosuke’s face at the sound of that voice, and he turned to greet the one person he’d been expecting all evening. The air was knocked out of his lungs, however, when his eyes landed on the woman.

Sakura’s yukata was a pale lilac with a leafy green pattern decorating the hem and sleeves. The yellow obi hugged her waist beautifully, showing off her trim figure, and serving as a teasing reminder of the soft curves that hid underneath the silky material. Instead of the bun women seemed to favor around Kyoto, her hair was out of its usual braid, and for the first time, Sanosuke truly beheld the glory of her pink locks. Half of her hair was pulled up, forming a plaited crown woven with a string of pearls atop her head and secured there with a flower pin, while the rest fell free around her shoulders. Framed by wispy locks, her eyes were the green of fresh dew glinting in the sunlight off a leaf of emerald.

He’d seen her dressed up before, but today her face was different. She looked as if she had just stepped out of the forest after a hike. She looked fresh, rejuvenated, radiant. There was something about the simplicity and innocence of her whole visage that had his mind reeling.

Sanosuke had met a lot of beautiful women in his life, and while he often found that beauty was in the eye of the beholder, there was not a single person in Kyoto who could convince him that Sakura wasn’t the most stunning woman he had ever laid eyes on. In a way, it was almost poetic how disarmingly unaware she was of her own allure.

 _If the Gods are real_ , he told himself, _then this woman is their masterpiece._

“S-Sakura-chan!”

Shinpachi whistled lowly. “Damn, Sakura-chan! You looked pretty before but tonight you look smashing!”

She giggled prettily in her hand, blushing at the praise. “Hello to you too, Shinpachi, Heisuke.” Her eyes landed on him. “Sano-kun.”

He bowed his head. “My lady.”

She cocked her head to the side, a knowing smile on her face. “Are you guys giving Hijikata a hard time again?”

Suddenly remembering their previous conversation, Shinpachi grabbed her hands in his. “You gotta do something about the uptight jerk over there. Don’t you have any medicine to cure him? He’s really ruining the mood right now!”

“Oi!” Hijikata barked. “I’m still your Commander, you moron! I won’t spend the evening babysitting your asses. Do your job, Nagakura. You represent the Shinsengumi.”

“Yeah, yeah, we get it already. I’m a Shinsengumi captain whether I’m asleep or awake or dead or a ghost.”

Laughing merrily, Sakura pinched Shinpachi’s cheek, earning a low ‘ow’ from the man. “Don’t worry, Hijikata. I realize you are a busy man so please feel free to return to your responsibilities. I will make sure these three behave and do the right thing.”

“They better!” Snorting angrily, Hijikata turned around and walked away, his long ponytail swishing with every step.

After making sure that Toshizo had disappeared into the distance, Nagakura turned to Sakura with an anxious expression. “You didn’t mean that, right, Sakura-chan? You’re not going to make us go on patrols, right?”

The woman rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “I don’t know, Shin-kun. I mean, I promised Hijikata, and he’s still my Commander. I wouldn’t want to disappoint him.”

“Sakura-chan, I beg you to-”

Bursting out in laughter, the medic patted his cheek. “I’m just teasing you, Shin-kun. Go have some fun but please make sure to behave. I won’t be able to do much for you if you return to headquarters drunk.”

“Yes! You’re the best, Sakura-chan! Come on Todou. I know just the place.”

She watched them leave before she turned to him. “Aren’t you going to follow them, Sano-kun?”

He shook his head. “Nah. Knowing Nagakura, he’s just going to get himself into some kind of trouble. I’d rather not incur Hijikata’s wrath.” He sent her a cheeky smile. “After all, I can’t leave you alone. What if some other samurai comes and snatches you away?”

She chuckled lightly. “I hardly think anyone’s going to pay me any mind, Sano-kun.”

Noticing the pink tint on her cheeks, he took her hand in his and smiled. “Well, I guess it’s my lucky day then. I get to keep you all to myself.”

XxxxX

Sanosuke’s smile was tender and his hand around hers felt warmer than usual. Flushing under the scrutiny of his eyes, she averted her gaze, choosing to focus on the lively atmosphere.

“Look at all this. I almost didn’t recognize the town when I stepped foot in the marketplace.”

Sanosuke squeezed her hand. “Well, you do need a large party to send off the spirits that came to visit. It’s even more intense over at Shimabara. There are lanterns everywhere. It almost feels as if you’ve walked into the spirit world itself.”

She hummed thoughtfully, a faraway look in her eyes. “We have such festivals back home too, though I can’t remember the last one I attended. It makes sense, I suppose. These past three years haven’t been the easiest.”

Sanosuke nudged her shoulder. “We’re here now, so let’s take advantage of it. I’ll give you the guided tour. Would you like to see the fire or grab a bite to eat first?”

“Now that you mention it, I do feel a bit hungry.”

Sanosuke chuckled. “I had a feeling. Wait here for a bit. I’m going to head over to a nice place just around the corner to see if they have any seats.”

While she waited for Sanosuke to return, Sakura took the time to drink in the sight of the town. She had never seen Kyoto this lively before and it put her heart at ease to realize that despite the fires and the troubles caused by the rebels, the people seemed to be enjoying themselves. It was comforting to think that she had played even a small part in maintaining the smiles on their faces.

_I could get used to this…_

She was ready to head over to a jewelry vendor’s cart when a voice from behind her stopped her.

“Hey there. You look like you’re waiting for someone. He blow you off?”

Two large, rough-looking men approached her from out of the crowd and Sakura had to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

_Great. Just what I needed._

“I assure you, gentlemen,” she said coldly, “I’m perfectly fine.”

The second man openly stared at her, his eyes lingering on her chest. “Hey, you’re real pretty. Must be a pretty heartless guy to stand up a cute little thing like you.”

“Why don’t you come with us?” the first man offered. “We’ll treat you real good.”

_Oh, I’m sure._

“As I said, I am perfectly fine-”

“Sorry for being so heartless.”

Appearing from behind her, Sanosuke glared at the two men and moved to shield her with his body. The men’s faces went pale the moment they saw the spear strapped to his back.

“Y-You’re from the Shinsengumi!”

“Correct. Harada, captain of the tenth division. Now, what exactly are you two doing here?” His eyes narrowed dangerously. “Were you…You’ve got some balls hitting on my woman.”

Sakura’s heart skipped a beat when he said that, and she fought to breathe properly. _His woman…? No. Snap out of it, Sakura. He only said that to get these scoundrels out of your hair. It doesn’t mean anything._

There was no mistaking the threat hiding in his tone, and the two men exchanged glances, swallowing hard.

“L-Let’s go.”

“Y-Yeah.”

The moment the men left, Sanosuke turned to her with a worried frown marring his features. “Are you alright? They didn’t do anything, did they?”

Sakura smiled up at him tenderly. “I’m fine, Sano-kun, don’t worry. Yet again, you kept me safe.”

His eyes softened and he bowed his head. “Aa. I promised to always be your knight in shining armor, didn’t I?”

“Well, I must say, you’re doing a pretty good job.”

Sanosuke laughed, scratching the back of his head. “Well, your knight did fail at something tonight and that is securing seats for us at that teahouse. Would you like to go somewhere else? There’s another shop not far from here.”

Humming thoughtfully, Sakura looked up at him. “Why don’t we just walk through town for a bit? I’d like to experience the festive atmosphere if that’s ok with you.”

His eyes lit up and he offered her his arm. “A great idea. Come. Let’s walk for a bit and then I’ll take you somewhere special.”

Linking her arm through his with a grin, Sakura pressed herself closer to his body, taking advantage of the chance to bask in his presence. Sanosuke kept pointing out shops and vendors as they walked through the town, reciting stories from his patrols with Nagakura whenever a neighborhood or a particular landmark reminded him of one.

Sakura looked out toward the mountains that surrounded Kyoto, and the fiery symbols burning on their faces. Against the darkness, they looked almost surreal. The environment seemed different, and it felt as though the dead had indeed come back to visit the living.

“When we first arrived in Kyoto,” Sanosuke started, following her gaze, “I thought this thing was pretty bizarre, but…It’s really not that bad, you know?”

Sakura hummed in agreement, and stepped closer to him, watching the fires burn. Feelings fingers curl around her own, she looked up at the man in surprise.

“Come. I want to show you something,” he said with a grin and started dragging her along.

“Sure, but…where are we going?”

“Won’t be much of a surprise if I tell you, will it?”

Sanosuke walked with a spring in his step, but Sakura hadn’t the faintest idea where he was taking her.

“Close your eyes, my lady.”

“Huh? Sano-kun-”

“Do you trust me?”

That stopped her in her tracks, but the answer came to her as easily as breathing. “With my life.”

He smiled at her broadly. “Good. Go on, close them. Don’t open them until I tell you, okay? I’ll hold onto your hand so you don’t trip.”

_I could spend the rest of my life blind if that’d keep your hand around mine, Sano-kun._

With the loss of her sight, her senses latched onto the warm pressure of his hand around hers. She could feel every callous, every patch of rough skin. She knew those were his pride and joy. Reminders of all his hard work and dedication to becoming the warrior he was. She felt an almost uncontrollable urge to bring his hands to her lips and kiss every scar and every old wound; to promise him that no matter what happened from then on, she’d always be there to take his pain away.

 _But as much as I want it, is that promise I can make?_ She sighed. _I really need to speak to Kakashi-sensei…_

She absently wondered where he was taking her. She was almost certain she could hear the sound of running water somewhere in the distance and it just made her all the more curious.

He suddenly let her hand go and she stopped in her tracks. A moment later, she felt his breath against her ear.

“You can look now.”

Sakura opened her eyes slowly only to gasp at the sight.

Hundreds – thousands, perhaps – of lights moved up and down the waters of the river.

“Fireflies?”

“Yeah. I found ‘em a while back on my way home after drinking with the boys. Pretty, huh?”

“They are beautiful.”

The fireflies danced in the night as if choreographed by every joyous memory and dream. Reflected on the dark waters of the river, their tiny lights looked like stars. Sakura didn’t dare look for words to describe the beauty of the scenery, for she was certain she wouldn’t do it justice.

Sanosuke chuckled beside her. “Your face right now makes bringing you here completely worth it.”

“I’ve never…I’ve never seen anything like this before,” Sakura whispered, afraid that if she raised her voice, it would somehow break the spell of the night. “When we’re on missions back home, it’s usually kill or be killed. There’s no time to stop and admire the scenery. I…I could get used to something like this.”

The man brushed her arm with his. “Kyoto is not that bad, ya know? Once the threat of the rebels is dealt with, I could see myself settling down and starting a family here.”

Taken aback by his words, she glanced up at him. “You’re thinking of starting a family?”

He looked into the distance, a wistful look on his face. “That’s my dream. To meet a beautiful woman, settle down in a quaint place, start a family, and live a quiet life surrounded by those I love the most.”

“Where I come from, people usually dream of surviving long enough to see the other side of forty. Yours…It’s a wonderful dream.”

He looked down at her strangely, seeking her hand. “Don’t you want anything like that? A family, I mean?”

Sakura blushed, embarrassed by the images that flooded her mind. Images of him and her, of a small house and red-haired children running around their feet. “The war we fought back home lasted a little over a year, and during that year, many times I thought I wouldn’t see the light of day again. The odds weren’t always in our favor,” she started, her eyes glazing over as memories of those dreaded days rushed back to her. “During one of those times, a really good friend of mine almost died on my operating table. If you die today, Sakura, what will be your biggest regret, she asked. At the time, I thought it a difficult question. How was I supposed to pick one single thing in the span of a minute? But then, the answer appeared in my head like the spark of a fire.”

“What did you tell her?”

She paused for a second and then looked up at him with an affectionate smile. “Not being a mother. I told her I’d regret not being a mother.”

From the way he looked at her, she couldn’t tell if her answer had surprised him, but something in his eyes shifted. Heated like molten gold, his gaze was enough to make her weak at the knees.

People often spoke of the color of the eyes as if it were of some importance, yet his would be beautiful in any shade. What made him Sanosuke – kind, compassionate, brave, beautiful Sanosuke – came from deep within him; from the intensity, and honesty, and tenderness of his soul. It made her want to feel how his lips moved in a kiss, and how his hands would follow the curves of her body.

He put his arm around her shoulders, and in the way he moved there was something of the warrior in him combined with a gentleness that made her heart reach out.

“Come,” he whispered, his voice low and filled with an emotion she couldn’t quite place. “Let’s get you back before you catch a cold and before Hijikata comes looking for us.”

She nodded against his side. “Sano-kun? Will you bring me back here again?”

He pressed a kiss to her hair. “I’ll bring you back tomorrow night. I’ll tell you something important then, I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that promise.”

The walk back to town was silent, but Sakura wasn’t willing to break the peace and quiet. It was the kind of silence that nourished the soul, the comfort of being held by the chosen of one’s heart that left little room for words.

She felt almost disappointed when they reached the marketplace, and she had to untangle herself from his embrace. With blushing cheeks and eyes downcast, Sakura squeezed Sanosuke’s hand.

“Thank you for showing me that-”

“Harada! Sakura-chan!”

They both turned at the sound of that voice to see Shinpachi running towards them.

They both frowned at his distressed tone and the frantic look in his eyes.

“Shin-kun? What’s wrong?”

“The attack!” he almost yelled, panting. “It was never planned to be on Kyoto. It was on us! They are laying siege to the Shinsengumi headquarters as we speak!”

**TBC**

**1\. Beautiful dressed-up Sakura again because my girl deserves all the appreciation in the world.**

**2\. The Fourth Shinobi War didn’t last anywhere near a year, but we can’t really go around saying it lasted two days! I needed to make the situation seem all the grimmer, so please bear with me!**

**3\. There’s something really, really, really big coming next chapter, that will make one of two things happen: either you will say ‘whoop!’ and celebrate or you will hate me and never read my stories again. We’ll just have to wait for the verdict. XD**


	19. Chapter 19

People often spoke of the color of the eyes as if it were of some importance, yet his would be beautiful in any shade. What made him Sanosuke – kind, compassionate, brave, beautiful Sanosuke – came from deep within him; from the intensity, and honesty, and gentleness of his soul. It made her want to feel how his lips moved in a kiss, and how his hands would follow the curves of her body.

He put his arm around her shoulder, and in the way he moved there was something of the warrior in him combined with a gentleness that made her heart reach out.

“Come,” he whispered, his voice low and filled with an emotion she couldn’t quite place, “Let’s get you back before you catch a cold and before Hijikata comes looking for us.”

She nodded against his side. “Sano-kun? Will you bring me back here again?”

He pressed a kiss to her hair. “I’ll bring you back tomorrow night. I’ll tell you something important then, I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that promise.”

The walk back to town was silent, but Sakura wasn’t willing to break the peace and quiet. It was the kind of silence that nourished the soul, the comfort of being held by the chosen of one’s heart that left little room for words.

She felt almost disappointed when they reached the marketplace, and she had to untangle herself from his embrace. With blushing cheeks and eyes downcast, Sakura squeezed Sanosuke’s hand.

“Thank you for showing me that-”

“Harada! Sakura-chan!”

They both turned at the sound of that voice to see Shinpachi running towards them.

They frowned at his distressed tone and the frantic look in his eyes.

“Shin-kun? What’s wrong?”

“The attack!” he almost yelled, panting. “It was never planned to be on Kyoto. It was on us! They are laying siege to the Shinsengumi headquarters as we speak!”

Sakura’s eyes widened. “We need to warn the public. They need to take cover!”

“Don’t worry about that now, Sakura-chan. We have already sent men to evacuate the shops and tell them to bar their doors. We need to head back to headquarters right now.”

They didn’t need to be told twice. Picking up the skirt of her yukata, Sakura started sprinting after the two men, praying that she wouldn’t find corpses when they got there.

“How many enemy soldiers?”

“A bit over a hundred. One hundred and fifty tops. Sakamoto was compromised. Turns out they found out long ago that he was a spy, but they kept him to feed him false information.”

“Is Ryouma ok?”

Shinpachi nodded. “He managed to escape and reach us before they killed him. The General never intended to attack Kyoto. The Shinsengumi were the target from the very beginning. Hell, the man isn’t even in the area. He never intended to be. They fed us false information, they dangled him in front of our eyes as a real threat as a diversion, a ruse to throw us off. Make us spread our forces out, and leave our headquarters unprotected.”

“Why didn’t the scouts send word?”

Shinpachi clenched his fists. “Harada, this was an inside job. Someone let them in.”

With his spear already in hand, Sanosuke cursed. “Who the hell did that?”

“Shin-kun, the scouts…What division were they from?”

“The ninth division.”

Immediately, her eyes narrowed to slits. “Miki.”

XxxxX

The sounds of battle reached them before they stepped through the headquarters’ gates.

“Kondou and Hijikata are holding the north side. Last time I saw Souji and Heisuke they were holding off the ronin from entering through the gardens,” Shinpachi said, drawing his sword.

Sakura nodded. “We mustn’t let them enter the compound. It’s crucial that we keep the fight out here.” Taking out a kunai she had hidden in her sash, Sakura sliced the lower half of her yukata, tearing off the fabric to a little above the knee. She didn’t have the time to go change into more battle-appropriate attire, so she’d have to make do.

_Much better now. Sorry, Akemi. I’ll make it up to you after things have settled down._

“Damn it, I don’t have my weapons with me.”

“Sakura-chan, catch!”

She held up her hand just in time to grab the katana Shinpachi tossed, realizing that it was one of the two swords he usually carried around.

“Are you sure, Shin-kun?”

He smiled widely at her. “One sword is all I need to take down a few Choshu bastards.”

She nodded, smiling widely. “I promise to give it back once all this is over.”

He waved her off. “Don’t worry about a piece of metal. I’d rather have you back and in one piece once all this is over, Sakura-chan.”

Moved by his words, Sakura hugged him around his neck and squeezed. “You be careful, Nagakura. Watch your flank and come back alive, you hear me?”

Patting her head, he grinned at her. “You got it, doc! Well, I’m off! See you on the battlefield!”

She turned to Sanosuke, biting her lip.

“Sakura, I-”

She cut him off by throwing her arms around his middle and pressing herself to his chest. “Please, Sano-kun…Please don’t make me bring you back from the dead again.”

“Who, me? I would never,” he said cheekily but his hands still found her waist almost immediately and he squeezed her so tightly, she felt his heartbeat as her own.

“Promise me!” she urged him. “Promise me that you’ll stay alive and that you’ll take me back to the river.”

He chuckled, kissing her hair. “I promise, my lady. Even if it means taking on the whole rebel army, I promise to come back to you.”

She nodded against him, pulling back just enough to look up at him. “I’ll hold you to that promise.” Rising to her tiptoes, she pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek and smiled at the way his eyes widened. “For good luck.”

She stepped back, using her sash to tie the katana around her waist. Taking a deep breath, she made to leave only to stop dead in her tracks when Sanosuke grabbed her arm.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion, watching him questioningly. “Sano-kun?”

He stared at her silently for a few moments, a strange emotion flashing in his eyes of molten gold. “You won’t leave, will you?”

A breath shuddered out of her lungs, but she had never smiled a more genuine smile in her life. “Never.”

XxxxX

Sakura cursed under her breath when another soldier in Shinsengumi uniform tried to take her head. Ducking, she delivered a swift kick to his side, breaking his ribs and leaving him writhing in pain on the ground. Between the rebels and the turncoats from the ninth division, it was hard to tell who was a friend and who was a foe.

_That bastard Miki. Just wait until I get my hands on him…_

Wiping sweat from her brow, she looked around her. Noticing the half a dozen rebels trying to surround Saito, she immediately dashed to his side, jumping over a ronin’s head to land beside him.

“Hajime-kun!”

“Sakura.” If he was surprised by her attire, he didn’t comment on it. “Are you harmed?”

She shook her head. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Keep your eyes on the enemy.”

Between the two of them, it took them less than ten minutes to dispose of the soldiers. The moment the last one fell, Sakura turned to Hajime to check on him. Noticing a slash wound on his arm, she immediately pressed her glowing hands to it.

“How did the attack start, Hajime-kun?”

“They came from all sides using the night for cover. We have more men, but they had the element of surprise. Considering someone let them in, it wasn’t particularly hard to catch us unawares.”

“The ninth division scouts.”

He nodded. “They let them in. That’s how no one saw them coming.”

“Those bastards. Have you seen any of the others?” she asked anxiously. “Are they ok?”

“I caught sight of Souji and Heisuke in the gardens a little earlier. They were fine when I left them.”

“I’ll check on them.” The light went out from around her fingers and she stepped back from him. “Last I saw them, Nagakura and Harada were holding the front gate.”

Hajime nodded. “I’ll get to them.”

“Aa. I’ll run around to check on the wounded.” She made to leave, but his voice stopped her.

“Sakura.”

She turned to look at him. “Is something the matter?”

“Stay safe.”

Smiling widely, she patted him on the arm. “You too, Hajime-kun. You still owe me a rematch.”

XxxxX

“Souji! Heisuke!”

Ducking under a rebel’s punch, she jumped to Okita’s side just in time to block a blade from catching him in the back.

“Watch your rear, Souji! I didn’t spend months taking care of your ass just to lose you to a bunch of blackguards!”

“Your concern is touching, Pinky. What are you doing here?”

Punching a rebel and sending him flying, Sakura smirked at him. “Making sure you’re not ruining my hard word. You’re welcome.”

“Smartass.”

“You alright over there, Todou?”

“Don’t worry about me, Sakura-chan! I’m just peachy!”

Back to back with Souji, she nudged him in the ribs. “Any news on Sakamoto and Yamazaki?”

Even though she couldn’t see him, she felt him shake his head. “Nothing so far. We split up to cover more ground. They ran off to hunt down Miki and Itou.”

Sakura cursed as she blocked the swing of a blade. “I should have guessed Itou would be in on this too.”

“We’ll get them, Pinky. And when we do, I call dibs.”

“Heh, in your dreams, Okita.”

“Make no mistake, Haruno. Everyone will want a piece.”

Sakura chuckled darkly. “Well, good thing there’s two of them then. They should produce enough pieces for all of us.”

“You’re bloodthirsty. I like it.”

Her fingers flew through the familiar hand signs as she glanced at him over her shoulder. “Not bloodthirsty, Souji-kun.” She turned her eyes to a group of more than a dozen rebels running towards them with their swords raised. “Just really, really _angry_.”

Glancing around to make sure Heisuke was out of the way, her fingers formed the snake seal. “Doton: Ganban Kyuu!”

The ground beneath their feet shook as the earth rose up to trap the ronin into domes. The pillars of rock and dirt closed around them, crushing them before any of them had the time to realize what was going on. When the rumbling stopped, the three of them were the only people alive in the gardens.

“That was…”

“…bloody awesome! You have got to teach me how to do that, Sakura-chan!”

Sakura smiled at Heisuke’s enthusiasm despite the situation. “That’s a bit too advanced, Todou, but I could teach you a thing or two one of these days.”

“Didn’t know you had a trick like that up your sleeve, Pinky.”

She grinned at Okita. “I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve that you know nothing about, Souji-kun.”

He smirked. “Is that what you’re teaching Yukimura behind closed doors? I’m jealous.”

Suddenly, her eyes widened, and her blood froze in her veins. “Chizuru-chan!” She turned to the two men. “Has either of you seen, Chizuru-chan?”

“We saw her earlier. She was running to her room to get her kodachi-Sakura? Hey, Sakura! Come back!”

She took off before Heisuke had the time to finish his sentence. “Okita, Todou! Go help the others at the front! They could use the extra swords!”

“Where the hell are you going, Pinky?”

“I need to find Chizuru!”

Corpses littered the ground everywhere around her as she ran, but she simply sidestepped them, too worried about Yukimura to pay any mind to the losses.

_Where are you Chizuru?_

She knew for a fact that the girl’s room was on the opposite side of the compound. _Screw this._ Not giving a damn if anyone saw her, she took to the roof. From up there, she could see the upper part of the front gate, and she could only hope that the others would hold the rebels long enough for her to go and help them.

She was ready to head to the northern part of the compound when something caught her attention. Three lone figures that looked eerily familiar stood in the middle of the training grounds with a fourth held between them.

She immediately recognized Yukimura’s peach-colored shirt.

Unsheathing her sword, she jumped down from the roof, landing a few feet away from them. She bared her teeth in a vicious snarl when she saw the people standing opposite from her holding Chizuru’s arms. “Kazama.”

Flanked by Kyo and Amagiri, Chikage smiled cruelly. “Hello again, Sakura. We have been waiting for you.”

XxxxX

“Harada, Nagakura. Still alive I see.”

Glancing to his right at the sound of the voice, Sanosuke smirked at his fellow captains. “Okita, Todou. How nice of you to join us.”

“Well, Pinky did mention you might need the help.” Unsheathing his sword, Okita took his place beside Shinpachi, covering his flank.

“You saw Sakura-chan?” Nagakura said as he kneed a ronin in the gut before driving his katana through his heart.

“Is she alright? Was she hurt?”

“Calm down, Harada. The lass is fine. We just saw her.”

“Where is she? Now’s not the time to keep your mouth shut, Okita!”

“She ran off to find Yukimura. I believe she headed towards the training grounds.”

Twirling his spear above his head, Sanosuke brought it down sharply on a rebel’s neck. “And you let her go alone?”

“We were kinda busy ourselves, Harada-”

“Damn it, Okita!”

Cursing under his breath, Sanosuke turned around and started running.

“Harada?! Harada!”

“Let him go, Nagakura. He won’t listen,” Souji said, slicing an enemy soldier’s throat. “Let’s finish up here and go find them. I don’t trust those two idiots not to die on me.”

XxxxX

“Let Chizuru go.”

Kazama chuckled. “Now, why would I do that?” He grabbed the girl’s chin. “You see, I have use for her. You, Sa-ku-ra, have meddled in business that is not yours and that has made a few people angry.”

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about and I don’t bloody care. Let Chizuru go.”

Chikage sighed. “You do though. That alliance with the Shogun, the amendments regarding the Rasetsu. That was your doing, was it not?”

 _How the hell does he know that?_ The medic cursed inwardly. _Those bastards…Itou and Miki told them everything._

“What is it to you, Kazama?”

“Make no mistake, I consider those…Furies, an abomination. Cheap imitations that constitute an insult to every Oni alive. However, I have struck a deal with someone. Someone who is furious at you for convincing the Shogun to outlaw the making of the Rasetsu.”

It suddenly clicked. “Yukimura Kodou.”

“Aa. You’re a smart woman, I knew you’d figure it out.”

Clutching the hilt of her sword, Sakura glared. “So what? Kodo somehow convinced you to do his bidding? How very disappointing, Kazama. You’ve been reduced to a mere pawn.”

The man’s crimson eyes flashed dangerously, but a moment later, his expression shifted back to his usual haughty arrogance. “A pawn? Hardly. It is simple. My debt to the Satsuma is paid by helping them take care of this thorn in their side called Shinsengumi, I take your meddling self out of the way and Kodou helps me pursue my own interests. It is a bargain, really. Killing two birds with one stone.”

Chizuru whimpered in his hold, making Sakura growl. “You coward! Fight me like a man instead of using a kid to get to me!”

“Get to you? I’ve already gotten to you, foolish woman.” He tightened his grip on Chizuru’s chin, making the girl cry out in pain.

“Chizuru! Let her go, you sorry excuse of a man!”

He smirked. “I will. But first, you have to do something for me. Kyo, if you will.”

The gun-wielding Oni cackled and threw something at her feet. “Put those around your ankles.”

Sakura frowned at the pair of cuffs. “If you think these will keep me from slitting your throats, you’re sadly mistaken.”

“We’ll take our chances, little pet. Now put those on, or I might decide that your friend here is disposable.”

Sakura cursed inwardly, but she just couldn’t take her eyes off the pained expression on Chizuru’s face. Kazama was a wildcard, and she wouldn’t put it above him to hurt the girl just to get even more under her skin, especially if it worked in his favor somehow.

 _I can’t…I can’t have her blood on my hands._ _I won’t let any harm come to Chizuru-chan on my account._ She was a medic. She had taken an oath to protect life at any cost. Even if that cost was herself.

Gritting her teeth, she picked up the cuffs and secured them around her ankles. She realized the gravity of her mistake the moment the link closed, and she felt the energy sucked out of her. Her eyes widened in horror.

_Chakra drainers?!_

“Ah, I was told the effect would be immediate. How interesting.” Kazama chuckled darkly. “You see, Sakura, you did not heed my warning. I told you that I have allies inside your villages. Allies who were more than willing to provide me with that pair of special cuffs. You see, you have made quite a name for yourself, little pet. My contacts knew exactly who I was talking about, Haruno Sakura, disciple of the Fifth. They acted accordingly.”

 _This is bad. This is really bad._ She’d seen such drainers before when some rogue Iwa nin had tried to use them on Naruto during a mission. The drainers were specifically designed to target the largest chakra source, and the more chakra they found, the more they drained.

_Which means these things are eating away at the stores in my seal, regardless of it being an external source. Shit…_

Feeling the effects of the drainers, Sakura fell to her knees with a grunt, barely catching herself. She gritted her teeth, trying to push herself to her feet, but every movement seemed to accelerate the draining.

“You see now, little pet? You should have joined me when you had the chance. I’m afraid that offer no longer stands.” He glanced at one of his companions. “Amagiri. Make it quick.”

The red-haired warrior Sakura remembered from the day in the woods walked up to her and bowed his head.

“Forgive me but I must kill you.”

Refusing to show weakness or fear, Sakura glared at him. “Tell your master that I will haunt him for the rest of his miserable life.”

_I’m sorry, Sano-kun. I won’t be keeping that promise-_

Something whoosed above her head and Amagiri barely had a second to jump back. Sakura stared wide-eyed at the spear lodged in the ground in front of her. A spear she knew all too well.

“Touch her and I’ll tear you to so many pieces, no one will remember you even existed.”

“S-Sano-kun!”

He ran to her side, kneeling beside her, and taking her face in his hands. “Sakura, are you alright? Are you hurt?”

She shook her head and tried to push him away. “You need to leave. You can’t take all three of them all on your own!”

“Gee, Pinky. I know you’re happy to see Harada and all, but a little appreciation would be nice. We’re here to save your ass too.”

Stunned, the woman glanced over her shoulder to see familiar faces. “Souji! What are you guys doing here? You should be holding the gate!”

Nagakura flashed her a grin. “No worries, Sakura-chan. Yamazaki and Sakamoto managed to catch Itou and Miki. Their men surrendered. The compound’s safe.”

Saito nodded. “All that remains for us to do is get rid of these guys.”

Heisuke fell into a battle stance. “Preferably for good.”

Kyo’s cackle shifted their attention to the Oni.

“We meet again, Harada. I hope you’re ready to play!”

Grabbing his spear, Sanosuke shielded her with his body. “I will kill you, Kyo. Even if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Why, let’s get to it then!”

With a determined look in his eyes, Sanosuke jumped forward. “Nagakura, watch over her!”

“Sano-kun!” Sakura turned to Hajime, Souji, and Heisuke. “You guys need to help him and Chizuru. We can’t let these guys win!”

The men did not need further encouragement. Brandishing their swords, all three of them jumped into battle, the sounds of clashing steel creating a cacophony of clangs around them. Heisuke immediately engaged Amagiri while Hajime and Souji went after Chikage.

Turning to Shinpachi, Sakura motioned to the chakra drainers. “Shin-kun, you need to break these. As long as I have these on me, I’m useless.”

He nodded. “Hang in there, Sakura-chan.” Taking his sword, he started hitting the cuffs with the pommel, rattling her bones all the way to her shoulder blades.

The woman’s eyes shifted anxiously between the fighting men, trying to keep track of what was going on despite her swimming vision. While Sanosuke and Heisuke seemed to be holding their own, Saito and Souji seemed to be having trouble with Kazama.

_At least Chizuru managed to escape. Damn it! I have to help them._

“Hit it harder, Shin-kun!”

“But Sakura-chan, I could break your ankle!”

“I don’t care,” she barked. “Take the damn thing off me!”

She gritted her teeth as each hit sent painful jolts up her leg, but she kept her eyes open. _I have to. Their lives depend on it._

“You’re starting to bore me. Very well. I suppose I should show you the true nature of an Oni and put an end to this farce.”

Chikage’s voice reached her and she gasped when she felt the energy build up around him. A bright light engulfed him, pushing Saito and Okita back. When he came into view again, Sakura’s breathing hitched.

His hair was pure white, much like the Furies she’d seen that night, and his eyes looked almost yellow. Two pairs of horns sprouted from his forehead, one shorter than the other.

He smirked tauntingly at Hajime and Souji, his fangs showing. “Shall we?”

His energy permeated the atmosphere around them, and Sakura cursed. _He’s strong. Stronger than I expected._

Turning to Nagakura, she bit her lip anxiously. “Come on, Shin-kun. Don’t go soft on me now!”

She felt a flutter of hope in her belly when she heard a crack. “That’s it, Shin-kun! Give it everything you got!”

Finally, what felt like hours later, the cuff fell away from her ankle with a resounding clang. Cut off from its link and chakra supply, the second cuff fell away too, and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She made to stand, and only managed to stay on her feet because Shinpachi caught her.

“Take it easy, Sakura-chan!”

She shook her head, taking a deep, steadying breath. Untying the scabbard from her sash, she sheathed her katana and returned it to Shinpachi. “Here, I believe this is yours.”

“But, Sakura-chan, the fight isn’t over yet.”

She smiled reassuringly at him. “I’m not gonna need it anymore, Shin-kun. Thank you for trusting me with it.”

“Sakura-chan, what are you saying-”

She cut him off by patting his cheek. “Let’s go out for drinks once all this is over, yes? I’ll be my treat.”

Without waiting for his reply, she steeled her resolve and stepped forward, taking careful steps towards Kazama. The drainers had done a number on her, sucking a great deal of the chakra out of her seal. After all, the greater the chakra source, the more they absorbed. If she were to be frank, Kazama’s plan had worked quite well, though she had no intention of ever telling him that. Still, a year or so of storing chakra was a small price to pay for the sake of Chizuru’s safety. She sincerely hoped the girl had slipped away to hide.

_My reserves are dangerously low, so I only got one shot at this and I have to time it perfectly._

Keeping her eyes on Saito and Souji, her fingers went through the hand signs at a slower speed than usual as she waited for the right moment.

She found her opening when a swing of Kazama’s sword pushed both captains back. Sakura’s eyes flashed. _There!_ Forming the right seal, she put two fingers close to her lips.

“Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!”

The stream of fire that flew forward was bright enough to blind her momentarily, but she managed to put the fire dragon under her control. The beast dove down, curling its impressive body around her and Chikage, leaving them both trapped inside a ring of fire.

“Sakura!”

“Pinky!”

She mentally apologized to both Sanosuke and Souji for ignoring them, but she could not afford any interruptions. Not when their lives were at stake.

“Huh, impressive. I didn’t expect you’d have it in you. The drainers did a number on you, didn’t they?”

Sakura snarled. “There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, Kazama. Most importantly, you have no idea to what lengths I’m willing to go to protect those I love.”

_Time to do the one thing Tsunade-shishou ordered me never to do…_

He laughed cruelly. “Oh, but I’m seeing that right before me, silly girl. You are willing to throw your life away for the sake of a bunch of pests. You cannot possibly expect to land a hit on me in your condition. How disappointing.”

Sakura smiled cryptically, cracking her knuckles. “Kazama? You talk too damn much.”

Forming a snake seal, Sakura directed every last ounce of chakra that remained in her reserves to the diamond on her forehead.

_Please, let this work._

She felt the familiar rush of adrenaline course through her veins as she forced the Seal of a Hundred to release, despite her severe lack of adequate chakra to keep it activated for long. Judging by the expression on Kazama’s face, she knew that the inky coils had already appeared on her face.

_You can only keep this up for a minute at best so, make it count, Sakura._

Alarmed by the sudden change in the air that followed the release of her seal, Kazama positioned his sword to strike and lunged at her.

“Pinky! Watch out!”

Keeping her eyes closed, the medic ignored Souji’s shout and focused her attention on the rhythmic tap of Chikage’s footsteps as he ran towards her.

_40 feet…_

_30 feet…_

“Sakura-chan!”

_15 feet…_

“Haruno!”

_7 feet…_

“Sakura! No!”

_3 feet!_

Her eyes snapped open, and she pulled her arm back, angling her body just enough that his sword tore through her shoulder instead of her chest. She grabbed the front of his yukata in an iron grip with her other hand, smirking at the expression of shock on his face.

“You see, Kazama, you didn’t heed my warning either.” She cracked her knuckles. “Shannaro!”

Her fist connected with his chest with a resounding crack that was only drowned out by the sound of the earth exploding from under them. Among the breaking of stone and the falling of debris around them, she took a sick kind of pleasure in listening to Kazama’s bones break one after the other.

Sakura panted hard, the chakra depletion and exhaustion taking their toll, but she smirked triumphantly. Even if Kazama managed not to die, it’d take him a really, really long time to heal.

_I did it. Tsunade-shishou, I did it. I beat the odds._

She staggered back, barely able to keep her eyes open as the dark lines receded back to her diamond. Her vision swam and she felt her knees buckle. She braced herself for the impact, having just enough strength to raise her arms to protect her head. However, that never came as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her before she hit the ground.

“Sakura, it’s alright, I got you. I got you now.”

Through the haze of exhaustion, she smiled, and her eyes cleared a bit at the sound of that voice. “Sano-kun. Are you hurt? Do you need me to heal you?”

He chuckled, flicking her forehead affectionately. “Oi, stop it. For once in your life, think of yourself first, you insufferable woman.”

His presence was enough to comfort her, and she found herself smiling widely. “Never.”

“Heh, I should have known not to challenge your stubborn head.”

Sanosuke helped her to her feet and she clutched his arm as if her life depended on it. He wrapped his arm around her waist to support her, and she laid her head on his shoulder, thankful for his warmth.

“I don’t mean to ruin your moment or whatever, but we still have to deal with those two pricks.”

Souji’s voice brought them back to reality, and they focused their eyes on the two Oni still standing. Amagiri had gathered Kazama in his arms, and though she had to squint, Sakura could somehow tell that Chikage was not really dead. She wasn’t too surprised, considering the regeneration abilities Naruto possessed due to Kurama. It was highly likely that Oni were similar.

“I believe it’s time for you two to go and never return. Your leader is gravely hurt, and you are outnumbered.” Saito’s voice was stoic, and his blue eyes had never resembled ice more than in that moment.

Kyo gritted his teeth, his violet eyes flashing. “This is not the end.”

“It certainly isn’t ours, but if you want it to be yours, I volunteer,” Souji smirked, falling into a battle stance.

Sakura straightened her shoulders. “There is nothing left for you here. We’re doing you the courtesy of giving you the chance to flee with your heads on your shoulders. Don’t waste it.”

“Kyo. We’re leaving.” Amagiri’s voice was stern as he turned around and jumped on the roof, Kazama still in his arms.

“A wise decision if I ever saw one.”

“You wouldn’t know a wise decision even if it hit you in the face, Nagakura.”

“Shut up, Souji!”

Though her throat was dry, Sakura laughed at their bickering. It was an element of normalcy, a familiar kind of scene that gave her hope that despite the losses they had surely suffered, things would be alright in the end.

“I’d kill for a plate of food and some sake right now,” she said as Sanosuke guided her away from the destroyed training grounds.

He ruffled her hair with a grin. “Well, technically, the festival still has another day before it’s over. How about I take you for some sweets before we go back to the river tomorrow night?”

The kunoichi sighed dreamily. “That would be perfect-”

A flash of silver in the corner of her eye was all the warning she got. With strength fueled by her desire to protect the man beside her, Sakura put her hands on his chest and shoved him away harshly.

“Sano-kun! Watch out!”

Three bullets tore through her body, and she immediately dropped to the ground like a broken doll.

“Sakura! No!”

Through the fog slowly taking hold of her mind, Sakura frowned at the sound of Sanosuke’s scream.

_Sano-kun, why are you screaming?_

“Sorry, Harada. Nothing personal. Just had a job to do. I told you it wasn’t the end. Well, not counting her. See ya!”

_Job? What job?_

She vaguely registered hands picking her up and cradling her close to someone warm.

“Sakura! Can you hear me? Sakura!”

She fought to open her eyes, but she was just so damn tired.

“S-S-Sano-k-kun…”

The last thing she saw before darkness enveloped her was Sanosuke’s horrified, blood-spattered face.

**TBC**

**WAIT!**

**Before you start demanding my head on a spike, please allow me to explain myself.**

**Did I nerf Sakura a bit here? I sure did. Let’s face it. She’s way too strong for the Hakuoki characters, and way out of their league. No one would ever be able to stand opposite a full-power Sakura, hence the nerfing. Let’s be honest, when you’re not at least a little afraid for the life of a protagonist, when they don’t face a near-death situation, what’s the point of reading a story?**

**Moving on!**

**Did I stretch the Seal of a Hundred thing? I sure did. However, this was simply the activation of the seal so that she may use the strength boost. You know the black coils that appear only on Tsunade and Sakura’s faces, not their whole body? Yeah, those. She did NOT, and I repeat, she did NOT use Creation Rebirth here.**

**Artistic freedom, people! Let me use it! XD**


	20. Chapter 20

“I’d kill for a plate of food and some sake right now,” she said as Sanosuke guided her away from the destroyed training grounds.

He ruffled her hair with a grin. “Well, technically, the festival still has another day before it’s over. How about I take you for some sweets before we go back to the river tomorrow night?”

The kunoichi sighed dreamily. “That would be perfect-”

A flash of silver in the corner of her eye was all the warning she got. With strength fueled by her desire to protect the man beside her, Sakura put her hands on his chest and shoved him away harshly.

“Sano-kun! Watch out!”

Three bullets tore through her body, and she immediately dropped to the ground like a broken doll.

“Sakura! No!”

Through the fog slowly clouding her mind, Sakura frowned at the sound of Sanosuke’s scream.

_Sano-kun, why are you screaming?_

“Sorry, Harada. Nothing personal. Just had a job to do. I told you that wasn’t the end. Well, not counting her. See ya!”

_Job? What job?_

She vaguely registered hands picking her up and cradling her close to someone warm.

“Sakura! Can you hear me? Sakura!”

She fought to open her eyes, but she was just so damn tired.

“S-S-Sano-k-kun…”

The last thing she saw before darkness enveloped her was Sanosuke’s horrified, blood-spattered face.

XxxxX

“No…No!” Sanosuke cradled Sakura’s face with trembling hands, pushing her hair back from her sweaty brow. “Sakura! Open your eyes! Sakura!”

“Sakura-chan! Is she-?!”

“Don’t just stand there, Nagakura!” Souji pushed past him and kneeled beside Sanosuke. “Keep your wits about you, Harada. It’s what Haruno needs right now.” With swift movements, he tore three long strips of fabric from his uniform and tied them around the three bullet wounds.

“Saito, you need to find Kondou and Hijikata and update them on the situation. Todou, run to fetch Yukimura. Pinky has been teaching her these past few months. She knows more than we do.” Not waiting for the other men to reply, he turned to Sanosuke. “Let’s move her somewhere safer and more comfortable. Come on, Harada.”

Okita’s words snapped him out of his terrified daze, and Sanosuke nodded. Holding the woman close, he rose carefully with her in his arms. Her blood coated his uniform and colored his chest red, warm, and fresh from her wounds. It was a warmth he despised; a terrible reminder that her life was slowly slipping away from her. Away from him.

_Hang in there, Sakura. Please, hang in there._

When they reached Sakura’s room, Yukimura and Todou were already there. Chizuru gasped the moment her eyes landed on the pink-haired woman’s broken body and she wasted no time in helping them place her on the mattress.

“Tell us what you need, Yukimura.”

Chizuru glanced around uncertainly, her eyes shifting between Sakura’s form and the rest of them.

Desperate, Sanosuke grabbed her by the shoulders. “Yukimura, Sakura needs you. She was there when you needed her so be here for her now. She chose you and taught you for a reason. You can do this.” He looked at her in the eyes. “Please. I beg of you. Save her life.”

That seemed to shake the girl up for the next moment she nodded resolutely. “I’ll need a small sharp knife, clean bandages, a needle, and sturdy thread. A candle too.”

“I’ll get everything for you,” Souji announced and put a hand on Sanosuke’s shoulder. “I leave her in your hands, Harada.”

Sanosuke looked down at his fingers, still coated in her blood. _My hands? What good are these hands to entrust her to them, Okita?_

He sat beside her and gently traced her face, each of her labored breaths a dagger that lodged itself deeper and deeper in his heart. Her hair stuck to her forehead, and her skin felt cold to the touch. Bloodied and suffering, she looked fragile. He had never before realized how breakable she too was. She always seemed so strong, so radiant, so…untouchable. And yet the woman before him seemed so frail, so…human. The bandages around her side, shoulder, and thigh were despicable reminders that she bled too.

He ran his fingers through his hair and clasped her hand in his, stroking circles on her bruised knuckles with his thumb.

_You need to live, my lady. You need to. ‘Cause If you don’t…_

He couldn’t even bear to think about it. Despair, he realized, was a heavy blackness. The ways forward he had dreamed of seemed to vanish in black and the notion of hope seemed to become meaningless. It felt cruel to linger on it when she lay there, so close to suffering the one fate she worked so hard to prevent for others. Between the weakening beats of her heart, his soul crumbled to ashes.

When Souji returned, both he and Yukimura shot to their feet. “Chizuru, we will follow your lead. Tell us what to do.”

The girl nodded and kneeled at Sakura’s bedside. “We need to take out the bullets first and make sure no broken pieces remain inside. I need you to hold her down while I dig them out and stitch up the wounds. Give her something to bite on. This won’t be painless.”

As Todou rushed outside to bring a tree branch, Chizuru made quick work of disinfecting the dagger’s blade and the needle over the flame of the candle. Placing the piece of wood in Sakura’s mouth, she turned to them. “Are you ready?”

Holding her arms, Sanosuke nodded and so did Souji from his place at her feet.

“I’m sorry, Sakura,” the girl whispered as she dug the tip of the dagger in the woman’s shoulder.

What followed was the most painful hour of Sanosuke’s life. Every wail and blood-curdling scream that slipped past Sakura’s lips would remain forever engraved in his mind. He was certain that he’d spend the rest of his life seeing her tortured expression every time he closed his eyes; he’d hear her screams and feel her trembling in his arms.

“I’m done with the stitches. We need to change her bandages. The bullets don’t appear to have pierced any major organs or arteries. If they did, her body probably subconsciously used whatever she had left of her chakra to patch them up just to keep her alive. That’s extremely fortunate, but she is too weak, and she’s lost too much blood.”

Yukimura’s order urged him to action and he handed her a fresh roll. Desperate to do something to escape the feeling of complete uselessness, he soaked a clean rag in water and started cleaning her skin, wiping away the bloodstains and the sweat.

When Yukimura tied the last knot around her thigh, she turned to them with a grave expression. “You need to step out now. I have to change her into more comfortable clothes. I’ll give her some soldier pills. They should help close the wounds faster and replenish some of her strength.”

“Forget it,” he answered immediately, his voice sharp. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Chizuru took an involuntary step back, and Sanosuke inwardly cursed himself. Taking a deep breath, he tried to smile at the younger girl. “Forgive me, Yukimura. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. Let me know when you’re done.”

“I-I’m sorry, Harada. I did all I could. It’s up to her now.”

The moment he and Souji stepped out of the room, they found Saito and Todou waiting for them.

“How’s Sakura?”

“We…We don’t know. The only thing we can hope for now is that what we did will prove enough.”

Saito averted his gaze. “You need to come to Kondou’s office right now.”

“I’m not leaving, Saito.”

“You don’t have a choice, Harada. Chief’s orders.”

Sanosuke growled in his throat. “What could be so damn important?”

Hajime threw him a glance over his shoulder. “Miki and Itou’s fate.”

His eyes hardened. “Let them know I’ll be there in a minute.”

XxxxX

Sanosuke was the last one to enter Kondou’s office, but the moment he walked in, all eyes were drawn to his blood-stained uniform.

“Sano, how’s Sakura?”

“Dying.”

The sharpness in his voice made even Kondou wince, but Sanosuke couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when the people partly responsible stood before him, battered and in shackles but alive. How unfair it was that Sakura was fighting for her life while Miki and Itou still drew breath. Not giving a damn about the other captains around him, he walked up to them. The mere sight of them made his blood boil. Rage coursed through his veins, a wave of red-hot anger that glowed brightly in the middle of his chest. It could only be described as a vexing of the soul, for it was surely not human. It was twisted and distorted, and nearly uncontrollable.

He grabbed Miki by the front of his robes, taking a sick kind of pleasure in the fear that flashed in the other man’s eyes.

“If she dies, there will be no horse fast enough to carry you away, or hole deep enough for you to crawl inside to hide. I will gut you and leave you for the vultures to feast on.”

He shoved Miki back as he released his hold on his uniform and turned around. None of the others saw it fit to try and stop him as he walked out.

XxxxX

When Sakura opened her eyes, it was to the smell of green tea and lavender. She tried to turn her head to examine her surroundings, but the movement proved difficult when pain shot through her body.

_Where…Where am I?_

She tried moving her limbs, but a spark of pain up her leg and torso stopped her.

With a little effort, she glanced to her right, and nearly gasped at the sight she was met with. Souji was fast asleep at her bedside, with his head on her lap and clutching her hand.

_W-What…?_

“Souji?” Her voice sounded foreign to her ears, hoarse and strained. “Oi, Souji.”

Her attempts to move her fingers in his grasp made him stir and he spent a few minutes looking at her in confusion. Then, as if finally registering what was going on, he shot up from his sitting position.

“Pinky! How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Do you need me to get you anything?”

“Slow down, Okita,” she said, groaning as she tried to sit up. “Answers first. Where am I?”

“You’re in your room. We brought you here after you stupidly took three bullets for Harada’s sake.”

Her eyes widened. “Is Sano-kun alright?”

Souji snorted. “He’ll live.”

She sighed in relief. “Did we win? Is the battle over?” she asked as he handed her a cup of water.

Souji stared at her strangely. “Pinky, you’ve been asleep for four days.”

She nearly choked on her drink. “Four days?!”

Okita rolled his eyes at her. “Did you by any chance miss the part where you took three bloody bullets?”

Sakura stared down at her hands, trying to piece together her fragmented memories from that night. “Souji, tell me everything. And please, for the love of all that’s holy, bring me some real food.”

XxxxX

Sanosuke stared at the destroyed training grounds.

It would take a while to return the place to what it used to be, but no one complained. They had won. A few rocks seemed like a small price to pay.

_And yet look at who paid the highest price of them all…_

It was a nice day, warm and with the sun shining brightly above his head.

He hated it.

He wanted the sky to turn dark, he wanted the sun to disappear, and he wanted the flowers to wilt. He wanted it to rain down thunder and fire and turn everything to ashes. He wanted the world to look as barren as his own soul. To rip buildings apart in a way similar to how life had torn his heart to pieces.

Sanosuke gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to punch the ground. He had once heard that physical pain could numb the pain of the heart. But was that even possible? Was there anything that could make him forget about his overwhelming despair even for a second?

Yukimura had done everything she could, he knew. He couldn’t blame the girl and he wouldn’t commit such a criminally unfair act. But that was not a courtesy he would ever extend to himself.

_I failed her again. She trusted me and I failed her. And now she’s dying…_

“Harada! Harada!”

He raised his eyes to see Heisuke running towards him. “Todou? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Sakura-chan!”

Instantly alert, he shot to his feet. “Is she ok? Did something happen? Speak, damn it!”

“She woke up.”

XxxxX

That night, Sanosuke stood outside Sakura’s room.

He could hear her talking to Yukimura, and the sound of her voice, though rough and weak, was enough to chase away some of the fear that seemed to have taken root in his heart.

He raised his hand to slide the door open, desperate to gaze upon her face but stopped as something ugly twisted in his gut.

_What right do I have to sit at her bedside, when it’s my fault she almost perished?_

He did not deserve to hold her hand or take care of her the way Okita and Nagakura did. The image of Kyo’s bullets tearing through her was still fresh in his mind, as was the horror and nausea he had felt as he watched her collapse. Though he had washed his face, again and again, he still felt the spray of her blood on his skin, hot like an open wound.

Gritting his teeth, he leaned his forehead against the door.

He never managed to muster the courage to step inside, but from that moment on, he spent every night standing guard outside her room.

XxxxX

“Pinky, open up.”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “I can eat my own food, Okita.”

“You took a bullet _and_ a blade to the shoulder. You shouldn’t strain the hand.”

“I would know when I’m straining my hand. I’m a doctor.”

Souji snorted. “No. You are an idiot with criminal disregard for your own wellbeing. And because of that, _I_ had to spend four days feeding you those soldier pills of yours to keep you alive. Now open your damn mouth.”

Over the spoonful of rice shoved into her face, Sakura glared at him. “Once I’m out of this bed, I’m kicking your butt.”

“Be honest, Pinky. You just want an excuse to grab my ass.”

“Souji!”

XxxxX

“Sakura, you shouldn’t be out of bed.”

Sakura groaned as she turned to look at Saito. “Hajime-kun, I’ve been trapped inside that room for nearly a week since I woke up. I’m at my wits’ end.”

“You’re still recovering. You should be resting.”

“But my room is right there. I just took a walk through the gardens. After all, give it another few days, and I’ll have enough chakra stored to heal myself completely.”

He grasped her arm gently, careful not to hurt her, and started guiding her back. “Souji was supposed to be watching you. Why isn’t he with you? I will have a word with him.”

Despite the situation, she couldn’t help the warmth that pooled at her belly. It was heartwarming to see how much these men cared about her.

“How about I stay out here a little while longer-”

He looked at her sternly. “Sakura, go back to your room.”

“Yes, dad.”

XxxxX

Sakura clutched her side as she tried hard not to aggravate her wound with all her laughing. “No way, Shin-kun!”

“I’m telling you, Sakura-chan, Hijikata is a demon! He’s been hiding it really well, but I can see right through him.”

Sakura giggled. “Come on, Hijikata is not that bad.”

Shinpachi looked scandalized. “Not that bad? Where is Yukimura? You’re sick. You need to be seen by a doctor.”

Sakura patted him on the arm with a chuckle. “I am a doctor, remember?” She sighed. “After all, Chizuru-chan has been working so hard to take care of me. Not only these past few days that I’ve been awake but even when I was asleep. She deserves the rest.”

Nagakura took her hand in his with a wide smile. “Of course, Sakura-chan. We would do anything for you. All of us are really looking forward to you recovering fully so we can go out and party!”

Sakura smiled, squeezing his hand. “I cannot wait, Shin-kun. I still owe you that sake, don’t I?”

“You sure do! So get better soon, because Okita is a whiny son of a bitch when you’re not around to keep him in check, and Harada is so depressed, I can’t even look at him.”

The woman’s smile slipped at the mention of that name, and she looked at her hands nervously. “Shin-kun, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, Sakura-chan. Whatever you want.”

“Why…Why hasn’t Sano-kun come to see me yet?”

Shinpachi sighed deeply, scratching the back of his head. “Don’t think badly of him. Harada…He’s not doing good, Sakura-chan. He’s a mess. Your brush with death hit him the hardest.”

“But I’m alive,” she retorted, focusing her eyes on the wall so that the man wouldn’t see the tears that threatened to fall. “Why hasn’t he come to see me? Doesn’t he…Doesn’t he care?”

Shinpachi nearly shot out of his seat. “He does, Sakura-chan! He cares so much about you, you can’t possibly imagine. He sat right outside your room for days while you recovered and would throw a hissy fit if anyone tried to convince him to go eat or sleep. He still does, didn’t you know? Do you have any idea how many times I’ve had to bring him food and water here?”

Stunned, Sakura’s eyes widened. _Sano-kun…_

“Once, Takeda said that if you hadn’t helped outlaw the Water of Life, you wouldn’t be dying. Oh man, I have never seen Harada so angry before. He almost ran Kanryusai through with his spear. Hijikata and I had to hold him back.”

Unable to hold her tears back anymore, Sakura burst out crying. She hid her face in her hands as choked sobs shook her shoulders. “I miss him, Shin-kun. I miss him so much it hurts.”

With a sad frown, Shinpachi moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “There, there. It will be alright, Sakura-chan. You’ll see.”

XxxxX

“Harada!”

Sat on the porch overlooking the backyard of the compound, Sanosuke raised his head at the sound of his name. “Nagakura? What’s wrong?”

Without answering, Shinpachi grabbed him by his clothes and pulled him up.

“What the hell has gotten into you, Nagakura?”

“Why haven’t you gone to speak to Sakura-chan?”

Sano immediately gritted his teeth. “That doesn’t concern you.”

“You bet your damn ass it does! She’s my friend and I don’t like seeing her upset because you’re a moron.”

His amber eyes flashed dangerously. “Let it go, Nagakura.”

“No, I won’t.” Shinpachi crossed his arms across his chest. “You know what, I wish she had been called back. I wish her village had ordered her to return home forever.”

“Shut up.”

“I wish she had left a long time ago. That way she wouldn’t be forced to deal with your bullshit.”

“I said shut up.”

Shinpachi grabbed him by the front of his uniform. “No, I won’t shut up. Damn it, Harada! Don’t you see?”

His anger getting the better of him, Sanosuke fisted his hands around the fabric of Shinpachi’s vest. “What the hell do you want me to say, Nagakura? That I can’t face her? That every time I close my eyes, I see her dying in my arms? That those scars on her skin only remind me of my failure to protect her?”

“You’re hurting her, you fucking bastard! Worse than those bullets ever did. No matter how many hours we spend with her, Sakura-chan’s eyes always stray to the door. She keeps expecting you to walk through it. She loves all of us, but it’s you she wants to have by her side. Don’t ask me why, ‘cause you sure as hell don’t deserve it, but she won’t ever recover fully until she sees you.”

Shinpachi’s words were like a slap to the face, and Sanosuke staggered back with wide eyes.

_Have I…Have I been that big of a fool?_

Like a bucket of ice-cold water, realization washed over him.

_Oh, Sakura…I don’t deserve you._

“Nagakura, I…I need to go.”

Without waiting for a reply, he turned the other way and started running, praying desperately that he was not too late.

“Oi, Harada! A thank would have been nice! Asshole.”

XxxxX

The night breeze was pleasant on her skin and Sakura sighed, reveling in the quiet of the dark gardens. She laid her head back on the grass, gazing up at the constellations. Though moonless, the sky was clear, and the stars seemed to shine brighter than usual.

A couple of hours earlier, she had finally been allowed to heal herself completely, and she couldn’t be happier. She had grown tired of depending on others to do the most basic of tasks, and though she found great amusement in seeing Souji struggle to keep his cool when she teased him about being a mother hen of epic proportions, she couldn’t wait for things to go back to what they used to be.

_But nothing can really go back to how it used to be, can it?_

No. Life did not work that way. She could sit and wish that time had stopped back at that river with Sanosuke the night of the festival, but the truth of the matter was that life waited for no one. And considering how close she came to dying, that was a lesson she had to keep at the forefront of her mind.

_Still, I’d do it all over again. If it meant protecting Sano, I’d do it again in a heartbeat._

Despite the vine of acute pain that coiled around her heart at the thought of the auburn-haired man, Sakura smiled to herself.

_That’s what it means to be in love, right? To be powerful and powerless at the same time._

Sighing, she traced the constellations with her gaze, trying to remember the names of stars she had heard Shikamaru speak about. It was late and the compound was silent, but silence was something she appreciated. Somehow, it urged the voices in her head to quieten down, though that didn’t change what they whispered.

_Sanosuke. Sanosuke._

“I knew I’d find you here.”

She sat up abruptly, started by the arrival of the man, and wondered if her thoughts had somehow reached him and summoned him to her side.

“Sano-kun,” she said, shifting uneasily. “What are you doing here?”

“I came looking for you.”

“Oh,” she breathed out and averted her gaze. “Might be a little late for that.” The double meaning behind her words was not lost on either of them.

Without replying, he sat down beside her, close but not nearly as close as she wanted him to be.

“I couldn’t face you. I couldn’t watch you wasting away in that room. I didn’t dare sit at your bedside because I felt that I had no right to be there. Not when you almost died because of me. Not when I could only watch as you bled out in my arms.”

Sakura hummed under her breath, stealing a glance at him in the corner of her eye. “Is that why you are here? To ask me to forgive you?” She was still hurt by his absence all throughout the week, but the tortured look on his face tore her heart to pieces.

“I won’t ask you to forgive me. Gods know I’ve asked that of you more times than is fair.” He looked down, as if ashamed. “I won’t try to excuse myself either. I’m a terrible human being and I don’t deserve your warmth or your smiles or your love.”

“Bullshit.”

Taken aback, Sanosuke looked at her with eyes slightly wide. “What?”

“You heard me. That’s bullshit and you know it.”

“Sakura, I-”

She held up a hand. “Shut up. I do the talking now.” Shifting her position, she kneeled in front of him. “You are an idiot. You sit here talking to me about how you couldn’t face me when we both know you would have thrown yourself in front of a hundred swords willingly to keep me safe. You knew how dangerous Kazama and his cronies were that night outside Nijo Castle, and yet you put yourself between me and them without a second thought to protect me.”

“That was-”

“That was the same damn thing and you know it. I, for one, am not sorry at all. I do not regret a thing and I won’t ever ask you to forgive me for heeding my heart’s cry. I would let that bastard Kyo empty his whole gun in my chest if it meant keeping you alive-”

“Oh, what the hell.”

Without warning, Sanosuke curled his arms around her waist and pulled her on his lap with a breathless roughness, chests pressed together and noses touching. Her hands barely managed to find his shoulders before he was kissing her, a communion beyond the limitations of spoken language, and Sakura felt an explosion of euphoric bliss in her head as his lips moved on hers.

His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

He pulled back, panting, and rested his forehead against hers. “You have no idea how I’ve longed to do that.”

She smiled cheekily, running her fingers through his red ponytail. “Heh, took you long enough, Harada.”

“Sakura, I love you.” His confession was easy, natural. He spoke the words as if they were a part of him that had always been there; as if he had been waiting to say them his whole life. “Standing outside your door, listening to you breathe to reassure myself you were alive…I thought I’d lose my sanity. I love you so much it hurts.”

Holding back tears of joy, the woman cupped his face, sliding her thumbs under his beautiful amber eyes. “Good. It would be a shame if I were the only one head over heels in love here.”

Sanosuke laughed and there was no sound more beautiful than his unburdened laughter. “I do not know what I did to deserve you, but I thank whoever sent you to me.”

She shook her head, smiling at him lovingly. “No one sent me to you, Sano-kun. The only person you need to thank is yourself. I came here to complete a mission, knowing that my days in Kyoto were numbered. But now…Now I choose the life that keeps me with you.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I wouldn’t have allowed you to leave, you know. Even if your whole village came to take you back, I would have fought them all to keep you here with me.”

Sakura giggled prettily, nuzzling his face. “I am not surprised in the least. That’s why I’m staying. To love you and take care of you.”

“It’s rotten work,” he said, repeating her own words from that night outside her room.

“Not to me. Not when it’s you. Some shadows are never truly gone, Sano-kun, but if they dare come for you, they will find me waiting.”

She pressed her lips to his again as his fingers gently ran up and down her spine, coaxing shivers out of her. Sakura felt a smoldering heat deep within her as Sanosuke’s grip tightened, crushing her body to his, gentle yet firm. He slanted her head further, deepening the kiss, and making her moan against his mouth.

He pulled back at the sound, and she was awed by the primitive emotion she saw in his eyes, a desire that breached the depths of his bones.

She felt a hot breath on the part of her collarbone that her yukata left exposed, then the tender brush of lips, burning as they made contact with her neck. He showered her skin with kisses, biting and nipping, eliciting soft coos of pleasure from her, and making heat pool at her belly.

“Sanosuke…” she said breathlessly, arching slightly into him when he nipped at a particularly sensitive spot, and she felt his breathing hitch against the crook of her neck.

“Careful, my lady. You overestimate my self-control. If you keep making these sweet noises, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop.”

Catching his chin between her fingers, Sakura lifted his head to stare into a pair of golden eyes full of unbridled desire that mirrored that in hers.

“Who’s asking you to stop?”

XxxOxOxOxxX

_So, yeah…Sorry?_

_Don’t be mad at me, Kakashi-sensei!_

_Was it a risk? Yes._

_Should I know better? Absolutely._

_Do I regret it? Hell no._

_I bought Chizuru-chan enough time to get her to safety, taught that arrogant prick Kazama a lesson, and I didn’t die. Those bastards, Itou and Miki, were handed over to the Shogun to do as he pleases with them, and from what Iba tells me, they're having a really rough time. Everybody wins!_

_You know I hate worrying you guys. After all, I didn’t exactly have time to send a hawk or a summon. Three bullets in your body tend to leave little room for report-writing, ya know._

_Still, everyone here took really good care of me, so please know that I have a lot of people that bite my ear off on the daily for being reckless. Hey, look at that, one less task for you!_

_I’m back to perfect health now. The guys didn’t allow me to lift a finger while I recovered, and it took me a week and a half to convince them to let me attempt to heal myself. Nobody listens to doctors anymore, sensei. Nobody._

_Having said that…_

_Um…Kakashi-sensei, about the mission…I think I’m gonna need an extension…_

Putting down her pencil, Sakura sighed in relief as she eyed the nearly ten pages-long report.

_Man, Kakashi-sensei is going to throw a fit._

Turning to the hawk still perched on her desk, she scratched the feathers of its neck. “You’ll take this to Hokage-sama really fast, won’t you, Mako-chan? You see, I kinda delayed it. A lot. So, I need you to put your wings and speed to good use for me.”

The hawk cooed at her, enjoying her ministrations, and she smiled. “That’s about all the time I have for pets and scratches though, Mako-chan. The captain’s waiting, ya know?”

“The captain’s here.”

Her lips spread into a wide smile as she turned to face the man leaning against her doorframe. “Sano-kun. I just finished my report to Hokage-sama and I’ll be right out.”

She stood and stretched her arms above her head, arching her back to release the tension after sitting down for long, only to giggle when a pair of taut arms circled her waist.

Sanosuke pulled her back to his chest, burying his face in the crook of her neck and showering kisses all over her skin.

“Sano-kun, we need to head out. Nagakura and the others will be waiting.”

“Heh, I’m the captain. I can do whatever I want.”

Laughing, Sakura turned around in his embrace to face him and started playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “I don’t think Hijikata will like that very much.”

He leaned down, his breath caressing her lips. “Who cares…”

He kissed her and Sakura found herself melting against him like she always did. His arms tightened around her waist, molding her body to his completely, and she moaned in the kiss; the kind of moan that she knew woke something primal inside him.

“Keep making those sounds and you won’t be getting out of this room today,” he whispered in her ear huskily, biting the soft flesh of her lobe, before refocusing his attention on her lips.

“I like those odds,” she murmured against his mouth, running her nails down his chest, and reveling in the possessive growl that rose to his throat.

“Oh, hell. Not again!”

Sakura’s eyes widened and she jumped back from the kiss, ignoring Sanosuke’s grunt of protest.

“Heisuke?!”

“Anything we can do for you, Todou?” Sanosuke drawled, lazy smirk in place, and one arm still wrapped around her.

Turning in the direction of where Sakura guessed the others were, Heisuke cupped his hands around his mouth. “Nagakura! Okita! Harada and Sakura have their tongues shoved down each other’s throats again!”

The woman’s moment of bewilderment passed quickly, and she flushed to the roots of her hair in embarrassment. “Todou, this is where you start running.”

“Heh, don’t take too long to…finish, Harada, Sakura-chan. See ya!”

“Todou! Come back here!” Sakura yelled as she ran after him. “Come back here so I can shove your face in the dirt, you brat!”

Sanosuke laughed as he watched the scene, but then his eyes fell on the stack of pages on Sakura’s desk. Picking it up, he skimmed the last page with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Knowing that he had a few minutes to spare, he sat down and started writing.

**TBC**


	21. Epilogue

He kissed her and Sakura found herself melting against him like she always did. His arms tightened around her waist, molding her body to his completely, and she moaned in the kiss; the kind of moan that she knew woke something primal inside him.

“Keep making those sounds and you won’t be getting out of this room today,” he whispered in her ear huskily, biting the soft flesh of her lobe, before refocusing his attention on her lips.

“I like those odds,” she murmured against his mouth, running her nails down his chest, and reveling in the possessive growl that rose to his throat.

“Oh, hell. Not again!”

Sakura’s eyes widened and she jumped back from the kiss, ignoring Sanosuke’s grunt of protest.

“Heisuke?!”

“Anything we can do for you, Todou?” Sanosuke drawled, lazy smirk in place, and one arm still wrapped around her waist.

Turning in the direction Sakura guessed the others were, Heisuke cupped his hands around his mouth. “Nagakura! Okita! Harada and Sakura have their tongues shoved down each other’s throats again!”

The woman’s moment of bewilderment passed quickly, and she flushed to the roots of her hair in embarrassment. “Todou, this is where you start running.”

“Heh, don’t take too long to…finish, Harada, Sakura-chan. See ya!”

“Todou! Come back here!” Sakura yelled as she ran after him. “Come back here so I can shove your face in the dirt, you brat!”

Sanosuke laughed as he watched the scene unfold, but then his eyes fell on the stack of pages on Sakura’s desk. Picking it up, he skimmed the last page with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Knowing that he had a few minutes to spare, he sat down and started writing.

XxxxX

_ Konoha _

Sitting alone in the Hokage’s office, Kakashi shook his head at Sakura’s letter.

_My, Sakura. Seems like you went on quite the adventure. Can’t say I am surprised._

He was ready to fold the report and place it in his drawer until morning when something caught his eye. Something was written at the very end of the page, and Kakashi was certain that he didn’t recognize the handwriting.

Curiously, he smoothed out the paper and started to read.

_Hokage-sama,_

_You do not know me, but I’m certain you have seen my name mentioned in Sakura’s report._

_I am Harada Sanosuke, captain of the tenth division of the Shinsengumi. I am also very much in love with Sakura and blessed by fate to be the chosen of her heart._

_I have heard a lot about you. Sakura speaks very fondly of you and the years you spent teaching her. She also speaks of how you are the person that cares about her the most._

_However, that is not quite true. There is not a person alive that loves her half as much as I do._

_That is why I’ve taken the liberty of addressing you directly._

_I say this with the utmost respect, but you are not allowed to take her. I am not giving her back, to you or to anyone else._

_Even if you tear open the sky to rain steel and fire upon me, even if I must stand opposite you on the battlefield._

_I will fight to keep her by my side, and then I will fight to make her the happiest she can be._

_On my honor as a warrior, that is my vow to you._

Kakashi’s eyebrow shot to his hairline as he finished reading the earnest confession. If he were to be completely honest, he was impressed. This young man clearly had guts and he very obviously loved Sakura. A lesser man wouldn’t have dared address the leader of a foreign country just to tell him that he was willing to fight for the sake of a woman, especially when that woman was the aforementioned leader’s beloved student.

Only insanity and love could drive a person to such foolishness. Kakashi chuckled.

_And is there a more insane fool than a man in love?_

The grey-haired man scratched his chin, eyeing the letter thoughtfully.

_Won’t you look at that…_

XxxxX

_Sakura,_

_Extension granted. Estimated time of return changed to “Unknown”._

_Inside this scroll, you will find all the paperwork that officially declares you Konoha and Kyoto’s appointed representative and go-between. Congratulations on the promotion._

_Your new orders: Be happy._

_P.S. For having to be the one to break the news to your obsessive teammates, I demand that you name your first child after me. And the next after Pakkun. Tsunade is not happy that you didn't send her an update on your...situation, but she’ll come around. Does Kyoto have good sake? If so, perhaps you should consider making an offering._

_P.S. 2. I’m still furious at you for not sending word that you were hurt._

_You’re still my favorite student so make sure to come visit often._

_Love,_

_Your sensei._

Sakura gasped as she read Kakashi’s letter, and she fumbled to find the papers her sensei mentioned. “He did it. He really did it…”

“Who did what?”

Sakura whipped around to see Sanosuke entering her room, looking tired after spending a good four hours in a meeting with the other captains. Letting the papers drop, she threw her arms around him, tears spilling from her eyes.

“I’ve been officially allowed to stay, Sano-kun. Kakashi-sensei named me Konoha’s representative here.”

The man took a minute to process her words, but then a deep sigh of relief slipped past his lips and he smiled brilliantly. “Thank the Gods.” He grabbed her face and kissed her, stealing her breath away.

The pinkette laughed tearfully in the kiss, pressing herself closer to the warmth of Sanosuke’s body. Setting her down, he picked up the discarded letter, as if wanting to confirm the news himself.

“Sakura, I’m not naming my kid Pakkun.”

The woman giggled. “Of course not, Sano-kun. Although,” she trailed off, tapping her chin in thought, “we should probably start thinking about names. We can’t leave that until the last minute.”

Sanosuke snorted. “Definitely not Kakashi either. Your teacher has a sense of humor-Wait.” As if finally absorbing her words, he looked up at her with wide eyes. “You don’t mean…?”

With a tearful grin, Sakura patted her belly. “There’s someone growing in here, Sano-kun. Someone we made together.”

Sanosuke swept her up in his arms, twirling her around in unbridled joy. He crushed her to his chest, showering her face with kisses that made her giggle.

“How long have you known?”

“I just confirmed it today. I’m almost two months along.”

The man’s eyes widened. “Two months? Sakura. Sakura, we need to prepare. We can’t raise our kid here. We need to find a house. Preferably somewhere on the outskirts of town where it’s quiet. Those sons of bitches, Nagakura and Okita, will have to stop swearing around you or I’ll punch their teeth out. I won’t have my kid listening to their foul mouths. You need to stop going on patrols to protect yourself and the baby. You can give me instructions on what medicine to deliver to which houses. I’ll probably mess up at first, but-”

Laughing, Sakura put a finger to his lips to stop him. “Sano-kun, you’re rambling. Take a deep breath and calm down. We have a few months to do everything so just relax.”

Sanosuke pressed an affectionate kiss to her temple. “Are you…Are you scared?”

Sakura hummed thoughtfully. “I guess I am a bit scared. But that’s only because I am so, so happy. I have so many people I care about that I’m scared to lose, you know?”

“You won’t ever have to lose anyone, Sakura,” he said earnestly, tightening his arms around her waist. “On my life and my honor, I’ll protect you and the baby until my last breath.”

She leaned her head on his chest, her heart nearly exploding with happiness. “I know, Sano-kun, I know. Having you by my side chases the fears and the worry away.”

He fell to his knees before her and leaned his forehead against her belly as a deep breath shuddered out of his lungs. “I’m…I’m going to be a dad.”

Sakura cupped his cheeks and gently raised his gaze to hers, using her thumbs to wipe the wetness of tears from the corners of his eyes; eyes that were looking at her with so much love that she wanted to weep.

“No, Sano-kun. You’re going to be the best dad.”

XxxOxOxOxxX

_ Ten years later… _

“Yo, Sakura-chan!”

Looking up from crushing hawthorn leaves in a mortar, Sakura’s eyes lit up at the sight of her visitor.

“Shin-kun! Welcome! To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”

“That overprotective husband of yours finished his lessons early and asked me to check on you upon completing my patrols.”

Rolling her eyes, the woman smiled. “That man won’t ever change. Did he pick up Akiko-chan from Nakamura-san’s place? Chizuru was busy today and I had to cover her shift, so I dropped her off at their house to keep an eye on her.”

Shinpachi nodded, smiling brightly. “Yep! He and Ryuu picked her up right after classes ended.”

Putting the crushed leaves in a jar, she adjusted her pouch and skipped over to him happily. “I just finished up the last batch of medicine I have to deliver tomorrow. Want to come over for dinner?”

Nagakura’s grin widened. “You bet, Sakura-chan. You know I never refuse a meal of yours.”

Giggling, Sakura shooed him out of her medical practice so she could scribble a few last notes and lock up. With the door barred, she accepted Shinpachi’s arm, talking and laughing as they walked the path to her home on the outskirts of Kyoto.

Sounds of clashing wood reached their ears before they even took the last turn, and Sakura caught herself sighing happily when the wind carried her husband and son’s voices to them.

“That’s it, Ryuunosuke. See how I’m holding it? Yes, move that hand a little bit higher.”

“Like this?”

“Yes, exactly. Now, attack me!”

She watched as father and son clashed, shaking her head at their enthusiasm.

“Man, Ryuu looks more and more like his jerk of a father every day. No offense, Sakura-chan”

The woman patted his arm fondly. “None taken, Shin-kun, I assure you.”

Grinning, the man started waving his arm. “Harada! Oi, Harada! I brought your wife back to you.”

“Mom!”

Dropping the training spear, Ryuunosuke sprinted to where they stood, throwing his arms around her middle.

With an affectionate smile, Sakura dropped to his level and kissed his auburn hair. “Hey, Ryuu-kun. How was your day?”

“It was awesome! Dad took me to uncle Toshizo’s dojo again, and I got to watch the lessons. Unlce Souji visited too. He told me to tell you that you should be ashamed of yourself for not visiting him more often.”

The woman sighed, but an affectionate smile lit up her face at the thought of Okita. “That Souji…”

“I told him you’re busy! Your job is really important, right? You make people feel better.”

“That’s right, Ryuu-kun. You tell your uncle Souji that.” Sakura beamed at her son, reveling in the admiration she saw in his mismatched eyes. Ryuunosuke was a carbon copy of his father but for one single thing he had inherited from her. While one of his eyes was Sano’s amber, the other was emerald green. Sanosuke liked to say that while inside the womb, Ryuu couldn’t decide which parent was cooler, so he picked something from both. Sakura knew that deep down he took immense pride in the fact that both their children took after him. After all, it was no secret that Ryuu idolized his father, going as far as to wear his hair in the same ponytail.

_Sano-kun and his incredible genes…_

“Nagakura, why don’t you take Ryuu inside to wash up so we can prepare for dinner?”

Shinpachi smirked at her approaching husband and reached for Ryuu’s hand. “Come Harada junior, your parents want to make kissy faces at each other, and we’re not allowed to watch.”

“Shinpachi!”

“See you inside, Sakura-chan!”

“Want me to kick his ass for you?” Sanosuke said as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him.

Leaning her head on his chest, Sakura sighed in contentment. “Nah, you’re not taking that joy away from me, Harada.”

Chuckling, Sanosuke leaned in to kiss her sweetly on the lips. “Rough day?”

“It’s flu season. You know how it gets.” Linking her arm through his, they started the short walk to the front door. “How are the students?”

“The kids are learning. Had a few new enrollments in my class today. We might be living through peaceful times, but the world will always have need for warriors to keep the shadows at bay. We’re raising a pretty decent new generation of samurai, if you ask me.”

“That’s good to hear. Ryuu-kun loves that you’ve started taking him with you.”

Sanosuke chuckled, proud smirk in place. “He’s the best of them. I gotta show my kid off.”

Laughing, Sakura rose to her tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his lips as they entered the house. “Come, we got two kids and an overgrown toddler inside to feed.”

XxxxX

“See, Ryuu? See how cool my sword is? All you gotta do is choose this over your bastard father’s stupid spear.”

“Shut up, Nagakura! Watch how you speak around my kids, you foul-mouthed son of bi-”

“Harada Sanosuke!”

“Heh, sorry Sakura.”

“Man, Sakura-chan has you whipped!”

“Shut it!”

From her place in the kitchen, Sakura shook her head at the two males’ arguing as she cooked the rice for their dinner.

Feeling someone tag on the skirt of her yukata, she looked down at her five-year-old daughter. “Yes, Akiko-chan?”

“Mommy, what does whipped mean?” With her golden eyes alight with curiosity and her red curls falling freely around her cheeks, Akiko was the picture of innocence. It was no surprise to anyone that she had her father wrapped around her little finger.

Sakura chuckled, dropping to her daughter’s level. “Well, Akiko-chan, whipped simply means that daddy really, really loves me. That’s why he married me.”

“Like he loves me?”

“Yes, sweetie. Just like he loves you.”

“Oh…” The little girl’s eyes widened in awe, as if she had just reached a conclusion only she understood. “Then I’m gonna marry daddy and have him whipped too!”

Sakura laughed as she watched her daughter run up to her father. “Oh, baby, something tells me you already do.”

“Daddy!”

Sanosuke turned around just in time to catch the girl as she flung herself in his arms. “Hey there, princess.”

“Daddy, I love you lots, so when I grow up, I’m gonna marry you and have you whipped. Just like mommy!”

For a moment, Sanosuke stared at his daughter’s triumphant expression before chuckling and kissing her on the cheek.

“Of course, sweetling. And if any annoying boys ever bother you, you just come straight to me. Daddy and his Yari will have a really nice talk with them, ok princess?”

“Ok!”

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand, holding in her laughter with difficulty as she listened to the conversation between her husband and daughter.

_I pity the poor lad that will come to ask for Akiko-chan’s hand._

Putting some finishing touches on their food, she grabbed a large tray laden with plates and headed out of the kitchen.

“Dinner’s ready!”

XxxxX

“I mean it, Sakura-chan! Hijikata is a slave driver. And he rubbed off on Saito too. I do feel sorry for Heisuke sometimes. Having to put up with both Hajime and Souji? Oh man!”

From his place beside her, Sanosuke snorted. “You’re just saying that because you’re one lazy bastard, Nagakura.”

“Shut up, Harada! You’re lucky I respect your wife, or I’d be kicking in your teeth by now.”

“Oi, keep your voice down, idiot. You’re going to wake my kids up.”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Which kids? Our own, or you two?”

“Ouch, Sakura-chan! Ouch!”

“You’ll live, Shin-kun.”

Slinking an arm around her waist, Sanosuke smirked at Shinpachi. “Don’t you have classes to teach tomorrow morning, Nagakura? Hijikata won’t be happy if you’re late.”

The man huffed good-naturedly. “You kicking me out, Harada? Sakura-chan invited me, ya know.”

Turning to his wife, Sanosuke grinned. “I know I have to tell the kids, Sakura, but you too? Don’t let strays in the house.”

Raising an eyebrow, the woman smiled innocently. “I let _you_ in, didn’t I?”

“Oh, you sure did,” he retorted, pinching her thigh with a suggestive wink, and making her jump.

From across the table, Shinpachi made disgusted noises. “Ew, guys. I just ate.”

Sanosuke turned to him with a smug look on his face. “Nagakura, I say this with the utmost respect. Get the hell out. My kids are asleep and I’m dying to make love to my wife.”

“Sanosuke!”

“Alrighty, this is where I say goodnight.” High-fiving his friend, Shinpachi jumped up from his sitting position and rushed to the door. “Thanks for the meal, Sakura-chan! I’ll leave you two to enjoy…dessert.”

Sanosuke pounced the moment they found themselves alone, sweeping her up in his arms and pushing her against the wall. He pulled at the sash of her yukata, loosening it. It fell off one of her shoulders and he wasted no time in tasting her skin.

“Sanosuke…” she said breathlessly, and he grunted against her collarbone, digging his fingers in her thighs.

“Gods, I love it when you say my name.” He trailed kisses down to the valley of her breasts, a hot trail that ignited a fire inside her. He attacked her neck with his lips, nipping at her skin with clear intent to leave his mark. “You see, I don’t think I heard you scream it loud enough last night,” he purred in her ear, biting her lobe. “So, I’ll just have to work you harder.”

She gasped, her mind already a jumbled mess of desire, and blushed. As always, it didn’t go unnoticed by her husband.

“Aw, seeing you go all shy on me even after a decade of marriage is such a turn on.”

“Sano-kun, you are insatiable.”

He grinned at her wolfishly and guided her legs around his waist, letting her feel exactly what she was doing to him. “Look who I’m married to. You can’t expect me to ever get enough of you.”

“You flatterer.”

“It got you to love me, didn’t it?”

“Hm, I guess it did,” she whispered as she pressed her lips to his hungrily, tightening her legs around him and slipping his red vest off his shoulders. He picked her off the wall and carried her to their bedroom, throwing her on the bed and climbing on top of her.

She whimpered against his mouth when one of his hands reached between the folds of her loose yukata and started rubbing circles on her thigh.

“Let me see and hear everything. So I can worship every beautiful part of you,” he said, his voice heavy with desire as he undressed her almost reverently. “Let me hear that sweet cry of yours.”

Digging her nails in the flesh of his bare back in that particular way that drove him crazy, Sakura glanced up at him through half-lidded eyes. “Make me.”

Sanosuke smirked roguishly. “With pleasure.”

**THE END**

**I’m a cheesy bitch. XD**

**Thank you everyone for reading, liking, and commenting on this story. I cannot express how much I appreciate your support. I had a wonderful time writing it and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it.**

**Having said that...**

**...SanoXSaku will be back! ;)**


End file.
